The Adventures of Olivia and Robin Part 2
by Lady Revel
Summary: After all the ups and downs that took place with their backstage romances, Liv and Robin are taking on some new adventures with their friend Chloe. While facing marriage, motherhood, and their careers, the three women find themselves involved in some passionate, often scandalous, exchanges with their favorite wrestlers. PLEASE READ PART 1 BEFORE READING THIS STORY. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ PART 1 AND THE BRIDGE INTO THIS STORY AT THE END OF PART 1, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS STORY. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1

"I can't wait to see her tomorrow morning!" Robin shrieked and stomped her feet as she joined hands with Olivia in excitement drawing a few perplexed stares from other patrons in the restaurant.

"I know, girl! We haven't seen her in so long! We have so much to catch up on!" Olivia took Wade's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't wait for her to meet our new little family!" Robin gently brushed Dean's cheek before reaching over to give Piper a small piece of her chicken fingers. The two women buzzed separately about their much anticipated guest to their husbands for several minutes until they spotted another group of wrestlers.

"Hey guys! There's plenty of room over here!" Dean yelled across the restaurant at the group as he gestured for them to come over. Robin and Liv readjusted their chairs at the table while Wade and Dean stole chairs from nearby vacant tables to accommodate their friends.

"Thanks man!" Roman greeted Dean and Wade. "Hey ladies…and hey there baby girl!" Roman swooped Piper up from her booster seat and rested her on his lap while the other wrestlers took their places at the table. Besides Roman, the couples were now joined by John Cena and Randy Orton.

The group finished eating and stayed a little longer to hang out, but Robin began gathering her and Piper's things to go back to the hotel room.

"I'm gonna head upstairs, Sugar. It's way passed Piper's bedtime." Robin picked Piper up who was already half asleep and kissed Dean on the cheek. "Stay and enjoy yourself, honey. I'll be waiting for you upstairs." John, who was sitting right next to Dean, caught a glimpse of Dean squeezing Robin's thigh before she walked away.

"Oh boy! The freaks are loose. Who's taking Piper for the night?" Dean snapped John into a headlock for his comment and the table burst into laughter.

"I'll come help you put Piper to bed." Liv stood up and gave Wade a kiss on the cheek as he pulled her in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't be out too late, Mrs. Bennett." Although Wade was a lot more discreet than Dean, the smile on Olivia's face still drew knowing laughter from the rest of the guys as the two women left the restaurant with Piper, leaving the boys behind.

"Anybody up for a game of pool in the bar?" John Cena stood up and gestured for the waitress to come over as he counted off a few bills from his wallet.

"I'm good for a game, but not too late. Tweety isn't gonna be up too late because her and Liv are picking their friend up from the airport early in the morning." Dean stood up and stretched.

"Same here. Although I don't think my wife would mind if I woke her up if she's sleep." Wade and Dean gave each other a high five.

"I'm down for a game, John." Randy made his way to the door of the restaurant ahead of the other guys. "Something tells me all I'm going to be doing while we're in town is playing pool." Randy scanned the hotel lobby for attractive women as the rest of the guys finally caught up to him.

"What? Randy 'The Lady killer' Orton doesn't have a groupie lined up in Washington DC?" Roman put his hands on Randy's shoulders as he teased him.

"That's 'The Legend Killer', asshole!" Randy pushed Roman. "I'm tired of getting random ass. I want a girl…a WOMAN I can actually talk to." Randy turned to walk into the bar and headed for the pool table.

"Oh shit, Orton is ready to settle down!" John Cena mocked Randy's seriousness.

"Leave him alone, Cena. Settling down isn't such a bad thing!" Wade lifted his pool stick in Dean's direction as if they were toasting.

"Damn right, Barrett! I'll take Tweety over random ass any day!" Dean disappeared to the bar to order a round of drinks. The other men stayed at the pool table, but didn't notice Randy in a contemplative daze.

"Hey Wade…this friend of Liv and Robin's…what's she like?" All the men laughed and shook their heads at Randy's outburst, but he was completely serious.

"I don't know, man. She's actually Liv's cousin, but I've never met her." Wade turned to grab one of the pitchers of beer Dean brought over. "Orton wants to know what Liv and Robin's friend is like."

"I've never met her. All I know is her name is Chloe and she was away for a few years teaching in another country." Dean gulped his beer and almost choked as he saw the wheels turning in Randy's head. "Wait a minute, Orton! Don't fuck this girl over. She's Liv's cousin and one of Tweety's best friends!" Dean turned to Wade. "Dude, if he fucks things up with Chloe, our wives are gonna be pissed and we're not gonna get any until Chloe gets over this asshole!" Dean angrily turned back to Randy. "I went through that shit with Tweety because of what Seth did to Liv. I'm not going through it again, Orton!"

"Yeah, this isn't some no name groupie. Either treat her well, or leave her alone!" Wade joined Dean as he warned Randy.

"I got it guys! I just asked what she was like! Take it easy!" Randy dropped the subject of Chloe and went back to the game, but Wade and Dean kept a skeptical eye on him for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Are you sure you don't wanna take a nap or anything?" Robin set Chloe's suitcase down in her room and went to open the drapes to check out her view. They had just picked her up from the airport and were trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Yeah girl, you've GOT to be tired!" Liv brought in the last of Chloe's luggage before closing the door.

"I slept on the plane and I'm ready to catch up with you guys!" Chloe wrapped her scarf around her neck, checked her hair and lip gloss and stood by the door. "So where are we going?" Liv and Robin couldn't believe she had so much energy after all of her layovers from Brazil.

"Let's go to the café down the street and figure it out from there!" Olivia grabbed her purse and headed for the door and Robin followed.

The three of them gabbed for what seemed like 5 minutes, but it was actually 4 hours. Robin's phone rang with Dean's ringtone breaking the conversation. She talked to him for a few minutes, then returned to the girls.

"Dean said the guys are in the last leg of their media appearances and they're starving."

"What else is new?" Liv laughed as she grabbed her purse.

"Chloe, we were just gonna meet up with the guys for dinner. Are you sure you don't wanna get some rest?" Robin really didn't want Chloe to be overwhelmed on her first day back in the states.

"Stop worrying about me! I want to meet these wonderful husbands of yours, and my niece and nephew!" Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and reapplied her lip gloss.

"Well, Piper is with her uncle Seth for the day, but she'll be back tonight. Mason is with his Dad in Kansas, but they'll be here tomorrow." Robin stretched and stood up from the table.

"But the husbands, we can handle…hey you might even find someone that sparks your interest!" Chloe nudged her cousin and exchanged a glance with Robin.

"Guys, I'm not trying to meet a man. I'm here to meet your families and have a good time! That's it!" Chloe wasn't a die-hard wrestling fan like Liv and Robin. She watched it casually when she was hanging out with Olivia and Robin, but it wasn't typically her cup of tea.

"We hear you, Chlo!" Robin dropped the subject but not before winking at Olivia. "We have a couple of hours to kill before we meet the guys. How about some shopping?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Chloe sprung from the table and the three of them were off.

Around 7 o' clock that evening, the girls emerged from their respective hotel rooms after changing for dinner. The guys had been talking to reporters and fulfilling media obligations all day, so they were ready for a nice meal and a few drinks to unwind. The women walked into "The Blue Duck Tavern" each adorned with their own unique take on the little black dress. They were escorted back to the chef's table where the guys were already seated. Wade and Dean stood to greet their wives while Chloe stood back waiting to be introduced. Robin pulled her lips away from Dean's, but his arm was still around her waist.

"Guys, this is the last piece to the puzzle, my BFF and Liv's cousin, Dr. Chloe Toussaint. Chlo, this is my husband, Dean." Chloe extended her hand to Dean and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Chloe! I've heard a lot about you!" Dean stepped aside so she could meet the rest of the group.

"Chloe, this is my husband, Wade." Olivia draped her arm around Chloe to bring her over to Wade. He gave Chloe a hug before elbowing Dean and gesturing for him to look at Randy. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Chloe since the women walked in.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Chloe." Wade went on to introduce her to the rest of the wrestlers. "This is Roman, John, Cesaro….and on the end here is Randy." Wade gave Randy a look to reinforce his previous warning. Dean, who was standing behind Wade, balled up his fist making sure to get Randy's attention. Randy stood up from the table allowing Chloe to see every inch of his 6'5 frame perfectly cloaked in a tailored black suit. She tried her best not to stare, but this man was beautiful.

"Hi Chloe." He extended his hand wishing he could hug her like Wade and Dean did, but he knew it would be completely inappropriate, since they just met.

"Hi…Randy, was it?" Chloe tried to be coy. Robin and Liv laughed because they knew full well that she remembered his name.

Wade and Dean saved seats next to them for their wives and it just happened that Chloe's seat was in between Robin and Randy. Even though Chloe loved stealing glimpses of Randy, Randy was unable to control himself. He blatantly stared causing the women to trade "Oh Shit!" glances throughout dinner.

"So Chloe, what were Liv and Robin like back in the day?" Wade wrapped his arm around Liv, waiting to get some good dirt.

"Oh boy, I have some stories!" Chloe sipped her wine as Dean and Wade sat up preparing to hang on Chloe's every word. "They're both pretty much the same. Liv was laid back, but when she has something to say, you'll know!" Wade kissed Liv on her neck as Liv silently thanked Chloe for leaving out any incriminating stories. "And Robin!" Chloe sat up and turned towards Robin in her seat as Robin's eyes begged her to show some mercy. "Robin has experienced a lot in her life, but from the letters she's written me, I know she's in love with you, Dean." Robin exhaled and leaned into Dean.

"That's sweet, but I call bullshit! We want the juicy stuff, Chloe!" Dean's reaction had everyone at the table laughing except Randy who appeared to be trying to move closer to Chloe.

"What about you, Chloe? Tell us about you." Randy's question caught Chloe off guard. John Cena leaned over to Cesaro and whispered something that made him laugh.

"Oh you wanna know about Chloe, huh?" Liv sat up again and shot a look at Robin. "Randy, Chloe is one of the smartest, kindhearted, outgoing women I've ever met."

"All that and beauty? You're too good to be true." Randy fell back in his seat and put his hand on his heart as if he were shot by cupid.

"Oh she's good….but she's got a naughty side too." Robin stuck her tongue out and Chloe elbowed her in embarrassment.

"Oh I don't doubt that!" Randy moved closer to Chloe before looking at Dean and Wade, and falling back a little bit.

The group finished their meal around 9 and everybody prepared to head their separate ways. Some of them chose to hit the hay early in preparation for Survivor Series the next day. Robin and Dean went to pick Piper up from Seth and turn in for the night, and Wade was ready to take Liv back to the room for a nightcap, but Chloe and Randy sat at the table deep in conversation.

"Hey Chlo, me and Wade are gonna go back to the hotel. Are you ready to go?" Liv gave her a sly smile, but the look on Wade's face was stern.

"Oh I guess I should go back with you guys." Chloe stood and grabbed her wrap and purse.

"I can take you back to the hotel…I mean, if you're cool with that." Randy stood and helped her with her wrap, leaning in to breathe in her perfume.

"That would be great, Randy. Thanks." Chloe flirtatiously placed her hand on his arm and Olivia knew Chloe would have an interesting story for brunch. Olivia said goodnight to Randy and Chloe, and pulled Wade outside of the restaurant.

Still standing, Randy adjusted his suit and smirked at Chloe knowing she was loving the view.

"So, what would you like to do tonight?"

"Excuse me?!" Chloe moved away from him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Randy realized how creepy he sounded and apologized profusely. "I just meant, I have a rental and the night is still young. I'll take you anywhere you wanna go."

"Don't you have to get some rest for the event tomorrow?" Chloe wanted to spend more time with him, but she didn't want to deprive him of his sleep after the long day he had.

"I'm fine. Besides…" Randy held out his arm for Chloe to take. "If I went back to the hotel right now, I wouldn't get any sleep anyway. I'd just be thinking about you."

The two of them left the restaurant and went to Randy's car. Randy scanned through the radio stations looking for the right music for their drive, but he was coming up empty. Chloe thought his determination to find the perfect music was adorable.

"Do you mind if I play something?" Chloe took her cell phone out of her purse and attached it to the adapter that was already plugged into the car. Within seconds she pulled up her favorite Bossa nova/jazz playlist. Sounds of "So Nice (Samba de Verao)" by Wanda de Sah filled the car and Randy opened the moon roof allowing some of the crisp air to enter the car.

 _Someone to hold me tight_

 _That would be very nice_

 _Someone to love me right_

 _That would be very nice_

The smooth sounds of Brazil provided a perfect background for their conversation. Sometime during "Agua de Beber" by Sergio Mendes, Randy found the courage to take Chloe's hand and he didn't let it go until he dropped her off at her room around 3 am.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning, Olivia and Robin waited in the hotel lobby for Chloe to go to brunch. The guys got up early for a workout and then they were going to spend the rest of the day preparing for Survivor Series that night.

"It's 11 o' clock. I'm gonna call her again." Robin put Piper down and dug through her purse for her cell phone when the elevator doors opened and Chloe emerged with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry guys! I overslept!" Chloe's smile got even bigger as she looked down to see a little girl with big curly hair, Dean's eyes and Robin's face. "Well hello! This must be little Piper!" Piper clung to her mom's leg.

"Piper this is Auntie Chloe. Say hi." Piper finally walked over and hugged Chloe, melting her heart.

"How old are you, Piper?" Chloe continued to talk to Piper as Robin and Olivia tried to figure out what happened with Randy last night. Just as Piper held up 3 fingers, Robin scooped her up and settled her on her hip.

"Okay Auntie Chloe, there'll be plenty of time to talk to Piper later. Right now, Auntie Liv and I have some questions!" Robin tilted her head in the direction of the restaurant just off the hotel lobby and led the way.

Once they were inside and seated at the table for brunch, Robin pulled out her cell phone and a set of bright pink headphones.

"Here, Piper. Listen to some music while you color, sweetheart." Once Robin made sure Piper was in her own little world, it was time to ask some questions. "Okay, where were you last night?!"

"What? What do you mean? I was in my room." Chloe had a sly smirk on her face that was immediately detected by Liv and Robin.

"Before you go any further, we stopped by your room after our husbands fell asleep. We went for a quick drink and just wanted to make sure you were okay." Liv leaned in for an answer as Chloe sipped her Mimosa.

"I was with Randy, ok?!" Chloe couldn't contain her smile as she said his name and Robin and Liv shrieked.

"Details, girl, de-tails!" Robin tried to lower her voice as she lifted Piper's headphones to make sure she was still listening to music.

"There's not much to tell! After we left the restaurant, we went for a long ride, listened to some music and talked for hours. It was very…nice."

"What time did you get back to your room?" Olivia still sat awaiting more details.

"Screw what _time_ you got back! Did you go back to your room alone?!" Robin sipped her mimosa and sat waiting for the update.

"He didn't come back to my room! I didn't go back to his! It was a perfectly innocent evening." Chloe tried to protest what Liv and Robin were suggesting, but she failed to hide her excitement for Randy.

"Okay, you can save this for somebody who doesn't know you, Chlo. I saw the look on your face when you saw him!" Liv placed her hand on Chloe's hand.

"We also saw the way he looked at you! He didn't have an _innocent_ look in his eyes!" Robin motioned for the waitress to bring another round of mimosas.

"I'm definitely attracted to him, but I'm just not ready for anything physical. I'm taking this slow!" Chloe gulped her mimosa as she tried to wash away the thoughts she's had ever since Randy gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek last night.

"Okay Chlo, we'll drop it!" Robin turned and whispered to Olivia while Chloe took Piper's headphones off and picked up a crayon to color with her. "Let's see if she still feels that way after watching Randy wrestle tonight." They laughed to themselves, but kept their promise and didn't bring Randy up for the rest of the day.

Before the women knew it, it was time to head to the Verizon Center for Survivor Series. Liv and Robin wore their custom made Mrs. Barrett and Mrs. Ambrose t shirts while Chloe looked stylish in a vintage Spiderman t shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. They went to the rear entrance of the arena where they were met by some familiar security guards.

"Your husbands are around here somewhere, ladies. And who is this?" Bruce, the security guard who had been there for most of the women's backstage adventures, eyed Chloe as if she were an ice cream cone that he wanted to lick. Olivia rested her hand on Bruce's shoulder before introducing him.

"Bruce, this is Chloe. Chloe this is Bruce."

"Chlo, Bruce was there for some of our most um… _colorful_ nights backstage." Robin walked over and gave Bruce a light kiss on the cheek.

"I hope she's not as much trouble as you two!" Bruce laughed at his own joke as Robin and Liv playfully slapped him.

After their banter with Bruce, the three women walked backstage introducing Chloe to their other wrestler friends until they ran into another pair of very familiar faces.

"Hey babe." Baron Corbin bent down to kiss Robin on the cheek before turning around to take Mason from Corey Graves.

"There's my baby boy!" Robin had Piper hanging on to her leg as she took Mason from Baron. "Baron this is my other best friend, Chloe. Chlo, this is Baron, Mason's dad and that's Mason's godfather, Corey. Corey, Chloe is Mason's godmother." Baron politely and almost shyly said hello to Chloe, but Corey's eyes damn near popped out of his head.

"Chloe, you have a beautiful smile." Corey kissed Chloe's hand making Liv, Robin and Baron roll their eyes.

"Knock it off, Casanova!" Baron flung his arm around Corey and winked at Robin just as Dean and Wade walked up. Chloe tried to be polite, but she pulled her hand away from Corey just as Randy walked over to the group.

"Hey, Chloe. You look beautiful." Randy kissed Chloe on the cheek and rested his hand on the small of her back. It was obvious that he was trying to stake his claim, but it was also obvious that Corey didn't care.

"Hey Orton. I was just getting better acquainted with little Mason's godmother." Even though Corey was talking to Randy, he didn't take his eyes off of Chloe. "You know Chloe, we should get together with Baron and Robin to plan little Mason's birthday party next month." Randy squeezed Chloe's waist as he gritted his teeth at Corey's suggestion, before reminding himself that she wasn't his.

"I'd love to help plan Mason's birthday party." Chloe inadvertently leaned back into Randy's arms making him smirk and causing Corey to rub his face as if he had just taken a hit.

"Cool, I look forward to seeing A LOT more of you, Chloe." Corey winked at her before tapping Baron on the shoulder and walking away.

"I'll see you later, buddy." Baron gave Mason a kiss on the forehead as Robin held him. "Bye bye Pipes…Dean." He winked at Robin one last time after saying goodbye to everybody else, acknowledging Dean as if he were an afterthought, and walking away to join Corey.

"Well, that was…interesting." Chloe laughed with Randy as she gripped his well-defined biceps. "He calls Piper, 'Pipes'? That's adorable!" Dean rolled his eyes before picking Piper up and tickling her.

"Yes," Robin handed Mason over to Chloe. "He calls her Pipes because this girl loves to sing along to the radio in the car." Sensing some tension, Robin kissed Dean on the cheek as he played with Piper.

"Well, we better get going, ladies." Wade pulled Liv in for a passionate kiss goodbye.

"Yep, I'll see my two favorite girls later." Dean kissed Piper and Robin, tousled Mason's hair, and started to walk towards the locker room.

Randy lingered with Chloe and she was in no particular hurry for him to take his large hand from her waist.

"Shouldn't you get going too, Randy?" Chloe looked up into Randy's aqua blue eyes and looked away immediately.

"Yes, I guess I should. I'll see you after the show, gorgeous." Randy kissed her on the cheek, just like he had the night before. Liv and Robin's jaws hit the floor. Randy walked away leaving Liv, Chloe and Robin standing there with Mason and Piper.

"Come on, girls. We better get to our seats." Robin mouthed " _Oh My God!_ " to Olivia and Chloe as they walked back towards the door to the general admission section of the arena. They didn't notice that Bruce the security guard was standing there throughout the entire interaction between Randy and Corey.

"I thought we were in for another rumble, ladies." Bruce opened the door for the group to walk through.

"Oh no, Bruce. We save our big rumbles for Wrestlemania!" Olivia nudged Bruce as she was the last of their group to walk through the door.

"Now that there's a third lady in the crew, I'll make sure to hire extra staff for that evening!" Bruce shook his head, quickly stealing a glimpse of the ladies' butts as they walked out of the backstage area.

The women took their seats and waited for the show to start. Chloe shifted in her seat as the crowd filed into the building. Her mind wandered to Randy's eyes and she couldn't help but to drift into a daydream. Liv and Robin were talking about storylines as Chloe's fantasy was interrupted by a uniformed employee of WWE.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you Chloe Toussaint?" The young man had a t shirt with a note pinned to it in his hand.

"Yes I am."

"Mr. Orton asked me to bring this out to you." The employee scurried back up the ramp before the show started. Chloe unfolded the t shirt to see that it said " _RKO"._ Liv and Robin looked on as she read the note.

 _Hey Chloe,_

 _The Spiderman tee looks great on you, but let me be your superhero for tonight._

 _See you after the show ;)_

 _-Randy_

"Looks like Randy is trying hard to get her out of her clothes." Chloe ignored Robin's remark and looked at her watch.

"I'll be right back guys. I have to go change before the show starts." Chloe dashed through the crowd towards the ladies' bathroom. Robin and Olivia didn't say a word, but they knew for a fact that Chloe had just become a wrestling fan and even more importantly, a Randy Orton fan.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

As Survivor Series went on, Chloe sat watching the energetic fans around her become invested in every match. Olivia swooned when Wade winked at her from the ring while Robin and Piper lost their minds when Dean came out, and little Mason just took it all in. Now that the traditional Survivor Series match was over, it was time for Randy to come out for the main event. He was facing Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Their feud had been heating up for a while and she remembered him telling her last night that he had to come in early to go over a few things with Seth before the show.

Randy's music hit first and Chloe shot to her feet. Liv and Robin just watched the smile spread across her face as she watched Randy walk down the ramp to the ring. Piper jumped up and down next to Chloe because Randy was her favorite wrestler besides her daddy. Chloe saw her excitement and picked her up, resting her on her hip. Randy slide into the ring and stood on the ring post nearest to them. He looked down at Chloe holding Piper and gave her a quick a smile before hopping down and getting back into character for his match.

When Seth's music hit, Chloe sat down and pulled Piper onto her lap. Chloe looked over at Liv who rolled her eyes with a smile on her face as Seth appeared to blow a kiss at her.

"What the hell was that about?" Chloe covered Piper's ears as she leaned over to question the obvious spark between Liv and Seth.

"Chlo, it's a long story…" Liv giggled while Robin just shook her head.

After the bell rang, Randy and Seth put on a show that was clearly the best match of the night. It looked as if Randy was going to win. He dropped to the ring and pounded on it in an animalistic way that gave Chloe chills. Liv and Robin nudged each other as they laughed at Chloe getting clearly hot and bothered. Robin pulled Piper from Chloe's lap and she didn't even noticed. She was in a trance as she watched Randy. Just when it looked like the match was going to end in victory for Randy, his RKO was blocked by Seth who dealt the final blow with The Pedigree and got the 3 count. Piper booed her godfather with all her might, but Chloe was still enchanted by Randy who was laying in the middle of the ring, breathing heavily. There was something about the way his abs rose and fell that made Chloe lick her lips.

"He's okay, Chlo." Robin put her arm around Chloe to assure her that there would be a signal given by the ref if he was really hurt. "Let's start making our way backstage. You'll see him when he comes through the curtain." The three women gathered up the kids and headed to the backstage area where they were greeted by Bruce again.

"Welcome back, ladies. I just saw Dean go into the locker room and Wade is in catering." Bruce gave the kids a high five as Robin led them to the locker room. Chloe walked along side Liv to catering where Wade was sitting with Sheamus.

"Hey Livy!" Wade wiped his mouth and stood up to greet Olivia with a kiss.

"Hey baby. I'm gonna walk Chlo over to the gorilla so she can see Randy and I'll be back." Olivia kissed him on the cheek and turned to escort Chloe to Randy. "He should be around here somewhere…" Just as Olivia said that, they turned the corner to see Randy standing there pouring sweat with a towel around his neck.

"Nice shirt…" Randy gently pulled at Chloe's t shirt as he wiped his face and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Nice…abs…" Chloe covered her mouth in shock that she said that out loud.

"Let me go get cleaned up. See you in a few, beautiful." He flicked his finger under her chin and retreated to the locker room leaving Chloe standing there with Olivia.

"Um…you did say you weren't ready for anything physical, didn't you?" Olivia teased her as she wrapped her arm around her to lead her back to catering where she could wait for Randy.

After about a half hour, most of the wrestlers had come out and left for their hotel. Dean and Robin emerged from the locker room with Mason and Seth who was carrying Piper.

"My own goddaughter booed me tonight!" Seth tickled Piper for revenge as they joined Olivia, Wade and Chloe in the hall. "What are you guys doing for dinner?" Olivia and Wade were in their own world and they were pretty sure Seth wasn't talking to them anyway.

"We gotta get the kids in bed. Then we'll probably just get room service." Dean took Piper from Seth. She was starting to fall asleep and Mason was already fast asleep in Robin's arms.

"Aww come on, man! I never thought I'd see the day when Ambrose turned in before midnight!" Seth yelled so loud that he woke Piper up drawing an aggravated look that was identical to the one he had seen Dean make a hundred times. "How about you guys?" Seth looked in Wade, Liv and Chloe's direction. Wade gave Seth an aggravated look that made Piper's look like a smile.

"We have plans." Wade wrapped his arm around Liv's waist and they returned to their exclusive conversation.

"Geez, tough crowd." Seth turned his attention to Chloe. "What about you, 'Mason's God mom'?" Chloe just shook her head and before she could answer, Randy came out of the locker room.

"Relax Rollins. Her name is Chloe, and _we_ have plans too." Randy walked over to Chloe smelling fresh and wearing a white v neck t shirt, jeans and a brown leather jacket. He rested his hand on her hip as he had earlier in the night.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were _one_ of Randy's girls." Everyone else in the group looked at Seth as if they were going to kill him. "What?!" Seth walked backwards towards the door to the parking lot. "Have a goodnight guys." Seth's sadistic laugh filled the empty halls and Randy could feel Chloe staring up at him. Feeling an uncomfortable conversation emerging, the group made their way towards the door leaving Chloe and Randy standing there alone.

"Chloe, don't listen to him." Randy tried to pull her into him, but she pulled his hands from her hips.

"Its fine, Randy. I may not be a huge wrestling fan, but I know how wrestlers are… I should go."

"Chloe! Please!" Randy rubbed his face in frustration as Chloe walked to the parking lot to go back to the hotel with Wade and Olivia. He knew everybody might look at his interest in Chloe as just another random fling, but that couldn't be further from the truth. There was something about her that made him want to be a better man even though he just met her. He didn't know how, but he would prove to her that he wasn't the stereotypical wrestler, but right now he desperately needed a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Chloe went to her room and laid across her bed for a while. She ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to force herself not to care about Randy or his _women_.

"I gotta shake this shit off!" Chloe stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her RKO shirt and thought about the note he wrote to her. Her desire to believe they had a unique connection made her want to keep the shirt on, but the common sense she had gained through her past relationships made her want to burn the shirt and get out of town without even telling Liv and Robin. She knew they'd only try to talk her into staying for the rest of the long weekend. "I need a drink!" Chloe grabbed her purse and sprinted for the elevator.

Once she was in the lobby, she rushed in to the bar right by the elevator.

"Can I have a Pineapple and Malibu with 2 cherries?" She gave the bartender her order and took out her cell phone. She had numerous text messages and missed calls from Robin and Liv. She knew they were worried, but she wasn't in the mood to talk about anything. So she sent them a short, group message.

" _Hey guys. I'm fine. I just need some time alone. I'll call you in the morning."_

She tossed her phone back in her purse and saw that the bartender placed her drink in front of her. She took out her wallet to pay, but the bartender stopped her.

"That gentleman down there said your drink is on him." Chloe looked at the end of the bar and noticed Randy sitting there with a timid look on his face. He wanted to smile, but he wasn't sure where he stood with her. Chloe was returning the same reluctant look as she lifted her glass in his direction. She looked down to stir her drink and by the time she looked up, Randy was standing next to her.

"Can I sit down?" Randy was so close that she could feel the heat from his body. She patted her neck with the condensation from her glass in order to cool herself down.

"Sure." She was short with him and refused to look into his eyes.

"I need to talk to you about what happened tonight. Rollins can be a jerk sometimes…"

"No need to explain anything to me, Randy."

"I need to explain this, Chloe. Please hear me out." Randy placed his hand on Chloe's thigh and she forgot herself and looked into his eyes. She couldn't say no if she tried. "I have a bit of a reputation. I'm not gonna lie, I love women. I love beautiful women and I've spent a great deal of time with different women from all over the country…ok maybe the world, but I've changed!" Chloe sat silently listening to him. "A man gets to a point in his life where he just wants one great woman and I think I'm at that point."

"You _think_? You _think_ you're at that point?!" Chloe guzzled her drink and asked the bartender for another. "Don't use me as an excuse to grow up, Randy!" Chloe raised her eyebrows at the fact that Randy seemed to be laughing. "Is something funny?!"

"No, no you're just incredibly beautiful when you're angry… but you're right. I shouldn't use you as an excuse to grow up and I'm not. I came to this decision before you got here. You just happened to be the first woman of substance that I've met since coming to this realization." Randy finished his beer and asked the bartender for another one. "I just wanna get to know you, Chloe. I don't expect anything from you, but I'll understand if you say no. At least I had a chance to buy you a few drinks and plead my case." Randy sipped his second beer and prayed for a response from Chloe. She sat silent for a little while longer. Every girl knows a guy like Randy. Smooth, sexy, and persistent as all hell, but dangerous when it comes to matters of the heart.

Chloe began to enjoy the silence between them. She made him sweat it out for about 10 minutes. He had gulped through his second beer in that time and prepared to call it a night. Just as he let out a sigh and pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks, Chloe started to chuckle to herself.

"What's so funny?" Randy was feeling defeated, but he still couldn't give up on her.

"You." Chloe finished her second drink and popped one of the cherries in her mouth drawing Randy's immediate attention. "You've been sulking like one of my students when they don't get their way." It could have been the drinks, which were heavy on the Malibu, or the fact that she loved Randy's tenacity, but she placed her hand on his face and let his beard tickle the palm of her hand. Up until this point, he always gave her a look as if he was asking her permission before kissing her, but he couldn't help himself. He kissed the palm of her hand, then the back of her hand before kissing her on the cheek again. Chloe's eyes were closed and she wished he had kissed her on the lips. Randy pulled himself back and laughed to maintain restraint.

"Excuse me for sulking, beautiful." Randy brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"It was actually pretty cute." Chloe stood up, grabbed her purse and headed towards the elevator. Randy followed her with intrigue.

"Oh so you're on record saying you think I'm cute."

"You are when you sulk." Chloe hopped in the elevator as soon as the doors opened and Randy followed her like a lost puppy.

"Ouch…you're breaking my heart!" Randy fell against the wall of the elevator and took that opportunity to study every curve of Chloe's body from behind. She could feel his eyes on her and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Once they reached Chloe's floor, she walked off the elevator without saying anything to Randy. Refusing to let the night end on such an uncertain note, he followed her to her door to at least say goodnight. Chloe walked ahead of him dragging his heart behind her until she reached her door. She unlocked it and stepped just inside the door before Randy got there.

"Whoa! So that's it? You're just gonna go in your room without even saying goodbye?" Randy finally reached her door and pulled her closer by her RKO t shirt. Randy didn't ask for permission before planting a passionate kiss on her lips that made her knees turn to jelly. "I couldn't hold that back any longer."

"I'm glad you didn't." Chloe backed into her room a little bit more.

"Well, I guess I should say goodbye." Randy reached into the room to stroke her face one more time.

"Yes you should… but you don't have to say it right now." Chloe walked all the way into her room and Randy followed her inside as if he were under a spell.

Once they were inside, Randy didn't know what to expect. He didn't want to assume that something was going to happen. He certainly wasn't expecting anything, but it would be a nice surprise.

"Make yourself comfortable." Chloe grabbed her phone and put on some music. The playlist started with Joao Gilberto's "Desafinado".

 _Se voce disser que eu desafino amor_

 _Saiba que isso tu em mim provoca imensa dor…_

Randy plopped on her bed and leaned back on his elbows. His shirt rose up just enough for Chloe to steal a peek at his abs. Her mouth went dry and she quickly sought relief from the mini fridge.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Chloe bent down to look in the fridge, giving Randy quite a show.

"I'll have whatever you're having." He sat up on the edge of the bed and tried to pull his t shirt over the very obvious growth in his pants.

"Here you go." Chloe handed him a glass of Moscato. He sipped it first, then downed the entire glass.

"Do you think you're going to miss Brazil?" Randy moved closer to Chloe who was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Of course I'll miss my students and the beauty of the country itself, but I missed my family and friends. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the opportunity to teach English as a second language, but history has always been my passion. Now I get to teach it on a college level! This is a big deal for me!" Chloe's excitement was contagious and all Randy could do was soak it in. "It was tough missing both Liv and Robin's weddings and the birth of my godson. I'm glad I'm back home doing what I love and spending time with my friends and family, ya know?" Chloe felt as though she was rambling because Randy was staring at her with a silly look on his face. "What?!" She self-consciously checked her face.

"I'm sorry for staring. You're radiant when you talk about teaching!" Randy was becoming more and more captivated by her.

"It's what I've always wanted to do. It seems like a dream come true that I'm going to be walking onto Temple University's campus as a professor this spring semester!" Chloe's eyes began to tear up and Randy put his arm around her. There was something about that moment that made everything click. "Desafinado" had just gone off and "In a Sentimental Mood" by John Coltrane came on. Chloe laughed to herself at the sequence of events.

"Now what are you laughing at, Dr. Toussaint?"

"If I were to tell anybody the story of this evening, it would seem like some kind of crazy fan fiction." She looked up at the ceiling thinking about how outrageous this evening had been and Randy knelt in front of her.

"This definitely isn't fan fiction. Maybe I need to show you exactly how real I am." Randy spread her legs and pressed his torso up against her as he knelt on the floor, kissing her. He didn't want to rush anything with her, but Chloe seemed to be keeping up with his tempo as she pulled his leather jacket off and tossed it to the floor. They stopped kissing for a moment and he looked at her as if he were waiting for the greenlight. Without saying a word, Chloe pulled him into a kiss by his t shirt, ripping it. "MESSAGE RECEIVED!" Randy stood up, pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans letting them hit the floor. Even though he received the green light from her, he was still a bit hesitant. He didn't want to be too rough and scare her off. Chloe stood and removed her jeans, letting them fall to the floor as well. She stood there in nothing but her RKO t shirt and underwear. At that moment she got a great idea. She walked over to the closet, slipped into a pair of sexy black pumps and put on her glasses.

"Mr. Orton, there's no way you can pass this course. Your grades are showing me that you are simply not grasping the material and I must fail you." Catching onto what Chloe was doing immediately, Randy bit his lip and walked over to his "professor".

"But Dr. Toussaint, I have to pass this class or I won't graduate. There has to be something I can do..." Randy grabbed Chloe by the waist with one hand and gripped her ass with the other.

"If you're going to beg Randall, I suggest you get on…your…knees." Chloe looked over the top of her glasses as Randy got on his knees in front of her, and took the bottom of her shirt in between his teeth while he looked up at her. He let his hands explore her thighs, strategically planting gentle kisses along the way until her reached her panty line. He pulled down her panties and ran his fingers in between her legs making her legs shake.

"The bed or the floor?" Randy tried to patiently wait for her to make a decision as he bit her thigh.

"Mmm…floor." Randy could barely wait until she was laying on her back on the floor to dive in. As he stuck his tongue deep inside of her, eager to taste as much of her as he could, Chloe couldn't help but remember the way he pounded on the ring earlier that night. Lapping and slurping at her opening to make sure he didn't waste a drop, Randy moaned as if he were experiencing as much pleasure as she was. "Oh shit!" Randy sucked on her clit as he inserted two fingers to massage her g spot. The pleasure was almost too much and Chloe started to scoot away from his mouth.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done yet!" Randy wrapped his arms around her legs and held her down while he grinded his tongue against her clit until she reached a screaming orgasm that they were both sure would get hotel security called. "Turn over!" Randy rolled her over and knelt behind her, straddling her legs as she laid flat on her stomach. He pulled her up onto her knees by her waist and slowly inserted himself into her from behind.

"Ahh!" Chloe tried to cover her mouth, but there was no use. Randy gave her a few slow strokes before grabbing the bottom of her t shirt and using it for leverage to pound her into submission.

"I bet I'm grasping the material now, ain't I?!" Randy got as deep as he could with each thrust and smacked her ass intermittently.

"Yes! Shit!" Chloe was thrust into her second orgasm and she could tell by Randy's moans that he was close too.

"Fuck yes! Ahh!" Randy was almost as loud as she was as he came all over her ass. Chloe collapsed onto her stomach and Randy fell onto his back.

After a few moments of residual moaning and heavy breathing, Chloe rolled over to see Randy laying on his back with his abs rising and falling just as they were after his match with Seth.

"Very impressive, Mr. Orton." Chloe was still struggling to catch her breath as she crawled onto the bed.

"So do I pass, Dr. Toussaint?" Randy crawled up onto the bed to join Chloe. He had a predatory look in his eyes as he made his way into the bed and settled next to her.

"With flying colors!"

"That's great, but I'm going for extra credit!" Randy and Chloe went through her entire Bossa nova/jazz playlist and very fittingly finished in the midst of her throwback playlist with Diana Ross's "Love Hangover" around 8 am.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next day as Chloe arrived at lunch, she was tight lipped about her night with Randy, but Liv and Robin knew something was up.

"Hey girls!" Chloe kissed Piper on the forehead before sitting down at the table and looking at the menu. "Where's Mason? Whew, I'm hungry this morning." Liv and Robin sat studying her odd behavior, but they were almost blinded by her glow.

"Um…ok. Couple things…it's no longer morning, Baron picked Mason up this morning AND you're not just gonna waltz in here glowin' and shit and act like nothing happened!" Robin tapped the menu forcing Chloe to look her in the eye. "You got it in last night didn't you?" As soon as Robin said that she covered her mouth forgetting Piper was sitting there.

"Got it in…" Piper repeated after her mom making the other women burst into laughter.

"Don't repeat that, sugar. Here, listen to your music." Robin put the headphones on Piper and returned her attention to Chloe. "Liv, wasn't it just yesterday that she was saying she wasn't ready for anything physical?!"

"Yes it was, Robin! I knew she'd be singing a different tune after seeing his fine ass in the ring!" Liv gave Robin a high five and Chloe just shook her head.

"Look, Randy and I had a drink last night and we had a nice talk…" Chloe tried to hide in the menu again.

"Okay, you know damn well you didn't get that glow from a _talk_!" Liv urged her cousin to come clean.

"Well, we started out talking. Then…we did a little role playing…" Chloe held the menu up as Liv and Robin bombarded her with screams and questions simultaneously.

"Role playing?! What role did you play exactly?" Robin held the headphones extra tight on Piper's ears.

"I was the naughty professor…" The women shrieked even louder drawing stares from other patrons in the café.

"And I guess Randy was trying to get a better grade?!" Liv's face was turning red from laughing and screaming. Chloe just nodded her head to confirm the role playing scene.

"Girl I'm jealous! That is golden!" Robin patted Chloe on the back just as she spotted a group of the guys walking by the café door. "Isn't that your prized pupil right there?" The women craned their necks to see Randy, Sheamus, and Wade walking down the street. Liv ran to the door and called Wade and the guys back to the café. Chloe quickly checked her hair and reapplied lip gloss before Randy walked in with the other guys.

"So this is where all the pretty girls are having lunch!" Wade kissed Liv and gave her a light tap on the butt before bracing for Piper who was running into his arms. Sheamus kissed Liv, and Robin on the cheek, but Randy slid into the seat next to Chloe as if no one else was in the room.

"Hi Randy!" Robin waved her hands in front of Randy as if she were trying to snap him out of a daze.

"Oh I'm sorry ladies, hello." Randy returned his attention to Chloe who was blushing under his gaze.

"Well, I guess we're done with lunch." Robin whispered to Liv as she packed up Piper's things and prepared to go back to the hotel. "I'll see you later, Liv. I have to go meet Baron in the lobby to get Mason."

"You can leave Piper with us." Wade was still playing Piper at the table and Liv wanted to give Robin a little break.

"Thanks, Liv!" Robin turned to say goodbye to Chloe. "See ya later, Chlo. _Bye Randy!_ " Robin kissed her baby girl on the forehead before sticking her tongue out at Chloe. Chloe gave Robin the "I'm gonna kill you face", but Randy just laughed it off.

When Robin got back to the lobby, Baron was sitting in one of the lounge chairs with Mason on his lap.

"Hey Baron." After being cordial, Robin turned her attention to Mason. "There's my baby boy." She took Mason from Baron and flung his diaper bag over her other shoulder.

"You know we have to sit down and plan his birthday party." Baron caressed Robin's side making her tingle.

"Don't do that, Baron."

"What? You're not feeling me anymore, Tweety?"

"DON'T CALL ME TWEETY!" Robin started to walk away from Baron and Mason started to cry.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you." Baron changed his tone and pulled Robin in by her waist, looking in her eyes. "After you get back to Philly, give me a call so we can go over the details for Mason's party."

"Baron, I told you about calling me baby." Robin wanted to fight Baron off and kiss him at the same time. His hand began to wander down to her butt when they were interrupted by the commotion of Liv, Chloe and the rest of the gang coming into the lobby.

"I don't care who you're married to, you'll always be my baby. Call me when you get back to Philly." Baron gave her ass a quick squeeze before acknowledging Piper who was running over to Robin. "Hey Pipes! Seeya later kiddo." Baron bit his lip as he turned to get one last glimpse of Robin before leaving the hotel. Robin laughed off the urge to watch Baron walk away and rejoined her group of friends.

Since it was their last day together in the DC area, Randy insisted on a trip to the Smithsonian Museums with his personal historian, Chloe. They started their afternoon at the American History museum and ended it at the African American History Museum.

"I wish we had more time. I would've loved to take you to the African Art Museum." Chloe's eyes lit up like a child's as she explained each of the exhibits while walking hand in hand with Randy for the entire afternoon.

"Well that just means we'll have to make a trip back to this area to finish what we started." Randy stopped once they were outside and kissed her in the middle of Constitution Avenue. Although she was having a wonderful time, Monday afternoon brought on a bittersweet feeling. "Where's that beautiful smile I fell in love with?"

"After RAW tonight, you'll be back on the road and I'll be heading to Pennsylvania." Chloe didn't go into this situation expecting anything serious with Randy, but she couldn't deny that she was going to miss him.

"And?" Randy held her in his arms as swarms of people walked around them. Chloe looked away to keep him from seeing the tears welling in her eyes. "Chloe, I didn't want to get to know you _just_ for the weekend. I thought I made that clear." He lifted her chin and saw the tears fall from her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you've seen how relentless I can be by now." He kissed her again before they continued their walk back to Randy's car.

"What if I just wanted this to be a weekend fling?" Chloe joked with him as a few joyful tears welled in her eyes.

"Not a chance! You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

That night as Liv, Chloe and Robin sat watching Monday Night Raw from a TV backstage, Chloe was lost in a daydream of what her life would be like with Randy on the road all the time.

"How do you guys deal with Wade and Dean being on the road?" Chloe's outburst caught the women off guard.

"I knew something was on your mind, cuz." Olivia walked to the other side of Chloe and put her arm around her. "I know it seems impossible to think about your man being in a different city almost every night, but Randy cares about you. If you both make an effort, it can work."

"Liv is right, Chlo. We both struggled in the beginning of our relationships, but you can always fly out to see him and knowing Randy, he'll be more than happy to pop into Philly from time to time." Robin craned her neck to see where Piper ran off to. She saw that she was in the catering area with Naomi and Jimmy Uso.

"But what if he gets…lonely?" Chloe closed her eyes to fight off the image of Randy hooking up with another woman.

"I'm not gonna lie, there are some wrestlers like that, but you just have to decide if you can trust him." Liv hugged her extra tight knowing she had just given her a hard pill to swallow.

"Chlo, being a wrestler's girl isn't easy, but it can work! Just make sure you and Randy are open with each other. Dean and I are real about our needs. Because of that, we have an unshakeable relationship." Robin gave Mason his bottle as Chloe looked on.

"But you and Dean have a…different kind of relationship." Chloe tried to be as politically correct as possible, but her comment still managed to make Liv spit out her water as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Okay…" Robin couldn't help but to laugh as well. "We do have a unique arrangement, but it works for US. My point is that you and Randy have to write your own rules according to what will work for you."

Chloe sat reflecting for a few moments until she saw Randy come on the screen for his rematch against Seth. She never thought in a million years that she would be watching a wrestling match with such pride, but she cheered Randy on in the same way she had seen Liv and Robin cheer on their husbands. She didn't want to admit it, but she could definitely get used to this.

As the show came to an end, Robin and Liv went to find their husbands and Chloe sat waiting for Randy to come out of the locker room. A bunch of the guys were carpooling to the airport, and each of the women were hoping to have just one final moment with their men before they would be off to the west coast. Chloe leaned against a wall checking her phone when she heard Randy's voice in the doorway to the locker room. He walked out with Heath Slater and Fandango.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes, guys…" Randy stopped and took Chloe in his arms in a dramatic fashion that made her giggle like a schoolgirl. Before walking outside to put his bags in the car, Heath made loud kissing sounds reminiscent of those made by a little kid teasing his friend for having a girlfriend.

" _Oh Chloe, I love you so much!_ " Heath mocked Randy while Fandango joined in on the kissing sounds.

"Real mature, assholes!" Randy slapped Heath on the back before returning his undivided attention to Chloe. "I'll call you as soon as we land…if you want me to." It was becoming clear that Chloe wasn't the only one that was apprehensive about a very unconventional, long distance relationship.

"Why wouldn't I want you to call me, Randy?"

"Well, it'll be about 6am when I get settled. Do you really want to hear my voice that early in the morning?"

"I can't think of a better way to start my day." Chloe felt a tear roll down her cheek, but Randy quickly wiped it away.

"No tears, beautiful. I'll be in Philly for little Mason's birthday party."

"I can't wait." Chloe reached up and pushed through her sadness to give him a kiss that made sure he would be thinking of her even when random ring rats threw themselves at him.

"Damn…I can't wait either." Their moment was broken up by the commotion of Liv and Wade walking out of the locker room with Piper and Mason. Chloe chuckled to see the couple trying to juggle Wade's bags, two kids and a diaper bag.

"What the hell is going on? Where's Robin and Dean?" Chloe took Mason from Liv's arms to give her some relief.

"Knowing them, I'll give you one guess!" Liv rolled her eyes and the entire group burst into laughter just as Robin and Dean appeared in the hallway looking disheveled.

"Thanks for grabbing the kids, Liv." Robin tried to tame her hair as she tried to be discreet in warning Dean that his zipper was still down.

The three couples embraced one final time before the guys had to get to the airport. Being somewhat used to saying goodbye, Robin, Dean, Liv and Wade walked outside to give Chloe and Randy a moment alone.

"These next few weeks will go fast, beautiful." Randy kissed her on the forehead.

"I hope so…" Chloe knew he had to make his flight. So, she took his hand and walked towards the parking lot. "You should go, Randy. The guys are gonna be mad if they miss their flight."

"You're worth it…I…" Randy laughed to himself and rubbed his face, which was turning bright red.

"You what? What's wrong?" Chloe opened the door to the parking lot and they stood in the brisk night air.

"I know I'm not supposed to say this after knowing for only a few days, and my man card might be revoked, but…I love you, Chloe." Randy's face looked like that of a scared little boy as he waited for Chloe's response. Her heart nearly stopped as she tried to think of a reply. She hadn't known Randy very long, but he had certainly invoked some strong feelings. Not wanting to break his heart with hesitancy, she forced out the only rebuttal she could think of.

"It doesn't take a whole day to recognize sunshine…I love you too, Randy." They kissed one last time before Randy walked to get in the van with the guys and Chloe joined the girls. The words she just said to Randy left a lump in her throat, and she made the decision to keep the entire exchange to herself.

When Randy got in the van, the guys could be heard teasing him all across the parking lot.

"All done sucking face, Randy?!" Heath resumed his immature kissing sounds and the rest of the guys joined in to give him a hard time. Wade and Dean came to his defense.

"Don't worry, Randy. They did the same thing with me and Dean." Wade put his arm around Randy's shoulders as they made their way out of the parking lot.

"Yeah fuck them! They're just jealous!" Dean slapped Randy on the back. "Welcome to the family, Orton!" Randy couldn't wait to touch down at LAX and call Chloe. Every time he thought about her saying that she loved him too, he couldn't help but to smile. She was more than just a woman he met 3 days ago…she had become his "Sunshine".


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The weeks went by rather quickly. Chloe was speaking to Randy on the phone every chance she got and he was sending her flowers and special messages almost every day. So, it was no surprise that Chloe spent most of the time smiling at her phone while she was supposed to be helping Robin put the finishing touches on the decorations for Mason's birthday party.

"Oh! I know that smile!" Robin teased Chloe as she smiled from ear to ear. "Liv, she's got it bad!"

"She's had it bad ever since she met him!" Olivia brought out the last tray of food before jokingly trying to look at Chloe's phone to see what she was smiling about.

"Leave me alone, guys! I don't tease you about your husbands." Chloe put her phone down and started filling the small cups with juice.

"We're just messing with you, Chlo. It's just so good to see you this happy!" Robin barely got a chance to hug Chloe before she heard the commotion of Dean and the guys walking through the front door.

"Hey Ladies, it looks great in here." Dean was carrying a case of beer but still managed to give Robin a quick kiss as he walked into the kitchen. Wade walked over and kissed Liv before going to the kitchen to contribute whatever he had in his "Wine & Spirits" bag to Dean's kitchen bar.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat as she saw Randy walk in behind Cesaro, who was trying to steal food from the table. Chloe tried to keep her cool, but she began to glow as soon as Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Lord! Here they go again!" Liv joked with Robin as she smacked Cesaro's hand for the second time for trying to pick at the food before the other kids got there. "Robin, who's coming to the party?"

"Well, there will be more adults than kids. Roman is bringing Jojo. I have some neighbors coming with their kids and Baron should be here any minute with Corey." Dean came back in the dining room and rolled his eyes when Robin said Baron's name.

"Oh Baron AND Corey will be here. That explains the bar in the kitchen!" Cesaro cracked a joke and quickly grabbed a chicken finger while everybody was laughing.

"We're going to have a civilized one year old's birthday party, right guys?" Robin specifically turned her attention to Dean.

"What? I don't have a problem with Baron. As long as he comes here for his son's birthday and respects me, my wife and my house, we won't have any issues!" Dean gulped his beer as Liv and Chloe exchanged a glance of apprehension.

About twenty minutes later, the guests arrived for the party. The kids were playing, some of the adults had a drink, and Chloe and Randy were sitting on the steps in their own little world. Chloe was absolutely beaming and Randy looked like a schoolboy talking to his crush.

"Did I have it that bad when I first met Wade?" Liv asked Robin as she looked at her cousin from across the room.

"I don't know…if you did, I thought it was perfectly normal because I was falling for Dean at the same time. It's good to see her this happy. She deserves this." Robin and Liv toasted with their glasses of wine and left Chloe and Randy to their cozy conversation.

"So…I have a few days off for the new year. I was thinking we could go on a little trip." Randy held Chloe's hand as he gauged her reaction. They hadn't known each other very long and he didn't want things to move too fast.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" Chloe was trying not to fall too hard, too fast for Randy, but he wasn't making it easy.

"Well, I have a friend who owns a cabin in The Poconos and its beautiful this time of year. I'm not really trying to do the party thing this year."

"That sounds great!" Chloe was excited to go to The Poconos, but Randy could tell that something was on her mind.

"What's wrong, sunshine? I feel like you're holding something back." Randy let go of her hand and looked her directly in the eye.

"Look Randy, I'm having a blast getting to know you and you make me happier than I've been in a long time, but…" Chloe ran her fingers through her hair as she hesitated in pouring her heart out. "Everything is moving so fast. I'm used to taking my time in relationships."

"I don't want to rush you, beautiful. I'm sorry if I've been coming on too strong. I've just never met a woman like you and I wanna make sure I do this right." The sincerity was clear in Randy's voice. This was a far cry from the man who would bed a different woman every night. He had been struck by cupid's arrow and he didn't care who knew.

"Randy, you're great! I just want us to take our time and get to know each other. I know that may be difficult with our schedules, but I'm willing to work at it, if you are."

"Hell yeah!" Randy kissed her on the cheek. "Let's take it slow. I can't wait to get to know everything there is to know about you, Chloe."

"I feel the same way…" They kissed passionately for several seconds until they noticed some noise in the living room.

"Happy Birthday, Mason!" Seth had just come through the front door with Baron and Corey. He was yelling at the top of his lungs, as usual. Roman walked over to him and whispered something to him. "I'm good, Rome. Where's my goddaughter?!" It was becoming clear that Seth had been drinking. Seth went to pick Piper up but Dean intercepted her and gave Seth a stern look.

"Dude, you're scaring the kids." Dean put Piper down so she could go play before acknowledging Baron and Corey. "Bar's in the kitchen guys." Dean escorted Baron and Corey back to the kitchen where Robin was getting the cake ready with Liv and Cesaro, who was trying to get a taste of the icing. Corey locked eyes with Chloe and gave her a subtle smirk as he walked through the dining room where she was still talking with Randy. "Help yourselves guys." After showing them the bar, Dean took Cesaro with him back in the living room to keep an eye on the other kids.

"The party turned out great." Baron smirked as he watched Robin tear up when she looked at the #1 candle. "Can I help with something?" Liv patted Robin on the shoulder as she left the kitchen so Baron could help her. Corey quickly grabbed a beer and left the kitchen as well.

Feeling the heat from Baron standing behind her, Robin closed her eyes to silently pray for strength.

"Can you believe our baby boy is 1?" Baron pressed himself against Robin as he reached around her to grab the candle.

"He's growing so fast." Robin tried to wiggle out of Baron's grasp, but he held on tight. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the night Mason was conceived…" Baron bent down to try and kiss Robin on the neck when Dean came into the kitchen. Dean chugged the rest of his beer with wild and crazy eyes as he watched Baron wrap his arms around his wife.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean grabbed another beer and Robin ran over to him.

"No, sugar. Nothing is going on. We're just getting the cake ready. I'm bringing it out right now." Robin kissed Dean, but his eyes were locked on Baron.

"Okay, Tweety. I'll get the kids ready to sing." Dean smacked Robin's butt before walking out of the kitchen. Robin turned and walked towards Baron slowly.

"Look! I know we might fool around sometimes, but you are here for our son's birthday party, not to get some ass! Got it?!" Robin was mad, but she became irate as she watched a smirk come across Baron's face. His sexy gaze through half closed eyes made Robin's heart beat faster. He knew the buttons to push and would use that knowledge at the right time.

Back in the dining room, Chloe and Randy stood talking to Liv and Wade while Dean and the rest of the guys hung out in the living room. Wade was enjoying his conversation with the group when he caught a glimpse of Seth out of the corner of his eye. He was staring at Olivia as he nursed his drink. Wade tried to break his stare by putting his arm around Olivia's waist and staring directly back at Seth, but this only made Seth laugh.

"What the hell is this guy's problem?!" Wade couldn't hold his tongue anymore, scaring Olivia and Chloe with his outburst. Randy turned around to see Seth gawking in Liv's direction.

"Just ignore him, baby." Liv pleaded, trying to get in front of Wade to block him from seeing Seth, but she wasn't nearly tall enough. "I'm here with you, Wade. Don't even think about him." Chloe looked on not entirely sure of what was happening.

"Bro, don't let this moron get to you." Randy walked in front of Wade to get in between him and Seth before turning to see that Corey was now standing with Seth and staring in Chloe's direction. "Oh great now he has a little sidekick." Chloe tried to understand what was going on, but Liv was too busy trying to calm Wade down to answer her questions. Just as it seemed like there was going to be a tag team match right there in Robin and Dean's dining room, Robin and Baron appeared with the cake to sing happy birthday to Mason.

"…Happy birthday, dear Mason. Happy birthday to you!" Baron held Mason while Robin held the cake up to him.

"Make a wish, sweetie!" Robin looked at Mason's excited little face, but she noticed Baron was looking at her as if he wanted to eat her.

"Daddy will help you blow out your candle." Baron hugged Mason tightly as he blew out the candle while he looked seductively at Robin. All the adults noticed the way he was looking at her, especially Dean. Roman quickly put his hand on Dean's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"You good, Dean?" Dean didn't even acknowledge Roman's question. He finished his beer and set the empty can on the table. The loud sound brought the party to a halt.

"What did you wish for, Baron?" Dean's outburst silenced the adults. Liv and Chloe had taken over the task of cutting up the cake while Robin and Baron took pictures of Mason with icing all over his face.

"Excuse me?" Baron stood up from his crouched position to look Dean in the eye. Seeing that things had the potential to go south, Roman, Wade and Cesaro got in between them in case they had to break up a fight.

"I _asked_ what you wished for before you blew out Mason's candle…" Dean tried to get around the human barricade, but they wouldn't allow it. "Let me guess…it had something to do with my wife, didn't it?" All the women quickly gathered the kids and took them into the living room to get away from the altercation.

"Really, Ambrose?" Baron laughed as he pointed at Dean. "Can you believe this shit?" Baron shared a laugh with Corey at Dean's expense. "This insecure bullshit only makes her want me more…she'll be coming back to me to get dicked down again in no time. Maybe Mason will have a little brother or sister!" Before Baron could finish his statement, Dean lunged towards him knocking both Roman and Wade into Baron. Cesaro tried to make sure there were no women or kids in their war path. Liv and Chloe helped to rush all the kids upstairs as Piper and Mason cried their little eyes out. Robin tried to stop Dean, but it was almost as if he couldn't hear anything while he was seeing red.

"Stop it! You're ruining the party!" Robin screamed in vain. The fight was only broken up after Wade, Cesaro and Randy pushed Dean out into the backyard. Corey, Seth and Roman held Baron down in the dining room to keep him from going after Dean. "You've got to be kidding me! You two grown ass men are acting worse than the kids!" Robin was in tears, trying to salvage the party in the midst of the chaos.

One of the other moms from the neighborhood stayed upstairs with the kids while Liv and Chloe went downstairs to make sure Robin was okay. Just as they came down, Dean was walking back into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about, Dean?!" Robin stormed in and got in Dean's face. The other wrestlers went back into the dining room to give them some privacy.

"You want me to let him disrespect me in my own fucking house, Robin?! It's not happening!" Dean pinned Robin against the cabinets and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I'm sorry for ruining Mason's party, but his dad is an asshole!" Dean said the last part loud enough for Baron to hear it in the other room.

"He knows how to push people's buttons, sugar. I'm sorry he got to you. We have to look out for our kids, honey. Be the bigger man." Robin kissed Dean and took his hand as they walked back into the dining room. Baron was still sitting in a chair surrounded by Seth, Corey and Roman. Dean was clearly trying to be more mature, but Baron still had an indecipherable look on his face.

"I didn't mean to ruin Mason's party and I'm sorry, but you crossed the line." Dean extended his hand for Baron to shake. He stood up and took Dean's hand. Dean pulled him in and whispered in his ear. "I know you share a child and you have a connection, but you will not try to fuck my wife, in my house. Got it?" Baron simply nodded his head in acceptance.

After the smoke cleared, Liv, Chloe and Robin brought all the kids back downstairs and they began to leave with their parents.

"Thank you for inviting us, Robin. I've never been to a children's party like this before." The neighbor put their son's coat on before quickly making her way to the front door.

"You know they're never bringing that kid over here again." Liv whispered to Chloe who was contently wrapped in Randy's arms. Baron was holding Mason and getting ready to hand him back to Robin so he could leave.

"Well, Robin…this was fun." Baron gave Robin a quick hug as Dean looked on while he held Piper. "I'll call you to see when I can come get Mason again." He made his way to the living room to join Corey and Seth who were ready to go. "Thanks for everything, Dean." Baron's tone was once again plagued with sarcasm as he spoke to Dean.

"Don't mention it, _asshole._ " Dean whispered "asshole" to himself, but Piper heard him. "Oops, Daddy said a bad word. Don't repeat that."

As everybody said their goodbyes to the troublemakers of the party, Corey turned and gave Chloe another smirk before walking out the door. Randy didn't see it because he had his head turned talking to Wade and Dean. She wasn't sure what it was about him that seemed different today. Maybe it was the fact that he made the least amount of trouble out of his group of friends or the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at her, but Chloe smiled back at Corey. He laughed to himself with intrigue as he walked out the door with his crew.

Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head. After the events that transpired at this birthday party, she had a feeling this was the norm for Robin, Liv and their husbands. She decided to keep it to herself that Corey kinda caught her eye. Robin's situation was proof of what happens when you play with fire, but she could also see why it was so appealing even if you get burned every once in a while.

**More chapters to come! As always, feedback/reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

A few weeks later, the ladies watched the main event of Smackdown from the gorilla position dressed in their finest ski attire. They were all ready for their trip to the Poconos for New Year's Eve. Their outfits were mainly for looking cute around the lodge. They had absolutely no intention of actually going skiing.

"I can't wait to hit the cabin and get cozy in front of the fire place!" Chloe's eyes rolled back as she thought about spending the next few days cuddled up with Randy in the Poconos.

"It was really nice of you and Randy to invite the whole crew to the cabin, Chlo." Robin was positively giddy at the idea of spending some time with Dean while their kids were with a responsible babysitter back home.

"No problem! We thought it would be fun to have some friends bring in the New Year with us!" The truth of the matter was, Chloe hoped that having friends there would help Randy pump his breaks a bit.

As the match came to an end, the women gathered their bags and waited for the rest of the group by the door to the parking lot. Bruce, the security guard, opened the door to the parking lot and a gust of snow blew into the hallway.

"It's really coming down out there, ladies! I hope you guys don't have far to travel."

"We're staying about an hour from here in a cabin, Bruce." Liv poked her head out the door to assess the roads.

"From what I heard, they treat the roads pretty good around here for local travel, but I wouldn't try to get too far in this weather." Just as Bruce said that, the guys walked out from the locker room with their bags.

"We better get going if we're going to make it through this storm." Dean took out the keys for the van and blew a kiss in Robin's direction. "I'll drive." Before they could get out the door, they heard Seth yelling just outside the locker room.

"This is bullshit! What are we gonna do now?!" Seth threw down his bag in frustration as Baron and Corey were standing together frantically searching for something on their phones.

"What's up Rollins?" Dean called out to Seth making Wade roll his eyes as Seth and the other guys walked towards the couples at the door.

"Thanks to this snowstorm, we can't make the drive to the airport in Lehigh Valley. Even if we did, the flights are all cancelled and this storm is supposed to continue into New Year's Day. We're not making it for our cruise." Seth turned to Baron and Corey and threw his hands in the air.

"We could just stay at the hotel here for New Year's Eve." Corey tried to offer some sort of solution to save their holiday break.

"Why don't you guys come stay with us at our cabin in the Poconos? There's plenty of room!" Chloe blurted out the invitation making Randy clear his throat to get her attention.

"They don't want to spend New Year's Eve with a bunch of couples." Randy stared Corey down, but Corey kept his eyes on Chloe.

"Actually, a couple of days in the mountains sounds like the perfect trade-off for missing our trip to Jamaica." Corey looked at Seth and Baron who seemed to agree.

"It sounds good to me!" Seth flung his arms over Baron and Corey's shoulders. "Looks like our New Year's Eve has just been saved, boys!" Seth led the way to the parking lot and everyone else followed. The girls fell to the back of the group. Liv and Robin deliberately let the guys go out first and kept Chloe behind for a little talk.

"You were pretty quick to save their holiday break, Dr. Toussaint!" Liv teased Chloe as Robin stood back studying her.

"Something is going on here, Chlo….you got a thing for Corey don't you?!" Robin's eyes widened as she discovered what Chloe was trying to hide from them. Chloe covered her face and headed for the door where Bruce was trying not to listen to their conversation.

Chloe busted through the door with Liv and Robin on each side of her. Right in front of them was the van where Dean, Wade and Randy were waiting for them, and behind the van was the SUV Baron, Corey, and Seth were riding in. All six men were staring at the particular woman they were interested in.

"Well ladies, something tells me this is gonna be a holiday to remember!" Robin shook her head before the women joined arms to help each other over to the van and they were off to their mountain retreat.

In a little under an hour, they arrived safely at the gorgeous cabin that Chloe and Randy rented. He originally wanted to pay for the cabin himself, but Chloe insisted on paying half because she didn't want to feel indebted to him. After unexpectedly inviting Corey and other guys to spend the week with them, she was glad she didn't let him pay for everything.

"So we know Chloe and Randy have the master bedroom, I guess the rest of us should go claim our rooms now." Robin raced Dean up the steps as Baron sucked his teeth. The other two couples followed behind them to go upstairs to settle in their rooms.

"I guess we'll take what's left." Baron plopped down on the couch and put his hands behind his head. "You know each of those dudes is upstairs trying to screw their chicks so they'll be too tired for us to get to them!" Baron bit his lip as he tried to listen to what was going on upstairs.

"Gentlemen, we are definitely the villains of the house…I don't know about you guys, but I think this is going to be fun!" Seth joined Baron on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"I have the least to worry about!" Corey walked over and sat in a chair facing Baron and Seth. "Chloe isn't married to that clown and I can tell she's starting to feel me. You two have HUSBANDS to contend with!"

"Dean knows I fuck his wife when she meets me to drop off and pick up Mason." Baron lowered his voice thinking he heard one of the bedroom doors open upstairs.

"Okay, how about a little wager, guys." Seth sat up and tapped on the coffee table emphasizing his point. "We each think we have a chance with our girls this week. The first dude to get with his girl, gets his traveling expenses for next week paid for by the losers." Baron gladly accepted the challenge, but Corey seemed hesitant to bet the guys that he could have sex with Chloe.

"I don't know guys…" Corey stood and walked towards the bottom of the steps.

"Oh come on, Corey. You were so confident just a minute ago! Put your money where your mouth is!" Seth stood to shake on the bet and Corey finally accepted.

After the couples selected their rooms, Corey, Baron and Seth went up and looked at the remaining room. Corey and Seth decided to share that room, which was close to the rooms Liv and Chloe were in, and Baron decided to take the fold out in the family room downstairs.

They were all settled in around 1 am and the house was quiet. Baron was watching the TV in the family room as he laid in bed long after everybody else went to sleep, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Robin appeared in the doorway.

"You're up late, Baron." Robin walked in to see what he was watching on TV and tentatively sat on the edge of his bed.

"You better watch out. Your man is gonna see you sitting on my bed and come in here swinging." Baron sat up in bed and signaled for Robin to scoot closer to him.

"We're just watching TV. There aren't any other TVs in the house." She climbed under the covers and nestled in next to Baron. He watched her closely as the light of the TV flickered on her skin. Unable to help himself, he pulled her under his arm. They were both comfortable until Baron started to let his hands wander down into her top. "Baron…"

"What? You trying to tell me you didn't want me to do that? You can act like you don't want me in front of Dean, but don't forget I can read your body like a book. You want me to touch you just as much as I want to touch you…" Baron lifted her chin and kissed her making her simultaneously slide down in the bed before catching herself.

"I can't do this, Baron. I'm here with Dean…I gotta go." Baron respected her wishes and let her go without trying to change her mind, but he had just gotten his confirmation that she wasn't being as straightforward with him as she tried to make it seem.

Back upstairs, Corey heard the closing of Robin and Dean's door, and opened his door to see who was up. Chloe was coming out to use the bathroom at the same time.

"Oh hey, Corey." Chloe tried to do a mental check of her appearance as she stood face to face with a shirtless Corey Graves who looked like a tattooed god that had been carved out of stone.

"Hey Chloe. Cute pajamas…" Corey walked over and stroked her hip pointing out the different historical figures on her pajama pants.

"Ha! Yeah I was a history major in college. They were a gift from my ex-boyfriend."

"Really? That's awesome! I was a marketing major. Maybe I should get some pajamas with graphs and charts on them or something." Chloe nervously tried to walk passed Corey to get to the bathroom, but he just moved in closer. "Since your ex is history, maybe your new boyfriend will buy you some new history themed pajamas…goodnight." Corey left Chloe in the hall feeling like she had just been hit with a tranquilizer dart. She stood there for several seconds before going to the bathroom and returning to Randy's side.

The next morning, Liv and Wade were the first to get up. Wade took the van and ran to the market just down the mountain while Liv checked the bar for their New Year's Eve celebration. Just as she was making a list for the person who would be going to the liquor store, she heard Seth coming down the steps. She thought about trying to slip out the front door, but Seth saw her and it was too late.

"Hey Liv!" Seth was shirtless and Liv tried not to look at him. Even though she was with Wade now, she could still admit that Seth was a good looking man.

"Hi Seth. Is everybody else up?" Liv tried to keep herself busy so she wouldn't look at him, but he noticed what she was doing immediately.

"I don't know…I just heard somebody downstairs and it turned out to be you…Lucky me!" Seth moved around to try and force Olivia's eyes up to him. "Where's your _husband_?

"He ran to the market. He should be back any minute." Liv turned to grab one of the bottles of vodka they already had in stock and poured herself a shot. Seth was loving that fact that he had her flustered.

"Mind if I join you for a shot?" Seth took the bottle of vodka from Liv's hand and let his fingers trace her arm. He took a swig from the bottle before handing it back to her gently running his fingers down her back. "Thanks for the drink…" Seth walked into the family room to hang out with Baron as he heard Chloe and Robin walking down the stairs. They were talking until they saw the obviously shook look on Liv's face.

"You okay, Liv?" Robin waved her hand in front of her face.

"I'm good…" Liv went back to making her list, but Chloe's attention was stolen by Corey walking downstairs to join Baron and Seth in the family room. The three women stood in a daydream of their encounters last night and this morning. "You guys wanna go with me for a liquor store run?" Robin and Chloe answered Liv with a simultaneous "Yes!" Liv remembered that Wade had the van and if they wanted to leave now, they'd have to ask Baron to drive his rental car. "Robin…do you think Baron would let you drive his car?"

"I can ask…" Robin's stomach flipped as she walked to the doorway of the family room. "Excuse me guys, can I have Baron for just a moment?" Corey and Seth elbowed Baron like a couple of teenagers.

"He's all yours!" Corey pushed Baron into the sitting area off the kitchen and dining room.

"What's up, baby?" Baron tried to put his hand on Robin's hip, but she pulled away.

"Can I borrow your car? The girls and I need to make a liquor store run."

"Hmm…can you handle a truck that big?" Baron tried put his hand in her jean pocket and she bit her lip.

"Honey….the bigger, the better." Robin reached around Baron and got his keys off the end table. Robin turned and gave him a show as she walked back over to the girls. "Let's go ladies." Liv and Chloe looked back to see that Seth and Corey joined Baron who was standing there gawking.

"See you later, boys!" Chloe seemed to speak directly to Corey and her flirtation caught Liv and Robin off guard, but Corey seemed to love every minute of it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The ladies took their sweet time going to the liquor store. They even stopped at a few other shops before returning to the cabin.

"I hope they didn't kill each other." Chloe opened the door to the cabin to the sound of the guys cheering.

"What the hell?!" Robin quickly placed the bags on the counter and sprinted to the family room. Once she got there, she gave Liv and Chloe a look to indicate they would have to see what was going on to believe it. There were multiple bowls of chips and pretzels on the tables and about a million cups of beer between the 6 men.

"Where did you guys get beer?" Liv looked back in the kitchen at the bar that she took inventory of.

"Hey Livy, I picked up a keg at the beer distributor while I was out." Wade barely looked at Liv while he was talking because, like the other guys, he was engrossed in the college football game.

"All it took was food, beer and sports to get them to get along!" Chloe motioned for the girls to join her in the kitchen so they could restock the bar. "I need to talk you guys about something…" She peaked into the Family room to make sure the guys were still consumed by the game. "I think I had a 'moment' with Corey last night." Liv and Robin leaned in at the same time to make sure they heard everything.

"Chloe, you start from the beginning, and I'll pour the champagne." Robin ran over and grabbed one of the many bottles of champagne they just bought.

"Well, it wasn't anything big, but I just felt something from him when I ran into him in the hall in the middle of the night…I don't know." Chloe had a beaming smile on her face.

"Giiiirrrrrlll!" Liv quickly grabbed one of the glasses of champagne and handed it Chloe. "You're really feeling him, aren't you?"

"I can't feel him! I'm here with Randy and he's so sweet, but…" Chloe stopped herself out of the fear of sounding mean.

"But Randy's coming off as clingy and corny as hell right now." Robin's outburst to finish Chloe's statement was reminiscent of something Dean would say. "What? I'm just saying what she was too nice to say!" Robin shrugged as the women laughed.

"Okay, let's toast to a great New Year's Eve, and true love!" Liv raised her glass in the air.

"How about we toast to true love and just a _little_ bit of lust!" Robin clinked glasses with the other women and took a sip.

"Hey what's going on in here? Champagne before midnight?" Randy came up behind Chloe and kissed her on the neck.

"There's no bad time for champagne, Randy!" Robin winked at Chloe as she noticed she was looking to see if Corey was watching.

"Well don't drink too much, too early, baby. I want you nice and alert for that kiss at midnight." Randy walked into the room where the Jacuzzi was to fill his cup from the keg. Dean and the other guys were making their way to the kitchen for more drinks and snacks.

"Hey Tweety, Roman just called me. He might be coming up while there's a lull in the storm." Dean grabbed Robin as if he were putting on a show for Baron. "Galina surprised him and came to PA before the storm hit last night, but they were stuck at the hotel near the arena. I told them they should come party with us tonight." Dean kissed Robin leaving her with a stunned look on her face. Seth noticed the look on Robin's face and laughed heartily as he and the other guys walked back in to finish watching the game.

"What's wrong, Robin? Who's Galina?" Chloe finished her champagne and poured herself a second glass.

"Galina is Roman's wife." Liv tried to fill her in on the situation as quickly as possible, giving her as many details on Roman's marriage as she could.

"So Roman didn't really want to marry her?" Chloe was feeling the buzz from her champagne and she was talking loud enough for the guys to hear.

"Shhh…Yeah…then there's the fact that Robin and Roman had a…'thing' before she married Dean." Liv handled the explanation as carefully as she could.

"What?! Oh my gosh!" Chloe turned to Robin who was guzzling her glass of champagne.

"It was complicated, but it's over now. We're still not too fond of Galina." Liv poured herself another glass of champagne finishing the bottle.

"Tonight is gonna be a hell of a night! I'm gonna need to have a nice buzz, ladies." Robin grabbed a bottle of vodka and pounded down a shot. There was a chance that Roman and Galina would get there and everything would be fine, but Robin and Liv knew from past experiences that once everybody had been drinking, there was bound to be some fireworks.

Later that night, each of the women went to get changed into their outfits for the New Year's Eve celebration while the guys drank and played nice. They came down the stairs to an audience of loud, and somewhat rowdy men.

"Whew!"

"Damn!" The guys collectively catcalled the women. Maybe they were all drunk already, but they all seemed to be getting along very well.

"Oh stop it!" Robin batted her lashes while motioning for the guys to keep the compliments coming. The women walked into the kitchen where they noticed the trays of food for the party were already put together.

"Who did this?" Liv was shocked because they were prepared to come down and get everything ready.

"Me and the guys decided to give you guys a break." Wade kissed Liv on the forehead. "Now all you have to do is enjoy the rest of the evening, love."

"Champagne time, ladies!" Robin ran and grabbed another bottle of champagne. Randy came up to Chloe and whispered in her ear while the other girls talked to their men.

"Seriously Chloe, please don't get too drunk. I have something important planned for tonight." Randy kissed her and went back in the family room. She wasn't sure why, but Randy's need to keep tabs on her drinking was annoying her.

"What's wrong Chlo?" Robin was hugged up with Dean as she sipped her champagne. Chloe didn't answer right away because she didn't want to talk in front of Dean and Wade, and they quickly got the point.

"Uh oh, Dean. I think they need girl time." Wade pulled Dean off of Robin.

"Well, excuuuuuuse us!" Dean stuck his tongue out at Robin before walking away with Wade, but Chloe had a solemn look on her face.

"Randy told me not to drink too much again. He said he has something important planned." Chloe's stomach was in knots.

"Oh God, what is he gonna do? Propose?" Liv joked, but got very serious once she saw the look on Chloe's face. "Oh shit! Do you think that's what it is?"

"I don't know! I hope not!" As soon as Chloe blurted that out she felt ashamed for feeling that way. "That's horrible to say, but I've only known him like a month. This is all just too much!"

"Well, we'll have to try and run interference if it looks like he's gonna do anything crazy." Robin refilled their glasses and prepared to sip just as there was a knock on the front door. Seth sprinted to the door and flung it open so hard he almost lost his balance.

"Hey it's Roman!" Seth's voice was piercingly loud. The women looked over to see Roman walking in holding hands with his wife. Galina flashed a fake smile at all the guys as they greeted Roman, but her resting face looked like she smelled bad cheese.

"Wait, I forgot to ask…does his wife know about Roman and Robin?" Chloe whispered to Liv, but she was loud enough for Robin to hear her.

"We're about to find out, Chlo." Robin downed her whole glass of champagne as Roman and Galina made their way into the kitchen to greet each of the women.

"Hey ladies, this is my wife Galina. Galina, this is Olivia, Chloe and Robin." Galina gave them each an insincere hello before a lightbulb went on in her head.

"Oh Robin…you're Dean's wife, right?" Galina's smile actually seemed genuine.

"Yes…and Liv is married to Wade." Robin was caught off guard and didn't know what else to say.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Galina gave Robin a hug that made her uncomfortable.

"She obviously hasn't heard everything…" Liv whispered to Chloe and they both shared a laugh as Roman raised an eyebrow at them.

"Enjoy the party guys!" Robin was forcing a smile as Roman and Galina walked away that made Chloe burst into laughter. "I need another glass NOW!" Robin rushed over to the bottle of champagne and refilled her glass.

"Well, it's obvious she doesn't know, Robin. That's a good thing." Liv joined Robin in her millionth glass of champagne.

"It's 11:55 guys! Grab your girls!" Seth called out, beyond drunk by this time and his boys were just trying to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Corey had several beers, but he sat quietly in the corner staring at Chloe.

"Please tell me you feel the hole that's being stared into your back by Corey." Liv looked over Chloe's shoulder giving her a play by play. "Randy is coming over…" Randy came up behind Chloe and grabbed her.

"Can I see you outside for a minute, Chloe?" Randy noticed the concerned look on Liv and Robin's faces.

"The countdown is coming up, Randy. Don't you wanna wait until after that?" Chloe frantically searched for a reason to keep her from being alone with Randy.

"It'll just be a minute." Randy took Chloe by the hand and escorted her out the back door to the deck. Corey got up at the same time and walked out the front door.

"What's up, Randy?" Chloe was shivering as she stood looking out at the snowy trees around them.

"I know it seems like I've been moving fast, but I know what I want, and it's you." Chloe stood in silence feeling like she was going to pass out.

"5!" The group could be heard counting down inside the house.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to say anything right now…" Randy rubbed her arms to warm her up.

"4!"

"But I've never met a woman like you before…"

"3!"

"And you make me wanna be a better man…"

"2!"

"Chloe Sophia Toussaint, will you..."

"1! Happy New Year!"

"Why don't you give her a break, Orton!" Corey appeared on the side of the deck as the couples inside embraced to celebrate the New Year. "Everybody can see that she's not ready for all your bullshit Randy, except for you!"

"How is this any of your fuckin business?" Randy started towards Corey, who was standing his ground as Chloe got in between the two men.

"It may not be my business, but she's clearly trying to get you to chill the fuck out! Look around, Randy! She invited everybody she could, hoping to deter you from pulling some stupid shit like this!" Corey was looking over Chloe's head directly at Randy.

"You don't know shit about me and my girl!"

"Your girl?! Are you fuckin kidding me, Orton?! She's not your girl! You don't even know her!" Corey spun Chloe around and looked her in the eye. "You don't need some pushy bastard in your life. You need a man who will let you be you, and love you for who you are, not who they want you to be." Corey wanted to kiss Chloe on the lips, but he restrained himself. "And for fuck's sake Orton, let her drink as much as she wants with her friends! It's New Year's Eve and you're treating her like she's your daughter!" Corey looked down and winked at Chloe and she warmed up immediately. Randy was pissed that his big moment was ruined and he lost it. He pushed Chloe down and punched Corey in the face drawing the attention of the others at the party who flocked to the deck to break up the fight.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Randy tried to break free from the men holding him back and get to Corey who was standing back laughing as he checked his lip for blood.

"I'm the only dude who is real enough to tell you that you're making a fool of yourself and ruining this beautiful woman's New Year's Eve in the process!" Corey broke away from Baron and walked back around the side of the deck to the front of the house. Roman and Wade held Randy knowing he would run after Corey.

"Are you okay?!" Robin grabbed Chloe who had tears in her eyes. "Did you get hit?!"

"No, Randy just pushed me to get to Corey." Chloe was shaking from all the excitement and the cold air.

"You pushed her?!" Wade was holding Randy back, but he was about to turn on him.

"Who pushed her?!" Dean joined in the interrogation.

"It's okay. It was an accident." Chloe tried to defend Randy as she was escorted by Liv and Robin back into the house and upstairs into the bedroom she was sharing with Randy.

"You pushed her to get to Corey?" Dean got in Randy's face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I pushed her. I need to go talk to her." Randy broke loose from Dean and Wade to run up the steps and talk to Chloe. When he got to the room he was met by a very upset Liv and Robin. "I'm sorry, girls. Can I talk to Chloe alone?"

"The last time you did that, you lost your shit and pushed her!" Liv barked at Randy as Robin sat with her arms around Chloe.

"I'm so sorry. Please just let me talk to her alone." Randy was polite while talking to the girls. The last thing he needed to do was give Dean and Wade another reason for wanting to kick his ass.

The girls reluctantly left Randy and Chloe alone. She wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"Chloe, you know that was an accident right. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"I know…" Chloe turned to face Randy who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "Can I be honest with you for a minute…I think you're just going way too fast for me! You're a wonderful guy, but we don't have to meet, date, and marry in a month!"

"So, Corey was right, wasn't he?" Randy stood up and faced Chloe with a hurt look on his face. Chloe couldn't say that Corey was wrong. She tried to say what she felt Randy wanted to hear, but she couldn't. Randy opened the door and prepared to leave.

"Randy, I really care about you. Maybe this is my fault for telling you I love you so soon, but I just need you to take it easy!"

"Got it!" Randy hesitated before turning to leave. "I need to go for a walk…" Randy walked out and went downstairs. Chloe took a few minutes to pull herself together before rejoining the party.

"Are you okay? Randy left." Liv met Chloe at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine. I just think Randy had to hear some things he didn't want to hear." Chloe went into the kitchen and joined Robin, Wade and Dean for a drink. She noticed Corey staring at her as he sat with the rest of the group. She lifted her glass to silently toast him and mouthed "thank you" to him for intervening. He raised his glass in return and gave her wink that was immediately noticed by a very drunk Seth Rollins.

"I gotta say Graves, I thought for sure we'd be breaking up a fight between Baron and Dean, or even Robin and Galina before I'd see you go after Randy." The rest of the group, especially Roman, was shocked at Seth's drunken outburst. Galina looked at Seth with a confused look on her face.

"Why would I fight Robin? She seems like a great girl." Galina went back to her drink and prepared to chalk Seth's statement up to the alcohol.

"She does seem great, doesn't she?" Seth was staring directly at Roman causing Galina to do the same.

"What does he mean by that, Roman?" Galina looked at the obvious shame mixed with anger on Roman's face and threw her drink in Roman's face before storming into the kitchen to talk to Robin. "Excuse me, did you fuck my husband?!" Chloe spit her drink out in shock as Galina attempted to get in Robin's face. Robin looked over at Roman and tried to figure out how to handle the situation in the best possible way for him.

"Listen Galina, maybe we should go talk in private about this." Robin tried to calm herself down as Galina kept her position a few inches from her face.

"I think we can talk about it here! Everybody already knew except for me, _Robin_!" Robin tried to cut Galina some slack because this was a tough position for her to be in, but her patience was wearing thin as Galina kept getting closer and Robin balled up her fist. Chloe noticed Robin's fist and tried to move Galina back.

"Be smart, Galina. This won't end well for you." Dean tried to warn his best friend's wife, but she insisted on holding her position.

"How the hell are you okay with this, Dean? What kind of slut sleeps with her husband's best friend?!" Before Galina could blink, Robin punched her in the nose making her head flip back. Galina hit the floor like a sack of potatoes before Roman came over and scooped her up.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to talk to her, but she had a slick mouth!" Robin stood in the kitchen with her hands in the air showing she wasn't going to go after Galina as Liv and Chloe held her back. Dean laughed with his back turned to the scene of Roman carrying his wife into the other room as she sobbed like a child holding her bloody nose.

"You're getting soft, Tweety. I thought you were gonna hit her a lot sooner." Dean kissed Robin on the cheek and handed her another drink.

"I blame motherhood!" Robin kissed Dean back as they toasted the fact that having kids turned them into more civilized lunatics.

Seth could be heard in the other room laughing like a psycho at the image of Galina sprawled out in pain. Liv had to admit that she chuckled along with him and they even shared a glance. Baron was turned on by Robin's impressive jab and exchanged periodic smiles with her as she spent the rest of the night in Dean's arms. Chloe was worried about Randy and tried calling his cell phone a few times with no luck.

"Everything ok?" Corey scared Chloe by sneaking into the kitchen while she was trying to move around to get a cell phone signal.

"Yes, I'm just trying to reach Randy."

"He'll be fine…I hope I wasn't out of line for saying the things I said…I'm not trying to speak for you, but it was crazy the way he was smothering you."

"No…thank you…I kinda wanted to say those things to him, but I think I would've chosen my words and method a little differently." The two of them laughed and had a drink together. To Chloe's surprise, Corey was intelligent, funny and kind of sweet. They talked for hours and before they knew it, everyone else went to bed and dispersed throughout the house leaving to two of them alone.

"Wow, everybody tapped out…" Corey walked up the stairs with Chloe and they each stood outside their bedroom doors. "I guess this is goodnight…or should I say good morning." Corey seemed nervous and it made Chloe like him even more.

"Well, it doesn't have to be." Chloe gave Corey a seductive look that was no doubt fueled by the copious amount of champagne she consumed that night. It made him want to rip her clothes off right there in the hallway, but he didn't.

"For tonight…yes it does." Corey walked over and took Chloe's hand. "You had a crazy night and I don't want to take advantage of you." He kissed her on the forehead and gently brushed under her chin. "Goodnight, Chloe." He went into his room leaving Chloe speechless in the hall once again.

Baron was awake and heard the entire exchange between Corey and Chloe from the bottom of the steps. He knew Corey had a chance to win the bet and he chose not to. It was clear Chloe was more than just a conquest and a way for him to get his travel expenses paid.

"What a night!" Baron climbed back into bed and laughed to himself. He knew the aftermath of this party would have the cabin buzzing for next couple days of their trip and he could hardly wait.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The next morning, Robin was the first to wake up and she was nursing a horrible hangover as she quietly tipped down the steps and went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. She held her head as she searched for the frying pans.

"Good morning, slugger." Baron stood there shirtless watching Robin from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh shit, you scared me!" Robin held her head and leaned on the counter. "Don't call me slugger." She snaked her neck to look around the first floor of the cabin. "Are Roman and Galina still here?"

"Nope. They went to a hotel last night. I think you were already passed out by that time." Baron walked into the kitchen and walked up behind her resting his hands on her hips.

"Damn…I feel like crap! I shouldn't have hit her."

"No, she had it coming. You guys squashed that whole situation a long time ago and she was trying to come at you instead of confronting her 'Samoan Jesus'." Robin laughed at Baron's joke and felt like her head was going to explode.

"Don't make me laugh!" She leaned back for a moment resting her head on his chest. He took that as the greenlight to wrap his arms around her. She had to admit that it felt great to be engulfed by his long, heavily tattooed arms.

"I'm guessing Dean didn't get any last night." Robin slapped Baron on the arm for his forwardness and broke free from him.

"That's none of your business!" Robin had a smirk on her face as she scolded Baron.

"Wait…did you guys do something?"

"No…I was gonna wake him this morning, but I wanted to let him sleep." Robin began to pull the eggs and bacon from the fridge, but Baron took them from her hands and placed them on the counter so he would have her full attention.

"You know you could've come down and hopped into bed with me…" Baron kissed her, pressing her against the counter. She wanted to push him off, but Baron had a way of weakening her willpower.

"Baron…" She pulled her lips away but she could feel Baron's "excitement" poking her. "We need to stop…" Baron turned her around so he could bend her over the counter and press his erection into her from behind.

"Is this better?" Baron started to pull her pants down when they heard somebody coming down the steps.

"Good…morning!" Chloe paused at the doorway to the kitchen. Robin was pulling up her pants and Baron was trying to hide his erection.

"Good morning, Chloe." Baron carefully walked around the kitchen counter. He gave Robin a seductive look before returning to his bed in the family room.

"Giiirl! Was I interrupting something?!" Chloe whispered excitedly as Robin tried to pull herself together.

"No, you were right on time!"

"I think Baron might have a different opinion about that!" Chloe was still in shock at what she saw when Liv came downstairs and joined the girls in the kitchen while sporting a healthy glow.

"Good morning, ladies!" Liv went into the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. She floated around the kitchen to get a glass.

"What the hell are you so giddy about?" Robin stood there in her own personal hell of a hangover and sexual frustration.

"Oh nothing…maybe it's just this beautiful mountain air!" Liv took a sip of juice and sighed. Chloe and Robin looked at each and sucked their teeth.

"More like that beautiful, British dick!" Robin fired off her response just as Wade appeared in the doorway. "Oh shit…good morning, Wade." Embarrassment was now added to Robin's cocktail of a hangover and sexual frustration.

"Good morning, ladies." Wade went directly to Liv and kissed her like they were about to pick up where they left off upstairs. "I didn't mean to interrupt your girl talk…carry on." Wade took a sip of Liv's juice before walking into the family room where Baron was watching TV with Seth who had just come downstairs.

"So I guess you had a GREAT night!" Chloe jumped in to help whisk the eggs while Robin made the pancakes and bacon.

"A great night…and morning!" Liv dramatically fell back into the cabinets. "Seriously girls, I am one happy camper this morning!" Liv felt so good that she started making a pot of coffee for Wade and the guys even though she hates the smell of it.

"He put it on her so good, she's making coffee!" Robin couldn't resist the opportunity to lovingly tease Liv. She and Chloe teased Olivia for the rest of their time in the kitchen cooking.

All the guys were up and sitting at the dining room table ready to eat when Chloe's phone rang. It was Randy.

"Hello? Randy?"

"Hey Chloe. I just wanted to let you know I'm staying at the Inn. I'm sorry about last night." Randy sounded a lot better than he did before he left last night. Chloe had to stand in the corner of the dining room because that was the only place she could get a good signal.

"It's okay Randy. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you coming back?" Corey ignored the men tearing up the food around him to tune into Chloe's conversation.

"I have to come back to get my bags, but I think I'm gonna stay at the hotel until I have to get back on the road."

"Randy, why don't you just come back and enjoy the rest of the week? You don't have to do this." Corey was so consumed by Chloe's conversation with Randy that he didn't even hear Baron talking to him. He quickly brushed Baron off to finish listening.

"Do you really want me to come back, Chloe?"

"Yes! We really should have a talk, Randy."

"Okay, I'll be back in about an hour. We can sit down and have a talk."

"Sounds like a plan. See you soon." Chloe hung up and turned around to see Corey with a very disappointed look on his face among the table full of wrestlers who just destroyed their breakfast.

"That was delicious, Tweety!" Dean shoved one last, giant piece of a pancake in his mouth. "I'm ready to go snow tubing!" Most of the wrestlers popped up to get bundled up and head to the snow tubing slope.

"I don't have snow tubing clothes. I was packed for tropical weather!" Seth looked like a little kid who couldn't go out and play with his friends.

"I'm pretty sure Tweety packed some extra clothes for me. They should work for you and Corey. Maybe Wade has some clothes big enough for sasquatch over there!" Dean pointed in Baron's direction and all the men laughed, including Baron.

While everybody else went snow tubing, Chloe stayed at the cabin to wait for Randy. It was probably better that they were alone anyway. Chloe stoked the fire as Randy walked through the front door.

"Where is everybody?" Randy looked for the others before walking over to Chloe and giving her a hug.

"They went snow tubing. We're all alone." Chloe didn't mean to sound seductive, but the smirk on Randy's face made it clear that she was getting him all hot and bothered.

"Is that right?" Randy guided her to the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

"I thought we were going to talk…" It wasn't that Chloe didn't want Randy to throw her down right there in front of the fireplace, but his behavior over the past few weeks was concerning her. "Randy I feel like I owe you an explanation."

"Do you love me?" Randy cut her off and proceeded to kiss her neck.

"What?" Chloe was confused because it felt like he wasn't even listening to her.

"I asked if you love me…you told me you loved me in Washington. If you can tell me you love me, there's no explanation needed." Randy was relentlessly kissing her neck and breaking her concentration. She had everything figured out that she wanted to say, but he was making this so difficult.

"Randy, I feel like I have love for you, but not like you want." Randy stopped kissing her and pulled away so he could look her in the eye.

"I don't want to seem pushy…"

"But you are!" Chloe stood up in frustration. "You want me to be ready to marry you and I don't even know you!" Randy sat staring at the fireplace and even though he was quiet, Chloe felt like he still wasn't hearing her.

"I'm trying to get to know you too, but I can't do that with the whole crew hanging around!" Randy stood up and towered over her. "Corey was right. You invited all these people here to keep from getting closer to me!"

"Maybe I did!" Chloe was shocked by her own assertiveness. "Why must everything happen in your time?! I told you I need to take things slow and you propose! You didn't hear me at all, did you?!" Chloe began to cry and Randy rubbed his face.

"I thought you wanted what I wanted, Chloe. I'm not getting any younger. I want to settle down and have some kids."

"Do I even have any say in that decision?! Or should I just go according to your timetable where you'll have me married, barefooted and pregnant by spring?!" Chloe couldn't believe she was standing there having this argument with Randy a little over a month after she met him.

"I just wanted to be good to you, Chloe."

"No, you wanted to control me and I can't deal with that!" Chloe sat back down on the couch and held her head in her hands.

"I'm going to keep my reservation at the Inn. I'll go get my things." Randy walked up the steps to get his bags and Chloe sat there feeling crushed. She enjoyed Randy's company and felt as though she had real feelings for him, but she couldn't allow herself to rush into things just because he was in a hurry to settle down.

Randy came back down and headed towards the front door.

"Let me grab the keys to Baron's car and I'll take you to the Inn." Randy accepted the ride and they were silent for the entire trip down the mountain. She could feel Randy looking at her, but she refused to cave in to make him feel better. "Here we are." She put the car in park and they sat in silence for about 2 more minutes.

"I guess I'll see you around." Randy leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"You can still call me…maybe we can finish that tour of the Smithsonian museums sometime." Chloe wanted to remain cool with Randy, but she knew things wouldn't be the same.

"I might take you up on that." Randy got his bags and waved goodbye to Chloe before walking inside.

She felt horrible and uncertain if she was making the right decision. The whole drive back to the cabin, she thought about turning around and conceding to Randy's plan, but she fought it for the sake of the freedom to make her own choices for her life. She knew she deserved to be with a man who would let her be herself and love her for her. Chloe laughed to herself as Corey's words came back to her, but she tried to shake her head to get him off her mind. If only it were that easy.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

On Friday night, the gang was preparing to go out for dinner and some fun at the casino. Since it was their last night in The Poconos, they decided it might be fun to go out and paint the town red. Chloe had managed to keep the details of her conversation with Randy to herself. She only told Liv and Robin that they just wanted different things and they decided to be friends. She had also successfully managed to keep away from Corey. He was curious about what happened with her and Randy, but he felt it wasn't his place to ask.

Around 8 that evening, Baron, and Seth were dressed and ready to go. Seth arrogantly checked himself out in the mirror by the front door.

"Damn I look good!" Seth was wearing a black dress shirt, a perfectly tailored black suit, and his thick black framed glasses. He unbuttoned his jacket and plopped down on the couch as Robin and Dean came out of their bedroom and walked downstairs. Dean was dressed in a blazer, a nice shirt, and jeans. Robin wore a form fitting, black, V-neck sweater, jeans and knee high boots. "Whoa, check out Mr. and Mrs. Good!" Seth's statement was made specifically to piss Baron off. Baron was sitting there in a V-neck white tee, jeans and a leather jacket. Robin was thoroughly enjoying his ode to James Dean. "You were clearly dressed by your wife, Ambrose! You could never dress yourself that well!" Seth elbowed Baron who joined him in laughter.

"You're right, Rollins." Dean modeled his clothes. "Damn right she dressed me, and she'll be undressing me later tonight." Dean stared directly at Baron when he made his last statement, but Baron didn't seem phased as he checked his phone while looking at Robin using his peripheral vision.

Liv and Wade came down the stairs next. Wade never disappointed with his style of dress. He wore a blazer, dress shirt and khakis. Liv complimented him with sleek black dress pants, and a champagne colored blouse that showed just enough cleavage to make Wade count down the hours until he'd have her alone again. Baron noticed Seth was all but drooling while he watched Liv walk down the steps and seized the opportunity to get back at him.

"Whew! Look at Mr. and Mrs. Bennett!" Baron chuckled as Seth slapped him on the shoulder, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Liv.

"Let's hurry and go so we can get back!" Wade's hands were all over Olivia. Seth made a gagging gesture before going to the bottom of the steps and yelling for Corey and Chloe.

"Hey Chloe! Corey! Shake a leg!" Corey and Chloe both stepped into the hall at the same time.

"Keep your pants on, Rollins!" Corey was angry until he saw Chloe standing across from him. "Hey Chloe, sorry for yelling in your face."

"It's cool." Chloe couldn't help but to stare at him. He wore a black dress shirt, slate grey dress pants and a black pea coat he borrowed from Dean.

"You look beautiful…" She didn't even notice that Corey was staring at her as well. She was wearing a pair of slate grey, form fitting pants, with a black satin blouse the tied around the neck, and black leather jacket with a mandarin collar.

"You look pretty good yourself." Chloe shook her head to get herself to stop staring at him.

"I guess you could say we match!" Corey looked at his outfit and Chloe's while chuckling to himself. "After you…" Corey stepped aside and let Chloe walk down the steps ahead of him.

After a quick 20 minute drive, the gang was at the Mount Airy Casino. Once they took a few candid, Instagram worthy pictures in the beautiful grand lobby, their first stop was Bistecca by il Mulino for dinner. The white linen table cloths and classic dark wood was the perfect atmosphere to foster the right vibes for their last night in The Poconos. They ordered a few bottles of wine and the guys shared their funniest stories from the road, Robin and Corey shared jokes about economics and marketing majors, and Chloe told them all about her experiences in Brazil.

"Inspiring even one of my students to pursue higher education made my whole stay in Brazil worthwhile!" Corey hung onto Chloe's every word. Robin nudged Liv under the table to revert her attention to him.

"Are you excited to teach at the collegiate level?" Corey put his arm on the back of Chloe's chair and leaned in.

"Absolutely! This has been my dream ever since high school." Chloe's eyes lit up.

"You're probably gonna have to deal with your male students being hot for teacher." Corey leaned in even closer and Chloe smelled his clean, masculine scent.

"She already had one particular pupil who was eager to get a good grade." Robin mumbled into her glass of Merlot loud enough for Liv and Chloe to hear. Liv banged her fists on the table imitating Randy's animalistic style in the ring and Chloe shot both of them a death stare.

By the time dinner was over, the guys were all ready to go gamble. Dean, Seth, Wade and Liv hit the blackjack table, Chloe and Corey walked around and Baron posted up at a bar where he was later joined by Robin.

"You're not going to gamble?" Robin sat down next to him at the bar and gazed at the large TV showing Sports Center.

"Nah, if this week has been any indication, I won't be too lucky." Baron downed the rest of his whiskey and signaled for the bartender to come over. "I'll take another one and a glass of Merlot for her." Robin smiled to herself as Baron ordered for her without batting an eye.

"What do you mean? And how did you know that's what I wanted to drink? I could've felt like Cabernet!"

"I haven't been lucky enough to get you alone for the whole trip and I ordered you a Merlot because I always know what you want, even if you don't realize it." Baron paid the bartender when he brought the drinks to them and sat back staring at the TV.

"You know I can't be spending time with you while Dean is here." Robin sipped at her wine to diffuse the intensity between them.

"I know…" Baron looked at her out of the corner of his eye and Robin stood up to leave. Baron grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. "You know where to find me." Robin took one last gulp of her wine and simply nodded her head.

"Thanks for the drink." Robin kissed him on the cheek and went back to Dean's side at the blackjack table.

Corey and Chloe were taking a stroll around the casino and they eventually made their way to the Nostalgia Candy Store.

"Aww man…they have all the old school penny candy!" Corey's face lit up as he was literally a big kid in a candy store. Chloe giggled to herself to see Corey so giddy. Corey started to stock up on candy quickly because the store was about to close. "Don't you want anything?" He poured about 2lbs of gummy bears into a bag.

"I don't know…you seem to be buying out the whole store!" Chloe eyed a box of chocolate covered caramels, and Corey picked it up and put it on the counter with his candy. The clerk was an older man who kept smiling at them.

"Looks like someone has a sweet tooth!" The old man bagged the candy while Chloe looked at him with an annoyed look on her face as if she wanted to say _"We don't need your commentary!"_ , but she simply turned her attention back to Corey as he indulged in polite conversation.

"I have a major sweet tooth…I have an extreme fondness for chocolate." Corey winked at Chloe and the old man laughed like Corey told the funniest joke in the world.

"You and your lady have a great night!" The old man handed Corey the bag of candy and they walked out of the store.

They continued their walking tour of the casino and wound up at a Starbucks.

"Would you join me in a cup of coffee?" Corey stepped up to the counter and waved his hand for Chloe to place her order.

"Can I have a grande caramel coffee with a little extra room for milk?"

"I'll have the same." Corey pulled out his wallet and he saw that Chloe had an uncomfortable look on her face. After they got their coffees, they went to add milk and sugar. He watched her carefully pour the perfect amount of milk in her coffee.

"When my coffee is the color of my skin, I know it's just right." She held her hand up to the cup to show Corey what she was talking about.

"You've got it down to a science, huh?" Corey followed her lead and added the same amount of milk to his coffee before taking her hand and holding it over his cup to make sure it was the right shade of brown. He stirred it one last time and took a quick sip. "This is perfect!"

"I wouldn't steer you wrong." Chloe flashed a smile at him as she walked to a cozy table in the corner of the seating area. Corey came and sat down at the table, and gave her a look as if he were waiting for an explanation. "What?!"

"What was that look at the counter about?" Corey blew his coffee and took another sip as he waited for Chloe to answer.

"I just don't want you thinking you were obligated to pay for my coffee…I mean, this isn't a date or anything." Chloe looked down at the table with fresh memories of Randy swirling around her head.

"Contrary to what the old man said in the candy store, I know you're not my lady and we're not on a date." Corey's eyes were on the table as he searched for the nerve to be truly honest. "But you don't have to be my lady in order for me to be a gentleman." Chloe was clearly impressed by Corey, but she sipped her coffee to hide it. "I don't know what happened with you and Orton, but I can say I'd never make it seem like I have the right to plan your life just because I bought you a cup of coffee or dinner or anything else."

"I want to believe that, but I have some horror stories…" Chloe went on to talk to Corey for almost 2 hours about some of the guys from her past that took advantage of her, broke her heart and tried to manipulate her. In return he shared some stories about his past relationships, including his most recent one that ended almost a year ago because his girlfriend wasn't able to handle his schedule as a WWE employee. They talked about what made them pursue their degrees, their favorite music and Pennsylvania winters. During that 2 hour period, Chloe learned more about Corey than she learned about Randy in over a month.

"There you guys are!" Liv led the group to the door of Starbucks to see Corey and Chloe looking incredibly cozy.

"We're ready to go, if you guys are…" Robin pushed her way to the front of the group to get a better look at Chloe looking like she was talking to someone she had known for years.

Chloe and Corey carried on their conversation for the entire ride back to the cabin. Wade was driving and Liv rode shotgun. Every once in a while, they'd exchange a glance as they remembered having the same "getting to know you" conversation when they first met. Robin was knocked out in between Dean and Baron on the backseat, and Seth was on the edge of the same row as Chloe and Corey, rolling his eyes every time they shared a laugh.

The pulled up to the cabin and Seth sprung his body from the van as if he were running for his life, unable to take one more "lovey-dovey" second of Chloe and Corey's conversation. Robin led Dean upstairs, and Wade and Liv followed suit. Seth hung out with Baron in the family room while Corey and Chloe talked in the kitchen over a second cup of coffee.

"Did you date anyone special while you were in Brazil?"

"Nothing too serious. I had lots of friends who were fellow teachers, but I kept it light." Chloe sipped her coffee slowly wishing the night never had to end. She was on the best "First date that wasn't really a date" ever, but she knew it was time to call it a night when she caught a glimpse of one of the guys' plane tickets on the counter that showed they would be departing from the Lehigh valley international airport at 9:30am. "You should really get some sleep. You guys have a flight to catch in the morning." Corey looked down at his watch.

"Oh wow, it's 2am already?!" He started towards the stairs and Chloe followed him.

When they got to the top of the steps, they stood across from each other outside of their bedroom doors. There was a noticeable tension between them. Corey was faced with the decision he had been pondering ever since the candy store. To kiss or not to kiss?

"Well I guess this is, once again, goodnight." Corey walked over and took her chin in his hand and planted a sweet kiss right on her lips. Chloe's eyes were closed as she continued to be wrapped up in scent. His soft lips incited the butterflies in her stomach.

"Goodnight…Corey." Chloe slowly opened her bedroom door hoping Corey would stop her, but he didn't. He retreated into his room and closed the door.

She sat on the edge of her bed scrolling through her tablet to find the perfect sleeping music.

 _Why are my eyes always full of this vision of you…_

She settled on "The Dreamer" by Wanda De Sah. Just as she got undressed and slipped into bed, she noticed a piece of paper sliding under her door.

" _I noticed your light was still on. Care to talk? Give me a call…724-858-2663-Corey."_ She smiled as she dove on the bed to get her phone and dial.

"Hello, Corey…"

"Hey there, doll face. Did you miss me?" Corey went on to explain that he didn't want to place any kind of pressure on Chloe by asking to come into her room for a talk that would inevitably turn into much more than talking. So, he thought a phone call would be safe, even it was from right across the hall.

"I have to ask you," Chloe laid back on her bed still smelling Corey's scent. "What cologne do you wear?"

"I was wearing Infusion d'Homme by Prada tonight. Did you like it?" Corey could tell by the way she seemed to breathe him in whenever he got close, that she liked it. Chloe wanted to scream "yes!" at the top of her lungs, but she played it cool.

"It's a very nice scent on you…I can actually still smell it on my skin." Chloe nuzzled into the pillows and basked in his almost soapy, clean fragrance.

"Well, that's the sexiest thing I've heard in a while…" They continued to take their conversation to the verbal equivalent of "2nd base" for the next few hours. Most people would've just crossed the hall and taken things to the next level, but they knew there was no rush. This pace suited both of them just fine.

While Corey and Chloe kept things light, Robin woke up at 3am with a very different agenda. She could hear Chloe laughing and talking to someone as she tiptoed into the bathroom to take a quick shower before going downstairs. She was draped in her bathrobe as she walked into the dark family room to see Baron sound asleep. Easing into bed, Robin slid of top of him while he laid on his back and placed kisses all over his chest.

"Mmmm…I was hoping you'd wake me up." Baron cupped her ass as she straddled him. She untied her robe, and threw it to the floor. Baron held her as he flipped over putting himself on top. He kissed her deeply as if he were trying to steal her soul. "I'm gonna eat you up." Baron made his way down, in between her legs. He spread her legs wide and he dove in to devour her like his favorite meal. Robin tried to keep quiet considering they were in a cabin with 6 other people, but she couldn't help it.

"Shit…"

"This is my pussy tonight, _Tweety_!" Baron only pulled his mouth away for a few seconds to talk trash and Robin was in no position to talk back.

"Fuck….you!" Robin tried to reprimand him for calling her Tweety, but he continued to make her body twitch with ecstasy.

After he had her gushing wet, Baron stood her up and bent her over the arm of the sofa. He plunged into her from behind as they both let out an almost ritualistic moan. He pulled her arms behind her back and held her wrists in one of his giant hands. As soon as he gained full control of her body, he pounded into her mercilessly forcing her to scream into a pillow.

"Oh…shit!" Baron's knees started to weaken from the pleasure. He pulled out and laid Robin on her back in the middle of his bed. It was obvious that his intent was to make Robin stare into his eyes while he brought her to her 3rd orgasm. He slid inside of her stroking her clit with each thrust.

"Ahhh….." Robin moaned and tried to cover her mouth, but Baron pinned her wrists down with his hands as he put in work.

"Open your eyes and look at me!" Baron's orders turned Robin on even more. As they looked into each other's eyes, Baron gave Robin his usual sly smirk before long stroking her into her 3rd and 4th orgasms. Feeling her muscles clench in uncontrollable satisfaction brought Baron to the brink of his own climax. He stroked harder and faster until he absolutely had to pull out and cum on Robin's stomach.

Robin gave him a slap as he collapsed on his back next to her on the bed.

"I...told… you…about…calling…me…Tweety!" Robin was gasping for air after each word. Baron just laughed as he was struggling to catch his breath too.

"I couldn't resist, baby." He rolled onto his side and placed his hand on Robin's stomach. "No little brother or sister for Mason today." Robin rolled over on her side so Baron could spoon her.

"I told you to stop playing like that!" She was annoyed with him for joking like that, but his body felt so good pressed up against hers that she was prepared to let it go.

"I know. I wouldn't do that to you, Robin. Mason was unexpected, but if you and I have another baby it'll be on purpose." Baron wrapped his arms around Robin, but she broke free and searched for her robe. "What's wrong?!"

"We're not having another baby, Baron!" Robin put her robe on and lowered her voice. "Do you realize Dean is my husband, not you?!" She started towards the family room doorway and turned around. "If you can't understand the rules of this arrangement, maybe we should stop sleeping together….goodnight." Robin went back to bed with Dean who was still knocked out from the 2 rounds they had when they got back from the casino. She cried herself to sleep and she wasn't sure if it was because she felt like she hurt Baron's feelings or because their arrangement was giving her some complicated emotions for Baron too.

The next morning the group piled into the van and rental car, and made the trip to the airport. Chloe rode in the rental with Corey, Baron and Seth. Corey and Chloe talked about their families and home life for most of the trip.

"Thank God we're here! How do you guys still have things to talk about?!" Seth flung his body from the car again as they returned their rental vehicles and walked the girls to the parking lot to get in Chloe's car that was left at the airport, before boarding the plane.

"Give me a call when you land, sugar." Robin kissed Dean as she felt Baron's eyes burning a hole through her.

"Of course, Tweety." Dean stood holding Robin for as long as he could, not wanting to ever let go.

"I'll call you when we get to Chicago, love." Wade stroked Liv's hair as he saw the sad look on her face.

"Okay, let me know which date would be best to fly out and see you." Liv fought back tears. Saying goodbye never got any easier.

Seth and Baron talked among themselves as Corey helped Chloe put her bags in the trunk of her car.

"The end of this week was absolutely wonderful, Chloe."

"Yeah, things didn't start out so great, but it did end well, didn't it?" Chloe stood trying to think of what to say next, but Corey interrupted her thoughts and stole her nervousness with a kiss.

"I know you have to get ready for your class and you have your whole life to set up down in Philly, but you have the number…give me a call sometime." He brushed his hand against her cheek as he fought the urge to kiss her again.

"I will…thank you for being such a gentleman." Chloe giggled as she dramatically breathed in his Prada cologne one last time.

"The pleasure was all mine." He walked over to Seth and Baron to get his bag and head into the airport. Dean and Wade said their goodbyes and now the women just stood there watching them walk away before reluctantly getting into Chloe's car and driving off.

Corey, Baron and Seth checked their bags and stopped to grab coffee before boarding the plane.

"Food and beverage is included in travel expenses right?" Baron asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Yeah…" Knowing he definitely didn't win the bet, Seth pulled his wallet out too. "So I guess you and I are paying for Baron's coffee, Corey."

"Nah," Baron put his arm around Corey. "Seth and I will be paying for your coffee, Corey." Corey and Seth looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Baron, everybody in the cabin heard you making Robin scream last night. Corey just talked the whole damn trip." Seth's abrasive comments were fueled by the disappointment that he couldn't get Liv alone for more than a few minutes all week.

"On New Year's Eve, Corey had the greenlight from Chloe and he didn't use her to win the bet because he's a nice guy! I heard the whole thing." Baron got half the money for the coffee from Seth and put his half in before paying the bill.

"Well, isn't that sweet?! Looks like we got a _gentleman_ on our hands, Corbin!" Seth patted Corey on the back so hard that he spilled his coffee. Corey gladly took the title of being a gentleman, but he knew it was even more than that. He didn't seal the deal with Chloe on this trip because he could see she was used to dudes rushing her into things and then manipulating her. He knew that being the gentleman she needed was the only way to get her to be his lady someday. Corey didn't have a problem with taking things slow. He just sipped his coffee, which was the color of Chloe's skin, content with the fact that Chloe was more than worth the wait.

 ****More chapters coming weekly!****


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Okay class, that's all the time we have for today. Read chapter 2 and complete the essay questions by Thursday." Chloe gathered her papers and slipped them into her briefcase as her class packed up their books and exited the room. Her phone rang and she answered it quickly without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Chlo. You in class?" It was Corey and she could hear a lot of noise in the background.

"Umm, I just finished my last class. What are you up to?" Chloe turned her back to the few students still chatting in the classroom.

"Looking at you…" Corey appeared in the doorway with Seth and Baron. Someone in the hall started an NXT chant and Seth made sure to ham it up for the students.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Chloe hugged Corey first then greeted Baron and Seth. "How did you know where my classroom was? I have so many questions!" Chloe was almost shaking with excitement.

"Well, we have two nights off and then I have to head to Atlantic City to shoot some footage for 'Culture Shock'. I thought it would be great to surprise you, so I asked Robin for your building and classroom number." Corey was nervous about his decision to surprise Chloe. This was all pretty risky showing up unannounced. Sure, they spent the last few weeks exchanging text messages and having late night phone calls, but they were still just kickin it.

"This is a pleasant surprise!" Chloe placed her hand on Corey's to ease the nervous look on his face. "I was actually headed to Robin's house now. I'm sure little Mason would love to see his daddy." Corey rode with Chloe and, Baron and Seth rode in the rental behind them.

"I wasn't sure how you'd take my pop up visit, but I had to at least take a chance to see you while I was in the area." Corey's grey eyes danced as he took in the tall Philadelphia buildings that rested among the beautiful twilight sky.

"I'm glad you did. It's really good to see you!" Chloe caught periodic glimpses of his profile.

"Baron and I have tickets to go see one of our buddies play at Kung Fu Necktie tonight…I'd love it if you would join me."

"I'm assuming Baron plans to ask Robin to accompany him." Chloe smirked as she thought about how _colorful_ this double date could be.

"He does…I think we're supposed to see if Liv can watch Piper and Seth can watch Mason."

"Oh so you guys have this all planned out, huh?"

"Well, we don't know if it'll go as smoothly as we planned, but we're keeping our fingers crossed." They both knew that there was the potential for this evening to blow up in their faces, but they wouldn't know anything until they got to Robin's house.

They arrived at Robin's townhouse and she greeted them with John Coltrane's "Giant Steps" blasting from the dining room.

"Hey I see you got your surprise!" Robin gave Chloe a big hug and waved for them to come in. Liv was already seated at the dining room table coloring with Piper while Mason sat in his highchair. Baron was the last to come in and he lingered with Robin while the rest of the group went into the dining room.

"I haven't heard from you for a few weeks…" Baron ran his hand down her side, the way he always does, giving her chills.

"You haven't exactly been blowing up my phone either!" Robin didn't want to fight with Baron, especially not in front of the kids.

"I'm sorry, baby. I wasn't sure you wanted to hear from me after The Poconos." Baron placed his hand on her waist. "You forgive me?" He knew she couldn't stay upset with him. As soon as he saw her smile, he knew he was back in her good graces. Corey and Chloe watched their interaction from the dining room.

"I guess he's one step closer to getting her to go out with him tonight." Corey whispered in Chloe's ear and put his arm on the back of her chair. "Let's see how things unfold with Seth and Liv." Chloe giggled as he provided commentary like they were observing wild animals in their natural habitat.

"Uncle Seth colors _so_ much better than Auntie Liv, right Piper?" Seth nodded his head to sway Piper's answer.

"She's not listening to you, Seth. Piper knows Auntie Liv is Picasso with a crayon!" Olivia looked so comfortable with Seth and Piper that Baron and Corey looked at each other as if a lightbulb went off.

"Hey Robin, Corey and I have 4 tickets to see Amigo the Devil tonight at Kung fu necktie. You down?" Baron kissed Robin on the neck and she quickly squirmed away from him.

"I'd LOVE to see him, but I can't go out tonight, Baron! Remember these little people I carried for 9 months?!" Robin walked over and picked up Mason who was starting to fall asleep in his high chair. Baron looked at Corey as if he wanted to tag him in.

"Well…since we only have 4 tickets, maybe Seth or Liv could babysit." As soon as Corey revealed the masterplan, Seth and Olivia looked at each other.

"I can watch the kids. I have to finish some things on my presentation for work tomorrow anyway." Liv went back to coloring with Piper.

"Nah Liv, I barely get to see Pipes and Baron Jr. I can keep track of them for a couple of hours." Seth took the crayon from Liv and finished coloring his picture.

"Here's a thought…" Robin walked around the table and handed Mason to Seth. "How about BOTH of you guys stay here and spend time with Piper and Mason?" Olivia shot Robin a deadly look.

"Sounds good to me!" Seth played with Mason, lightly tossing him in the air until he spit up on him. "Ahh, gross! Not cool, Little Baron!" The group laughed hysterically as Seth held Mason away from his body as if he had the plague.

About an hour later, Robin had gone to change for the concert and make sure Seth and Liv had everything they needed for the kids. She resurfaced in an "Ambrose Stole My Heart" t shirt and her favorite leather jacket.

"Really?!" Baron tugged at her shirt with a smirk on his face.

"What?! He did steal my heart!" Robin winked at Baron before walking over to kiss Piper and Mason goodbye. "Mommy will see you guys when you wake up in the morning." Robin turned to Liv who was playing peek a boo with Mason and Seth who was playing "Barbies" with Piper. "Hey guys I just made some interesting updates to my wine collection. Feel free to check them out after the kids are in bed…goodnight!" Liv shot Robin another look as the two couples walked out the front door.

"Okay Pipes, its bath time then Uncle Seth can read you a bedtime story." Olivia swapped kids with Seth and took Piper's hand to lead her upstairs. "Mason's baby tub is in the bathroom down here. Have fun, Uncle Seth!" Seth just smiled at Liv as he scooped Mason up for bath time.

After bath time was over, they swapped kids again as Olivia tucked Mason in and Seth read Piper a story, as promised.

"Once upon a time there was a super handsome, awesome prince name Seth…" Piper giggled as Seth told the story with hand gestures, voices and he even made props from the toys in her room. Liv peaked through the bedroom door after tucking Mason in and found herself giggling right along with Piper. "Then Seth, who was totally the best prince in the world, swooped in and slayed the awful British dragon, saving the beautiful princess Olivia and they lived happily ever after." Piper cheered along with Seth at the end of the story, but her little eyes were very heavy.

"Goodnight, Uncle Seth." She sat up and gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight, kiddo. Me and Auntie Liv will be right downstairs if you need us." He tucked her in and Olivia scrambled downstairs to the dining room so he wouldn't know she was watching.

"Whew, where did Robin say that wine was?" Seth grabbed two glasses from the kitchen cabinet and began to look for a bottle of wine.

"The liquor and wine is in the locked cabinet next to the fridge." Olivia answered, but didn't lift her head from her presentation material for work. Seth came into the dining room with two glasses of red wine and set one in front of Olivia. "Thanks." She took a sip and got right back to work.

"What are you working on?" Seth fiddled through his phone until "If It Means That Much to You" by A Day to Remember started to play.

"Really, Seth?" Olivia was immediately taken back to the nights when they sat up talking all night about music.

"Is this music gonna distract you?"

"No, its fine…I'm working on my presentation for the Macy's Regional Manager tomorrow. This could revolutionize the women's clothing department, the plus size department in particular." Seth stared intently as Liv explained the project in detail. "If this campaign goes well, I could be promoted to Head Buyer and enhance what's being sold in all the Macy's Women's departments in the tri-state area!"

"That's great, Liv. I know you always talked about being a buyer and now it's finally happening." Seth lifted his glass of wine. "Let's toast to dreams coming true!" They clinked glasses and Seth looked at the table with big sad eyes. "You know this is the longest we've hung out since Robin and Dean's wedding?" Olivia put the papers for her presentation away and gulped her glass of wine.

"We haven't had any reason to hang out, Seth. I married Wade and you took to the gutter for your dates." Olivia finished her wine and went into the kitchen to pour another glass, and Seth followed her.

"Whoa, that was kinda harsh. Tell me how you really feel about my girlfriend." Seth laughed to diffuse the awkwardness, but Olivia saw this as her opportunity to get some things off her chest.

"That's not your girlfriend, Seth! I didn't hear you telling Piper about saving the beautiful princess, Zahra for a bedtime story! You don't even bring her around because she's a disgusting, racist piece of shit that you stepped in and can't seem to wipe off!" Liv took a break to gulp at her wine, but she wasn't done. "Seth, you have a half black goddaughter who adores you. Would you bring _your girlfriend_ around her knowing the racist comments she likes to make?! I'll answer that for you, you won't bring that trash around _my_ goddaughter because she's already going to have the world telling her that as a black woman she's not good enough and she doesn't need _Uncle Seth's_ gutter whore of the month planting the seed of self-hatred before she even turns 4 years old!" Olivia downed her second glass of wine and looked at Seth in shock.

"You're right…." For the first time ever, Seth seemed to be speechless.

"I didn't mean to attack you…"

"Nah, it's cool…you've obviously been meaning to say those things for a while, and maybe I needed to hear them…" Seth put his glass of wine down and walked into the dining room to grab his phone before heading upstairs to the guest room. "I'm gonna call it a night, Liv. If you need me for anything with the kids, just wake me." Seth walked up the steps looking like he was on the brink of tears.

Olivia went into the living room and got cozy on the couch. She felt horrible for the way things came out, but she would never retract her statements on Zahra. She knew the hurt on Seth's face was because he knew her words were the truth. Seth was surrounded by "yes men" and friends who tried to give him space to make his own decisions, but at that very moment, Liv admitted that she still cared about Seth's well-being. That was more than enough reason for them to at least be friends.

Meanwhile, Baron, Robin, Corey and Chloe got into Kung Fu Necktie and made their way to the bar. This certainly wasn't Chloe's scene, but Robin seemed to feel right at home.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Amigo the Devil!" A skinny guy on stage introduced Amigo the Devil and a husky, heavily bearded man took the stage with a banjo. This wasn't at all what Chloe was expecting, but she wanted to keep an open mind.

" _Went to the bar…to get a little closer to myself…"_ He began to sing "Hell and You" and Baron wrapped his long arms around Robin.

"He's playing our song, baby." Baron nibbled on Robin's ear and she allowed herself to relax into his arms. Chloe sipped her Malibu and Pineapple juice (with 2 cherries) while taking in all the sights.

"What do you think of the music?" Corey could tell this wasn't exactly her cup of tea, but she was giving it a chance.

"It's not as bad as I thought." She swayed back and forth making an occasional face at the twisted lyrics.

By the end of the night, Baron and Corey made their way to Amigo the Devil so they could introduce the girls.

"What's up Danny?" Baron greeted him first and Corey followed.

"Hey guys! Who are these beautiful ladies?" Danny's eyebrows shifted up and down as he inspected the women.

"Danny, this is Robin, Mason's mom and her friend Chloe...she's here with Corey." Baron tucked his hand into Robin's back jean pocket, but Corey just placed his hand on Chloe's back while she shook Danny's hand.

"Ahh, nice to meet you, ladies. Mason is a cute kid! I hope to see more of you guys!" Danny said goodbye to his friends as he made his way through the crowd, greeting his other fans.

The two couples stayed at the bar and had a few drinks, talking among themselves.

"I don't usually go out on a Tuesday night when I have to cover an 8am class on Wednesday!" Chloe was definitely tipsy and Corey was loving every minute of it.

"My whole goal was to get you to be a naughty teacher." Corey had a few shots of whiskey and began saying things he wouldn't normally let slip out. Robin and Baron sat back and laughed at the giggling and flirting going on between Corey and Chloe.

"Looks like they're getting pretty comfy!" Baron leaned in again and nibbled on Robin's ear again when he saw a flash go off. Someone took a picture of him and Robin. "Who took that picture?!" Robin tried to calm him down, but there was no use. He spotted a man with his camera phone still in the air and blazed his way through the crowd to get to him. Corey and some other bystanders jumped in to stop Baron just short of punching the stranger.

"Baron, calm down!" Robin tried to push him out of the bar, but it wasn't until Danny and Corey helped that she was finally able to get him outside. "Are you fuckin crazy?! You can't just go getting into bar fights because somebody took a picture of us! Think about both of our careers! You're being called up to the main roster soon and I'm being vetted for the Assistant Economic Analyst position in the Mayor's office! Neither of us need to be involved in a bar room brawl over a picture, Baron!" Robin walked away and Chloe ran after her down Front Street.

Corey patted Baron on the shoulder and tried to console him.

"You gotta watch your temper, big man. These fanboys would love a story to tell their other keyboard warriors about how they made Baron Corbin lose his cool."

"I know, man. I just feel like I never get any time to just be with Robin without worrying about Dean, the kids or some random ass hat snapping pictures." Baron paced the pavement with his hands on his head.

"Look, I'll drop you and Robin off at the hotel tonight, and Chloe and I will take the car. I can get another room or something. Enjoy yourself, man." Corey pounded Baron's fist as the girls walked back up the street.

"I'm sorry, Baron. I didn't mean to yell." Robin nuzzled herself against his giant body.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry for losing my cool…You in a hurry to get home?" Baron gave her a sinister look and she was intrigued.

"No…I have sitters for the night….what did you have in mind?" Robin gave Baron the side eye with a sinister grin of her own.

Corey dropped Robin and Baron off at the hotel before he drove Chloe back to Robin's house to get her car. Putting two and two together, Chloe knew that Corey was kinda out of a place to stay because he and Baron were sharing a hotel room.

"I should really get home and hit the hay…." Chloe unlocked her car door and spoke to Corey through the passenger window of his car.

"Yeah I know. You have an early class to teach. I'm probably just gonna go back to the hotel and get another room."

"You don't have to do that. I have a guest room…" Chloe gave him a flirtatious smile before hopping in and starting her engine. When she rolled down her window, "Living for the Love of You" by the Isley Brothers poured out into the quiet Washington Square neighborhood. "I live in West Philly…follow me…if you can keep up!" Corey backed up so she could pull out of the space and drive up the street.

Zipping through the streets following Chloe's every turn was truly representative of their interaction with each other. She was a challenge that Corey happily chose to accept and he'd follow her anywhere.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The next morning, Chloe woke up and quietly tipped into her living room unsure if Corey was awake yet. The door to the guest room was closed and all the lights were off. At 6 am, it was still dark outside and there was a certain stillness that only seemed to be present on the coldest winter days. She walked over to the window and looked out to see everything covered in white. There were at least 6 to 8 inches on the ground and the streetlight illuminating the whiteness of the snow made Chloe smile as she felt her inner child tickle her with the urge for a snow ball fight.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Corey appeared in the doorway of the guest room startling her.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me!" Chloe stood in awe as he turned the lamp on and she saw him walking towards her, shirtless.

"Sorry, good morning." Corey joined her at the window and she could smell his manly scent with just a hint of his clean fragrance that she was coming to fall in love with.

"Good morning. Looks like we got some snow."

"Yeah, it's still coming down. I was gonna look for a shovel so I can shovel our cars out."

"You don't have to do that…" Chloe was secretly praising God that he had offered to shovel out her car.

"Oh no, it's no problem. I shoveled out my fair share of cars in Pittsburgh." His smile was contagious and made Chloe want to kiss him.

"Oh, well if you insist!" Chloe shook her head to get rid of the crazy thoughts she was having. "The shovel is right outside the door."

"Cool. Let me put some clothes on and I'll get right on it." Chloe secretly wished he'd get right on her, but she kept that to herself.

She watched Corey shoveling out her car from the window as her phone rang. It was the automated phone message from Temple University saying that the campus was closed today and a smile spread across her face. Taking all of 20 minutes to hop in the shower and get in the kitchen to make coffee, by the time Corey came in she had her apartment smelling of fresh coffee and the sounds of Miles Davis filled air.

"I made you some coffee. You look like you were working hard out there." Chloe handed him a mug and her smile warmed him up immediately.

"Thank you!" Corey sipped the hot coffee as he kicked off his shoes and put them in the hall. "What time is your class?" Corey took his coat off and hung it up before retreating to the guest room to change out of his wet clothes.

"Well, I just got a call that the campus is closed for the day…" Chloe tried to keep herself busy in the kitchen while she resisted the urge peek in the open door of her guest room. He reemerged wearing sweat pants and a t shirt.

"So you mean to tell me, you have a snow day Dr. Toussaint?" He looked at her like he was a wolf eyeing an innocent lamb.

"Yes sir." Chloe plopped down on the couch with her mug of coffee and he joined her.

"I'm glad I got my bag from the hotel…we might be stranded for a while." He kissed her on the cheek and she let out a slight whimper. "So, what does Chloe Toussaint like to do on snow days?" In her mind she was fighting herself not to scream out _"You!"_

"I don't know. We can watch movies…listen to music…whatever." She sipped her coffee as he moved closer to her.

"A movie marathon sounds nice." Corey looked back into the kitchen. "How about I make breakfast while you pic a movie?" He got up and began looking through her fridge and cabinets until he pieced together a meal. Chloe sifted through Netflix to find her favorite movies and settled on "Love Jones", "Bridget Jones Diary" and "The Avengers".

Corey came out of the kitchen with toasted bagels, scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice. He set the plates down and looked at the TV with a confused looked.

"Love Jones? I've never seen that movie." Corey poured two glasses of orange juice and plopped down next to her.

"You introduced me to your world last night. I'm gonna introduce you to mine today." Chloe's infectious smile spread to him as she hit play and they were off for a day of exploring her interests.

About 2 hours later, Love Jones wrapped up and Chloe ended up nestled in Corey's arms half way through the movie.

"That was actually a really cool movie, Chlo." Corey swung his leg around her so she was in between his legs. "What's next on the agenda?" He didn't look like he was trying to be provocative, but that's certainly how he was coming off.

"Well, I had some other movies picked out, but it would also be a good time to introduce you to some of my music." Chloe jumped up and went to put her Miles Davis "Kind of Blue" CD back on. She sat back down on the couch and laid against him, in between his legs. "This is one of mine and Robin's favorite albums." Corey laid there with her in his arms as he attentively listened to the music.

"Ahh, this has a nice groove…" He bobbed his head and she just laid there enjoying the feel of him. By the time they finished the third track "Blue in Green", Corey held on to her tightly and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "You know, I can see why Randy was ready to make you his wife so fast."

"Really? Why is that?" Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes to herself as she thought about how hard and fast Randy fell.

"You've obviously got something special, Chloe. We don't meet many women like you on the road."

"Well, I haven't exactly been surrounded by guys like you either!" Chloe traced Corey's tattoos with her finger and he tightened his hold on her.

"Do you still have feelings for Orton?" Corey didn't want to get in her business as far as Randy was concerned, but knowing this would help him understand where he stood with her.

"I really care for Randy…I'm not totally innocent in this situation. I fell for him pretty hard too, but I needed to know more about him. I wanted to know the little quirky things about him and I wanted to give him a chance to know those things about me, but he didn't seem to want that."

"You mean like knowing how you like your coffee, knowing your favorite season is fall, and the fact that you won't take leftover seafood home from a restaurant?" Chloe laughed as Corey rambled off little details he had learned over the course of their extensive conversations. "Or that you like to wear your hair curly in the summer and straight in the colder months, you're very close to your family and before Randy should have even thought about proposing, he should've asked your dad for his blessing first?"

"Very impressive, Mr. Graves!" Chloe began to blush as he nailed numerous details she didn't even realize he remembered. "And I know that listening to music is like a spiritual experience for you, you love to channel Johnny Cash and rock all black for a week straight, and you LOVE gummy bears!" He laughed as she rattled off her own observations of him. "You're very proud of your Hungarian heritage, and you'll fly home to Pittsburgh JUST to have a Primanti Brothers sandwich with your family and childhood friends."

"Damn right!" He kissed her on the neck again. They sat in intense silence as "Flamenco Sketches (the alternate take)" wafted through the air like unfurling incense.

"Corey…what do you want from me?" Chloe was nervous in asking that question and Corey could tell because she started to shake.

"I don't want anything from you, Chloe." He sat her up so he could look into her eyes. "You have so much going on in your life right now. You started a new job, you're getting reacquainted with your friends and the last thing you need is some dude putting his expectations on you." Corey had a sadness in his eyes that made Chloe put her hand on her heart.

"That's all very nice and considerate, but I asked what _you_ want, not what you feel I need." Chloe brushed his beard gently and the sadness left his face.

"I just want you Chloe, but I'm not trying to rush anything. I'm cool with what we have now. We spend time together without any obligations…its cool." Corey leaned in and kissed her. "But don't mistake my patience for disinterest. I would love to be the man who makes you forget about all the heartache you've ever felt." Hearing him say those words and looking into his eyes, that clearly reflected his true emotions, took Chloe completely out of herself. She pushed him back onto the couch in a passionate kiss that caught him off guard. His excitement was apparent as his erection poked her, making her bite her lip with anticipation.

"I want you too, Corey…right now." She pulled his t shirt off and left a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach until she got to the waistband of his sweat pants. She pulled them down exposing the fact that he wasn't wearing underwear. Holding his impressive length in her hands, she looked up at him as if she were saying " _I'm going to enjoy this_."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Corey's breathing was labored as he prayed she would say yes.

"What do you think?" Chloe took him into her mouth and he melted into the couch with a loud moan. She let her tongue cradle the tip of his dick as he squirmed. His obvious excitement was just the motivation she needed. She took all of him into her mouth, until he hit the back of her throat, and sucked from the base to the tip several times as he ran his fingers through her hair. Slurping her way up and down his shaft, Chloe moaned increasing his pleasure. Telling that he was about to cum, she popped his dick out of her mouth and watched him laying back in a state of what appeared to be shock until he tugged his pants all the way down and pushed her back on the other edge of the couch. He had an intense look in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"My turn…" He pulled down her pants and threw them on the floor before pulling her panties down with his teeth. He started with timid flicks of his tongue that made her lose her breath. Focusing on her clit, he looked up at her breathlessly panting and there was an evil look in his eyes. He stuck two fingers inside of her as he mercilessly sucked her clit. His head bobbed and shook as he knelt on the floor to gain leverage. She pulled his head into her smothering him in her pussy and he loved every minute of it.

With a beastly groan, Corey seamlessly slid onto and inside of her. Grinding into her and looking into her eyes the entire time, he gave her light kisses as he tried to keep the anticipation that had been building up from bringing him to his climax too soon.

"Is this what you wanted?" Corey bit his lip as he plunged into her making her scream with each thrust.

"Yes!" Chloe grabbed the sides of his face that now donned a euphoric expression. He increased his speed and grabbed her hips as each thrust brought both of them closer to their climax. His eyes rolled back and his thrusts became erratic. Nothing would feel better than cumming inside of her, but Corey exercised restraint by pulling out right after she moaned through an orgasm, and cumming on her stomach. In between his loud moans and attempts to catch his breath, he kissed her as if he couldn't get enough of her.

Over the next three hours, the two of them made their way into Chloe's bed and he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her except for the occasional bathroom break or to grab something to drink to replenish his electrolytes.

"Fuck snowball fights and snowmen! This is the best snow day ever!" Corey wrapped his arms around Chloe and all she could do was nod in agreement. They fell asleep in each other's arms until Chloe was awakened by a text message that she was sure was from Olivia or Robin, but it wasn't.

 _"Hey sunshine…just wanted to say hi. You were on my mind…"_ It was Randy. She hadn't really heard from him since The Poconos, but this was a horrible time to get into a text conversation with him. Corey was JUST inside of her and he was still lying next to her.

"Everything cool, Chlo?" Corey woke up and tightened his grip on her.

"Yes…I just got a text from Robin." She lied as she lay there looking at the ceiling and a million emotions ran through her. Should she text Randy back? She'd wanted to contact him on numerous occasions, but felt it was best to give him room to deal with things. However, she knew the million dollar question was, why she felt the need to lie to Corey.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The snow day was going a little differently back at Robin's house. Olivia and Seth got the kids up and gave them their breakfast. Robin was calling almost every 10 minutes to check on the kids.

"Robin, this isn't my first rodeo! Piper and Mason ate breakfast and they're watching veggie tales. Seth and I are going to take them out to play in the snow in a few minutes. We got this!" Liv rolled her eyes at Robin's worrying, making Seth laugh.

"Okay, Liv. Please make sure they wear their hats, gloves and scarves…"

"Robin! I know!" Liv was laughing at the fact that Robin was hysterical. Seth took the phone from Olivia to try and calm Robin's nerves.

"Hey Robin…the kids are gonna be fine! How about you concentrate on Baron? Just don't bring home anymore kids!" Seth hung up before Robin could cuss him out. Olivia was laughing uncontrollably at Seth's ability to be an asshole and a good friend at the same time. "Okay who's ready to go build a snowman?!" Piper jumped up and down in excitement as Mason just laughed at his sister.

After what seemed like an hour of putting on snowsuits, scarves, hats, boots and gloves, the kids were ready to go. Seth built a snowman with Piper while Olivia held Mason slowly introducing him to the snow. As Piper and Seth broke out into a light snowball fight, an older woman walking up the street stopped and stared at the four of them.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to say you are the most adorable little family!" Olivia was all set to correct the lady and explain they were only the godparents, but Seth cut her off.

"Thanks!" Seth lifted Piper in the air as she giggled incessantly. When the woman walked away, Olivia gave him a stern look and shook her head.

"Really Seth?"

"What? We are an _adorable_ little family!" Seth brought Piper up to the top of the steps and opened the door to let Liv and Mason go in ahead of him.

Undressing the kids was a lot quicker than suiting them up. After the snow gear was off, both of the kids were ready for a nap. Olivia made some tea and brought it into Seth at the dining room table.

"Thanks, Liv." They sat in silence until Liv couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"I'm sorry for ambushing you last night, Seth."

"No apology necessary. You said what you needed to say…"

"Can I ask you something?" Liv set her cup of tea down and looked directly at him. "Why are you with her?" He sighed and put his cup down. "You don't have to answer, if you don't want to."

"Nah, I'll answer." He put his hands on the table and looked across the table at her. "I'm with her because she's safe. I fell in love with that safety. She's never gonna leave unless I ask her to. She doesn't want anybody but me, and that's the best feeling in the world!"

"Okay, Seth are we really gonna talk about this?!" Liv tried to quiet herself down so she wouldn't wake the kids. "She's safe? You know you've never played it safe!"

"Well, getting your heartbroken gets old after a while!" Seth stood up and paced the dining room. "Do you have any idea how fucked up I was when you married Wade?!" Liv sat in silence unsure of what to say. "Zahra is my insurance policy that I'll never get hurt like that again. Maybe it's fucked up, but it's how I'm coping!"

"You don't have to cope like that, Seth! You deserve to be happy!"

"Happy?!" He walked around the table and knelt down to look directly into her eyes. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to call you when something funny happened that only you would understand? Or how many times I just wanted your advice on something, but I couldn't call you!" She could see tears forming in Seth's eyes.

"You can call me, Seth…We're gonna be in each other's lives in some capacity because we have mutual friends and a mutual godchild!"

"How would that look with me calling you and stuff?"

"It would look like we're friends!" Liv wiped away a tear that was streaming from his pretty brown eyes.

"We can be friends?" The youthful hopefulness in his eyes melted Olivia's heart.

"Of course! You need somebody who will set you straight when you try to date scuzzbuckets." Her sense of humor was exactly what he needed. He hugged her tightly and a little longer than she was comfortable with.

"God, I missed you Liv." Seth squeezed her not wanting to let go until he noticed Piper standing in the doorway to the dining room.

"Can I have some juice?" She was rubbing her sleepy eyes as she walked into the dining room.

"Sure, sweetheart." Seth took her hand and led her into the kitchen, but not before giving Liv a warm smile. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression, but she had really missed him too.

Back in the hotel, Robin and Baron tried to pass the time by listening to music and partaking in some "herbal refreshment" on the balcony in between rounds of what some would call sadistic sexual acts, but to them it was the regular.

"This is the longest period of time we've spent with each other at one time, isn't it?" Robin looked up at him in total relaxation.

"Yep. I can never get you alone…I guess the snow took care of that." Baron kissed her on the forehead as they laid on the bed.

"This is nice…I don't think I've been this relaxed in months." Robin snuggled up closer to him and felt his large body shake in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing….I guess the only part of your body Ambrose is stealing is your heart." He insisted that she remove her Ambrose t shirt last night and she had been wearing one of his oversized t shirts ever since.

"Don't get it twisted! Dean doesn't have to steal what already belongs to him! I have no complaints in the bedroom!"

"Okay, okay! I get it, he's your husband and you _love_ him, but I know he doesn't take you to the edge like I do." Robin defensively sat up in the bed because he was making her lose her high.

"What makes you think that? I don't compare you and Dean in bed! Like I said, I'm satisfied!" Robin hopped up and started to put her clothes back on.

"Hold on, baby." Baron stood up to stop her from getting dressed. "I didn't mean to make you mad. All I'm saying is I can tell that your body yearns for some things that Dean may not want to do to his wife and the mother of his daughter."

"I'm the mother of your child too! What's the difference?!" Robin tried to push him off of her, but he pushed her back against the wall.

"You are the mother of my child, but we both understand that any pain experienced during sex isn't about violence…it's about pleasure." He took the clothes out of her hands and spread her legs with his feet. "I don't doubt that Dean fucks the shit outta you, but I know the things your body craves that you could never ask him for." He choked her against the wall while running his fingers in between her legs, over her already stimulated clit. "I'm not trying to be your husband…that's what makes this so much fun." He released her throat before dropping to his knees and ate her out like never before. Needless to say she decided to stay…at least for another round… or 3.

Liv and Seth participated in some more child friendly snow day activities. Ever since Piper woke up from her nap, they had been watching a Disney movie marathon with her. About half way through The Princess and The Frog, Piper lost interest and started playing house with her Barbie and her miniature Dean Ambrose action figure.

"You realize we're watching this cartoon by ourselves, right?" Seth scooted over to fill Piper's empty spot on the couch next to Liv.

"It's a good movie!" Liv smiled under the pressure of his intense stare.

"How many frogs have you kissed?"

"More than I can count…but I eventually found my prince." Liv looked at Seth and he leaned in to kiss her. Before his lips could touch hers, Robin and Baron came through the front door. They decided to take a taxi back to the house because Robin missed the kids so much.

"Mommy!" Piper ran over and flung her body at Robin's leg.

"There's my baby girl!" She picked Piper up and went to kiss Mason who was still sleeping. She paused for a moment noticing how close Seth and Liv were on the couch. Baron noticed the same thing and slapped Seth on the arm.

"Hey Rollins, thank goodness for snow days, right?" Baron went and picked Mason up before joining Robin and Piper in the dining room.

Olivia straightened her shirt and turned to whisper to Seth.

"We're friends. Friends DON'T kiss!" She got up to go talk to Robin in the dining room leaving Seth on the couch with a smirk on his face.

"Liv, have you heard from Chloe?" Robin looked concerned as she bounced Piper on her knee.

"No, not even a text…I guess she's busy." Liv and Robin exchanged a glance knowing that Corey was probably the reason she was too preoccupied to text or call.

"I haven't heard from Corey either." Baron chimed in while exchanging a similar glance with Seth who finally joined them in the dining room.

"Looks like we all needed a snow day…" Seth smiled at Liv, but Robin saw it and gave Liv the "WTF" face. Robin already started to do a mental inventory of her wine because she knew there would be a lot to catch up on when the weather broke and the women could get together again.

 ****I started writing this story several months ago before Baron was officially on the main roster. I'll continue to update the story weekly! :)****


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

By Thursday, the snow was no longer an issue and all three women were back to their normal routines. Liv finally got to give her presentation to her regional manager and knocked it out of the park. Robin went in for her second interview for the position in the Mayor's office and was offered the job on the spot. Meanwhile Chloe was doing her best trying to keep her head together for the last few minutes of her last class of the day.

"Refer to page 35 in Chapter one. You should complete these essay questions before our next class…" Chloe turned around to write the assignment on the white board.

"Excuse me, Dr. Toussaint?" One of her students raised his hand reluctantly. "We completed that assignment already." Chloe looked back at her lesson plan and realized she was looking at an assignment the class completed already.

"I'm sorry class…just familiarize yourself with the essay questions for Chapter two by next week. You're dismissed." Chloe rubbed her eyes as she tried to keep her head from exploding. It was almost as if she had a hangover, but she didn't drink any alcohol last night.

Looking down at her phone, she noticed that it was almost 5pm. She had dinner reservations at Bridget Foy's with Liv and Chloe to celebrate their new positions at work, but she was thinking about cancelling. She called Robin when she got into her car to let her know she wouldn't be about to make it.

"I'm just not feeling up to going out…I think I'm sick or something." Chloe was lying again and she wasn't sure why. The reality of the situation was that she had so much on her mind with Corey and Randy she couldn't think straight.

"Aww, you gonna be ok, Chlo?"

"Yes! I'll be fine. I wouldn't want to bring down the celebration. You and Liv have a good time!" Chloe tried her best to sound "perfectly fine", but Robin saw straight through it.

"Mmmhmmm….well you just get some rest and call us if you need anything." Robin hung up and went into BFF mode. Dean was home for a few days and he was already prepared to stay with the kids while Robin hung out with the girls. She continued to get dressed while she called Liv. "Liv, Chloe just called and cancelled because she said she sick…"

"What? Bullshit! I've seen Chloe push through the flu before just to come check on me when she couldn't reach me by phone for a day."

"Exactly! Something's up, Liv…you care to do a drive by with me?"

"Hell yeah! I'll get Wade to drop me off at your house." Liv hung up with Robin and about an hour and a half later she arrived at Robin and Dean's door with Wade.

"Hey Barrett, you care to watch the basketball game? I got a pizza coming in a few minutes." Dean tapped the couch next to him.

"Don't mind if I do!" Wade plopped down and grabbed a handful of the chips that Dean had on the coffee table. Robin and Liv just shook their heads at the sports induced trance they were in.

"Um, guys…will you be able to keep an eye on the kids?" Robin waved her hand in front of Dean's face.

"We got this Tweety!" Dean smacked her on the butt and reached down to pick Mason up and put him on his lap. Wade already had Piper on his lap and she was settling in to go to sleep on her favorite uncle.

"Okay…I guess we're not needed here, Robin." Liv gave Wade a kiss and walked towards the door.

"Bye sugar, I won't be out too late." Robin kissed Dean and he smacked her butt again as she turned to walk out the door.

About 20 minutes later, the girls had parked on Cedar Street and were ringing Chloe's doorbell with wine, chocolate, tea, cheese, crackers and fruit in hand. They weren't sure what was going on so they tried to bring things that would cover a plethora of problems. Chloe answered the door with a surprised look on her face.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She moved aside to let them in.

"You didn't sound like you were truly sick on the phone and I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Robin headed directly to the kitchen to put the snacks on a platter.

"What's going on, Chlo?" Liv sat down on the couch next to Chloe and tried to make sense of her strange expression.

"You guys didn't have to come over here to check on me. You should be at the restaurant celebrating." Chloe felt tears welling up. "But I'm glad you did!"

"We know! Now spill it!" Robin came in with the platter and wine, and sat on the floor to get the scoop.

"Well, I had an AMAZING snow day with Corey yesterday." Liv and Robin leaned in as Chloe fanned herself.

"Giiiiiirrrrrrlll!" Robin sipped her wine in excitement.

"He and I have connected on so many levels…"

"Did you connect on a _physical_ level?" Liv cut to the chase and Chloe covered her face giving the girls the answer to that question.

"It was more than that though. He knows things about me that Randy never cared to find out. He was ready to make me his wife and he didn't know much about me. To make things worse, he texted me while I was lying in bed with Corey." Chloe grabbed a glass and gulped at the wine.

"What did Corey say?" Robin hung on her every word.

"That's the thing, I told him it was you texting me. Why did I lie?" Robin and Liv looked at each other knowing what Chloe was going through all too well.

"Chlo, I went through the same thing with Wade and Seth."

"I went through it with Dean and Roman…and even recently with Dean and Baron, but I lied because I felt like I was doing something wrong. Do you feel like it was wrong to be with Corey?" Robin scooted up onto the chair to make eye contact with Chloe.

"I don't know. I mean, I still have feelings for Randy, but I have feelings for Corey too."

"There you go! You need to be honest with both of them and get to the bottom of your feelings, Chlo. You don't want to go through what I went through with Wade and Seth." Liv sat back and relived that fiasco.

"Yeah, you'll just end up having a threesome and who wants that?!" Robin teased Liv and she slapped her on the leg. "But seriously, just take your time and figure out what you want, Chloe."

The girls had given her a lot to think about and when they left her apartment around 11pm, she knew what she needed to do. She crawled into bed and took the risk of calling Randy. After the 3rd ring, she was about to hang up, but he answered.

"Hello? Chloe?"

"Hi Randy…how are you?"

"I'm doing a lot better now! How's the new job going?"

"It's going well…" Chloe wasn't sure of what else to say. She wanted to blurt out all of her feelings, but she just stayed silent.

"I'm going to be in Delaware for Monday Night Raw next week. I'd love to see you…" Chloe was speechless. Of course she wanted to see Randy, but she could still smell Corey on her sheets. "If you'll be busy, that's fine. Maybe we can see each other some other time. I had to at least try."

"No…Monday is fine…Where will guys be staying?"

"Well, we have Raw in Delaware and then we travel to Newark, NJ for the Smackdown taping. So I was thinking about staying in Philly." Chloe's heart jumped to her throat. She wanted to see Randy and talk to him, but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression by offering to let him stay with her. Just as she was getting ready to answer, she heard a call coming in on her other line. It was Corey. She threw her head back in frustration unable to believe Corey's timing.

"Can you hold on for one second?" Chloe clicked over to Corey. "Hey Corey."

"Hey gorgeous. What are you up to?" Chloe sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Umm…just talking to Robin on the other line."

"Oh okay. Well, I won't keep you. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Aww, you're so sweet. It's good to hear your voice too." Chloe held her head in her hand.

"Give me a call tomorrow if you have time. Goodnight." Corey hung up and she was back on her call with Randy.

"Sorry about that Randy…" She couldn't believe she lied again. It was definitely time to get to the bottom of things with both men. "Since you're going to stay in Philly, I have a guest room."

"I don't want to impose…" She could hear the smile in Randy's voice.

"No, it's fine! So, I'll see you on Monday night?"

"Yes ma'am. I can't wait. See you then, sunshine."

They hung up and Chloe fell back in her bed smelling Corey's heavenly scent all around her. She knew she would have to figure out what to say to Randy and prepare to fight the urge to sleep with him. The first step to clearing her head would be washing Corey's scent off of her sheets…but not until tomorrow…she was in no particular hurry.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Monday night came and Chloe, Liv and Robin watched Raw from Robin's living room. They would normally have front row seats for the show when it was that close to home, but Piper was sick, and Chloe was nervous about running into Corey. So they decided to stay low key and watch their men on TV.

"Checkout Corey on commentary!" Liv pointed to the TV before turning the sound up. Corey was doing his first night of commentary on Raw and he was looking amazing. Chloe tried her best to look unfazed, but the girls saw right through it.

"I'm glad he's getting this big break. He deserves it." Chloe talked about Corey like a respected coworker instead of someone who had just blown her back out last week.

"Umm….ok Dr. Toussaint. You can stop talking about him like you haven't seen him naked!" Robin put the thermometer in Piper's mouth to check her temperature.

"What?! How am I supposed to talk about him?" Chloe walked over to Piper and covered her ears. "And the way you and Dean talk in front of this little girl, she's gonna have a potty mouth by the time she turns 5!" Chloe gave piper a kiss on the forehead as Robin and Liv laughed.

"You can talk about him like somebody you care about, Chlo. You do care about him, right?" Liv tried to read the expression on Chloe's face. It seemed eerily similar to the expression on her face when she was dealing with Seth and Wade.

"I do care about him, but then there's Randy…" Just as Chloe was starting to talk about him, Randy Orton came on the TV and Piper temporarily forget she was sick as she watched her favorite wrestler come out. Robin tried to calm Piper down as she took the thermometer out and saw that her fever finally broke. Chloe watched as Piper shot up from the couch and sat right in front of the TV.

"Auntie Chloe, let's watch Randy!" Piper was waving her little hands for Chloe to come join her on the floor. As Chloe joined her, Robin leaned over to whisper to Liv.

"I guess we know that Piper is all about team Randy!" Hearing what Robin said, Chloe turned around and rolled her eyes before rejoining Piper in their 2 person Randy Orton fan club.

When Raw was over, Liv helped Robin put the kids in their beds while Chloe checked her text messages. Her phone kept going off and she'd smile each time she read her messages.

"Is Randy on his way?" Robin gently closed the door to Mason's room.

"Yes, he's going to be riding with the other guys, but I'm talking to Corey right now." Chloe went back to texting as the women walked back downstairs. Liv and Robin knew all about the burn of the fire Chloe was playing with, but they also knew how great it felt.

"Is Randy meeting you here?" Liv went to grab her coat. She was looking to get home before Wade got there.

"Nope he's getting dropped off at my apartment. He told me Wade is driving because Dean is coming down with a cold or something." Chloe grabbed her coat preparing to get home and make sure everything was perfect before Randy got there.

"Well, ladies…you guys have a great night with your gorgeous men and I'll just be here nursing the loves of my life back to health!" Robin showed them to the door and went upstairs to get Dean's pajamas ready so he could come home and get right into bed.

Around midnight, Randy was ringing Chloe's doorbell. In an effort to look "effortlessly cute", she was freshly showered in a deep v neck t shirt and lounge pants that hugged all of her curves. She opened the door to Randy standing there looking like a work of art.

"There's my sunshine…" Randy swept Chloe in his arms and she smelled his musky cologne that was nothing like Corey's scent, but it was intoxicating nonetheless.

"Hey Randy! Come in!" She stepped aside and let him come into her apartment.

"Nice place you have here."

"Thanks, you can put your bags in the guest room." As she walked ahead of him, she could feel his eyes glued to her.

"Thanks, beautiful…" He put his bags in the room and laid back on the bed looking at Chloe standing outside of the room. She wanted to run in there and jump on him, but she turned and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink…or eat?" Chloe opened the freezer door to take out some ice to rub on her neck in an attempt to cool herself off. Randy had come up behind her quickly thwarting that effort.

"Don't ask me that question…" He wrapped his arms around her and she tried to squirm free, but she just turned around and he pressed her up against a kitchen cabinet.

"Randy…I didn't invite you here for this…" He backed up with his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I didn't mean to push up on you. It's just that I couldn't NOT touch you when I saw you." Chloe had forgotten about the music that was playing in the living room until "Moody's Mood for Love" by King Pleasure came on. "You do something to me, Chloe and I can't explain it. It turned me into a crazy man ever since I first laid eyes on you." It was at that moment that she snapped out of the magic of the music and Randy's sweet words.

"Wait….that's the problem! While it's very flattering, you only know me superficially."

"Well, what is love at first sight based on besides the superficial? I fell in love with every curve and line of you from the beginning. Then, I fell in love with the rest of you as I got to know you."

"But what besides the curves and lines do you know about me?!" Chloe stormed out of the kitchen and went to sit on the couch. As always, Randy followed her like a lovesick puppy.

"Don't get me wrong, beautiful. I love your passion for your work, and your heart of gold in addition to your smile and every other curve on your body that beats my heart into submission every time I lay eyes on you." Randy moved closer to her and caressed her thigh as she trembled. "I love the way you tremble when I touch you, and that adorable expression you get on your face when you're uncomfortable with your own sexiness." He started to kiss her softly on her neck and she tilted her head back granting him permission until she swore she caught a whiff of Corey's cologne.

"Wait!" Chloe shot up from the couch. "I just want to talk…is that okay?" Randy readjusted himself on the couch and patted the cushion next to him.

"Of course that's okay!" Chloe sat back down and looked into Randy's intense eyes as she went back and forth about jumping on him and giving in. "What do you want to talk about?" She sat thinking for a moment and then "Baby, I'm Scared of You" by Womack & Womack came on.

 _Come, if you got real love for me_

 _Stay away if you got games and tricks for me_

She ran her fingers through her hair unable to find the words to say to him.

"I don't know what to say…" Chloe stared off into space.

"I know you've been spending time with Corey Graves…" Randy's stare never left her as she shifted in her seat.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, I overheard him talking to Baron backstage and then there was the picture of Baron flipping out on some barfly that went viral. I saw you with Corey in the background." Tears started to well in Chloe's eyes as she realized he knew everything she was struggling to tell him.

"You knew that and you still came here tonight?" She couldn't understand why he'd still want to deal with her knowing she was spending time with Corey.

"Are you his girl?"

"What? No…we've just been getting to know each other…" As soon as she said that, she was let off the hook for every conflicting emotion she had. She wasn't Corey OR Randy's girlfriend and realizing that freed her from the obligation to lie.

"There ya go! You're not his girl. So that means I still have a chance to make you mine…" Not wanting to pressure her, Randy brushed a piece of hair from her cheek before elaborating. "In due time…if that's what you decide." Giving her a choice, made her feel so much more comfortable talking to him about their possible future.

They talked about family, past loves and even their favorite sneakers before Randy leaned in to kiss her.

"I've been trying to fight the urge to kiss you. I couldn't wait anymore." Randy was breathless as he tried to keep himself from ripping her clothes off. Chloe stuck to her guns and pushed away from him.

"It's not that I don't want you, Randy…I just want to get to know other things about you before we get to that point again."

"I understand…" Randy sat up and pulled his shirt down over his crotch. "What do you want to do now?" Taking a page from his book, Chloe stood up to get away from his relentless stare before repeating his line from earlier that night.

"Don't ask me that question…" She winked at him before walking towards her bedroom. "You'll find everything you need in your room. I think we should both get some rest. Goodnight, Randy."

She laid in bed with a pillow between her legs before breaking out one of her battery operated friends to rid her of the tension that she was sure Randy was handling in his own way, in the guest room. Every time she thought about bursting into the guest room, she thought about how her decision was what's best for them in the long run…even if it meant almost unbearable sexual frustration in the short run.

Back at the "Good Residence", Dean sat in the living room trying to ward off his cold as he laughed with Seth, who was their impromptu house guest for the night.

"Sugar, can you please get some rest? You're sick!" Robin pleaded with Dean to go to bed, but he sat devouring a double cheeseburger from Checkers as if nothing was wrong. His red nose was telling a different story.

"I'll go to bed if you join me…" Dean walked over to Robin and tried to kiss her but she dodged his lips.

"No! You're gonna get me sick!" Robin knew the only way to get Dean to bed was to play along. So she kissed him on the cheek and took his hand leading him up to the bedroom. "Seth, you know where everything is. Make yourself at home."

Once they were upstairs, Dean was trying his hardest to seduce her. He pulled his shirt off and flung it to the floor as he went into a coughing spell.

"You are sick, Dean!" Robin pulled his pants off as he laid on the bed and tried to slip him into his pajama pants, but he was rock hard and she had to laugh to herself at her husband's tenacity.

"You're not getting those pajamas over this!" Dean laid back with his hands behind his head knowing Robin couldn't resist him lying there totally naked and ready to go. She tried to look away, but ultimately gave in.

"You son of a bitch…" Robin decided to roll the dice and have sex with her husband, and it was well worth it the risk.

Once they both reached screaming orgasms that they were sure would wake the kids, Robin tiptoed downstairs to take some vitamin C. Seth was still in the living room looking as though he was contemplating something serious.

"You good, Seth? We didn't keep you up, did we?" Robin sat on the couch next to Seth and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, but you guys could've awakened the dead! You're definitely catching that damn cold from Dean!" Seth laughed, but she could still see some sadness in his eyes.

"What's going on? Are you ok?"

"I'm good, Robin. You can go take care of Dean." Seth turned his attention back to the TV, but Robin turned it off.

"I already took care of Dean…"

"Oh God! Yuck!" Seth covered his ears making Robin burst out laughing.

"Stop! You know what I mean!" Robin slapped his shoulder. "Seriously Seth, we're friends…you can talk to me." Seth sat with his head down for a minute and then turned to look at Robin.

"Am I making a mistake?" Seth left Robin in confusion.

"Umm…you'll have to be more specific, honey."

"My personal life is a mess, Robin. I fucked up…" Robin knew this was a delicate conversation. Seth's girlfriend was a punchline in their group of friends. He never brought her around and they preferred it that way.

"Are you talking about, Zahra or Liv?"

"Both! I gotta get myself together. I'm glad Liv and I talked and we're gonna try being friends again, but that doesn't change things with Zahra."

"Why can't you just drop her? You don't even seem happy!"

"I had this talk with Liv. I don't think I can let her go…" Seth was pouring his heart out and Robin tried her best to hold her tongue, but whenever speaking about Zahra, things got sticky.

"Why?! She's a parasite!" Robin's hand flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry Seth. Obviously you love something about this chick."

"Yes I do. She's comfortable…" Seeing the tears in Seth's eyes made Robin reach out and hug him.

"I can't tell you what to do Seth, but you need to look at the people in your life and decide who is truly on your team. Do you realize how badly her ignorance and hate could've hurt your career?"

"I know….I've already heard all of this from Roman and your husband, 'Sniffles' up there."

"Well, maybe you need to hear it from your big sister…this bitch is bad news!" Realizing she made an unintentional reference to Wade, she apologized before hugging him again and he just laid his head on her shoulder. "I know she was just a band aid after Liv married Wade, but you need to work through these feelings instead of trying to cover them up with disgusting, racist sluts…" Robin pulled away and looked him in the eye. "And I say that with love." She got Seth to genuinely laugh and that showed her that he was going to be okay.

"Thanks, _big sis_. I needed this tonight. I've got some thinking to do." The two of them hugged one last time before they heard Dean calling Robin as he walked down the stairs to see them hugging.

"Tweeeeeettttyyyy…" He was congested and wrapped in the comforter from their bed with no clothes on underneath it.

"Whoa! Ambrose, put some fuckin pants on man!" Seth covered his eyes, but the sight of Dean melted Robin's heart.

"Look at you, honey." She laughed and tried to gently guide him back up to the bedroom.

"You're down here hugging Rollins and I needed you!" Dean was coughing his head off as Seth and Robin laughed at this pitiful sight.

"I know, sugar. Let's get you back to bed." Robin could barely contain her laughter as she saw his butt hanging out from under the comforter as they walked up the steps.

"Can I have some juice?" He sounded like a little kid and Robin's heart melted even more.

"You sure can, baby. Go get into bed and I'll bring it right up." Robin closed the bedroom door and walked back downstairs to share a hysterical laugh with Seth.

"So this is what Ambrose is like when he's sick?!" Seth's face was red from laughing.

"He's my big baby…and I love him more than ever!" Seeing that Dean had someone to love and care for him at his worst made Seth want that for himself. He had some thinking to do thanks to his "Big Sis", Robin. It wasn't going to be easy, but for the first time in months he felt hopeful.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The next day Chloe woke up and Randy was gone. He left a note on her coffee table.

 _Good morning, Beautiful…I hope you have a great day at work. I'm heading out early so I'll have time to work out. I'll call you after the show._

The message brought a smile to her face as she got ready to hop in the shower. She was stopped on her way into the bathroom by a text message from Robin asking if she could pick Mason up after daycare this evening because she finally succumbed to the cold that took Piper and Dean out. She laughed and shook her head knowing full well how Robin probably contracted that cold from Dean.

Finally dressed and off to work, Chloe had a certain pep in her step. Maybe it was the weight that was lifted during her talk with Randy last night or the fact that she was actually hopeful about a future with him, but she felt great. Half way through her day, she got a text from Corey.

" _Hey there…got a minute to talk_?" Chloe responded by calling Corey while she ate her lunch.

"Hey Corey. How's your day going?" Chloe sat back in her favorite campus coffee shop and let the sun warm her as she watched the students through the window.

"Pretty good! You're in a good mood…"

"I guess I am!" Chloe finished her lunch and started to walk up Broad Street towards the hall where her classroom was.

"I guess it's contagious because you just brightened my day." From the background noise, it was clear that Corey was in a car with other people.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the car with Baron. I had to stay in Delaware to shoot some stuff for Culture Shock. We're heading to Jersey for the smackdown taping."

"Ahh I see. Well I'm about to head back in for my afternoon classes…it was nice hearing from you."

"The feeling is mutual…maybe I'll catch you later…"

"Maybe you will…have a safe trip!" Chloe hung up feeling more empowered in her situation with Randy and Corey. Once she let go of the anxiety attached to their expectations, she realized this was actually kinda fun.

When 6pm came, she quickly made her way to Mason's daycare center. She got there to see one of the workers holding Mason and she seemed to be arguing with one of the other daycare workers.

"I got a call from Mason's mother saying that a Dr. Chloe Toussaint would be picking him up." The one worker pleaded her case to the other.

"But I received a call from Mason's father saying this man would be picking him up!" The other worker pointed to someone who was on the other side of the wall and out of Chloe's line of sight.

"Excuse me! I'm Dr. Chloe Toussaint. I'm here to pick up my godson, Mason Pestock." As soon as Chloe finished her introduction she saw Corey walk up to the arguing workers.

"Ok, Dr. Toussaint! We were expecting you, but this man came in to pick Mason up as well." The worker holding Mason handed him to Chloe. Corey stood there looking incredibly frustrated.

"Oh this man is Corey Graves. He's Mason's godfather. There must've been a mix up with Mason's parents." Chloe explained everything while Corey got Mason's things and they all walked out together. "What are you doing here, Corey? I thought you guys were in Jersey for a show."

"The guys are, but I'm not working tonight. Baron said he talked to Robin and she was sick. So he wanted me to pick Mason up and surprise her by watching him for the night so she could rest and take care of Piper."

"That's so sweet, but Robin asked me to pick Mason up this morning…I think Baron and Robin should communicate a little bit better." Chloe laughed as she buckled Mason into his spare car seat that was always in the backseat of her car.

"If they communicated with each other a little better, I don't think we'd have a godson!" Corey winked at her as she closed the car door and prepared to walk around to the driver's side of the car.

"Touché'!" Chloe stopped and noticed how absolutely heavenly Corey looked. "So where were you planning to take little Mason to keep him germ free for the evening?" Corey smiled and rubbed his chin.

"Well, I got a hotel room that Baron and I were planning to stay in when he drives back down here after the show tonight. I guess Mason and I could just grab some food and hang out. I left the car back at the hotel so Mason and I could go for a little walk." Corey was obvious in the fact that he wanted Chloe to join them.

"You could do that…but I happen to know that the Please Touch Museum is having a special event this evening, and I've heard it's the social event of the season for those 6 months to 6 years old."

"Is that right? Well, it's our responsibility to make sure our godson doesn't miss out on this auspicious occasion!" Corey hopped in the passenger seat and they were off for an evening of fun.

Time seemed to fly by and before they knew it, they were having dinner in the museum's café with the occasional parent asking Corey for an autograph or picture when they noticed it was 8:30.

"Oh man…I think we better get Mason to bed…" Corey picked Mason up from the highchair and Chloe grabbed his diaper bag when a photographer approached them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Graves. Can I take a picture of you and your family?" Asking was merely a formality because he just started snapping pictures.

"Okay you got everything you need, man. Now let us go." Corey held his arm up to the photographer as he let Chloe walk out of the café first.

"Can I list your names in the story?" The photographer placed his hand on Corey's arm causing Corey to give him a look that made him rethink that decision.

"We're just out with our godson. There's no story here, sorry." Corey rushed out of the café and to the parking lot with Mason and Chloe. He believed the incident with the photographer was over, but he knew he couldn't be sure until he saw the picture in print the next day.

Instead of going back to the hotel, Chloe invited Corey to bring Mason back to her apartment. Baron would be able to pick up a spare key for the room when he got in town. So they put Mason to bed in the guest room and retreated to the living room to watch a movie, but before long they were sleep in each other's arms on the couch. It was around 1 am when a call from Randy woke both of them up. There was no covering this up. Corey saw Randy's name when it rang, but he was trying to play it off.

"Hello?" Chloe sounded like she was half sleep.

"Hey Beautiful. Sorry to wake you. I'm just outside of Philly and I was checking to see if there was any room available for the night at my favorite Inn." As Randy spoke he began to think about how he probably shouldn't have sprung this on Chloe.

"Ummm…." Chloe looked at Corey who was now wide awake and didn't look like he was planning on going anywhere. "Well, I have Mason sleeping in my guest room…"

"Aww! That's cool…" As Randy answered, she remembered the honest conversation they had and reminded herself that she didn't need to lie.

"Also Corey's here…he and I spent the evening with Mason." She saw Corey smile out of the corner of her eye and settle into the couch a little bit more. "But since it's late and you're in town, you're welcome to crash on the couch." She saw Corey roll his eyes, but she turned her back to him. She hated to think of Randy trying to check into a hotel at this hour and there was no harm in letting him crash on the couch while Corey was with Mason in the guest room.

"Well, if you insist." She could hear the smile in Randy's voice.

"You need directions?" It dawned on her at that moment that she never spoke to Corey about her dealing with Randy again.

"Nope, I have a good memory and I remember exactly how to get there. See you in a few." They hung up and Chloe turned her attention to Corey.

"He's just gonna crash on the couch. I figured it would be fine since you and Mason are in the guest room…" She was explaining herself again for some reason and the irritation in Corey's eyes fueled her need to elaborate.

"No need to explain…we're kickin it, right?" He winked before kissing her on the cheek and going in the bedroom to check on Mason.

A few minutes later, Randy was at the door.

"Hey Gorgeous!" Randy quickly quieted his voice remembering Mason was there. "Sorry."

"It's fine…I have everything set up for you on the couch…" Just as she was giving Randy the typical houseguest rundown, Corey appeared in the doorway to the guest room wearing nothing but boxers.

"Oh hey, Orton…" He walked into the bathroom and wanted his almost nakedness to show Randy that he was quite comfortable in Chloe's apartment, whether Randy was there or not. Randy just shook his head at Corey and turned his attention back to Chloe.

"If I need anything else, I'll just have to come into your room and get you…" Randy gripped at her waist just as Corey was going back into the guest room. Randy placed playful bites on her neck just to put on a show for Corey who shook his head and laughed before closing the guest room door.

"Goodnight, Randy…and be nice, my godson is in there!" Randy put his hands up to show his innocence as he watched her walk into her bedroom for the night. He wasn't going to start anything with Corey, but he had no intention of holding back with Chloe either…let the best man win!


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

The next morning, Chloe woke up at 7, smelled coffee being made and heard movement in the living room. She brushed her hair into a neat ponytail and put her robe on before seeing who was up. Walking out into the living room, she saw that Corey was cooking shirtless in the kitchen, Mason was playing with his toys on the floor and Randy was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Chlo, I made you some coffee. Come here and let me make sure it's just the right shade of beautiful light brown." Corey's eye lit up as she walked into the kitchen to hold her hand next the cup.

"It's perfect! Thanks sweetheart." Chloe kissed Corey on the cheek before going to pick Mason up and give him a good morning kiss. "What are you cooking up in there, Mr. Graves? It smells amazing!"

"Oh I just got some omelets and turkey bacon happening." She stood there observing Corey's tattooed body while holding Mason until she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, Randy stood there holding what looked like 2 dozen daisies, a newspaper and a box from a bakery.

"Whoa! What is all this?!" Chloe took the bunch of daisies, and Mason's eyes lit up as he tried to grab them.

"I woke up early this morning and went for a little drive. Turns out there's a bakery just inside Berks County that makes cherry top doughnuts. I remember you saying you were having a hard time finding them since you got back in the states." Randy beamed as he swapped with Chloe taking Mason and handing her the box of doughnuts, and tossing the newspaper on the coffee table.

"Get the hell outta here! You drove all the way to my hometown to get doughnuts?!" Chloe's eyes seemed to dance from the daisies to the doughnuts.

"Well, I had to go out and get your favorite flowers anyway. So, I figured I might as well get you something sweet." Randy wrapped his arm around her as Mason started to cry. Corey came over to grab Mason and walk back to the kitchen, but not before rolling his eyes at Randy.

"Thank you so much for this. You really didn't have to do this." Chloe gave him a peck on the cheek and went to put the flowers in some water. Corey mean mugged Randy as he walked into the living room, but Randy just smiled as he walked into the kitchen with Chloe.

"Hey Corey this omelet is delicious!" Chloe winked at Corey as she picked at the omelet, but Corey became irate as he saw Randy eating pieces of it as well.

"Yeah Core, these are pretty damn good! Who knew you were such a good cook? Maybe you can make a romantic dinner for me and Chloe sometime." Randy's smugness almost made Corey lose it until he noticed the front page of the newspaper. The headline read " _Pintsized Gala at The Please Touch Museum Brings out the Stars!_ " When he went inside to page 6 where the story continued, he saw the picture of him, Chloe and Mason from last night. Under the picture read, " _Among the big names at the gala last night was WWE superstar Corey Graves and his girlfriend who brought their godson out for an evening of fun._ "

"Hey Chlo, check this out! We made page 6!" Corey picked up Mason and ran to the kitchen to make sure Randy saw the picture too.

"Oh my gosh! We look great!" Chloe pointed at the picture asking Mason if he knew who those people were and he just giggled. The wind was taken out of Randy's sails as he read the caption over Chloe's shoulder.

"Girlfriend?" Randy's faced was contorted in disgust and confusion.

"Oh it's okay. The photographer just saw us with Mason and assumed I was Corey's girlfriend. It's not a big deal." Chloe took Mason from Corey and lifted him above her head as she played with him before taking him into the bedroom while she got dressed for work.

"Yeah I guess he thought we just had a natural chemistry…" Corey walked to the doorway of the guest room so he could go get dressed. "When you have chemistry you don't need to overcompensate with flowers or doughnuts…but I know you'll keep trying, Orton and so will I. Just remember, chemistry beats money when it comes to women of substance. The same tricks that worked on your bimbos in the past won't work with Chloe." Corey went into the room and closed the door leaving Randy standing in the living room alone. He laughed to himself feeling Corey's arrogance would ultimately lead to his downfall with Chloe and he couldn't wait.

Later that day, Liv was leaving one of her Philadelphia stores when she got a call from Seth.

"Hello?!"

"Liv? Is this a bad time?" Olivia realized her tone might have sounded a bit hostile, but he caught her off guard.

"No, it's cool. I'm just leaving the Northeast store and heading over to the King of Prussia store."

"Oh I don't wanna disturb you. I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab dinner tonight. I'm riding to the airport with Baron and Corey, but they're not leaving until tomorrow morning." Seth started to feel insecure in asking her out to dinner and was thinking about retracting his invitation.

"Oh…well I guess we can grab something to eat…as friends right?"

"Yes, as friends, Liv."

"Cool…how about you meet me Maggiano's Little Italy around 7?"

"Sounds like a plan! See ya then, Liv!" Seth hung up and he was on cloud 9. He was finally starting to feel like himself again.

That night, Seth got to the restaurant a little early and waited for Liv at the bar. When she walked in wearing a sleek, midnight blue wrap dress and black pumps, he felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Hey Seth!" She walked over and gave him a quick hug before they were shown to their table. There was an artist named Francis John putting his own soulful/folk spin on Sinatra classics that complimented the traditional red and white checkered tablecloths in providing the perfect Italian dining experience. Olivia browsed the menu as Seth sat there looking incredibly uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I mean, no…I feel like I don't know what to do with my hands." Seth's nervousness was absolutely adorable.

"What?! Just relax! What do you do with your hands when you're out for dinner with Corey, Dean or Roman?"

"With all due respect, Corey, Dean or Roman aren't usually wearing a dress that hugs them so tight that I almost forget my name." Seth's smile was almost as warm as his eyes. Liv was kind of uncomfortable too, but she was doing a much better job at hiding it than Seth.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, but you gotta relax!" Seth shook out his hands and looked around for the waiter to order some wine. When the waiter got there, Seth noticed he was staring at Olivia.

"Good evening, can I get you something to drink?" The waiter tried to play his staring off by pointing to their wine selection on Liv's menu.

"You cool starting with a bottle of Merlot, Liv?" Seth snapped his fingers to get the waiter's attention making Olivia laugh.

"Sure that sounds great." Liv put her menu down and the waiter walked away looking annoyed. "You didn't have to shut that man down like that, Seth."

"Yes I did! That was disrespectful. He doesn't know we're not together!"

"But we're not together…" Olivia looked at the entrees trying not to look into Seth's eyes.

"I know…I guess I'm just looking out for _Wade_." Seth raised his eyebrow trying to shrug off his feelings. Wade and Sheamus went to Europe a week ahead of the rest of the wrestlers to do some press appearances and that meant a full 2 weeks for Liv without her husband. Olivia was occupying her time with friends and that now included Seth.

"Isn't that sweet? I'll have to tell him about you sticking up for his wife." Seth sat back in his chair like he just took a bullet.

"Damn….you just had to say it and take my life, didn't you?" Seth and Liv laughed, but it felt good to actually talk to each other instead of dealing with each other out of circumstance when they were in the same room just because of mutual friends.

"How's Zahra doing?" Olivia didn't really care, but she was making an attempt to be cordial. Seth picked up on her obvious dislike and laughed into the glass of wine he had just poured, as he was taking a sip.

"She's cool…but we don't have to talk about her. I know you don't like her."

"You're right, but we're friends and I'm extending an olive branch by even acknowledging her."

"I appreciate it, but let's talk about something else…please." Seth gulped at his wine and Olivia raised an eyebrow as if she were saying _"Well, excuse me!_ "

"Are you excited about the European tour?"

"Yeah, it's always nice over there. Will you be joining Wade in any of the cities?"

"I'm not sure. Work is pretty demanding right now." Olivia gulped at her wine as the waiter came back over to take their order, without looking at Olivia once.

"See, my intimidation worked! Barrett owes me!" Seth tried to be boastful through his obvious hurt that Olivia was Wade's wife, but she saw straight through him.

Seth and Olivia ate and talked for almost 3 hours before leaving the restaurant. Seth walked her back to her car and stood there like he had something on his mind.

"So where are you guys staying?" Olivia opened her car door and Seth stood on the other side of the car.

"Corey and Baron got a hotel room near Washington Square so they could keep Mason away from Robin and Dean because they're sick."

"Oh ok…well you can come back to my house and talk for a bit if you're up to it." Olivia felt pretty comfortable spending time with Seth at this point.

"You sure Wade would be cool with that?"

"He knows we're cool, Seth." She started to get in her car. "We're in Villanova, it's not far from here." Liv started her car and Seth sprinted to his rental to follow her.

After a few minutes on the highway, they turned on to Kenilworth Rd and pulled into the driveway.

"Looks like Barrett's doing pretty good by you." Seth stood in awe of the elegant estate.

"He always has…" Liv opened the door and they walked into the foyer. "You want anything to drink?"

"Sure, whatever you're having." Seth walked around the house admiring the décor before Olivia joined him with a glass of wine. "Thanks, I can see your influence all over this house."

"Yeah, I decorated it myself…. Have a seat." They sat in the sitting room on a sofa positioned right in front of a large oil painting of the London Bridge.

"It's nice to spend time with you, Liv. I didn't think we'd ever get this back."

"It never left, I just moved on." Olivia sipped her wine and offered to give Seth a tour.

As they walked through each room adorned with a perfect blend of Wade and Olivia's taste, they wound up in Olivia's office.

"This is where the magic happens…" Liv waved her hand around the room as Seth looked at the books on the shelves and admired her desk.

"It's beautiful, Liv. I'm happy for you…" Seth walked over to Liv who was standing by the window. He turned the lights off and took in the view of the night sky that was perfectly accented by a full moon. He set his glass of wine on her desk and placed one hand on the small of her back.

"Seth…" She looked at him in shock and pulled away as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry…am I out of line?" While Olivia still thought Seth was a very attractive man, she had no intention of muddying the waters of her marriage with Wade.

"Yes…you are." Before she could say another word, he kissed her in the moonlight and she got goosebumps. "You have to go…" She let him kiss her again before pushing him away. "Now!"

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself. I know you hate me, but there was something about the moonlight…I'm sorry." He turned and started to walk to the door.

"I don't hate you!" He turned around and looked at her with the youthful hopefulness that had always melted her heart. "It's just that, friends don't kiss!" Seth walked back over to her and stood face to face with her.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I didn't mean to put you in a weird place, but I felt something from you…" Seth wanted to touch her, but he knew he had already overstepped his boundaries. "Didn't you feel it?" Olivia looked him in the eye with her best poker face and lied.

"No, we're just friends…if I led you to believe something was happening, I'm sorry." Olivia sighed as Seth walked towards the door.

"Let's just forget this happened…" Seth went back and forth in confusion before deciding to walk out the door. Liv leaned on the table in the foyer as she gasped for air. It was easy to blame her letting him kiss her on the wine and the moonlight, and that was the story she chose to stick to.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

By the time Friday came, the entire Good Clan was germ free and back to normal…at least their version of normal. Robin was in her office getting ready to leave for the day when one of the secretaries knocked on the door.

"Excuse me Mrs. Kendall-Good, here are your tickets for the Governor's Ball next weekend." Robin had totally forgotten about the Governor's ball. Dean will still be in Europe and that meant she'd have to go alone.

"Thanks, Gloria." Robin slipped the tickets into her briefcase and walked out into the reception area where the mayor was talking to a man that looked familiar to her.

"Robin! Come here and let me introduce you to Congressman Lucas Taylor." Mayor Kenney turned and looked at Robin like a proud father. "Luke, this is my new Assistant Economic Analyst, Robin Kendall-Good. Robin, this is Luke Taylor."

"Ah, you hyphenated! Good for you!" Lucas extended his hand while licking his lips at Robin.

"Yes…I did." Robin tried to politely pull her hand away without seeming too rude.

"Be careful, Luke. She's married to a big wrestler. You wouldn't want him coming after you!" The mayor laughed, slapping Lucas on the back before walking away and leaving the two of them to talk.

"A wrestler, huh?" He put his hand in his pocket as he stared at Robin. "Anybody I might know? I watch wrestling with my son from time to time."

"My husband is Dean Ambrose." Robin started to back away hoping to end the conversation as she approached the door.

"Oh really?! That's my son's favorite wrestler!"

"He's mine too, congressman." Robin turned and opened the door to the hallway. "Maybe I can set up a meet and greet for your son."

"That would be very generous of you, Mrs. Kendall- _Good_."

"No problem. I'll be in touch with your office. Goodnight, Congressman Taylor." Robin decided to skip the elevator and take the steps downstairs. She could feel the congressman staring a hole through her. There's no way she was going to the Governor's ball alone knowing he would be there.

That evening, all the women got together at Liv's house with the kids. They cooked dinner, drank wine, laughed and drank more wine. Sometime after the kids were sleep, the serious talking began. Chloe started off with the story of Randy and Corey's competition.

"Randy went all the way to Berks County for cherry top donuts and he even got me some beautiful daisies…they're not even in season right now!" Chloe waved her glass of wine around and it was clear that she was tipsy. "I don't need them to buy me things. I just want a man who's real with me, ya know?" Having rarely seen Chloe get tipsy, Liv and Robin just let her talk as they refilled her glass.

"So who's the frontrunner, Chlo?" Robin knew this was the time that Chloe would be the most honest, and she seized the opportunity.

"I don't know!" Chloe stammered to her feet and walked up to the London Bridge painting on the wall. "They're both smoking hot…so I can't go on that alone!... I just said 'smoking hot'!" Chloe burst into laughter as she all of a sudden got serious and started to closely examine the painting.

"Dr. Toussaint, you are officially drunk, and I love it!" Liv walked over to her and guided her back to the sofa.

"Where was I?!" Chloe struggled to remember her point and the other women were in tears from laughing. "Oh that's right! I was talking about how sexy they both are."

"Who's better in bed, Chlo?" Robin continued to ask questions she knew Chloe would never answer if she were sober.

"Hmmm…Randy is really crazy in bed! It's like he can't keep his hands off me! But then Corey is so passionate and sweet….I can't choose!" Chloe stood up again and stood in the middle of the floor. "I can't choose yet! They're both too amazing…ya know?"

"Oh you're definitely Liv's cousin!" Robin teased both Olivia and Chloe.

"Oh please, you've been in some crazy shit yourself, _Tweety_!" Olivia's remark made Chloe laugh so hard, she fell back onto the sofa.

"Okay…you got me! No judgement…I'm just saying it's not so easy to choose when you have such great prospects!" Robin toasted the women to their myriad of men. "Speaking of choices, which one of you would like to be my plus one for the Governor's Ball next weekend?"

"Oh I got a pair of tickets to that from my mentor." Chloe sat back holding her head to steady her vision. Her mentor Dr. Elijah Baldwin wrote books on the education system after being a teacher for 35 years and now served in the Department of Education for the state of Pennsylvania.

"Cool, so I guess you can be my plus one, Liv?!" Robin lifted her glass to toast Liv.

"I'd love to! Now I have an excuse to buy a new dress!" Liv sipped her wine and kept shifting her eyes across the foyer to her office.

"You good, Liv?" Robin picked up on her distraction first and Chloe sobered up a little bit and tuned into it after that.

"I'm fine…" Robin and Chloe both threw their hands in the air, sucked their teeth and called bullshit on Olivia.

"Try that shit with some people who don't know you!" Robin sat back and waited for Olivia to dish.

"Okay…no judgement, right?" Liv looked at Robin and Chloe as if she wanted to ask them for a pinky swear.

"NO JUDGEMENT!" They both replied in unison.

"Alright…I had dinner with Seth on Wednesday night…and we came back here afterwards…" Robin and Chloe leaned in for more. "Nothing major happened, but…he kissed me in my office." The other two women punctuated Olivia's confession with various profane expressions.

"He kissed you?! Was it good?" Robin being Robin had to get the good stuff out of the way first.

"No… _yes_ …maybe?" Liv held her head.

"One kiss isn't gonna send you to divorce court, Liv." Chloe chimed in as the voice of reason.

"Well…he kinda kissed me…twice." The other two women repeated their various profane expressions.

"So it had to be good if you let him kiss you twice!" Robin was enjoying this way too much.

"Let him? If he surprised her with a kiss, he didn't exactly wait for permission." Chloe was trying to make Liv feel better, but Robin knew her and Seth too well.

"Nah…I've seen Liv actively dodge kisses before. If you wanted him to miss you with that kiss, it would've never happened." Liv started to cover her face as Robin read her like a book. "Just be real, girl. There's a part of you that wanted that kiss…oh I'm sorry…KISSES!"

"Okay, maybe he was looking good and the moonlight was hitting his pretty ass brown eyes in a way I've never seen before, but what does it mean? It was just a kiss!" Olivia refilled her wine glass to drown the truth that she was suppressing by telling herself it was _just a kiss._ "I'll never do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Wade…that kiss will never happen again!" Just as she finished that statement, the other women threw in an "Mmmhmm" as Liv's cell phone rang. It was Seth. She took the call in the other room as Robin continued to probe Chloe for details about sex with Corey and Randy.

When Olivia came back in the room several minutes later, she had a terrified look on her face.

"Whoa Liv, what's going on?" Chloe stood to go put her arm around her cousin.

"Umm….Seth got injured…they ran some tests and they said he messed his knee up pretty bad. He could be out of action for 6-9 months!" Liv had tears in her eyes and her friends came over to hug her.

"Seth is a tough dude, Liv. He'll come back from this!" Robin tried to comfort her, but her heart was breaking for Seth too.

"That's not all…" Liv pulled her head up from their supportive shoulders. "He's coming back to the states tomorrow night and he asked me to take care of him until his family gets back from vacation." Olivia was still stunned and was now aimlessly pacing the floor.

"Are you gonna do it, Liv?" Chloe was worried about Liv and her adopting the responsibility of nursing a man back to health who wasn't her husband. Olivia wiped her tears away and sat down to her glass of wine.

"Of course I'm going to do it…that's what friends are for!" Liv downed the wine as Robin and Chloe gave each other concerned looks. Seth's back was up against the wall and he called Liv. That meant something to her and she couldn't let him down. Of course there was the fact that it felt good that Seth thought to call her when he was in need, but for obvious reasons, she kept that to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Seth arrived at the Philadelphia airport on Saturday evening and WWE had arranged for him to have wheelchair accessible transportation to Liv's house. As she waited for the van to pull into her driveway, she spoke to Wade on the phone.

"I find it hard to believe he doesn't have any other family or friends that could've taken care of him." Wade was annoyed, but he understood that Liv and Seth were friends and this was no ordinary injury.

"Baby, his family will be back by next Saturday. Then he'll be in Iowa for the rest of his recovery. He just needs someone to help him out until then and we have a first floor bedroom with a full bath. It's just the best situation for him." Liv paced the hall, rubbing her lips and thinking about Seth's kiss.

"Okay, Livy. I know you always do the right thing for your friends and even though I don't trust Rollins, I trust you. I'll give you a call tomorrow morning, it's pretty late here. I love you, Liv."

"I love you too Wade." Just as they hung up, a van pulled into her driveway and two men hopped out to help get Seth out. Olivia held her heart as she saw them wheel Seth towards the front door. His face was lifeless and sad until he saw Liv standing there.

"I can take him from here guys. Thanks." Olivia wheeled him into the foyer with tears in her eyes. "I made dinner. Roasted chicken and asparagus with lots of potatoes." She tried to fight off the trembling in her voice as she forced a smile.

"You always knew how to cheer me up!"

"Oh that's not all…I picked up that chocolate cake with the whipped icing that you liked from Maggiano's. "

"You're gonna spoil me, Liv!" Seth's eyes sprung to life as she wheeled him up to the dining room table.

Sitting across from him, she tried not to focus on his injury. They talked about movies and funny moments from their past until a sudden silence fell over the dining room. Liv had to ask the burning question that was on her mind.

"Seth…where's Zahra?" She saw his face go flat again.

"I don't know, Liv. I called her, but I think she was still on her photo shoot."

"Um…ok. She hasn't had time to call you back in two days?" Liv took a sip of her wine and rolled her eyes.

"I honestly don't know what's up, Liv. I'll try to call her again before I go to bed."

Olivia wanted to lift Seth's spirits again so she wheeled him into the living room and she put in a dvd of his favorite movie "Fight Club".

"You pulled out all the stops, Liv! I may not want to leave on Saturday!" They sat and watched the movie with an almost uncomfortable tension between them. Liv sat at the far end of the couch while Seth sat in his wheelchair. Halfway through the movie, Seth had had enough. He got out of the chair and hobbled onto the couch. "You can come closer to me, Liv. I won't bite!"

"I know for a fact, that's not true!" Olivia couldn't believe she was flirting with Seth. She scooted to the middle of the couch and Seth put his arm on the back of the couch behind her. It felt amazing to be that close to him again, but she would never tell him that.

By the end of the movie, they both fell asleep and Liv somehow wound up with her head laying on his chest. She woke up and quickly shot to the other end of the couch scaring Seth.

"Umm, maybe you should get some sleep Seth. I'll show you to your room." She got up to position his wheelchair in front of him but he waved her off.

"I don't need that. The guys should've put my crutches next to my bags at the door." Olivia went and got the crutches and his bags, and handed the crutches to Seth who was already standing.

Leading him into the bedroom, she could feel his eyes on her every step of the way.

"Are you okay to undress yourself and everything?" Liv placed her hand on his back to steady him as he walked.

"Yeah, I should be fine…unless you'd like to undress me." It was good to see that he hadn't lost his perverted sense of humor.

"Goodnight, Seth!" Liv shook her head and set his bags in the chair inside the bedroom. "If you need me, just call my cell phone, okay?"

"Thanks, Liv." Seth held her arm before she turned to walk out, sending chills down her spine. She knew she had to get out of there in a hurry.

"No problem, Seth. That's what friends are for. Get some rest." She walked out closing the door behind her. She stayed close to Seth's room until she saw that he had turned the lamp off and then she went up to her bedroom, blew a kiss to a picture of Wade and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Chloe and Robin went to church and stopped by Liv's house afterwards to see how her patient was doing.

"Hey, the gangs all here!" Seth's face lit up as he saw them walk through the door. Piper was a bit reluctant to go hug Uncle Seth with the big brace on his leg. "It's okay Pipes. It won't hurt you." After staring for a few minutes, she finally walked over to hug Seth.

"How are you, Seth?" Robin gave him a quick peck on the cheek before putting Mason down.

"I'm okay, sis. I just know I have a long road ahead of me, but Liv has been treating me like a king!" Seth winked at Olivia and the other women gave her the " _oh really?_ " look.

"Well, I'm glad Nurse Olivia has been treating you well." Chloe poked fun at Liv before giving Seth a friendly hug. "Corey said he'll be stopping by to see you when he gets back next week."

"And how is my love struck friend, Corey?" Seth's question made Chloe blush. He reached over and picked Mason up. "Your god mommy is a pimp!" All the women laughed at Seth's friendly jabs at Chloe.

Later, Piper and Mason napped in the living room with Seth as the women retreated to the kitchen to talk.

"Treating him like a king huh?" Robin stuck her tongue out at Liv.

"Shut up! I'm just being a good friend…that's it!"

"Okay, Liv. We hear you!" Chloe winked at Robin.

"You know it just dawned on me that you won't be able to join me at the Governor's Ball. You have to stay home and play doctor with Seth." Olivia slapped Robin on the shoulder as she made kissing sounds.

"I totally forgot. Sorry Robin."

"No worries! I'm sure I'll be thoroughly entertained by the aggressive Congressman, Lucas Taylor." Robin rolled her eyes.

"Is he that bad?" Chloe was swiping through her phone, smiling at various texts from Randy and Corey.

"I can handle him, but I'm trying to be cordial. It's hard to do that when he's looking at me like I'm his dessert." Robin noticed Seth standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just wanted to grab some water. I didn't want to yell and wake the kids." Seth slowly hobbled to the fridge and Liv took out a bottle.

"Go back and sit down. I'll bring it in for you." Liv grabbed a glass and some ice for his water.

"Thanks, Liv. You guys can go back to talking about the congressman that wants to fuck Robin now." Robin hit Seth softly with a potholder being careful not to throw him off balance as he made his way back to the living room.

Later that night after the girls and kids left, Liv sat in the living as Seth went to get ready for bed. She was just getting into an episode of Game of Thrones when she heard Seth calling her. She rushed into his bedroom to see him standing there in his boxers.

"Umm….what's wrong?" Liv tried to divert her attention away from his amazingly naked upper body that was perfectly accented with the right amount of hair.

"Sorry…I dropped my pajama pants and I can't reach them. They're under the bed." Seth hopped backwards as he pointed to the floor.

"Oh okay. Let me grab them." Olivia bent over and pulled his pajama pants from under the bed. When she stood up she saw that Seth had an erection that was barely concealed by his boxers. "Well, your leg may be busted up, but 'Little Seth' is still in perfect working order, huh?" She laughed as he struggled to turn around so she couldn't see it.

"Sorry, he does what he wants…down boy!" The comically uncomfortable moment was diffused by Seth's phone ringing. "Hello?" Liv could tell it was Zahra because his expression changed immediately. "I've been trying to reach you…" Olivia quietly walked out of the room leaving him to his conversation. She couldn't shake the feeling of disgust. Where did she get off calling him back several days later?! The worst part was that her disgust was mixed with something that felt eerily close to jealousy.

Seth emerged from his bedroom a few minutes later wearing his pajama pants and he walked into the living room where Liv was sitting.

"She said she was on location and her signal was sketchy…but, she has a few gigs at some tattoo conventions this week and she said it's probably best that I stay where I am until my parents get back from vacation." Seth's face was solemn and it was breaking Liv's heart.

"Well, isn't that nice of her…" Liv rolled her eyes, but she saw the tears welling up in Seth's eyes and decided not to go off on him about his shitty choice for a girlfriend. Instead she walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "It's okay Seth…" As she rubbed his back, something came over her and she stood up to look into his eyes. He gave her a slightly confused smile before Liv leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her in and let one of his crutches fall hitting the end table knocking over a picture of Liv and Wade in London. She pulled away so fast he almost lost his balance. "I'm sorry Seth! I gotta get to bed…I mean, I gotta call Wade."

"Yeah…I know…I should get to bed too." Seth turned and walked towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Seth." Liv stood there watching him until he got to the doorway and turned around.

"Goodnight...Olivia."

Once she was up in her bedroom, she paced the floor to try and clear Seth from her mind before she called Wade. Seeing Seth so vulnerable was bringing up some crazy feelings from her past that she was certain had gone away. She kept telling herself that she just had to hang in there for 6 more days and he'd be gone, but the more she repeated it, the more it seemed like she was trying to convince herself that his leaving was a good thing.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

As the week went on, Liv did her best to be comforting to Seth, while keeping him at arm's length. Chloe was fully enjoying some one on one time with Corey. He was done with his announcing and media obligations for the European tour and he was able to come back to PA to spend some time with Chloe and escort her to the Governor's Ball. As for Robin, she was prepared to go to her first Governor's ball alone. Dean wouldn't be back home until Saturday night. So, solo was her only other option.

As Robin packed her bag and got ready to get on the road to Harrisburg, her cell phone rang and she could see it was Baron. She thought about ignoring the call, but she didn't like to give Mason's dad the "straight to voicemail" treatment.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy, what's up?"

"Baron, I'm on my way out the door. I have to get to Harrisburg before 7:30."

"What's in Harrisburg?" It just dawned on her that she hadn't had time to tell Baron about the ball.

"Oh I'm going to the Governor's Ball this evening. I already dropped Piper and Mason off at Liv's and I need to get on the road."

"Who are you going to this _Ball_ with?"

"I'm going alone, Baron. Liv was gonna be my plus one, but she has to take care of Seth. She was generous enough to take the kids for the night too. So, I'm going alone." There was a long pause and Robin thought the call dropped. "Hello?!"

"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm just trying to figure out why you didn't ask me to go with you." Baron sounded like he was in his feelings. This wasn't something Robin was used to.

"Umm…this is more of a _husband_ thing. How would I explain you to my colleagues? Besides, aren't you busy with the European tour?"

"I would've made something happen…and what the hell is wrong with introducing me to your colleagues as your friend?"

"Baby, I'm not a politician, but my job is politicized. Introducing you to the mayor and my colleagues as a _friend_ , then them finding out that you're also the father of my son who was born during my marriage might raise a few eyebrows!"

"Oh…ok." Baron's silence spoke volumes. "So you'd never take me to a political event?"

"Baron, this falls into the 'husband' category. You made it clear that you weren't interested in that."

"Well, maybe I changed my mind…" Robin's arms dropped to her side in frustration. Baron was clearly trying to change the rules of their arrangement and it was driving her crazy.

"You changed your mind?! Baron, are you kidding me? I don't have time for this conversation right now, honey. Can we talk about this sometime when you get back in the states?"

"Sure, Robin…" He sounded hurt and this seriously caught Robin off guard.

"How about tomorrow night? You can stop by and hang out with Mason, then we can talk."

"Sounds good baby…Have a good time." Baron hung up and she knew he was going to be in a mood tomorrow night.

Finally getting her things packed, she was heading out of the door when she saw a black town car double parked in front of her house. Just as she walked down the steps, Dean popped out of the car looking dapper in a black tuxedo.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Robin dropped her bags and ran over to hug Dean.

"I pulled some strings to come back a day early. I couldn't let my queen go to her first Governor's Ball without her king." Dean kissed her while the driver of the town car picked up Robin's bags and put them in the trunk. "Now come on, Tweety. Let's get you to the ball!" They hopped in the car and they were off to Harrisburg.

Chloe and Corey left for Harrisburg earlier in the day so Chloe could take him to some of her favorite spots from when she lived there. Once they got back to their room, Corey was dressed in under 30 minutes, but Chloe took a little longer.

"Ready, Chlo? It's 7:15." Corey hated to rush her, but he knew she wanted to be on time.

"I'm ready…" Chloe stepped out of the bathroom in a beautiful silver gown. Her hair was in a sophisticated up do and she borrowed a diamond necklace from her mom for the evening.

"Wow….you were so worth the wait, Chloe." Corey walked over and kissed her as if he didn't care if they ever left that room. "Do we really need to go to this ball? I can think of a few other things I'd like to do right now!" He grabbed her with aggression that was usually expected from Randy, not Corey.

"Keep those things in mind for when we get back after the ball." Chloe grabbed her clutch and walked to the door. Corey stood staring at her for a minute before joining her in the hall. She looked amazing in that dress, but he couldn't wait to get her out of it.

"The Goods" got to the ball about 45 minutes later. They had to spend a few minutes pulling themselves together before they got out of the car. It was a long ride from Philly to Harrisburg and they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other.

They walked in and Robin immediately found Chloe and Corey.

"Hey Chlo! That dress is fierce!" Robin hugged her and inspected her dress. "Hey Corey. You're looking pretty good too!" She gave him a hug and peck on the cheek. Chloe greeted Dean and turned her attention back to Robin.

"I'm loving you in this black and white gown, girl!" The girls continued to talk as Dean and Corey went to fetch some champagne. It had only been 5 minutes since she walked through the door and Congressman Taylor found her. As a brown skinned, good looking man in his early 40s with long dreadlocks, he stood out among the other older white men that were his colleagues. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail for this formal occasion and his hazel eyes sparkled as he looked at Robin.

"Well, look at you…you're a sight for sore eyes." The congressman reached for Robin's hand and kissed it. Dean saw him and made a bee line back to the girls, and Corey was right behind him.

"Here you go, Tweety." Dean took her hand from the congressman's grasp and handed her the champagne.

"Thank you, honey. This is Congressman Lucas Taylor. Congressman Taylor, this is my husband Jonathan Good also known as Dean Ambrose."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dean. I was telling your lovely wife that my son loves you."

"Is that right?" Dean eyed the congressman and Robin prayed he wouldn't fly off the handle. "It's a pleasure meeting you, congressman." Chloe and Corey excused themselves to go speak to her mentor, who just walked in.

"Please, call me Luke. From what I hear, your wife is a special lady and she's doing some great things for the Mayor's office…I'm half tempted to steal her for myself!" Luke kept his eyes on Robin the whole time he was speaking. Dean put his arm around her waist to try and break Luke's stare.

"My wife is an amazing woman, but she's not easily stolen. In fact, I wouldn't even try it…" Dean started to pull Robin away from Lucas.

"I like him!" Lucas laughed heartily, but Dean maintained his disapproving scowl. "Well, you two enjoy the ball and Robin…I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you. Have a good evening!" Lucas walked away as Chloe and Corey came back over.

"That guy was intense!" Corey stood next to Dean because he noticed he was still keeping an eye on Lucas.

"Yeah…I can see right through him." Dean tightened his grip as Robin and Chloe shook their heads, relieved the situation didn't get any worse.

The two couples danced the night away, but both men started to get antsy after a few hours and they were ready to get the women back to the hotel.

"Mayor Kenney, my husband and I are ready to call it a night. Thank you for inviting us." Robin shook her boss's hand and Dean followed suit.

"It was a pleasure having you all here for this evening. I've been bragging about you to the governor all evening. I'd like for you to join me for a lunch meeting tomorrow afternoon at the Capitol. It'll be brief, but I think it would be a great experience for you." The mayor patted Dean on the shoulder. "I don't want to monopolize your time. I certainly don't want this big guy coming after me!"

"That would be great, Mayor Kenney. Thanks again for thinking of me." Robin took out her phone to set a remainder with the details before the two of them retreated to their car.

Corey and Chloe had already left and made it back to their hotel in record time. While Corey was in the bathroom, Chloe turned the lights off in the room and stood looking out the window at their beautiful view of the illuminated Capitol building. He came out of the bathroom and walked up behind her, taking in the view of the Capitol building and Chloe from behind.

"I've been waiting for hours to get you out of this dress." He kissed her on her neck softly as he unzipped the top of her dress letting it cascade to the floor. She could hear his breath become labored as he tried to control himself. "I hope you'll excuse me if I'm not a gentleman tonight…" He pushed her over the desk in front of the window and gently bite her shoulder making her whimper. He didn't waste any time pulling down her panties and smacking her ass. "I wanna make you scream…" Corey ripped off his shirt and bowtie before unzipping his pants and letting them hit the floor with her dress. She could feel him rubbing his dick along her opening as they both moaned with anticipation. He grabbed her bra and slid inside of her until he was as deep as possible. Once he felt she was perfectly acclimated and fitting to him like a glove, he thrusted into her with everything he had making her collapse on the desk. "Get your ass back up here!" He pulled at her bra again until he had the leverage he needed. With each powerful thrust, Chloe screamed out eventually knocking over the lamp. The desk pounded into the wall and Chloe was in complete submission. Corey pulled out and lifted her leg to taste her while he smacked her ass so hard he left red handprints. "Come here!" Corey got up and pulled Chloe to the door of their room. He spread her legs and fucked her up against the door without warning. Her screams into the door were accompanied by the sound of his skin smacking hers as he relentlessly pounded into her from behind. They could hear people opening the doors to their hotel rooms and asking each other what that noise was. Chloe wanted to stop, or at least move away from the door, but Corey kept her right where she was and it turned both of them on even more.

"Oh….my…God!" Chloe could barely stand as her whole body shook with an orgasm. Corey kept his pace for as long as he could before he pulled out and came on her back. He held her up against the door as they both struggled to catch their breath. They both gasped and moaned trying to recover from the immense pleasure for several minutes, when there was a light knock at the door. Corey told Chloe to go behind the wall near the bed while he opened the door. When he opened the door there was a note stuck to it that was written on hotel stationary.

 _Dear Valued Guests,_

 _We have received numerous complaints regarding loud, and lewd sounds coming from your room. We have children staying in our hotel and we don't feel these sounds are appropriate for them. Please take precautions to prevent these disturbances from becoming an issue again. We hope you enjoy the rest of your stay while taking this warning into consideration._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hotel Management_

Corey laughed hysterically as he closed the door and handed the note to Chloe. She read it and covered her face in embarrassment.

"I guess I can say my mission was accomplished!" Corey retreated to the bathroom as Chloe playfully hit him with a pillow. She fell back on the bed taking a moment to revel in her residual ecstasy. While she was slightly embarrassed, she never felt more alive.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

The next day after having breakfast with Corey, Chloe and Dean, Robin got dressed and prepared for her meeting at the Capitol.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in this fuckin skirt suit?" Dean grabbed her waist as she looked in the mirror one last time.

"Easy, sugar. I'm going to meet some of the Mayors and their tops aides from all over the state."

"That sleazy ass congressman won't be there, will he?" Dean pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not sure, but you don't have anything to worry about."

"So you don't think that guy is attractive? I know you like to swirl, but I also know you crave chocolate sometimes!" Dean turned her around so he could read her expression.

"You're a mess, Mr. Good. I've shared all of my _cravings_ with you. If I have a hankering for some chocolate, you'll be the first to know." She kissed him before grabbing her purse and heading for the door. "Enjoy the late checkout, honey. I'll see you after the meeting."

"You didn't answer my question!" Dean yelled through the door, but she was already gone. The next couple of hours would be torture thinking about Lucas ogling and coming onto her.

Walking into the gorgeous Capitol building took Robin's breath away. She was escorted to the Governor's office by one of the security guards and she noticed Mayor Kenney standing there talking with Congressman Taylor.

"Robin! I'm so glad you could make it!" Mayor Kenney shook her hand and Congressman Taylor followed, holding her hand longer than she would've liked.

"Red is your color, Robin." The congressman drew a slap on the shoulder from his friend, Mayor Kenney.

"I didn't invite her here for you to salivate over, Luke." The mayor moved the congressman from in front of the door so Robin could walk in, but she could hear him humming with approval as she walked by.

Once they were in the meeting, the mayors from 4 other cities, and some of the state reps who represented those cities sat discussing commerce and labor with the governor. Congressman Taylor was just there to offer support to the mayor and a state rep from Philadelphia.

"I'd like to see a better solution to the deficit that wouldn't call for increasing taxes on the middle class." Governor Wolf sat back in his chair while some who didn't agree with him shook their heads.

"Governor Wolf, the state economy is stale and in need of some sort of increase in revenue to get back on track!" A republican state rep from Pittsburgh chimed in.

"How can you think heavier taxes is the answer when people are already struggling to make ends meet?" Mayor Kenney interjected his views making Robin sit up and listen.

"Well with all due respect Mayor Kenney, the increase in the minimum wage, which you approved of, didn't do the citizens of your city any favors in the labor department!" The haughty republican laughed thinking he had just silenced Mayor Kenney.

"Excuse me, but that's a sorry excuse for the lack of job creation in this state." Robin sat up as all the men's eyes shot to her. "Most businessmen or employers like to say they're devoted to the greater good, but it's usually just about a profit. If you really want to induce job creation, introduce a tax break for businesses that genuinely are devoted to the greater good. For example, a tax break for businesses offering training programs for minorities or single mothers to fill their open positions would reduce unemployment and then this increase in revenue you're so concerned about will take place when those families spend their disposable income in small businesses all over the state. It's not about taxing the people and taking away from them. It's about giving them opportunity and the rest will work itself out." Robin didn't mean to ramble, but the republican congressman's attack on her boss set her off.

"Well…isn't it nice to hear from someone who isn't a politician for a change." Governor Wolf slapped his hand on the conference table in excitement. "What's your name, young lady?"

"I'm Robin Kendall-Good, Governor Wolf." Robin felt self-conscious after running her mouth in a meeting with so many experienced politicians.

"Mrs. Kendall-Good is my newest economic analyst." Mayor Kenney once again looked like a proud father.

"Well, you've got good people ready to back you up, Mayor Kenney. She didn't miss a beat before coming to your defense. Maybe I need someone like her in my cabinet!" The governor laughed along with the other men sitting at the table.

After he adjourned the meeting, Robin stood talking with Mayor Kenney and of course Lucas made his way over to her.

"Very impressive, Robin…and your statement wasn't bad either." Lucas winked at her before leaving the room and ultimately the Capitol building. She just brushed him off and excused herself to get back to Dean so they could go home.

Outside of Philly, Robin called Liv to let her know she was getting ready to come pick up the kids, but she told her that Seth was going to be staying another night and he was having a blast watching movies and playing with the kids. So they decided to pick the kids up in the morning.

Once they got back to the townhouse, Dean was loving every moment of having her all to himself. She was sitting in the living room having a glass of wine with him when the doorbell rang.

"Shit! I forgot Baron was supposed to be coming by to spend time with Mason and have a talk with me." Robin sprung up to answer the door and Dean let out a loud grunt. When she opened the door, Baron was standing there in his leather vest that Robin always loved.

"Don't you look like a sexy politician…" Baron grabbed Robin and kissed her before she could say that Mason wasn't there and Dean was.

"Hey Corbin!" Dean yelled from the couch breaking their kiss.

"Oh hey, Dean. I thought we were alone." Baron walked into the house giving Robin an annoyed look.

"Nope! I'm just spending some time with MY wife, in MY house." Dean stood up and walked towards Robin. Standing in between the two of them was turning her on as she tried to prevent an altercation.

"Dean this is my fault. I told Baron we would have time to talk this evening." Robin stood with her back to Baron as she talked to Dean. She bit her lip as Baron gently ran his fingers down the side of her body. "Dean…please." Robin brushed Dean's face and he kissed the palm of her hand.

"I'll be upstairs, Tweety." Dean slowly walked up the steps and into their bedroom.

"You want a glass of wine or a beer?" Robin asked Baron before she walked back into the dining room and put on some music. She shook her head walking into the kitchen to refill her glass.

"Yeah I'll take whatever you're drinking." Robin returned to the living room with two glasses of wine, as the sounds of Amigo the Devil filled the house. "Thanks." Baron sipped the wine and got closer to Robin on the couch. "So where's my little man?"

"The kids are over at Liv's spending time with Seth." Robin moved a little closer to Baron. "I'm going to pick them up in the morning."

"Aww, I was hoping to see him tonight. I didn't even get a hotel room because me and Corey were gonna drive up to Pittsburgh tonight."

"Well, I can talk to Dean. Maybe you can stay here and leave in the morning after you see Mason. Something tells me Corey won't mind another night with Chloe." Robin caressed his beard as he sent a text message to Corey about the revised plans.

"I'm not gonna hold my breath about Dean agreeing to let me stay here."

"I can be very persuasive…" Robin crossed her legs and Baron placed his hand on her thigh.

"Oh I know that…" He started to run his hand up her thigh, but he stopped himself. "How was the ball?"

"It was nice. I met a lot of interesting people." Robin gulped at her wine and she could feel Baron staring at her.

"Am I just a 'good fuck' to you?" Baron's face was straight, but Robin almost spit out her wine.

"What?! No!" She turned to look at him in the eye. "You're the father of my son and someone I really care about, Baron." She tried to keep her voice down in case Dean was listening.

"I understand that things can get crazy with having to introduce your baby's dad and your husband, but I wanna be a part of your life."

"You are a part of my life, Baron. I just don't know what you want from me. You know that Dean is my husband and you told me you were cool with our arrangement." Robin started to get upset about the spot he was putting her in.

"I wanna be able to take you out and THEN take you home and fuck you. I want a relationship, Robin!" Baron stood up and looked like he was gonna walk out, but Robin pushed him down onto the couch and straddled him.

"You're throwing a lot at me, Baron." She placed her hands on his chest and pulled her skirt up allowing her legs to widen as she sat on him. "You know how I feel about you…Just let me think about how we can work this out." Robin kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her before letting his hands slide down to rest on her ass. She rested her forehead on his as she thought about the feelings she had for him. They were so consumed with each other that they didn't see Dean standing there in the doorway to the living room.

"Hey sugar." Robin jumped up and walked over to Dean, kissing him. He grabbed her ass as he shoved his tongue down her throat. Dean knew all about her extracurricular activities with Baron. He understood that she probably shared some complex emotions with Baron, but he was still hesitant about outwardly sharing his wife with him. Just as Robin pushed Dean against the wall, Robin realized "Dahmer Does Hollywood" was playing, and Baron stood up to walk over to Robin and Dean. With Dean's back up against the wall, Robin put her hand in his pants and felt that he was just as turned on as she was. She felt Baron come up behind her and lift her skirt up. She bent forward a little, pushing her ass into Baron's crotch making him moan while looking up into Dean's eyes for approval.

 _I am the agent that decides your fate…_

The music and the wine brought something out in Robin. While pushing back into Baron's crotch, she pulled Dean's sweat pants down exposing his beautiful girth. Unable to control herself, she wrapped her lips around his dick making him squirm in pleasure. She moaned as she sucked, working her lips and tongue up and down his shaft. The way that Dean's head fell back against the wall was his way of giving her his approval. Baron pulled her panties down over her pumps and bit her butt before lapping at her asshole and tickling it with his tongue.

"Yes, baby." Robin turned to look at Baron on his knees before returning her attention and mouth back to Dean. Wanting to remind his wife of the pleasure his tongue could bring, Dean pulled Robin away from Baron and laid her on the floor. He spread her legs as wide as he could before diving in to consume every drop of her. "Ahhh!" Robin held his head in place between her legs as she gushed all over his face. Baron knelt down next to Robin and put his dick on her lips, which she gladly sucked into her mouth. To help her get more of him into her mouth, Baron straddled her face and she took him in deeper and deeper until she gagged. With Dean eating her out like a mad man and Baron's dick shoved down her throat, she struggled to breath. Baron pulled out giving her enough time to gasp for air before sliding back into her mouth.

"That's right baby. Take this whole dick!" Baron held the back of her head as he fucked her face. Feeling that Dean had stopped and probably wasn't enjoying the view of Baron making his wife gag, Robin sat up to make Baron stop. She went over and placed seductive kisses on Dean's chest before taking him by the hand and leading him up the stairs. Half way up, she motioned for Baron to join them.

Once they were in the bedroom, Robin pushed Dean back on the bed and climbed on top of him to ride him. She aggressively grinded on him using his shoulders for leverage until she felt Baron walk up behind her. Robin leaned front and kissed Dean while Baron positioned himself to enter her from behind. Holding her hips, Baron eased into her asshole making her scream.

"Fuck yes!" Robin shook uncontrollably from the pleasure of double penetration. Getting used to the sensation, she started to grind on Dean again making his eyes roll back and making Baron moan.

"Shit, Tweety! I'm about to cum!" Dean moaned and wrapped his arms around Robin as he came inside of her. Baron was still working her ass and giving her sporadic smacks on the butt.

"Damn this shit feels good!" Baron grunted and moaned like an animal as he slid his full length in and out of her. "Fuck! Ahhhhhhh!" Baron came inside her ass making Robin scream out in pleasure. He pulled out and Robin laid there collapsed on Dean's chest. Feeling a bit awkward in their bedroom, Baron walked out to go to the bathroom.

"That was amazing, sugar. Thanks for going along with that." Robin kissed Dean on the cheek and went back to cuddling.

"Not gonna lie, Tweety. That was pretty fuckin awesome." Dean smacked her ass then wrapped his arms back around her.

"Are you okay if he stays here for the night?" Robin didn't know if Dean was gonna go for that, even if they did just have a threesome.

"I don't give a fuck…but he's not sleeping in our bed." Robin laughed as Dean squeezed her tighter. She wasn't sure what had come over all three of them, but she was certain that the rules to the arrangement had definitely changed.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

That Sunday morning wasn't like any other. Robin and Dean woke up in each other's arms around 10 am. Robin wanted to go to church, especially after last night, but it felt so good in his arms that she stayed right where she was. When they finally got dressed and headed downstairs, Baron was already sitting on the couch waiting to go get Mason.

"I'll follow you guys in my car over to Liv and Wade's house." Baron gave Robin a quick kiss on the cheek before him and Dean gave each other the nod to say good morning. Something had definitely changed between the three of them. The men seemed almost cordial with each other.

"Okay, hun. Liv's house is in Villanova. Just follow us and you should be okay." Robin walked out the front door with Baron in front of her and Dean behind her. Before turning to lock the door, Dean gave her butt a squeeze and winked at her when she turned around to scold him. Dean was in a good mood, and that never happened when Baron was around. Robin raised an eyebrow as she thought maybe she should've slept with both of them months ago if this was going to be the outcome.

Once they got to Liv and Wade's house, there were several cars in the driveway. They recognized Chloe's car and both of Liv and Wade's cars, but there was another car there that Robin and Dean didn't recognize.

"Hey it's The Goods…and Baron!?" Liv came over to greet Robin, Dean and Baron as they walked through the door. Piper came running up to her parents and Baron went over to scoop Mason up. Liv gave Robin a strange look that she couldn't decipher.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Liv?" Robin whispered as she walked into the living room and saw Chloe and Corey sitting there talking to Seth and Zahra. "What the fu-"Robin stopped herself remembering Piper and Mason were right there. "Hey Seth! How are you feeling?" Robin gave Seth a kiss on the cheek and exchanged a "wtf" glance with Chloe and Liv.

"I'm good, sis! I think your kids are helping me heal faster!" Seth grabbed Mason from Baron and lifted him above his head when Robin noticed a constipated look on Zahra's face. Noticing Robin was about to go off, Chloe grabbed her and pushed her into the kitchen, and Liv followed.

"That bitch better fix her face when she's looking at my child!" Robin paced in the kitchen trying to calm herself down.

"What is she doing here anyway?" Chloe tried to barricade Robin in the kitchen.

"She was working a tattoo convention in NYC last night. So she offered to drive down here and fly back to Iowa with Seth." Liv seemed extra catty and the girls picked up on it. "I just think it's funny that this bitch has been MIA for over a week when Seth needed emotional support more than anything. Now she shows up outta nowhere and wants to take credit for nursing him back into good spirits!" Chloe put her hand on Liv's shoulder to calm her down. She was right on time because Wade walked into the kitchen to check on the girls.

"Hello, ladies." Wade walked up to Liv and kissed her. "What is _she_ doing here?" Wade nodded in the direction of the living room as he joined in on the Zahra bashing.

"She's here to pick him up. He wanted to stay long enough to see Robin and Dean, but I think they're gonna be leaving soon." Liv rolled her eyes as she started to make a pot of coffee.

"Oh okay…well let's get that chair she's sitting in reupholstered, Livy. God only knows what particular brand of heeby jeebies that chick has." Wade shuttered making the other women laugh as Robin took over the task of making the coffee.

Once Wade left the kitchen, the women stood chatting a little longer before rejoining the rest of the group in the living room with the coffee and a tray of cookies. Chloe went to sit next to Corey, whose eyes lit up when Chloe walked back in the room. Liv went to stand next to Wade in a spot where she could still roll her eyes at Robin and Chloe whenever Zahra said anything stupid, and Robin sat between Dean and Baron. Dean had his arm around her shoulders and Baron had his hand on her thigh, drawing stares from all the other couples. Dean was holding Piper and Baron had Mason on his lap. They were like the perfect portrait of an unconventional polyamorous family.

"Oh God…" Seth almost spit out his coffee as he noticed both men touching Robin. "I swear there's never a dull moment with my friends!" He struggled to get to his feet so they could make their way to the airport. "Liv…" Seth turned to Olivia who was nestled under Wade's arm in the doorway. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. Not only did you help nurse my body back to health, but you healed my broken spirit!" Seth hobbled over to give Liv a kiss on the cheek and a hug, pulling her away from Wade. Zahra had a twisted look on her face and Chloe jumped up from her seat in case Robin or Liv were going to lunge for her.

"What's that face about, Zahra?" Robin stood up from her comfortable position with Dean and Baron.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Zahra walked to the other side of Seth and tried to pull him closer to the door.

"You made a face when Seth was playing with my son, and you made a face when Seth was thanking Liv for doing the job YOU should've been doing?" Robin was walking towards Zahra, but she was stopped by Chloe. Making eye contact with Liv, she knew she was saying the things Liv wanted to say to Zahra, but it would look odd to Wade if she did. "So, I just wanna know what your fuckin problem is!" Dean handed Piper to Baron who took both of the kids out of the room while Dean went over to try and calm Robin down.

"I don't have a problem with your son! But, I don't need your _friend_ thinking I don't love my man because I had to take care of some business and couldn't be by his side." Zahra used Seth as a shield as she noticed all three women looking at her like they were gonna kill her.

"Umm…Rollins, you might wanna get her outta here!" Corey offered a suggestion to his friend as he stood up to try and calm Chloe down who was no longer playing the peacemaker after hearing Zahra's words about Liv.

"You gotta be kidding! You don't love him! I don't know any woman who wouldn't rush to be by her man's side when he's facing an injury like this! You disappeared on him when he needed you most." Liv couldn't hold her tongue any longer and she was moving closer to Zahra as Wade was trying to hold her back. "If Seth was smart he'd drop your disgusting ass quick! You're just the rebound, bitch! You wouldn't even be here if I…" Liv stopped herself from completing that sentence. Seth had Zahra at the door when he turned around and gave Liv a shocked look. All the commotion seemed to calm down as everyone in the group knew Liv was about to say that Zahra would be a nonfactor if she chose to be with Seth instead of Wade. Zahra stormed off to the car leaving Seth standing there at the door.

"I'll help you to the car, Seth." Corey grabbed Seth's bag that Zahra dropped when she stormed off and closed the front door behind him.

Wade put his arm around Liv's shoulders and took her away from the group into the sitting room to calm her down. Robin pulled Chloe aside still in a bit of shock at Liv's statement.

"I'll make a dinner reservations at Bridget Foy's for tonight…we have a lot to talk about." Robin linked arms with Chloe as they were still trying to get over the events of the last few minutes. They all clearly had a shift in their emotions over the weekend and they needed some time with their girls to try and make sense of it.

Later after Corey and Baron said their goodbyes, and Dean and Wade took the kids out to eat, the girls congregated at Bridget Foy's for a no holds barred, adult dinner to debrief from the past week and weekend.

"Okay so should we go in alphabetical order? Chloe you're first!" Robin lifted her wine glass in Chloe's direction.

"Okay…well you know Corey escorted me to the ball on Friday night. We had a blast at the ball, but when we got back to the hotel, the REAL fun started!" Chloe pulled the note from the hotel management out of her purse and the other women squealed with congratulations.

"Girl, this is GOLDEN! How did you get a note from hotel management about being too loud before me or Robin?!" Liv lifted her glass to toast Chloe. "Here's to Chloe, but especially to Corey for bringing out the wild side in Chloe that we always knew was there!" Robin nodded in agreement and clinked glasses with Chloe and Liv.

"So what happened when you guys got back to Philly?" Robin leaned in for the extended details.

"I tried to grade some papers, but Corey kept distracting me. Seeing him in his glasses didn't help my cause!" Chloe fanned herself as Robin and Liv looked on with pride. "He'd always been such a gentleman, but he was different this weekend…he was kinda like Randy."

"Ah, so you like Randy's aggressive side, huh?" Liv raised an eyebrow at Robin.

"Yes! He's like an animal sometimes. I don't know how he can keep going!" Chloe lowered her voice and leaned in. "Do you know Randy and I had sex 6 times in one night before?! He's insatiable!"

"Giiirrrrllll! That's a beautiful thing!" Robin was positively giddy.

"So there's still no real frontrunner, huh?" The table got quiet as Liv revisited the million dollar question.

"No…I think I'm just gonna have fun with both of them for now…no rush!" Chloe's statement incited a plethora of cheers from Liv and Robin. There was no need to commit to either one right away. Chloe wasn't ready for a truly committed relationship just yet, but she knew there would be a moment where she had to make a choice. In the meantime, she'd just enjoy the ride. "Okay…now let's move on to the saga that is Liv, Seth and Wade!" All the attention turned to Liv and she started to blush.

"What do you guys wanna know?" Liv was trying to play coy, but she knew they would pull the details out of her.

"Umm, what don't we wanna know?! What went on in your house that brought you to the point where you didn't give a damn about calling Zahra out about being the rebound chick in front of your husband?!" Robin wasn't going to hold any punches.

"I cared for him…he needed somebody and I was there. I just get so pissed when this phony chick jumps up and acts like she actually cares for him. He's just an opportunity for her!" Liv downed her wine and poured another glass.

"Okay…I need to ask a tough question, Liv." Chloe shot a look at Robin before turning in her seat to look at Olivia. "Why do you care about their relationship so much? I mean-I know you guys are friends and everything, but his boys gave him advice without jumping up in Zahra's face. We all know she's the rebound chick! I just met Seth not that long ago and I can see that, but you seem to be taking his relationship with her very personally." Liv was silent as Robin cheered Chloe on for making an excellent point.

"Wow, very good observation, Dr. Toussaint!" Robin gave Chloe a high five and sat back with her arms crossed, waiting for Liv's answer.

"I don't take it personally! I just think he can do better." Liv tried to end the conversation there, but there was no chance in hell of that happening.

"You mean do better, like you?" Robin took a sip of her wine and Liv shot her a death stare. "Look Liv, I was around for all the shit that went on with you, Seth and Wade. I know how you felt about Seth. I can't stand Zahra either and I think Seth can do better too, but you are in your feelings, girl. You can't deny it because we saw that shit clear as day when you handed Zahra her ass this morning."

"Not to pick at the scab of this situation, but if we noticed you in your feelings, you know Wade picked up on it too!" Chloe spoke peacefully, but delivered some valid points that Liv couldn't deny. Liv sat quietly contemplating what her friends were saying.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Robin's eyes lit up and she slapped the table as if she had just solved a case. "Something happened between you guys! I can see it all over your face, Liv!" Olivia started to blush again as she tried to look away from the girls' unrelenting stares. "You weren't even gonna tell us!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal! It was just a kiss!" Liv poured the rest of the bottle of wine into her glass and signaled for the waitress to bring another bottle.

"You mean the kiss in your office?' Chloe was confused.

"Nah….this is a whole new situation, isn't it Liv?!" Robin's smile grew wider by the second.

"Yes…it was last weekend…"

"LAST WEEKEND?!" The girls yelled in unison unable to believe Liv had kept that secret for that long.

"Yes, last weekend! He had just talked to Zahra on the phone and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I hugged him and then we started to kiss. One of his crutches fell and knocked over a picture of me and Wade, and we stopped. Nothing happened!"

"Bullshit! Nothing happened!? What would've happened if his crutch hadn't snapped you guys out of that kiss?!" Robin took the new bottle of wine from the waiter and filled Liv's glass.

"I don't know….I'd like to think we would've stopped…" Liv looked concerned, so Robin refrained from the crude joke she was about to make.

"Okay, uncomfortable question time again…do you still have real feelings for him or was it strictly a physical thing?" Chloe sat back as if she were observing Olivia.

"He's my friend…of course I still have feelings for him."

"No, Liv! Seth and I are friends, but there has never been a moment where we kissed! If he needed comfort, it would've ended with a hug." Robin sat back in her chair waiting for Liv's answer.

"I can't have feelings for him! Not now, after all this time! I'm happy with Wade. I love Wade! This was just a circumstantial thing and it'll never happen again!" Liv slammed her hand on the table as if she were closing the case, but Robin and Chloe knew better. They'd let her have her space while she made sense of her emotions, but they'd be ready to resume this conversation when they heard about Liv and Seth sharing another inevitable, passionate moment. "Okay, okay…on to the ever unique group that is The Good family!"

"Or is it the Good/Pestock family?" Chloe teased Robin as Liv laughed hysterically, happy that she was out of the hot seat.

"Ha ha ha, very funny! Ask away!" Robin crossed her legs and sat back completely comfortable with her situation.

"What was up with Baron feeling up your thigh while Dean had his arm around you?!" Liv dove right in.

"Yeah, we were all waiting for the explosion from Dean, but it never happened." Chloe poured herself another glass of wine and prepared for the details.

"Well, things are a little different now…." Robin had a smug look on her face that made the other women lean in.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Chloe lost all diplomacy.

"It means…I believe Dean and Baron _came_ to an understanding…" Robin sipped her wine as Chloe and Liv looked at each other, putting together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Wait! Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?!" Liv threw her hands in the air and Robin just nodded.

"Yes…it happened last night and it was a-maz-ing!" Robin noticed Chloe was still in the dark. So she filled her in. "We had a threesome, Chlo." Chloe's face lit up and she shrieked.

"How the hell did this happen?" Chloe had her hand over her mouth.

"Baron wanted to have a talk with me because he wants to be a bigger part of my life..outside of the bedroom. He came over, we talked, and things started to get hot when Dean walked in." The girls leaned in further. "I wasn't sure how Dean was gonna react. So, I ran over to him and I got the vibe that he was on board. Long story short, the three of us ended up in my bedroom, fully satisfied!"

"Giiirrrrl! Are you serious?! So now Dean is cool with the concept of sharing you with Baron?!" Liv's eyes widened with excitement.

"I think so…I noticed a difference this morning. Dean was always cool with me being with Baron, as long as he didn't see it, but something has changed. They seemed…cool with each other." Robin smiled as she got a warm feeling thinking about both of them.

"That's kinda hot!" Chloe looked as if she were thinking about Corey and Randy "coexisting".

"It is…I'm interested to see where this can go. It's like the beginning of a new relationship. The funny thing is, I feel so much closer to Dean. I didn't think that was possible."

"Well, I didn't think your arrangement could surprise me anymore than it already has." Liv lifted her glass of wine to Robin, and Chloe joined. "Here's to the courage to be in tailor made relationships that fit us _just_ right!" The three of them toasted and seemed to drift into their own little daydreams.

Going home that night, Chloe thought about how much she adored both Corey and Randy. She had been pressuring herself to make a decision, but her time with the girls opened her mind to spending time with both of them without inhibitions. Neither of them were her "man". So she decided to lift the pressure and continue to have fun.

When Robin got home, the kids were bathed and watching The Veggie Tales in the living room. Robin ran to Dean in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around.

"I love you so much, Jon." She kissed him as he squeezed her back.

"I love you too, Robin." He leaned back to look her in the eyes. "I understand you now more than ever…til death, Tweety." He winked at her and pulled her in closer.

"Til death, sugar."

When Liv got home, Wade was up in the bedroom watching TV. There was a certain tense silence between them as Liv took off her clothes and got into bed. Wade immediately scooped her up in his arms and kissed her on the neck.

"Do I have anything to worry about, Livy?" Wade squeezed her as her heart beat quickened. She was still trying to sort things out with Seth, but she knew it would never creep into her marriage with Wade.

"No, baby…you'll never have anything to worry about." She scooted back to get as close to him as possible. There was no room between them for old emotions or old loves to creep in and she intended to keep it that way.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

The next week, the women barely had time to connect with each other even though they lived in the same city. Valentine's Day was coming up and they each had their hands full. Wade whisked Olivia off to London for a long weekend and Liv received numerous text messages from Seth throughout their trip. He was continuing to heal, but being stuck in his apartment in Iowa made him miss Liv more than ever. Dean and Robin decided to stay low key and just spend time at home relaxing with the kids. Baron and Robin had been talking more and getting closer than ever. He had some NXT shows to do over the Valentine's Day weekend, but he still managed to send Robin an arrangement of red tulips and jade roses with a card saying he had another gift for her that he would give to her next week. Even though all the women were caught somewhere between two men, Chloe truly had a lot on her hands.

"Robin, I'm telling you, my apartment looks like a flower shop!" Chloe walked around her living room looking at the numerous bouquets of flowers from Randy and Corey as she spoke to Robin on the phone.

"Lawd! Which one of them are you spending Valentine's Day with?" Robin bounced Mason on her hip to keep him quiet.

"Well, I wanted to see both of them, so we had to work out a schedule for tomorrow. So, I'm spending the day with Randy and Corey is taking me to a Janelle Monae concert tomorrow night."

"Oh so Corey gets the night shift, huh?"

"It's not like that, Robin! I don't plan on having sex with either of them tomorrow. I even asked both of them to make sure they get their own hotel room. I just plan on having a good time…no pressure."

"I hear you, girl. Just do what you feel like doing…there should never be any pressure. I'll talk to you later. I gotta get these kids to bed so Dean and I can do what we feel like doing! Goodnight!" Chloe hung up laughing at Robin. Chloe got herself ready for bed and laid there thinking about the potential the next day held. She repeated " _No Pressure_ " to herself as she drifted off to sleep amid the extra bouquets from her admirers that wouldn't fit in her living room.

The next morning Chloe had barely gotten up and finished getting dressed before Randy was knocking on her door.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chloe." Randy stood there with a bottle of champagne and a bottle of orange juice with his eyes sparkling.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Randy." She kissed him on the cheek and let him come in.

"I brought some champagne for mimosas before we get our day started." He went straight to the kitchen and pulled two glasses from the cabinet.

"So what do you have planned today, Mr. Orton?"

"Well, I thought we'd go for a little walk…maybe hit up a bookstore or two. Then go to that diner you told me you loved off of Spring Garden Street."

"Oh really? You remembered that?"

"Of course, beautiful." Randy looked up from pouring the mimosas and gave her a devilish grin. "I listen to more than you think I do, sweetheart." Randy brought the drinks over to Chloe and they sat on the couch. "Here's to us…" Noticing Chloe was feeling a bit uneasy with that toast, Randy continued. "And our first Valentine's Day. I hope you'll give me the chance to spend many more with you." They toasted and drank before grabbing their coats, and heading out the front door to get the day started.

The morning seemed to zip by as they laughed and held hands everywhere they went. She couldn't believe that he was willing to face the hassle he would receive in public just to take her to her favorite hole in the wall diner for breakfast. The other patrons took pictures and asked for autographs, but he kept his cool as long as they were respectful.

They eventually wound up at the art museum later in the afternoon where Randy continued to be approached by eager fans who snapped pictures with him. Randy and Chloe were thoroughly enjoying the exhibits until Chloe noticed it was almost 4pm.

"Umm Randy, I'm having a great time, but I really should get home…" Chloe felt strange about cutting their day short, but she had already told Randy that she had plans for the evening. He naturally put it together that she had a date with Corey.

"Sure, Chloe…let's get going." Randy smiled through his disappointment, played by the rules and took Chloe home.

When he walked her to her door, He held onto her as long as he could. His large hands squeezed her butt and thighs as he kissed her up against her door. She couldn't help but to run her fingers over his head as she pulled him deeper into the kiss.

"I really should go…" Chloe took a break, but pulled him right back in. He ran his hands up her shirt and caressed her lower back.

"Are you sure?" Randy opened the button on her jeans. "I think your body is saying something different." Randy shoved his tongue down her throat and she wanted to push him into her apartment and ride him like a mechanical bull, but she stuck to her guns.

"I really should go…" She brushed her hand against his beard.

"Okay, baby. Maybe I can see you tomorrow or something." Randy kissed her one last time to try and change her mind.

"Thanks for a great day, Randy."

"Anytime, beautiful." Randy walked out of her building and she walked into her apartment to take a cold shower. If she didn't, there's no way she'd be make it through her date with Corey.

Around 7:30 Corey was knocking on Chloe's door just as she put the finishing touches on her hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day Chlo!" Corey came in with a bouquet of balloons attached to a little stuffed penguin.

"Thank you! What is all this?!" Chloe took the stuffed penguin from him and waved for him to come in. Corey paused for a second to look around her living room at all the flowers.

"Wow…it looks like Valentine's Day blew up in here!" Corey sat next to Chloe on the couch to explain the gift. "I remember you saying that you've always thought about getting a little penguin tattoo on your ankle. This little guy can be your inspiration. I'd love to take you to get some ink…whenever you're ready." He released the balloons from the penguin and took something from around the penguin's neck. It was a silver bracelet with a little snowflake charm. "This is just a little something to remind you of the day we were snowed in." Corey put the bracelet on her wrist and Chloe's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! I love it!" She flung her arms around his neck and held him as his familiar scent put a move on her heart.

"Should we get going? The show starts at 8." They left her apartment and got to Warmdaddy's just as the show was starting.

Janelle came out on stage and the intimate crowd went crazy as Corey and Chloe took their seats at a table a few feet from the stage. He put his arm around her and she felt an instant bolt of electricity between them. Corey got the waitress's attention and ordered two glasses of wine before going back to the music. It wasn't the type of artist he would usually go see, but his eyes were being opened to new things with Chloe by his side.

Later, the performance was winding down when Janelle announced she would be closing the show with a special guest. Esperanza Spalding joined her on stage and the crowd went nuts. The stage lights went blue as they started to serenade the crowd with "Dorothy Dandridge Eyes". Corey couldn't seem to help himself. He stared at Chloe and pulled her as close to him as possible. She could feel the hole being stared into her and she tried to fan herself with the cocktail napkin.

"You're intoxicating…" Corey leaned over and whispered in her ear before brushing her neck with the tip of his nose. Janelle noticed Corey becoming hypnotized by Chloe, and she gave her a thumbs up as if she were saying " _Get it, girl!_ " Chloe covered her face and laughed as the rest of the audience whistled and cheered Corey on.

Once the concert was over, Corey and Chloe took their time walking back to his car. Maybe it was because it was Valentine's Day, but he had her stomach doing flips every time he smiled at her. His excitement about Janelle's music was absolutely adorable. He rambled about the show the entire trip back to Chloe's apartment as he held her hand tightly in the car.

"I really dig Esperanza Spalding, too. I think we should try to catch one of her shows next." Corey walked Chloe up to her door and stood looking at her as if he wanted to kiss her. His hesitation was obvious in the way he slowly ran his fingers along her face as if he wanted that moment right before they kissed to last forever. There was nothing but silence in the hall as he finally leaned in to kiss her making her tingle. "I want to take you inside and make love to you until all of your neighbors hear me begging you to marry me…but I know you just wanted to keep things cool tonight." Chloe was confused because she hadn't told Corey or Randy that she didn't want to have sex tonight.

"How did you know?"

"I know you, Chloe. I also know you probably had a date with Randy today and that's cool, but the last thing you need is me trying to take advantage of having the later date. I want you to make love to me when _you_ want, but not out of circumstance." Corey kissed her again before taking her keys out of her hand and opening her apartment door for her. "Goodnight, Chloe."

"Goodnight Corey." Corey walked away only turning to wave at her one last time before leaving the building.

You would think Chloe would be exhausted after such a long day, but she tossed and turned in her bed trying to position pillows between her legs to smother the heat coming from her body. After an hour of torturing herself, she picked up her cell phone and began to dial. As it rang, she thought about hanging up, but it was too late.

"Hello? I know it's late, but I was wondering if you wanted to come back over." Chloe hung up after making a rather vague booty call. She got up and took a quick shower before slipping into the silk night gown Liv and Robin gave her as a "Welcome back to the states" gift. With one quick check in the mirror, she heard a knock at the door. She put on her special midnight mix CD and opened the door.

"Hello there, beautiful…" Randy walked in and shed his coat knowing exactly what she had called him for. "Good thing you called me back. I forgot to give you your Valentine's Day gift." Randy was holding an envelope with Chloe's name on it. She opened it as Randy lounged on the couch. The envelope was full of travel gift cards for The Ritz Carlton, spa gift certificates for the Ritz in Washington, DC and a brochure for The Cherry Blossom Festival.

"I've always wanted to go to this!" Chloe's eyes flickered in the light of the candle she had lit before Randy got there.

"The cards will cover the hotel, and you're gonna need those spa certificates to get a nice massage after we complete our Smithsonian tour. Then, we can end the evening at The Blue Duck Tavern…"

"Where we met…." Chloe was loving everything about this trip.

"Of course this is assuming you're not sick of me in a month…" Randy laid there with a smug look on his face as Chloe jumped on him and shoved her tongue down his throat. She didn't want to think about the butterflies that Corey gave her, or the amazingly thoughtful trip that Randy planned. She called him for one reason and one reason only…to get laid. Per Robin's advice, she did what she felt like doing and it felt damn good too.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

The following week, each of the women were back from their fairy tale Valentine's Day weekend and back to business as usual. Chloe sat during her office hours staring at the bracelet Corey gave her as she listened to her Esperanza Spalding CD, and smiling ear to ear. One of her students walked in and caught her in a daze.

"Excuse me, Dr. Toussaint. Do you have a minute to discuss my grade?"

"Sure, David. Come on in." Chloe shifted some stuff around her desk before locating the paper he was there to discuss, but David seemed more interested in an article he was reading in the newspaper.

"It IS you!" David set the paper on her desk and pointed to the picture of her and Randy Orton at the Art Museum. She picked up the newspaper and quickly scanned the article that was about science and the arts in Philadelphia. The article was coincidentally written by the same entertainment reporter that snapped the picture of her and Corey at the Please Touch Museum. "Is that you, Dr. Toussaint? Do you know Randy Orton?!" The young man was starting to become almost hysterical.

"Yes, David. That is me. Randy Orton is a friend of mine. Here…" Chloe handed David his paper. "I've added some additional remarks concerning your grade. If you can make those corrections and turn it in to me by Friday, you have a chance of getting a passing grade."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Toussaint!" David grabbed his paper and his newspaper before stammering to the door.

"Work on that paper instead of watching Smackdown tomorrow night!" Chloe laughed at her student's amazement of her relationship with Randy. Once he left her office, she lounged back in her chair and browsed the brochure for the Cherry Blossom Festival. Visions of Randy's intense eyes popped into her head followed by the image of Corey's warm smile. It would be difficult to control her daydreaming for the rest of the day. So she decided let herself drift off with the memories of both men. She couldn't wait to explore Washington DC in the spring with Randy…but she might get a little ink first. It's a shame she couldn't combine them and make the perfect man.

Speaking of spring, Liv was hard at work securing the orders for the stores' spring collections. She had been in and out of meetings with managers to brief them on the changing layout of the sales floor. Just as she was about to get out of her last meeting of the day, her phone rang and it was Seth. She quickly silenced the phone.

"So we all have the game plan, right? I'll be back in a couple of weeks to take a look at your floor reset. Thanks, guys!" Liv stood up and walked out of the meeting room before dialing Seth's number. "Hey Seth, is everything cool? I was just getting out of a meeting."

"Yeah everything is fine…what's the name of that movie we watched about that car that kills people?"

"Are you talking about 'Christine'?" Liv burst into laughter. " _That's_ what you called me for, Seth?! What even made you think of that movie?"

"I'm bored out of my mind, Liv! I just remember watching that movie with you and then we'd fall asleep. I miss you…" Seth was clearly alone because there was absolutely no background noise.

"Where's your… _girlfriend_?" Liv got into her car and headed home. Wade's flight wouldn't be getting to Philly until later that night. So she would have plenty of time to relax and unwind before she cooked dinner.

"She has a show tonight for a Chicago promotion. She said she's just gonna stay there for her shows until the weekend."

"She left you by yourself, Seth?!"

"No, my parents and my brother come by a lot. I'm just alone for the evening." Olivia was pulling into her driveway when she got a brilliant idea.

"Ya know, 'Christine' is on Netflix…we could technically watch it together."

"You mean like a phone date?!" Seth's voice perked up and it warmed Liv's heart.

"Yeah…I guess…something like that, but not a date."

"Okay, _Mrs. Bennett_! I get it!" Seth mustered up a laugh as Olivia went into the house and got comfortable in her lounge pants and a comfy t shirt before snuggling up on the couch to watch the movie. "Let me know when you're ready for me to hit play, Liv."

"Almost ready…" Seth could hear something hitting the phone as if she was taking off her shirt or something.

"Are you naked?!"

"What?! No! Why the hell would I get naked to watch a movie?!" Liv got comfortable on the couch and cued up the movie.

"Hey, _I'm_ naked!" Liv went silent for a few seconds trying to compose herself after thinking about Seth sitting there naked. He let out a sinister chuckle knowing she was picturing him naked. "Yeah…you like that image, don't you _Mrs. Bennett_?!"

"Just shut up and hit play!" The two of them sat there laughing and commenting on the movie as they watched it from over 1,000 miles apart. Seth had to take some pain medication half way through the movie and it was starting to catch up with him. Liv noticed his commentary became sparse and she even heard him snoring a few times. "Seth, I'm going to let you get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok…I love you, Liv….I always will." Seth sounded like he was heavily drugged. Not knowing what to say to Seth's hydrocodone induced confession, Liv quickly hung up and tried to act like she hadn't heard it. Even though the movie was starting to lull her to sleep, Seth had just thrown the verbal equivalent of a bucket of ice cold water in her face and she was wide awake now.

That same evening, in Robin's office, she was wrapping up some reports before heading out the door to meet Baron for dinner. Just as she was signing off of her computer, her assistant Gloria came in to give her some papers.

"Mrs. Kendall-Good, I'm not sure if you've heard, but the Mayor has separated from his wife. Everyone in the office is preparing for the local media storm." Gloria whispered in Robin's direction while trying to look out for the Mayor in the hall.

"No, I hadn't heard. It's such a shame they won't let the Mayor's private life stay private! If it doesn't pertain to his job, they should just let him be!" Robin was in her feelings whenever the topic of other people judging someone's marriage came up.

"I feel the same way, ma'am, but that's politics!" Gloria shrugged and walked out of Robin's office leaving her in a daze with the words " _that's politics"_. It was infuriating that her boss would be subject to questions from ruthless reporters that really shouldn't concern them.

She practically ran out of her office to meet Baron at one of her favorite restaurants, Continental Midtown. She parked and looked at her watch to see that it was already 7pm and she was supposed to meet Baron for their reservation at 6.

"Hi, I'm meeting someone here. The reservation is under Pestock." Robin searched the restaurant for Baron as the maître d searched the reservation list.

"Yes, Mr. Pestock is here already. He's at the bar upstairs. Feel free to join him," the maître d looked down at Robin's left hand and saw her wedding ring. "Mrs. Pestock." The maître d didn't know any better and she wanted to correct him, but there was no use.

Robin walked up the steps to see Baron sitting at the bar in a black suit, and white shirt with his tattoos peeking out from his chest.

"I'm so sorry, baby! I got caught up finishing some things at work." Robin kissed him on the cheek and he put his arm around her waist.

"No problem. I was starting to think you were standing me up." Baron waved for the bartender to come over. "She'll take a glass of Cabernet." Robin sat down and looked at him in amazement.

"Now, how do you know I didn't want Merlot or Sparking Moscato?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I know what you want before you even know it?" Baron sipped at his whiskey, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I guess I'll never learn, will I?" Robin sipped the glass of Cabernet that the bartender just set in front of her.

"That's why I have to spank you until you learn your lesson…" Baron finished his whisky and stood up from the bar stool.

"Mmm, is that the Valentine's Day gift you were talking about?" Robin hopped off of the stool and stood in front of him.

"No…I have something else for you…after dinner." Baron took her hand and led her downstairs to the dining area where the hostess sat them at a nice secluded table among the retro chic décor.

Robin and Baron laughed and talked over dinner. He told her about his latest NXT push that would lead him to spending more time on the main roster, and she told him about her project at work. Just as they were signaling for the check, Mayor Kenney walked by their table.

"Robin! I see we have a favorite restaurant in common!" The Mayor greeted Robin, but turned his attention to Baron.

"Yes, Mayor Kenney, Continental has been one of my favorite places for years." Robin was nervous as she tried to figure out exactly how to introduce Baron.

"Oh please, Robin. Call me Jim. We're not at work right now…and who's this?" Jim extended his hand to Baron.

"Uh, Mayor Kenney-I mean Jim, this is Tom Pestock. Wrestling fans would know him as Baron Corbin. He's a _very_ close friend of our family." Robin smirked at Baron and he returned her smirk with a wink.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Baron!" The Mayor shook Baron's large hand and turned back to Robin. "Geez, you'll never need security guards with all the big wrestlers you keep around!"

"You're absolutely right, Jim. Baron is staying in town with Dean and me until Saturday." Robin slid her foot over to Baron's under the table.

"Oh that's great! I didn't get a chance to speak to you before you left today. I'm having a very casual get together at my town house on Friday night to let loose a little, you know?" Robin knew exactly what Mayor Kenney was talking about. He was on the brink of a very public separation and he needed to blow off some steam with some people who he knew would never judge him.

"I completely understand, Jim. Dean and I would love to come." Robin ran her foot up Baron's leg making him squirm a little.

"And you're invited as well, Baron! A few of my friends are wrestling fans and they'd get a kick out of any road stories you could share!" Jim turned his attention to Baron who was staring at Robin for direction.

"I think it would be great if you came along, Baron. After all, you won't be leaving until Saturday morning." Robin gave her blessing in a coded way that Baron read loud and clear.

"I guess I'll be there, Mayor Kenney. Thanks for the invitation." Baron smiled as he finished his drink and signed the slip the waitress had just brought back.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, Robin! Baron, I'll see you Friday night!" The Mayor walked away as Robin and Baron stood to leave. Baron was giving Robin a weird smile as they walked out of the restaurant towards the parking lot.

"What's that smile about?" Robin wrapped her arm around his large body.

"Oh….nothing…." Baron leaned down and kissed the top of her head as they arrived at Robin's car. "How about we drive back to the house and go for a little walk around Washington Square?"

"Sounds nice, honey." Robin turned to get in her car and Baron slapped her on the butt before going to get in his car.

It was a crisp, winter night in Philly, but Washington Square was bustling with young couples, college students and people walking their dogs. Robin walked super close to Baron with her arm around him, under his coat.

"Robin, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you on Valentine's Day, but maybe it was best that you had time alone with Dean and the kids. Dean has been so respectful of the time you and I spend alone, and he and I are even getting along lately."

"Yes it's been very nice." Robin leaned her head against him as she thought about how they were managing to pull off a perfectly cohesive, polyamorous relationship. Not to mention the fact that Mason was getting to see his dad more than ever.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about my gift for you…" They came up to a bench and they sat down while Baron pulled out a tiny box. "Robin, from the first time I saw you, I knew I wanted to be in your life in some way. As fate would have it, we had a beautiful baby boy together. Looking at things through traditional eyes, our situation was complicated, but you've shown me how to look at things a little differently." Baron was fidgeting and Robin was confused. "Alright, I'm rambling, but I just need to say that I love our little family no matter how unconventional it might seem to others. I can't see myself loving anybody else, but you…" Baron opened the tiny box and inside was a beautiful square cut, opal ring with a white gold band. "I'll never try to interfere with what you and Dean have. He's your husband, and I'll always understand that, but I guess I'm just asking…" He took the ring from the box. "Will you officially be my partner?" Robin covered her mouth as she eyed the beautiful ring. She had been in heaven with Dean and Baron over the past few weeks. Her individual relationships with each man, in addition to their family had been growing immensely.

"Baron…" Robin looked into his eyes and saw how truly vulnerable he was at that moment. He wasn't guarded with sarcasm or some smart ass remark, like he usually was. He was fully exposed.

"You don't have to answer now, if you don't want to." Baron looked away and started to put the box back in his pocket.

"You're slacking, Baron…"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you just claim to know what I want before I realized it?"

"Yeah…" Baron's confusion went away as she kissed him on the lips.

"Then you should know my answer is yes!" Baron whisked the box from his pocket and put the ring on her right ring finger, reserving the left ring finger for Dean's rings only. They hugged and Robin sighed to think of what Dean will think. "Baron, I'm so happy and I'm loving this gesture, but I'm worried about Dean's reaction to all this."

"No need to worry, Robin." Baron stood up and extended his hand to her so they could start walking again. "I asked Dean for his permission to do this. He said he's fine with it, but he has two rules…" Robin laughed heartily as she waited to hear Dean's stipulations. "He said no more babies, and only he can call you 'Tweety'." Baron and Robin laughed excitedly all the way back to the townhouse. She was more in love with Dean and Baron than ever before as they walked arm in arm back to _their_ home.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

The next morning Liv decided to call off and spend some much needed time with Wade. With both of their schedules being so hectic, they were both craving an extension of their little holiday in London.

"Well, good morning, Livy." Wade was in the kitchen cooking breakfast shirtless.

"Hey baby." She gave him a kiss that pulled him away from the stove.

"Whoa, now that was a kiss!" Wade turned off the stove and pressed her against the counter. "Forget these eggs, how about I have you for breakfast?" He lifted her onto the counter and held her face as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Liv closed her eyes, but images of Seth kept creeping into her mind. She opened her eyes to see the beautiful man who was actually kissing her, in an attempt to thwart the images of Seth. Wade pulled her pajama pants down as she feverishly tugged at his boxers. He pulled her to the edge of the counter and slid inside of her making her eyes close as she moaned. With each thrust, images of Seth filled her head. She moaned even louder.

"Fuck me…" She whispered into his ear as he pounded into her sending things on the counter top flying everywhere. Missing the ruthless aggression that Seth always brought to the bedroom, Liv slapped Wade across the face as he picked up his speed, punishing her with each thrust. "I said, fuck me!" Liv slapped him harder and he pulled her from the counter top and set her on her knees on the kitchen floor.

"You want me to fuck you?!" Wade slapped her ass two times making her scream before gripping her hips and pulling her into him to make sure she felt every inch of him in her stomach. Her knees got weak as he showed her he could get rough too. With his exhibition of brute power, Liv screamed out as she collapsed on her stomach unable to take anymore, and Wade came all over her ass and the back of the "King of Bad News" shirt she was wearing.

As Liv laid there panting and spent, Wade sprung up to pull the pan from the stove. The eggs he had been cooking had burned from the residual heat after he turned the stove off.

"Well, it looks like I'm taking you out for breakfast, Livy." He scraped the burned food in the garbage disposal.

"I don't give a damn about those eggs. I got what I wanted." Olivia stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood there naked.

"Is that right? Well, maybe I should take you upstairs until you work up an appetite." Wade shoved his tongue down her throat again as she felt him getting hard again. She playfully bit his lip and darted for the bedroom. They never made it to breakfast…or lunch for that matter. They didn't come up for air until dinner time when Liv had to shower and dress for dinner with the girls.

Dean, Wade and Baron went to a sports bar, and the girls had dinner at Robin's house. Robin got the kids in bed before 8:30 and the women sat at the dining room table catching up with each other.

"So he gave me this bracelet with a snowflake charm, isn't it adorable?!" Chloe showed off the bracelet Corey gave her.

"That's beautiful, Chlo! Did Randy get you anything besides buying out a flower shop?" Robin teased Chloe as she sipped at her wine knowing there was some dirt coming.

"He gave me some travel gift cards and spa certificates for The Ritz in Washington. We're going to the Cherry Blossom Festival in the spring!" Chloe sipped her wine trying to leave out some vital information about her Valentine's Day.

"Nah! Spill it! What was with those eyes, Chloe?" Liv pointed across the table as if she were cross examining a hostile witness.

"You fucked him didn't you?!" Robin had an outburst but covered her mouth remembering her kids were asleep upstairs.

"Okay….so maybe he and I hooked up later that night…"

"So, Corey left and you called Randy back over?!" Liv's eyes lit up.

"My girl!" Robin gave Chloe a high five and she blushed.

"I felt so bad about sending Corey home, but I just needed Randy's aggression and…" Chloe struggled to find the right words, so Robin helped her out.

"You just needed to be fucked!" Robin said it as if she were simply saying, " _the sky is blue_ ". "What? That's what she wanted to say!" Liv just shook her head at Robin as Chloe continued to hide her face in her hands.

"Okay, enough about my booty call. How was London, Liv?"

"It was beautiful! We always have such a great time there." Liv pursed her lips.

"Umm…okay…what's with the tight lips?" Robin turned to Liv for her interrogation.

"What tight lips? We had a great time…that's all!" Chloe and Robin booed Olivia until she gave more details. "Okay…I can't stand you guys!" Liv laughed as it was her turn to cover her face. "The whole time I was in London, I kept getting text messages from Seth. He wasn't talking about anything big, just that he missed me."

"Did Wade know Seth was texting you?" Chloe had to be the one with the logical questions because she knew Robin had all the inappropriate questions handled.

"He knew that he was texting me sometimes, but not all the time." Liv ran her fingers through her hair. "But that's not it. Yesterday when I got home from work, he and I had kind of a phone date." Liv gulped at her wine for additional liquid courage.

"Kind of a phone date?" Robin was confused and just as she was about to suggest phone sex, Liv jumped back in.

"NO! Not _that_ kind of phone date, Robin. We watched one of our favorite movies on Netflix together over the phone."

"Aww, that's kinda sweet!" Chloe tilted her head at Liv as her story melted her heart.

"Yeah, it was, but…he took some pain medicine and told me that he loves me and always will…" Robin spit out her wine and Chloe's jaw dropped.

"What?! What did you do?" Chloe stepped in with the questions as Robin choked on her wine.

"I just hung up…I didn't know what to say!" Liv pushed her wine away. She didn't want it to make her say something she'd regret.

"Liv…" Robin tried to come back from choking. "You gotta talk to him about that. Are you just gonna act like you didn't hear it?!"

"Yep! I'm not bringing it up until he brings it up." Liv yawned feeling the effects of her all day marathon with Wade. She didn't want to tell the girls that she had been having sex with Seth in her mind almost all day. That would only bring up more questions she wasn't prepared to answer. "And what about you, _Tweety_? What did you and your lunatic do for Valentine's Day?"

"We spent the day with the kids. They made me those construction paper hearts on the fridge." Robin pointed to the hearts in the kitchen. "Then Dean and I had insane sex like we used to have before we were parents…my Valentine's Day was perfect!" Robin fiddled with the ring on her right hand from Baron. "Oh yeah, then Baron proposed to me in Washington Square last night." This time it was Chloe and Liv who spit out their wine.

"What?! How the hell?!" Liv had so many questions, she couldn't think straight.

"How can you marry him and you're already married to Dean?" Chloe was able to ask the question Liv wanted to ask.

"We're not getting married, per se. The proposal was for partnership. He knows Dean will always be my husband, and now Baron and I will be committed partners." Robin extended her right hand for the girls to see the ring.

"So there won't be another wedding, right?" Liv finally forced her words out.

"No, no wedding. The three of us will probably just have a small celebration."

"We know what that means…" Liv leaned over and whispered to Chloe to allude to the fact that the deal would probably be sealed with a threesome.

"No, Liv. That's not what it means…geez you're worse than me!" Robin slapped Liv on the shoulder. "I meant our marriage and partnership is private. We may not even tell all of our friends about it. Not everybody would understand and the last thing we need is other people imposing their toxic shit on us!" Robin downed her glass of wine as Liv and Chloe looked at each other with concerned eyes.

"You okay, Robin?" Chloe moved closer to her in her chair and Liv did the same.

"I'm fine…I just wanna be able to be me, ya know? I always knew Dean and I wouldn't have a traditional marriage and I like it that way, but some people can be so judgmental!" Robin started to tear up and her friends comforted her.

"Well look, we'll love you no matter what, and I wish the three of you nothing but happiness!" Liv lifted her glass and Chloe did the same after wiping away a tear from her own eye. "To true happiness…no matter what shape or form it comes in!"

The women toasted to happiness and the tone of the evening picked back up. Chloe felt more inclined to embrace her sexuality. She wasn't sleeping with an arsenal of guys, just two guys she really cared about, and that was perfectly fine. Liv was in love with her husband, but anybody could see there was still something there with Seth. She wasn't sure how things would be resolved, but she was open to exploring her real feelings in the situation…whatever they were. As for Robin, her kids, relationships and career were all doing well. She fell into a situation that was anything but ordinary, but it turned out to be perfect for her.

Happiness meant something different to each of them, but they were all willing to do whatever was necessary to maintain it. That newfound perseverance would certainly come in handy with the obstacles each woman was about to face.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Friday night after work, Robin rushed home to get ready for the Mayor's party. Liv came by to watch the kids and Chloe stopped to hang out with them for a little while before she met up with Corey to go to a bar. Robin was getting dressed in her bedroom with the girls, Baron was getting dressed in the guest room and Dean was getting dressed in Mason's room. Piper sat on the floor playing with her mom's shoes as the women put together Robin's outfit.

"This is like the weirdest date ever!" Liv teased Robin as she inspected the black dress that was the centerpiece of the outfit.

"It's not a date. Jim invited us to his party and we're going…" Robin took the dress from Liv and slipped into it.

"Oooh, Jim!" Chloe picked with Robin about being on a first name basis with the mayor.

"Shut up, Chlo! He told me to call him Jim." Robin was sifting through her jewelry box for the perfect pieces to wear.

"Wait is this the first time the three of you have _officially_ gone out?" Chloe looked at Piper before she continued and Liv went to pick her up to carry her out of the room.

"How about we go see what daddy is up to?" Liv walked Piper outside and closed the door behind her as Chloe helped Robin fasten her pearls.

"This IS the first time we've been out together and I'm kinda nervous." Robin started to take the rollers out of her hair.

"Why? Dean and Baron get along great now."

"It's not that, Chlo. What if the Mayor and his friends start asking too many questions?"

"Okay…you do know people will find out that Dean isn't Mason's dad eventually. If someone asks, were you going to lie?" Chloe had a way of asking all the tough questions that nobody ever had the guts to answer honestly. The worst part was, if you chose to lie and cop out, she could tell immediately.

"Honestly, Chlo….I have no idea what I'd do…" Robin had just finished doing her hair and putting on her jewelry when Liv knocked on the door.

"Excuse me Robin, your gentlemen are all dressed downstairs and ready to go." Liv gave her the thumbs up on her outfit as all three women walked down the steps to see Dean and Baron holding their kids. Dean was wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit with a light blue tie that brought out his eyes and Baron wore a black suit with a black silk tie that made his dark stare even more menacing and sexy.

"Well, damn…" Robin stood on the steps in her Jackie O/Breakfast at Tiffany's inspired outfit, biting her lip. She clutched her pearls and her mind drifted to getting them out of those suits and both men were looking back at her the same way. Liv and Chloe each grabbed a kid and walked into the living room.

"You know they're gonna tear each other up tonight, don't you?" Liv covered Piper's ears as she elbowed Chloe, who just nodded her head in agreement. Wade was getting ready to ring the doorbell as Robin, Dean and Baron were leaving.

"Uh oh, Liv's inviting boys over while she's babysitting….Don't expose my kids to any of your sexual depravity, Liv!" Robin winked at her and stuck her tongue out as they walked out the door.

"If that ain't the pot calling the kettle black!" Liv kissed Wade as he walked in and Chloe said her quick goodbyes before heading out with Corey.

Chloe met Corey, who had taken Uber from the airport, at Kung Fu Neck tie to see an artist named Kaleigh Baker that he's a fan of. The atmosphere was relaxed as Kaleigh's raw, bluesy sound filled the bar. She sang "Train Gone By" and Corey put his arm loosely around Chloe as they engaged in quiet conversation at the bar.

"So how was your week, Chlo?" Corey took a swig of his beer and appeared to be a little distracted.

"It was okay…." Chloe tried to figure out what was wrong with Corey, but she figured he'd let it out soon enough.

"I don't have a right to feel this way, Chlo." Still confused, Chloe put down her Hard Apple Cider and turned to fully face Corey.

"What the hell are you talking about, Core? Feel what way?" Chloe put her hand on Corey's leg, but he completely withdrew, grabbed his bag, and stood to go outside. Chloe followed him, completely confused by his actions. By the time she got outside, Corey was standing on the side of the building smoking a cigarette. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I can't take this out on you, Chlo….I knew what I was getting into with you and Orton." Corey puffed on his cigarette and Chloe finally put together what he might be upset about.

"Is this about the newspaper, Corey?!" Chloe got in his face and he tried to turn away. "Are you seriously upset that I was in the paper with Randy?! I was in the paper with you not that long ago!" Chloe kept getting in Corey's face until he flicked his cigarette away and spun Chloe around quickly, switching places and pushing her back against the wall, kissing her.

"You don't think I know it's crazy to be upset about seeing you with him in the paper?! I'm losing my fucking head, Chloe!" He held her against the wall as he tried to gain his composure. "I don't even usually smoke, Chloe, but I needed something to take the edge off. I know you spend time with him, and you're not mine, but this is fuckin me up!" He moved in closer to kiss her again. This time he was holding her hands above her head and making his way down to her neck as they heard Kaleigh singing "The Weight of it All" inside the bar.

"Corey…" Chloe looked around and saw that there was nobody else on the quiet side street where they were standing.

"I'm addicted to you, Chloe." Corey softly bit at her collar bone making her whimper. "I need you right now…" Corey kissed her again robbing her of all of her decorum.

"Let's go….now!" Chloe fixed her hair and speed walked to her car that was parked about a block away, and Corey ran behind her the whole way like an addict chasing his fix.

Once they got in the car, Corey couldn't keep his hands off of her. She tried to keep from swerving all the way back to her apartment. He had already unbuttoned part of her shirt and her jeans as he kissed every visible part of her body. By the time they got inside the apartment, Corey's jeans were unzipped and he didn't' even wait for her to turn the lights on. He brought her down to her knees started ripping her clothes off. He kissed her all over her neck as he laid her back and ripped her panties to plunge into her.

"Ahh!" Chloe screamed out and she tried to cover her mouth, but Corey pulled her hands away.

"No, no….I wanna hear you…let it all out!" Corey's thrusts were so powerful, she was getting rug burn on her back. Grinding into her like a machine, Corey reveled in Chloe's moans syncing up with each forceful drive he was giving her. Corey read her body and felt her wetness dripping down to the floor, letting him know she was enjoying this as much as he was. "Oh shit!" He pulled out and came all over her stomach before falling back against the back of the couch.

"What's gotten into you?" Chloe was breathless as she laid on the floor in her own puddle. Corey ran his finger in between her legs and sucked her juices off of them.

"I needed my fix…" He helped her off of the floor and turned on the lamp. He could see her ripped shirt and panties in addition to wet stain on her area rug. "I'm sorry about your clothes. I'll replace them, but that…" Corey pointed to the wet stain. "That's all your fault!" Chloe slapped him with her ripped panties and he slapped her on the ass before she retreated to her bedroom to put on some clothes that hadn't been ripped to shreds.

Over at the Mayor's party, the small group of about 10 people had just had dinner and they were sitting at the table enjoying a spirited story from Dean about one of his hardcore matches. Robin sat in between Dean and Baron at the table, and Dean kept his arm on the back of her chair while Baron rested his hand on her thigh out of everyone's sight.

"So that's when I vowed that that would be my last chainsaw match." Dean took a sip of his beer as the rest of the table laughed at the details of the story they had just heard.

"I bet there's never a dull day in your house with stories like that." Congressman Taylor stared at Robin as he sipped his wine.

"No I must say, I learned early on that it's very entertaining being involved with a wrestler." Robin playfully answered the question being sure not to say anything that would hurt Baron's feelings or make him feel left out.

"Hey, this is a party and there's no music. Let's get up from this stuffy dining room table!" Mayor Kenney had already had a few beers and he was ready for a real party. He wasn't your typical mayor. He was progressive and often spoke out in support of the decriminalization of marijuana. Robin somehow knew his party wasn't going to be a traditional boring dinner party.

As the Mayor put on one of his favorite Earth, Wind and Fire albums, the other guests mingled. Robin, Dean and Baron were standing together when Congressman Taylor came over, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Robin, every time I think you can't get any more stunning, you prove me wrong. I mean-I wouldn't kick you outta bed for eating crackers…am I right, fellas?" Lucas was talking to both men, but he kept an eye on Baron as if he were studying him. "I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Congressman Lucas Taylor. You're Baron, right?" Baron just nodded at the congressman. "The Mayor says you're a friend of The Goods. It's nice to meet you. Any friend of Robin's is a friend of mine." He returned his uncomfortable stare to Robin and she felt Baron ball up his fist.

"Well, thanks for your courtesy, Lucas. We've got to go mingle with some other people now." Robin put her hands on both Baron and Dean's back to guide them away from Lucas making him raise an eyebrow.

"That guy's a dick…" Baron leaned over and whispered to Dean as they walked away.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Dean turned around to see Lucas still staring in their direction.

"I hope to see you guys around…" Lucas stared at them with his head cocked to the side as they walked away and went to speak to some of the other guests. Lucas felt there was more than meets the eye with Robin, Baron and Dean, and he was intrigued to find out exactly what it was.

"Thanks for having us, Mayor Kenney. We had a blast." Robin shook the mayor's hand as they prepared to leave, but he pulled her in for a slightly drunken hug making Dean and Baron chuckle.

"Oh it was my pleasure, you guys made the party cool! I'll see you on Monday…nice seeing you again guys!" Mayor Kenney saw them to the door before returning to his other guests. Robin walked down the street in between Baron and Dean.

"I think that went pretty well." Robin slid into the car as Dean held the door open for her and Baron hopped in the backseat.

"Yeah everybody was great except that douchey congressman." Baron rolled his eyes from the backseat.

"I know, man. I wish I could just pop that dude in the mouth just once, Tweety." Dean made a fist as he started the car and drove the 6 blocks between the mayor's townhouse and their home.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I tolerate Lucas because of my boss. He's harmless…" Robin looked out the window as Dean gave Baron the "yeah right" face in the rear view mirror.

As they walked in the house everything was dark and, Liv and Wade were nowhere to be found. Robin and the men frantically searched the house for their kids before Robin noticed a note on the dining room table.

Dear Goods/Pestocks,

Wade and I decided to take the kids to our house for the night since it'll be pretty late when you guys get in. Call us in the morning….Have a good night ;)

Love,

The Bennetts

Robin laughed at the note as Dean and Baron came down the stairs from the kids' rooms.

"Is that a note from Liv? Did something happen to one of the kids?" Dean came up behind Robin with a frantic look on his face.

"No, sugar. Liv and Wade took the kids back to their house for the night." Robin put the note down and turned to sit back on the dining room table, looking at both Baron and Dean standing there still fully dressed in their suits. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out of this dress and getting comfortable…" She turned around and asked Dean to unzip her dress as she winked at Baron before going upstairs.

Robin went into her and Dean's bedroom and let her dress hit the floor as she put on her "special" playlist. As she stood there in her black lace bra and panties, pearl necklace and black pumps, "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails filled the bedroom and wafted down the steps to Dean and Baron. The men came upstairs to Robin standing there with her hands on her hips and Dean was the first one in the room. He grabbed her and kissed her while squeezing her ass. Without warning, Dean turned her around to spank her before pulling her hips back into his growing bulge.

"You can come join the party, sugar…" Robin licked her lips as she watched Baron walk into the room staring into her soul. Baron kissed Robin passionately as Dean placed small bites on her back. Baron took off his necktie and used it to tie Robin's hands above her head before running his fingers gently down her upstretched arms giving her chills. Dean completed his trail of bites down her body until he was in the position to place more forceful bites on her ass. "Mmmm…" Robin moaned as Baron squeezed her breasts. She squirmed when he finally took her nipples into his mouth sucking them at first, then biting down on them just the way she liked it. Dean pulled her panties down and started licking at her asshole. Baron looked around Robin's body at Dean sticking his tongue in her ass and gave him a look of jealousy. Since Baron wasn't allowed to cum in her pussy, he had staked an unofficial claim to her ass whenever the three of them were together. Picking up on Baron's jealousy, Dean reached up and untied Robin's hands, leading her over to the bed.

"Come here, Tweety…I got something for you." Dean quickly shed his suit and boxers before laying on the bed with his dick standing tall. Robin was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, and she couldn't wait to suck it. As she eagerly sucked her husband's dick, Baron took advantage of her ass being in the air. He licked and spit on her asshole before slowly inserting one of his large fingers.

"Ahh!Mmmmm…" Robin shuttered while Baron stuck his finger, knuckle deep in her ass. After a few minutes, he added another finger stretching her with immense pain and pleasure. Robin used the pleasure as fuel as she sucked Dean's dick vigorously, making him lift his hips off the bed.

"Fuck Tweety, you're gonna make me cum!" Dean's hips gyrated in ecstasy as she sucked him from base to tip until he shot his thick, cum down her throat. She continued to suck until she got it all out and Dean was gripping at her head as his dick slid in and out of her throat.

Dean retreated to a chair at the side of the bed while Baron inserted more fingers inside of her ass making her cry out for mercy.

"You like this shit, don't you? Look at this ass!" Baron had three fingers from each hand inside her ass as he stretched it into a gaping hole. Dean was jerking himself off in the chair, but came to the edge of the bed to get a look on in amazement at what Baron was doing to Robin's ass. Baron stuck his tongue in her gaping hole and made her scream. "You like this nasty shit…." Baron slapped her ass before standing up and removing his clothes to sit on the edge of the bed. Dean was ready to go again and he pulled Robin off the bed so she was bending forwards, on her knees, kneeling in front of Baron.

"Shit!" Dean plunged into Robin's ass while holding her wrists behind her as she began to suck Baron's dick. Baron didn't give her as much control as Dean. He knew that she liked to feel a little bit submissive during sex. So, he grabbed her face and told her to stick her tongue out.

"Remember, if things get too intense, say 'blue', ok baby?" Baron gently brushed her cheek as she nodded. That would be his last gentle act for a while. As soon as he told her to use the safe word if necessary, he smacked his dick against her outstretched tongue before gripping her head and forcing himself down her throat. The sounds of her gagging and moaning seemed to turn Dean on even more. He was plowing her ass so good that he had to pull out because he was about to cum again. Dean lifted her lower body and rested her thighs on his shoulders to eat ate her out. This position provided even more leverage for the abuse Baron was giving her throat. She rested her forearms on the bed as Baron thrusted up into her face, and Dean buried his face in her pussy as if he were searching for treasure. Robin shook and moaned on Baron's dick as she had an intense orgasm. Dean lapped up her juices, making her tremble as Baron took his dick out of her mouth and slapped her gently across the face. "Your throat feels so fuckin good, but I want that ass." Baron scooted up on the bed on his back, and aligned her legs on the outside of his before spreading both of their legs wide. He held Robin by the hips until she was perfectly in position for him to ease her asshole down onto his dick.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Robin felt her ass being stretched again as Baron pulled her to lay back into his arms while he was grinding up into her ass. Dean got right into position in between her legs and slid his dick into her tight pussy making her scream out again.

"Yes…Tweety….Shit!" Dean was grinding into her, while hovering over her, matching thrusts with Baron. Dean pulled her hips down into him while Baron had one hand squeezing her breasts and the other choking her as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"I'm about to cum!" Baron lifted Robin off of his dick, prompting Dean to pull out as well. Robin laid on her back on the bed fully aware of what was coming. Baron stood on one side of the bed and Dean stood on the other side. They both jerked off over her as she rubbed her breasts and swollen pussy. Finally reaching their climax almost simultaneously, Baron came all over her breasts and neck while Dean came all over her face. She grabbed both of their dicks and sucked them dry one at a time making sure she didn't waste a single drop.

"Thanks for the pearl necklace and facial…" Robin touched the sticky cum that was all over her face and breasts, and licked it off her fingers as the men fell onto the bed, completely out of it.

"So fuckin nasty, Tweety…" Dean slapped Robin's ass as she got up to hit the shower.

"I am, who I am, sugar…I know you love it." Robin winked at them before walking out into the hall.

"Hurry and get back in this bed…I'm not done punishing that ass for the night." Baron laughed looking over at Dean, giving him a fist bump.

"I could get used to this shit!" Dean laid there laughing and talking with Baron until Robin got out of the shower and took her rightful place right in between them. They spent the rest of the night having sex and taking short breaks in between for sleep and to hydrate. Robin was on cloud nine and so glad her and Dean decided to get a King sized bed because the three of them were quite comfortable.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Making it through a rather relaxing weekend with Wade, Olivia saw him off to the airport early Monday morning, and went back home to get dressed for work. Just as she was getting out of the shower, her phone rang. She couldn't imagine who would be calling her at 7am on Monday morning, but she saw that it was Seth. She sighed before answering the phone and plopped down on the bed in her bathrobe.

"Seth what are you doing up? It's 6am in Iowa!"

"I couldn't sleep and I knew you were probably up getting ready for work." His scruffy voice made her rub her hand along her damp skin.

"You're right. I am getting ready for work…I'm assuming you're alone since you're calling me." Olivia leaned back on her bed, getting a little flirtatious.

"Ha…not exactly. Zahra is in bed and I'm in the kitchen making a smoothie. I can't seem to shake my normal early morning routine." Liv could hear the blender in the background. "I'm assuming your husband isn't there if you're answering my call."

"Wade knows you call me from time to time…" Olivia tried to save face. She knew she would've sent Seth straight to voicemail if Wade was there.

"Okay, Liv…" Seth knew she was lying, but decided to let it go for the moment. "What's on your agenda for today?"

"Well, I'm meeting with a designer in New York today about putting his collection in our stores. Then I'm probably gonna go watch Raw with the girls."

"Ahh, that sounds exciting…I was hoping to watch Raw with you tonight." Seth was hoping to have a recreation of their movie phone date. Liv cringed thinking about his confession. She still wasn't sure if he remembered saying what he said.

"Well, the girls and I usually have a standing date for Raw whenever we can…" She silently argued with herself. "But maybe I can text you when I get back home."

"That would be great…I look forward to it….have a great day, Liv."

"You too Seth. Bye." She hung up and screamed into a pillow. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she couldn't wait to get back home to text him. The butterflies in her stomach forced her to realize she still felt something for Seth.

Later that morning, Robin was sitting in her office finishing up a report when her assistant buzzed her that Congressman Taylor was there to see her.

"Send him in, Gloria." Robin took off her glasses and waited for him to walk in.

"Well hello, Mrs. Kendall- _Good_. How are you this morning?" Lucas closed the door and wandered around her office looking at the pictures she had on her bookshelf and desk.

"I'm fine, congressman. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, no need to be so formal! Please call me _Luke_." He was smiling like he had a juicy stock tip that nobody else knew about. "You know, your husband and your _friend_ Baron are so interesting. Their stories and the way they both seem to protect you are actually inspiring!" He picked up the frame with pictures of Piper and Mason in it. "Cute kids!"

"With all due respect, _congressman,_ did you really come here to look at pictures of my kids?"

"No….actually. I came to ask you a question." He put down the frame and sat in the chair in front of Robin's desk. "You really don't remember me, do you?" Robin had an annoyed look on her face.

"You're Congressman Taylor…I know who you are!"

"No, no…" He laughed as he sat back in the chair. "When the mayor introduced us, I said you hyphenated...because I knew you when you were just Robin Kendall." He had Robin's attention and her heart started to race.

"I've never met you before the mayor introduced us."

"Oh, but you did! I was a young man interning for a state senator in Berks County. Since I was commuting back and forth from Philly, I would stay at the Holiday Inn Express near the airport. One particular evening, I went to the bar and met a delicious looking, brown skinned woman by the name of Robin Kendall."

"Malibooz?!" Robin had a terrified look on her face as he started to jog her memory.

" _Now_ you're starting to remember me!" He stood back up and walked around her desk. "You were so sexy and…WILD back then! I only gave you my first name, _Luke_ , but you still let me do things to you that I had never done or even seen before!" Tears welled in Robin's eyes as her past seemed to haunt her yet again. "I gave you my number, but I never heard from you again. I waited for weeks! I even went back to that bar every week to see if I'd run into you, but I never saw you again." He stroked her face as he sat on her desk and she jerked her face away.

"What do you want from me, Lucas?!"

"Aww baby, don't be like that!" He got up and picked up the pictures of her kids again. "You know, you _really_ have some cute kids…your little girl, Piper, is it?"

"How do you know my daughter's name?"

"Oh, that's public knowledge…" He chuckled as Robin felt herself starting to get sick. "She looks just like her daddy…but your son…Mason, right?" Tears started to run down Robin's face. "He looks just like his daddy too!" He walked back over to Robin and sat on her desk again. "You and Baron have a very handsome son." He ran his fingers down Robin's tear streaked face. "I gotta say, I thought that wild woman I met all those years ago was long gone when I saw you here in the Mayor's office, but you rekindled my faith when you showed up at the mayor's party with both of your men."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Robin don't get cute! I saw the way Baron looked at you! I bet his hand was on your thigh the whole night under the table!" Robin looked down not knowing what to say. "It was, wasn't it!? Oh, this is just too damn good!" Lucas got further into her face. "I was gonna be a gentleman and ignore the fact that Mason was born AFTER you and Dean got married, but that's a crucial piece of the puzzle isn't it? I'd even bet money that the three of you went home after the mayor's party and had a freaky party for three, didn't you?!"

"What the hell do you want, Lucas?!" Robin shot up from her desk unable to take anymore.

"I want you, baby…you see I'm married now and I've had to settle down too, but I was hoping you could be a… _special_ guest star for an evening with me and my wife." He wrapped his arm around her waist and spoke just inches from her lips. "I think the three of us can have some fun, and I know you know how to keep a secret."

"And what if I say no?"

"Well, I don't think the mayor wants anymore unwanted attention drawn to his office concerning 'unconventional' sex lives with his divorce and all…"

"You'd do that to Mayor Kenney?! He considers you a friend!"

"My dear, you're new to the political arena. There are no friends in politics, just power that you can leverage to get…whatever you want." He kissed her on the neck and she jumped away from him. "Aww, don't be so jumpy! Do you still have that tattoo on the back of your neck?" He tried to move her hair to check for the tattoo and she slapped him. "I love your feistiness!" Lucas finally started to retreat to the door. "Think about it…and let me know when you'd like to get together. I'd hate for the mayor to have to throw you overboard to save his re-election campaign." Robin stood trying to be strong, fighting back tears. "Good day, Mrs. Kendall-Good." Lucas left closing the door behind him. Robin felt deflated as she fell into her chair sobbing. Her past had come back to haunt her more times than she could handle. She felt that her only option was to seriously consider his offer, but she feared it wouldn't end with just one night.

Later that evening, Chloe stopped by her apartment to check her mail and change her clothes before heading to Robin's to watch Raw with the girls. Just as she was slipping into her favorite Randy Orton t-shirt, her phone rang and it was Corey.

"Hey Core, I wasn't expecting to hear from you before the show." Her happiness was killed when she heard Corey's tone.

"Hey Chlo, I'm sorry. I just wanted to call and ask if I can come by to see you later tonight after the show."

"But you guys are in Oklahoma tonight…"

"Yeah I know, I was gonna take a red eye if you said it was okay…" Corey sounded worried.

"Sure…everything ok?" Chloe dropped everything in her hands and fell onto the couch with a horrible feeling in her stomach.

"Yes…I just need to talk to you about something very important, ok? The flight info says the flight I'm going to be on will leave here at midnight and get there around 5am. I know you have classes and everything, but this can't wait." Corey was almost frantic and she wasn't used to seeing this side of him.

"Okay, okay… I don't have class until 1 tomorrow. So I'll have time to talk."

"Good…I'll call you when I land…I love you, Chlo." He was really starting to worry her.

"I… love you too, Corey…talk to you later." Chloe hung up with her mind going in twenty different directions. Just as she was eagerly walking to the front door to go see her girls, she got a call from Robin.

"Hey Chlo, I'm not feeling so good. I don't know about Raw tonight." Robin didn't sound like herself and it added to Chloe's worry.

"You good? Do you need me to come be with the kids while you rest or something?"

"No, no…I'm fine. You guys can watch Raw at either your place or Liv's."

"Okay…Well, I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok Chloe. Don't worry about me. I'll talk to you later." Robin hung up before Chloe could ask any more questions and Chloe immediately thought to call Liv.

"Hey Liv. Have you talked to Robin today?"

"No, I was just getting ready to drive to her house."

"Well, she said that we should watch Raw without her because she's not feeling good…"

"Umm…ok…so you know we're still going over there, right?"

"Hell yeah! Meet me there. I'm about to leave now." Chloe hung up and drove over to Robin's house. She got to the door just as Liv was pulling up. They knocked on the door and Robin opened it to show that all the lights and TV were off.

"I told you guys not to come…" Robin collapsed in their arms.

"Where are the kids?" Chloe looked around the dark first floor of the house and they were nowhere to be found.

"I have them watching TV in my bedroom…I just needed some alone time." Liv turned on the lights to see Robin's eyes swollen from crying.

"Robin…what's going on?" Liv pulled her in for a hug, but Robin shrugged her off.

"I'm fine guys. I was just gonna put the kids to bed and get to sleep early." They both knew that when Robin was like this, there was no changing her mind.

"Okay, well how about we put the kids to bed for you?" Chloe walked up the stairs and Liv followed as they exchanged worried glances.

Once the kids were in their beds, Chloe and Liv left Robin in her bedroom to get some rest.

"I know you want to be alone, but please call us if you need us…no matter what time it is." Chloe held her hand over her heavy heart and fought back tears of her own. They didn't know what was going on and they knew Robin wouldn't talk until she was ready, so they locked up the house and left.

"Chloe, I'm gonna head home and get some rest too. I'm gonna call Dean to let him know what's going on." Liv fished her keys out of her purse and looked back at the house, hating to leave Robin like this.

"Okay. I guess I should get some sleep too. Corey is taking a red eye in tonight. I'll keep my phone with me. Call me if you hear anything from Robin." Both women got in their cars and drove home. Chloe was left to let her imagination get the best of her for the rest of the evening about what was bothering Corey and Robin.

Liv walked through her door and tossed her purse down in desperate need of something to temporarily get her mind off of what was bothering Robin until she was ready to talk. The perfect solution was to text Seth.

 _"Hey are you up?"_ She barely made it upstairs in to her bedroom before he replied.

 _"Yep…just sitting here watching Raw and feeling sorry for myself…"_

 _"I'm free if you wanna talk."_ Before Olivia hit the bed and turned on the TV, Seth was calling her.

"Hey…what happened to girls' night?"

"Plans fell through…" Olivia shed her clothes and slipped into one of her favorite shirts of Wade's.

"Bad for girls' night, good for me." She could hear Seth smiling through the phone and it eased her mind instantly.

"You shouldn't be laying there feeling sorry for yourself. You'll be back in action in no time."

"Oh I know…I don't feel sorry for myself about that…I feel sorry for myself that I'm not there hanging out with you." Olivia tried to shrug off the smile that was spreading across her face.

"Seth…stop."

"You know you don't want me to stop…that's why you're lying in bed talking to me."

"How do you know I'm in bed?" Liv giggled at his cockiness.

"Wishful thinking I guess…I had to blow my knee out just to get you in bed again." Seth's sexy voice made Liv rub her legs together.

"Well, you have me in bed…now what are you gonna do from a thousand miles away?"

"Don't tempt me, Liv! I can still take a flight to Philly. My leg is busted, but I can still put in work!" Seth's laugh became muffled for a second.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I just took my shirt off…is that okay?" Liv pulled the phone away from her mouth and screamed into a pillow.

"You can do whatever you want…"

"Oh really? _Whatever_ I want?!"

"Don't get nasty, Seth!" Liv was definitely reciprocating his flirtation.

"You're the one that said I can have whatever I want!"

"Umm, I said you can _do_ whatever you want, not _have_ whatever you want." Liv pulled Wade's shirt over her head and laid in bed in just her panties.

"Now what are you doing? Your voice was muffled." This was a critical crossroad of the conversation and Liv went back and forth with herself concerning the right path to take. She could lie and keep things PG or tell the truth and turn up the heat.

"I just took off my shirt…is that okay?" Liv covered her face like a teenager.

"That's fine with me! Why don't you take off your pants while you're at it?" Seth's voice was so low at this point it was almost a growl.

"My pants were already off…"

"So you're naked and you weren't gonna tell me!"

"I'm not naked…I still have my panties on." Liv bit her finger as she pushed the conversation to a point of no return.

"Really? Maybe you should take them off too...if I was there, they'd be on the floor."

"But you're not here, so they're staying on."

"For right now..." Seth laughed with labored breathing and Liv could tell he was getting turned on. She wanted to pull the conversation back a bit, so she commented on one of the matches on Raw that she was watching from the TV in her bedroom.

"It's nice to see Heath Slater getting a push…he's doing really well." Liv noticed Seth's silence and could only imagine what he was doing.

"I don't give a fuck about Slater right now! I'm too busy trying to keep my hands from stroking this BIG problem you created."

"I'm just lying here minding my own business, Mr. Rollins!" Liv was trying to keep her hands from in between her legs while imagining they were Seth's.

"Right…" Seth grunted into the phone. "I'd give anything to fuck you right now."

"Wow, no gentle transition or anything? Right to the point, huh?"

"When have we ever needed a transition, Liv?" Seth's voice seemed pulsated and Liv couldn't keep from touching herself any longer. "Fuck…I just wanna split you open right now." He finally let his moans go and she knew exactly what he was doing. Liv started to moan as she rubbed on her clit thinking about the way Seth used to suck it. Getting to the height of her frustration, she kicked off her panties and reached into her nightstand to pull out her Rabbit. Her moans got louder as she slid it in and out, letting it vibrate on her clit. "Remember how I used to bend you over?" Seth grunted again through his pulsated breathing.

"How could I forget that?" Liv moaned louder as she relived the flashback of how Seth would bend her over anything and spank her while he fucked her until she begged for mercy.

"You would get so wet when I spanked your ass…" Seth was so turned on by the sounds she was making that he laid back and just listened for a moment as he jerked off. "Shit, Liv…" Seth's moans got louder and louder, and they were taking Liv to her climax.

"Oh…my…God!" Liv came and quickly pulled the Rabbit out as Seth's grunts indicated he just came as well. "Seth….this was so wrong." Liv rocked back and forth experiencing total nirvana.

"It can't be wrong when it felt so fuckin good!" Seth was sighing as he tried to get up out of bed to grab a towel. "You made me cum all over myself!" They both laughed as Liv got up to clean up as well.

"You're so nasty…"

"But you love it." Liv got quiet thinking about what Seth said at the end of their last phone date. She wrestled with herself about bringing it up, but he beat her to the punch. "You know I meant what I said the other day. I was on medication, but please don't think that takes away from what I said, Liv."

"Seth, I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything…I just wanted to let you know." Liv could hear some background noise and Seth was talking to someone.

"Are you okay, Seth?"

"Yes, I'm good…Zahra just came in…I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah…I guess…goodnight Seth." Liv hung up and she was pissed. She wasn't sure if she was pissed that Seth ended their conversation and he was clearly trying to act like he was talking to somebody other than Liv when his girlfriend walked in, or because she'd hoped that his confession meant he no longer cared what Zahra thought about his love for her. Sure it was irrational for her to be upset because she would've done the same thing if Wade had walked in, but she was learning from her erratic emotions that love was anything, but rational.

Much later, Chloe made a pot of coffee and tried to occupy her mind by grading some of her students' assignments. She had just gotten up from her nap and saw that it was exactly 5am. Corey should be calling her any minute to say he landed. She was yawning as she read each essay answer, until she heard a knock at the door. Taking a moment to check her hair, she opened the door to see Corey standing there holding his bag.

"Sorry I didn't call. My phone died and I just got a ride from the airport with Dean and Baron. They flew back with me because something's up with Robin." Corey set his bag down and hugged Chloe as if he didn't want to let go.

"Its fine Corey…can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes…that would be nice…got any rum?" Corey plopped down on the couch in exhaustion.

"I think I have some here. You want it in your coffee?"

"Yes, please." Chloe fixed his coffee before joining him on the couch. He sipped it a few times before gulping at it to get as much rum in his system as possible.

"Do you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Chloe had run out of patience around 2am and as a result, some of her students would be feeling the wrath of her tough grading process.

"Chlo, I'm sorry for acting all crazy, but I wanted to talk to you in person instead of sending a text or calling." He gulped some more of the coffee and Chloe wanted to throw the mug on the floor so he would spit out whatever he needed to say. "This is so hard to talk about, but I have to be a man about this…"

"Just spit it out Corey!" Corey's eyes got wide because he had never seen her this annoyed.

"Okay…" He placed his hand on hers. "Back when I really started to get to know you, I was also seeing another woman. She's just this chick I met through some friends down in Florida."

"Okay…" Chloe pulled her hand away from Corey and sat back on the couch.

"I was seeing her up until about a month ago and I broke things off because I really wanted to just be with you…but she called me yesterday…"

"Corey, just talk!"

"She's pregnant, Chloe!" Corey spit it out and tried to prepare for whatever reaction Chloe would have.

"She's what?!"

"She went to the doctor to be sure and I know she wasn't sleeping with anybody, but me."

"How the hell do you know that?" Chloe stood up and paced with a cocktail of emotions.

"We were in an exclusive relationship…until I started talking to you." Chloe looked at him with fury in her eyes.

"You mean to tell me, you made me a homewrecker?!"

"Chloe it's not like that…I fell in love with you and I broke it off with her."

"Not without fucking her one last time though, right?!" Corey was quiet with his head fixed on the floor in shame.

"I love you, Chloe and I know this is fucked up, but-"

"When were you gonna tell me you had a girlfriend? When did you break up with her?!" Corey felt like he was taking bullets with each question Chloe asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you…"

"When?!" Chloe was furious and didn't care if it was 5am and other people were asleep in her building.

"The week I came to see you in your classroom…"

"So you broke up with her, then hopped on a flight to come see me?!"

"Chloe, it's not that black and white…"

"Right…I'm different, right? You won't turn around and meet some other chick and do the same to me because you _love_ me, right?! And now there's a baby?!" Chloe stormed over to her door and opened it. "Get out!"

"Chloe, please…just hear me out!" Corey's eyes looked like a lost puppy's.

"Corey, I don't want to see you right now…you need to get out of my face!" Corey respected her wishes and left the apartment. Chloe was hurt and went into her room to cry. She couldn't believe Corey kept this chick from her after all they shared with each other. He shattered her fragile belief that all men weren't the same with one confession. She wanted to call Randy to try and alleviate some of the pain, but she just chose to cry herself to sleep. Liv and Robin told her about the potential heartache that can come along with dating a wrestler, but she never dreamed it would hurt this badly.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

The next morning, Robin woke up with dry, scratchy eyes from crying. She looked around as her alarm clock went off with Dean lying next to her and Baron asleep in one of the chairs in the bedroom. Her alarm woke them up and she sat up to face them.

"Good morning, Tweety." Dean sat up and kissed her as Baron came over to her bedside.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Baron caressed her face and she started to tear up again.

"I have to get up…" Robin tried to get up, but Dean stopped her.

"Just lay down. You're not going anywhere until we talk." Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"But, the kids!" Robin tried to fight against Dean's arms, but there was no use.

"I got the kids up. They both ate and they're watching TV until I take them to daycare." Baron stroked her hair as he tried to calm her down.

"You can take a day off, Tweety. I heard you didn't have such a good night."

"What are you guys even doing here?" Robin finally gave up and laid back down.

"Liv called me last night and said something was up. We took the red eye in town and got here a couple hours ago." Dean got up out of the bed and stood waiting for an explanation.

"She didn't have to call you guys…I'm fine." Robin started to get up, but laid back down when she saw the stern look on Dean and Baron's faces.

"You're not fine, Robin. Why don't you tell us what's going on?" Baron sat on the bed as Robin started to tear up again and he followed her eyes to Dean. "How about I take the kids to daycare and I'll be right back?" Baron kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ok Tweety…it's just you and me…talk to me." Dean sat on the bed next to her and wiped her tears away.

"I don't know where to start…"

"How about the beginning?" Dean sat back with his arms folded to let her know he wasn't going to budge.

"I slept with Lucas…" Robin broke down in tears before she could elaborate.

"Last night?!" Dean unfolded his arms in shock.

"No…it was years ago before I even met you. I didn't remember him until he came into my office yesterday and jogged my memory. He knows Baron is Mason's dad and he's threatening to leak info about our relationship to the local media. With everything going on right now in the mayor's office, this could be catastrophic for re-election." Dean stood and pounded his fist into his hand.

"This guy needs his ass kicked!" Dean paced the floor.

"Dean, he's a US congressman…you can't just go up and kick his ass!" Robin sat up in bed worrying that Dean was going to run out of the house and try to find Lucas. "I knew somebody would find out that Baron is Mason's dad sooner or later, but he plans to let the media know about our arrangement. He said he put it together at the mayor's party."

"He doesn't have any proof of that…"

"Baby, it's not about proof with the media. They'll crucify me based on speculation. We'll have reporters staked outside of our house, snapping pictures of our kids, and talking to our neighbors just to get a little bit of dirt. Mayor Kenney is trying to minimize negative press in his office right now. They're already calling his office 'The Den of Infidelity'. They've dug up dirt on the mayor and a few of his aides that have had affairs and gone through crazy divorces. This could be career suicide for me."

"What can we do about this, Tweety?" Dean sat back down and saw something in her eyes that he couldn't decipher.

"Lucas wants me to sleep with him…and his wife." Robin sat back watching the outrage grow on Dean's face.

"He's trying to blackmail you for sex?! Fucking politicians!"

"Calm down Dean…I'm trying to think of how I can get around this, but I know I don't have much time before he leaks the info he has to the press. I was young and stupid when I slept with Lucas…I even let him take some pictures, which I'm sure will come out with the story!" Robin started to cry again and Dean tried to comfort her as much as he could, but he was furious.

"You're not seriously thinking about doing this, are you?!" Dean leaned back to observe her expression.

"I'm thinking about it…if it'll keep him off my back, it might be worth it. It's just sex." Dean stood up and paced the floor again.

"You're seriously gonna fuck this dude and his wife?!"

"I might have a plan, Dean…just trust me, sugar." Robin got up and went over to wrap her arms around Dean's neck.

"I trust you, but if this dude keeps pushing my buttons, I know a couple of guys in Cincinnati that specialize in handling _problems_!" Robin laughed knowing that Dean was serious.

"Give me a chance to try things my way…if that doesn't work, you can call your goons." She kissed him and he put her back in bed just as Baron was coming back into the bedroom. He dropped the kids off as quickly as he could. The daycare was only up the block and he was in a hurry to get back to Robin.

"It's nice to see you smiling again, Robin." Baron stood at the door looking at Dean for information. Dean nodded his head towards the door to let Baron know he'd fill him in once they were outside the room.

"You relax for a while and let us take care of you, Tweety." Dean and Baron gave her a kiss before leaving the room to go make breakfast for her. She laid there feeling grateful for the men in her life and she was fully prepared to try any dirty trick she had in her arsenal to protect her family.

Across town, Chloe was going through the motions of her day. She was in a daze thinking about the bomb Corey dropped on her earlier that morning. She sat in her office in a funk until it was time for her first class.

"I've graded your essays and some of them need a lot of work. To those who managed to get a decent grade, congratulations…keep up the good work. Continue to get comfortable with the material in the next two chapters. You may have a pop quiz in the very near future…have a great day and I'll see you all on Thursday." Chloe gathered her papers to get ready for her next class when a flower delivery man showed up at the door.

"I have a delivery for Dr. Chloe Toussaint." He handed the beautiful bouquet of daisies to her and she thanked him before reading the card.

 _Chloe,_

 _I'm so sorry…Please return my calls…I love you._

 _Corey_

Chloe took the card from the arrangement and noticed one of her students was still sitting in her desk sulking over the grade of her essay.

"Here, Jennifer…" Chloe handed her the flowers. "You didn't do that bad. Just go over the material again and you'll be fine." Jennifer's face lit up as she sniffed the flowers.

"Thanks, Dr. Toussaint…I'll do better next time!" Jennifer walked out of the classroom with the flowers Corey sent to Chloe with a renewed pep in her step. Chloe ripped up the card and threw it in the trash before taking a moment to try and focus on her next class. She took a second to check her cell phone and there were about 10 calls from Corey and one from Randy. She didn't want to take her heartache from Corey out on Randy, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with any man. Maybe she'd call him later, but right now she was just trying to get through the day.

After her 4pm class, her last of the day, Chloe headed to her office for her office hours. She hadn't been in her office for 5 minutes when there was a knock on her door.

"Hey Dr. Toussaint. Do you have a minute?" It was Dr. Alexander Simpson. He was a highly respected Tenured English Professor who had been with the university for over 15 years.

"Of course, Dr. Simpson. How can I help you?" Chloe put down the book she was reading and gave him her undivided attention.

"Well, I'm assisting Dr. Henderson in the organization of the Faculty mixer and I wanted to personally deliver your invitation." He laid the envelope on her desk.

"Thank you, Dr. Simpson, but I didn't expect to get my invitation to be hand delivered by one of the heads of the English department." Chloe laughed as she opened the invitation.

"Well, I don't typically hand deliver the invitations, but I wanted to personally make sure you received yours." He smiled exposing his pearly white teeth, accented by smooth light brown skin and a perfectly trimmed salt and pepper goatee.

"Well, I appreciate that, Dr. Simpson…"

"Please, call me Alex."

"Alex…thank you for delivering my invitation."

"The pleasure was all mine, Dr. Toussaint. I hope to see you there." Alex left her office leaving Chloe to chuckle at his blatant, yet politically correct flirtation. She'd think about going to the mixer later. She wasn't in a hurry to commit to anything with the way she was feeling.

In a home office in Villanova, Liv was finishing up a conference call concerning the designer she checked out in New York yesterday.

"I really think this designer is what we need to round out our plus sized department for the spring. His designs are fresh and reaffirm the sexiness of the full figured woman." Liv sat back in her chair, twirling a pen.

"I can't wait to see the samples from his spring line, Olivia. We'll make the decision before the end of the week." Liv's boss was excited about how she had overhauled the limited plus sized department in just a few short months.

"Thanks, Eric. I'll be in touch with you soon." Liv hung up and glanced at her clock to see that it was 6pm. She knew Seth was probably just getting out of the doctor's appointment he was telling her about. She tapped her pen on her desk as she thought about calling him. She picked up her cell phone and was just about to hit the button to call him when Wade knocked on her office door.

"Hey Livy, you busy?" Wade's green eyes sparkled as he smiled at her through the cracked door. He came home on the red eye with some of the guys that morning and surprised her by telling her he had Tuesday night off from Smackdown.

"No, baby. I was just getting off of a call." She greeted him with a kiss before he sat down on her the edge of her desk.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good…I'm done for the day. So I can go get dressed now." Liv popped up from her desk and kissed him before sprinting towards the door, absentmindedly leaving her cell phone on top of her desk. Wade was never the type to snoop through Liv's personal belongings, but he couldn't help but to see Seth's name and number on her screen as if she were about to call him. He picked up the phone and went to her call log to see that she had a lengthy conversation with Seth last night. He didn't want to look any further, but he had a feeling that Liv was sexually frustrated last night because her Rabbit was still on the bed when he got in earlier that morning. He didn't want to assume anything without talking to her personally. He walked upstairs to hear her singing in the shower. Whatever she did to deal with her sexual frustration last night obviously put her in a good mood. If she was happy, so was he…even if that meant him turning a blind eye to some things.

Wade took her to Maggiano's because he remembered her saying how much she enjoyed the dinner there with Seth. Liv felt a little funny sitting in the same section and getting the same waiter. When the waiter saw her, he gave her a weird look because she was with a different man, but he gave them exceptional service nonetheless.

"Livy, I need to talk to you about something…" Wade put his beer down and looked directly into her eyes. "I noticed you had to call in the pinch hitter last night…" Liv almost choked on her food thinking he was talking about Seth.

"Umm…..what?" She guzzled at her wine.

"Your Rabbit…" Wade leaned in and gave her a devilish grin. Olivia sighed with relief and laughed along with Wade. "Yeah, you must've put him to work because you fell asleep with it on the bed. I saw it when I got in this morning."

"Well, I was a little frustrated last night…that's all." Olivia was still sipping at her wine to wash down the food she almost choked on.

"I know you're a sexual woman, Liv. And I know I'm not home a lot. That can't be easy for you."

"It gets tough sometimes…" Liv was growing more and more uncomfortable.

"But I just want you to know that you have my blessing to do whatever you need to do when I'm not around." Wade lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes. "Do you understand?" Olivia was giving him a confused look that showed him that he needed to elaborate.

"No…I don't think I understand." Olivia finished her entrée and the rest of her wine. Wade signaled for the waiter to come over with the check. After paying and exiting the restaurant as quickly as possible, Wade got her in the car so he could speak candidly.

"Liv, I'm not the type to check up on you, and you know that, but I understand that you have needs. I'm totally satisfied, but my schedule is what's causing you to feel deprived and I want to do what I have to in order to make it right."

"What exactly are you saying, Wade?" Liv turned in her seat to look at him as he zipped on the highway back to their house.

"I'm not saying I want a Dean and Robin situation, but I want you to feel free to have sex, in whatever capacity, with other men when I'm not around." It was becoming clearer to Liv that Wade knew about her phone sex with Seth.

"What's bringing this on? Do you wanna have sex with somebody else?!" Liv was getting mad and Wade put his hand on her thigh to calm her down.

"Liv…I only want you, you know that. But I understand if you have to fill in the gaps with someone else. It would just be sex. I'm not talking about an open relationship." Wade turned into their drive way and Liv was still speechless. She knew he knew about her and Seth and he was being too much of a gentleman to come out and say it. "I want you to do whatever makes you happy, Liv." Wade leaned over and kissed her before getting out of the car to go around and open her door. When she got out she kissed him with gratitude and he pushed her up against the car.

"I love you, Wade."

"I love you too, Livy…now let me go show you how much. You won't be needing your battery operated friend tonight." Wade chased her into the house where they made love in damn near every room before passing out in their bed. Olivia was so grateful for the opportunity he was giving her…even if she wasn't so sure she'd take advantage of it just yet.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Over the next few weeks, the girls each managed to live their normal lives without too much discussion of what was plaguing them personally. Liv was enjoying her time with Wade. He tried to come back home as much as he could, but when he couldn't, he honored his offer to let Liv have sex with someone else, even though she hadn't told Seth or the girls about her newfound freedom. She occupied her time with work and tried to keep her conversations with Seth short and sweet.

Robin was back at work and feeling some of her old spunkiness coming back. She had only seen Lucas a few times since his proposition, but she made it a point to be super sweet to him when she did see him. It was all a part of her plan.

Chloe continued to ignore Corey's calls and other attempts to explain himself. As a matter of fact, she threw herself into work and spending more time with Randy. Having sex with him was numbing her pain from Corey, but she never told him the reason she had become more available to him and he didn't seem to care.

"You know Chloe, these past few weeks have been great. I feel like we're really on the same page." Randy laid holding Chloe in her bed one late March, Sunday morning. She had been screwing his brains out since he came in town after a show on Friday night.

"I guess we are just seeing eye to eye now…I love spending time with you." Chloe rubbed her hands over his beard as she glanced at the clock. "I wanted to go to church this morning…you're free to join me." Chloe broke out of his grasp and sat on the side of the bed.

"I guess I should join you after the things we've been doing for the past 24 hours." His sinister grin made her tingle as she got up to get in the shower. He had been attentive and passionate, just what she needed. He was the perfect drug.

The two of them got dressed and were out the door in about an hour and a half. When they got to church they saw Robin, Dean and the kids sitting a few pews ahead of them. Chloe knew she'd have to finally face her friends after trying to avoid them in order to keep from talking about Corey's news.

After church, Robin found Chloe and took the opportunity to catch up with her in the parking lot.

"I haven't seen you in a minute, girl! Are you guys coming over for dinner? Wade and Liv will be there around 4." Robin was holding Mason and Dean was holding Piper as he was talking to Randy.

"I don't know…" Chloe tried to get away from Robin and she knew something was up.

"Chlo…" Robin pulled Chloe away from the group. "Baron told me about Corey. Why didn't you tell us?!" Tears started to form in Chloe's eyes and she quickly shook them away.

"It's not a big deal. He and I have gone our separate ways…problem solved." Chloe tried to put on a brave face, but Robin saw straight through it.

"Come to dinner, Chlo. We can talk-"

"No…it's not necessary, Robin. I'm okay." Chloe walked over and grabbed Randy's hand to lead him back to her car. "Let's go honey. We have brunch reservations." The look on Chloe's face broke Robin's heart and Dean just put his arm around her. She knew Chloe was hurting and wasn't really over Corey. She could have sex with Randy as much as she wanted, but it wasn't going to make her feelings for Corey go away.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean's face was contorted with confusion. Robin knew that anyone else observing Chloe's behavior would take it as standoffish, but she knew better.

"She's hurt and she doesn't want to admit it yet." Robin walked back to the car with her family and went home to prepare for Sunday dinner.

Later that night after dinner, Wade, Dean and Baron all left for the airport. Liv and Robin sat in Robin's living room trying to figure out what to do about Chloe. Each of them were dealing with their own issues, but the fact that Chloe was avoiding them was troubling.

"We've been so distant from each other the past few weeks and I hate it!" Robin pounded her fist on the arm of the sofa.

"I know! We need to spend some time together and just chill…" Liv laid back on the couch as Robin threw her hands in the air as if she had just discovered gravity.

"Wrestlemania! You and I are going, and I'm pretty sure Chloe is gonna go with Randy. Why don't we try to make a girls' weekend out of it?!"

"Right! The guys will be busy with media and fan experience stuff! It'll be perfect!" Liv picked up her phone to call Chloe knowing in the back of her mind that she could easily shut them out, but they had to try. "Hey Chloe! How are you doing?" Liv crossed her fingers as she put Chloe on speakerphone.

"I'm good…do you have me on speakerphone?"

"Yes, I'm here too, girl!" Robin yelled into the phone.

"Hey guys…what are you up to?" Chloe tried to disguise the sadness in her voice, but it wasn't working.

"We're sitting here talking about Wrestlemania and we think it would be the perfect time for a girls' weekend!" Liv tried to get Chloe to be excited.

"Really? I wasn't sure I was going."

"Come on Chlo, we can chill, drink champagne, get massages…I know Randy is rubbing you up and down, but give a professional a chance!" Robin's remark made Liv and Chloe laugh, lightening the overall tone of the conversation.

"Trust me, Randy IS a professional!" Liv and Robin yelled and cheered at Chloe's comment. She was loosening up and everything was like old times.

"So what do you say, Chlo? Next weekend…the three of us having a blast in Toronto for Wrestlemania?!" Liv sat in silence waiting for Chloe's response.

"Okay, I'm in! I could use some time away!" There was definitely a difference in Chloe's voice. Liv and Robin felt like they were getting their friend back.

"Yes! I'm so excited, Chlo! I'll call you tomorrow." Robin yelled her goodbye into the phone as she went to check on the kids in bed.

"I'll talk to you later, Chloe…this will be good for all of us." Liv said goodbye to her cousin and got ready to leave Robin's house.

All three of the women went to sleep feeling a little better that night. It's amazing how good friendship can lift the burden of everyday life. Each of them had a little extra pep in their step going into the week. There was always something so electric about Wrestlemania season, and Liv and Robin couldn't wait to share it with Chloe.

The week had breezed by and before long it was Friday morning. Robin had to stop into her office early that morning before heading to the airport. The girls stayed over at Robin's house Thursday night to get their girls' weekend started early, and they stayed with the kids while Robin went in to tie up some loose ends.

Robin sat in her office quickly wrapping up a report when she heard a faint knock on the door. It was Congressman Lucas with a big ridiculous smile on his face.

"Hey there, Robin. I thought you were off today." He walked in and closed the door.

"I am off. I just had to finish something." Robin zipped around her office and his eyes stayed on her.

"Those jeans are fitting you like a second skin, baby." Lucas bit his lip as Robin bent over in front of him on purpose.

"Makes you wanna take a bite, doesn't it?" Robin teased him before sitting back behind her desk. "Don't tell me I have you all flustered, Lucas! You'll never be able to handle me in bed if you can't control yourself while I'm fully clothed!" Robin bound up the last stack of papers and went to grab her purse so she could leave.

"I guess that means you're accepting my offer…" Lucas stayed at her desk as she turned the lights off in her office and walked out the door.

"I'll be back in town on Tuesday. We'll discuss the details then." Robin left him in her office and exited the building to start her weekend feeling powerful and ready to give Lucas everything he _thought_ he wanted.

The flight to Toronto was a quick one. They were getting out of the cab and meeting the guys at the hotel by 2pm. When they walked into the lobby, Piper ran directly to her daddy, then gave Wade a big hug. Randy was standing there to greet Chloe, who was apprehensive about sharing a room with him.

"Hey Beautiful…how was the flight?" Randy held her close as he kissed her on the forehead.

"It was good…very quick." A slight smile spread across Chloe's face as she felt an erection growing in Randy's pants. Robin and Liv noticed things getting hot between them and pulled her away from him.

"Easy, Viper! She's with us for the night. You're gonna have to wait to play find the cannoli until tomorrow night!" Robin locked arms with Chloe as Dean laughed heartily at his wife.

"Yes, this is girls' night…come on girls." Liv picked Piper up and winked at Wade making him laugh along with Dean at their wives.

As the women checked into their suite for the night and headed for the elevators, Wade and Dean stood there talking to an obviously love struck Randy Orton.

"Those girls are a trip, but we wouldn't trade them for anything in the world!" Wade put his arm around Dean who nodded in agreement. Randy just smirked as his eyes followed Chloe until they disappeared in the elevator.

"I fucked up before, but I'm gonna do things right this time." Randy bumped fists with Dean and Wade before they got ready to go back to the Rogers Centre to do some more media spots.

The girls, and Mason, spent the day in Toronto getting their nails done and shopping. They wound up back at the hotel for dinner. Dean was done with his media obligations for the day and took the kids so the women could have a "grown up" evening. They decided to have dinner at The Trios Bistro. The sophisticated décor was perfect for their first girls' night out in weeks. As they sat sipping at their champagne and having mild girl talk, Liv saw Seth walk in with Roman and Cesaro. He took her breath away and the girls turned around to see who she was staring at.

"You gonna go say hi, Liv?" Robin sipped her champagne with a knowing look on her face.

"Umm…should I?" Liv shifted in her seat before pulling a compact out from her purse to see how she looked.

"You look great, Liv. Just go say hi." Chloe joined Robin in urging Liv to go over to their table. The girls didn't know about their phone sex session or Wade's offer. She wondered if they'd be encouraging her if they had known, but she mustered up the courage to walk over anyway.

"Hey you…" Liv nervously tapped Seth on the shoulder making Roman and Cesaro exchange a strange glance.

"Liv! Oh my gosh! You look great!" Seth gingerly stood up to embrace her. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming this weekend."

"Me and the girls decided to make a girls' weekend out of Wrestlemania." She pointed to Robin and Liv, and they waved at Seth.

"Ahh…I see! Well, it's great to see you Liv." Seth's eyes wandered up and down her body making Roman laugh into his beer.

"Maybe we can buy you girls a drink or something after dinner." Cesaro broke Seth's stare.

"I'll talk to the girls and we'll let you know." Liv looked at Cesaro and Roman, but Seth's eyes never left her.

"We'll be waiting…" Seth took Liv's hand and she awkwardly pulled it away before going back to the table with Robin and Chloe.

"So how's he doing?" Chloe leaned in for the details.

"He's good…they offered to buy us a drink after dinner, if you guys are up to it." Liv looked down with a smile on her face.

"I don't think one drink with the guys would hurt our girls' weekend!" Robin lifted her glass of champagne and toasted Chloe. Liv was reluctant, but eventually gave in.

After dinner the girls walked by the guys table to let them know where they'd be going.

"Hey guys! We're heading over to the Amsterdam Brew House. The waiter said it's awesome on a Friday night." Robin put her arm around Liv and looked directly at Seth.

"I've heard good things about that place." Cesaro was signing the receipt for his bill and stood up to go.

"I can go for another beer!" Roman stood to follow the girls. Seth took his time standing from the table, locking eyes with Liv.

"Looks like we're taking you ladies to the Brew House for a drink." Seth thanked the waitress for her wonderful service as the 6 of them walked out of the restaurant into the hotel lobby.

The girls walked ahead of the guys and whispered to each other to make sure the guys wouldn't hear them.

"We'll have a couple of quick drinks with them, and then head back to the suite, okay?" Liv looked at Robin who was giving her a " _yeah right_ " expression.

"Nothing says 'girls' night' like 3 fine men buying us a drink!" Robin extended her fist to Liv and Chloe as if they were The Shield. Chloe turned around to make sure the guys weren't listening.

"Believe that!" Chloe was tipsy and definitely open to a little harmless flirtation.

After a short taxi ride, they pulled up to the harbor front bar. The crisp air urged the gentlemen to offer the ladies their coats and the 6 of them seemed to naturally fall into pairs. Of course Seth walked in with Liv, Robin walked in with Roman and Chloe seemed to be hitting it off with Cesaro.

The 6 of them sat at the bar talking and drinking as some patrons who were in town for Wrestlemania snapped pictures and asked for autographs.

"You know we have every chick in here wishing they were in our shoes!" Robin leaned across Roman to talk to Chloe and Liv.

"I'm sure every guy in here is feeling the same way about us." Cesaro winked at Chloe making her blush and the whole group fell into laughter. A few quick drinks had turned into the 6 of them staying at the bar until it closed. Somewhere around midnight, Robin and Roman were left to talk among themselves as Seth, Liv, Cesaro, and Chloe seemed to be in their own little worlds.

"Guess my girls don't might you guys breaking up our girls' night." Robin leaned in and elbowed Roman.

"I think my boys had an agenda all along!" Roman sipped his beer as the two of them laughed.

"How's Galina?" Robin didn't really care, but she figured she'd try to be nice.

"She's okay…" Roman sipped his beer again before leaning in and whispering to Robin. "We're separated."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Roman. I know you wanted things to work out." Robin wasn't sorry at all, but it felt like the right thing to say.

"Nah, I'm good. I got Jo Jo so, I'll be fine."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do…"Robin rested her hand on his thigh before realizing the awkwardness of the situation and statement. She tried to retract it, but Roman was already laughing.

"We already did that, remember?" Roman smiled while elbowing her. "Got any single cousins?" Robin elbowed him this time.

"You'll be fine, big guy. You're a good looking guy with a heart of gold, you'll find the right girl." Robin patted him on the shoulder, but retreated wanting to make sure she wasn't giving him the wrong impression. "Ladies…" Robin turned her attention to Liv and Chloe who were giggling and doing some heavy duty flirting with Seth and Cesaro. "You guys ready to head back to the hotel?" Chloe's entire face was flushed and Robin couldn't help but to laugh.

The 6 of them went back to the hotel and said their goodnights at the elevator. Seth kissed Liv on the forehead, Cesaro gave Chloe a quick peck on the cheek after giving her his number, and Robin and Roman hugged like they normally do. Once the girls were back in their suite, they gushed over the guys like drunk school girls.

"Why does Seth have to be so damn adorable?!" Liv fell back on the bed and hugged a pillow.

"I never had a chance to talk to Cesaro before. He's kinda sexy!" Chloe smiled to herself as she stared off into space in a daydream of Cesaro.

"Listen to y'all! I wish I was recording this!" Robin laughed as she came out of the bathroom from changing into her pajamas.

"Oh please! I noticed you and Roman in a cozy conversation too!" Liv pointed at Robin and Chloe laughed so hard she almost fell off the bed.

"We were talking about you guys' little double date!" Robin threw a pillow at Liv as she plopped down on one of the beds. "Besides, I've been there and done that. I won't deny he's fine as hell, but I'd never go back there."

"Wait!" Chloe staggered to her feet, pointing in Robin's direction. "If there was no way that Dean and Baron would find out, and Roman was coming onto you, you would just walk away?!" Robin didn't even take a minute to think before answering.

"Yes…I like what I have right now. Like I said, Roman IS fine and the sex was great, but that's over now." Robin shivered for a second as she thought about the few times she had sex with Roman.

"I call bullshit!" Liv sat up and shielded herself with a pillow. "If you two were stranded somewhere, drinking and he was laying it on thick, your panties would hit the floor!" Robin threw another pillow at Liv.

"Ok, forget about hypothetical situations of me and Roman. What about you guys?! Chloe, I saw you with Cesaro. Would you ever have sex with him?" Robin and Liv sat attentively waiting for her answer.

"I can't answer that right now…I'm with Randy." Chloe tried to skate around the question.

"She didn't ask who you were with…you vibed with Cesaro. Would you ever have sex with him?" Liv moved a little closer to Chloe.

"Sex complicates things…so right now I'd have to say no." Chloe got quiet and they knew this was the time to bring Corey up.

"Chlo, are you ready to talk about Corey?" Robin scooted closer to her and put her arm around her.

"What is there to talk about? He knocked up his GIRLFRIEND! He tried to play it off like she was some chick that he just happened to be talking to."

"Honestly Chloe, this chick has been out of the picture for a while. I met her once when I went down to visit Baron. He didn't have real feelings for her." Robin looked at Liv with sad eyes for Chloe.

"But she wasn't too far out of the picture if he got her pregnant!"

"Are you mad because she's pregnant or because Corey didn't tell you he was seeing somebody else?" Liv took on the role of asking the tough questions.

"Both! Why didn't he tell me there was somebody else?!"

"Chlo, I know Corey and he's not a dog. Baron told me he had sex with that chick one last time and didn't feel anything for her, so he broke it off to be with you. A baby doesn't have to mean the end of what you guys had." Robin was clearly "Team Corey".

"That's easier said than done. He hurt me! I don't know if I can get over that."

"I know you're hurt Chloe, but trying to go full force with Randy isn't going to make it hurt any less. You need to talk to Corey." Liv said what Robin couldn't find the words to say. She had been using Randy as a numbing agent and that wasn't good for him or her.

"I'll think about it, but I just need some time away from him right now." Chloe laid down on the bed and started to fall asleep. Liv and Robin took that as a sign that it was time for them to call it a night too. They turned off the lights and laid down in their beds feeling a little relief that Chloe opened up about Corey, but their own problems still weighed heavy on their minds. A night of flirtation and drinking was a nice temporary distraction, but they knew they'd have to face their issues sooner rather than later.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Saturday the girls spent most of the day with each other, but went their separate ways to spend time with their men after dinner. Robin and Dean had ice cream sundaes in their room with the kids. Baron stopped in to join the party, but didn't stay the night.

Liv and Wade had a date at one of Toronto's most romantic lounges, The One Eighty. As much as Liv was enjoying the way Wade was giving her all of his attention, she couldn't help but to worry about Seth walking in, creating an awkward situation.

Chloe waited for Randy at the bistro inside the hotel. He was held up after the Hall of Fame ceremony and wasn't able to join the rest of the group for dinner. He promised to make it up to Chloe as soon as he was done.

Chloe was sitting at the bar sipping her Malibu and Pineapple when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She assumed it was Randy, but she was surprised to see Cesaro standing there in the stylish black suit he wore to the ceremony.

"Drinking alone?" He sat on the stool next to her and got the bartender's attention.

"I'm waiting for Randy…so I won't be alone for long." Chloe smiled into her drink as she felt herself starting to blush. Cesaro had a very masculine energy that almost made her feel like she was a teenage girl who had a crush on her teacher.

"Well technically, you're not alone right now…" He ordered a scotch and winked at her. "It would be very _Un-European_ of me to leave a gorgeous lady drinking alone at a bar without joining her." He picked up his drink and lifted it to toast her. "Here's to a beautiful evening, even if you won't be spending it with me." He stared at her in order to force her to look at him.

"Cheers!" Chloe finally looked him in the eye and tried to fight the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"What are you drinking?" Cesaro took a gulp of his drink, but noticed Chloe was almost out.

"Malibu and Pineapple." Before she could say anything else, he called the bartender over and ordered her another drink.

"Have you ever tried Cuban rum? It's delicious! Until recently it was pretty hard to get."

"I've never tried it, but I've always wanted to go to Cuba." Chloe grabbed her drink and took a liberal sip.

"Me too! It's one of the places I've haven't traveled to, but I intend to get there soon." Cesaro took another sip of his scotch and turned towards Chloe on his stool.

"That would be a wonderful vacation…the history, the music, the people!" Chloe turned towards Cesaro as they shared their excitement.

"Experiencing the cities by day, amazing dinners at night, and waking up to the sun coming up over the ocean." Cesaro looked away to break up the tension and Chloe felt a second tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Chlo…" Randy kissed Chloe on the cheek as he studied Cesaro's body language to see what was going on.

"Hey Randy. Cesaro was just keeping me company until you got here." Chloe finished her drink and stood to get ready to leave with Randy.

"Is that right?" Randy eyed Cesaro making him raise his hands to show his innocence.

"I was just making sure nobody tried to scoop her up." Cesaro smiled at Randy and went back to his drink.

"Thanks, pal." Randy slapped Cesaro on the back and almost spilled his drink.

"Thanks for the drink, Cesaro." Chloe gave him a friendly hug and Randy sucked his teeth.

"Don't mention it. We'll have to have some Cuban rum next time." Cesaro ignored the angry scowl on Randy's face as he spoke to Chloe.

"Well, we have to go…" Randy held Chloe by her arm and pulled her into the lobby to the elevator. Once the doors closed and it was just the two of them in the elevator, Chloe snatched her arm away from him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Chloe was furious with him for dragging her away like a little kid.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did you wanna go back to the bar to flirt some more right in front of my face, Chloe?!" Randy walked to the other side of the elevator away from her.

"What?! I was having a drink with Cesaro! You weren't there yet!"

"Oh so whenever I'm running late, I have to worry about who's company you're keeping at the bar?"

"What the hell? I don't see a ring on my finger, Randy! Even after there is a ring on my finger, nobody can tell me who I can't be friends with!" Chloe was pissed and pushed the button to go back down to the lobby to check into her own room.

"Wait…" Randy walked back over to her side of the elevator. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk." He pressed her against the wall and kissed her. "Just come up to the room and let's talk." Randy kissed her again just as the door opened on their floor.

"Okay…but we're just talking…" Chloe walked out ahead of Randy and he bit his lip at the way her black gown hugged her curves.

"Just talking…I promise." Randy walked her to the room door and they barely made it inside before they were ripping each other's clothes off. They had insane sex that night where Randy did everything he could to convince Chloe that she didn't have to look at any other man. While she was thoroughly, physically satisfied, they probably needed to talk more than they needed to have sex.

The next morning, all of Toronto was abuzz for Wrestlemania. Various legends stayed in the ladies' hotel after the Hall of Fame ceremony and some of them were even having breakfast in the bistro with the usual gang. Robin, Dean, Baron and the kids met up early with Bret and his wife for breakfast. While they were waiting for Wade, Liv, Chloe and Randy, they took a minute to catch up with each other.

"Every time I see this little girl, I swear I feel Roddy smiling down on us!" Bret bounced Piper on his knee as she colored in her coloring book.

"He would've spoiled her rotten if he was still here." Dean reached over and pinched Piper's cheek.

"You got that right!" Bret looked down the table at Baron and Mason. "That little guy down there is destined to be wrestler!" He pointed to Mason who was giggling and biting his fingers. Bret was one of the few people backstage besides their close friends that knew about their arrangement. While he didn't fully understand the ins and outs of the situation, he saw how much Dean and Robin loved each other, and they knew Baron had to be someone special for them to accept him into their family.

"He's my little daredevil. He's a natural high flyer." Baron proudly boasted about Mason and it warmed Robin's heart.

"Both of these kids are gonna be something special! Pop pop Bret is gonna be cheering them on every step of the way!" Bret pulled Piper in and gave her a kiss as Liv and Wade finally made an appearance for breakfast.

"Hey look who finally came up for air!" Robin teased them as they sat at the table.

"We just decided to sleep in…that's all!" Liv kissed Wade on the cheek who was starting to blush.

"Is that what they're calling it now, Barrett?!" Dean joined in on the heckling as he downed his orange juice and Wade shook his fist at him.

They sat eating their breakfast and talking about Wrestlemania when they noticed the time and the guys had to get going to do the tail end of their media appearances and the last walk through of their matches. Liv and Robin went back up to Robin's room so they could call Chloe.

"Hello?" Chloe sounded like she was still in bed.

"Umm…Dr. Toussaint…are you still in bed?!" Robin yelled into Liv's phone, which was on speakerphone and Liv couldn't control her laughter.

"Yes…I had a long night! Shut up!" Chloe laughed along with Liv.

"Girl please…you had something long, but it wasn't your night!" Robin forgot temporarily that Piper's ears weren't covered. She quickly put her headphones on.

"He just wouldn't stop! We had sex almost all night and just when I started to drift off this morning, he started up again! If he didn't have to go to the arena, we'd probably still be having sex!"

"Isn't that good thing?!" Liv sat back taking in the details of Chloe's night.

"Yes…I guess…we had a big argument and I think this was his way of apologizing." It sounded like Chloe was getting out of bed, but her groans indicated that she was sore.

"What did you guys argue about?" Robin's interest was piqued about what kind of fight would lead to an all-night sex marathon.

"Well, I was waiting for Randy in the bar last night and Cesaro joined me. Randy got there and all but dragged me out of the bar away from him. I told him he can't tell me who to be friends with and he apologized." After hearing the rundown of the argument, Liv and Robin looked at each other knowing the real deal.

"Umm Chloe, I don't think that all-nighter was an apology. He was trying to tire you out and turn you out so you wouldn't be thinking about any other man." Liv looked at Robin with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, Chlo. He was trying to fuck you into submission…and that little encore this morning was probably to keep you in bed because he thought Cesaro would be at breakfast with us." Robin shook her head.

"You guys really think that?"

"Yes!" Liv and Robin responded simultaneously.

"Chloe, why don't you get dressed and meet us in the lobby? We can get out and get some air before the show tonight." Liv took her off speakerphone because Mason was crying and Robin went to change him.

"Okay…give me an hour and I'll meet you guys in the lobby." Chloe hung up and opted to take a quick bath. She had a lot to think about while she tried to soak some of her soreness away.

Later that day, after a little spa time, the women all went up to Robin and Dean's room to get dressed for the night. All three women went low key with tees, jeans and pumps. Liv proudly wore Wade's t-shirt, Robin wore a glamour Billie Holiday tee, not wanting to choose between Baron and Dean, and Chloe wore an abstract Celia Cruz t-shirt. Even Piper and Mason wore tiny versions of their dads' t-shirts.

"Who's ready for Wrestlemania?!" Liv spun Mason around and Piper jumped up and down in excitement. While Liv got the kids revved up, Robin had a moment to talk to Chloe.

"You good, Chloe? I thought you'd wear Randy's t-shirt." Robin applied her lip gloss in the same mirror that Chloe was checking her hair in.

"No…I thought I'd do my own thing tonight." The fact that Chloe didn't want to commit to even wearing Randy's t-shirt spoke volumes.

"Good call…" Robin patted Chloe on the shoulder before going over to Liv and the kids. Chloe wasn't sure what would come about with her and Randy, but she had a feeling he started to show his true colors last night. He wasn't just romantic dinners, trips and mind blowing sex. He showed a possessive side that Chloe really didn't like, but she'd give him space to show her who he really was.

After grabbing a quick dinner, the group was off to the Rogers Centre. The crowd was electric as they filed in. The ladies had their cab driver stop at the security gate where they flashed their special passes and they were at the backdoor entrance in no time. They hopped out of the cab and walked to the door where Bruce, the security guard, was at his post.

"Hey, here comes my favorite backstage trouble makers!" Bruce stood to open the door for them and gave Mason and Piper high fives as they walked in.

"No trouble tonight, Bruce!" Robin winked at him and he just shook his head.

Once they were inside, they walked among the superstars of yesterday, today, and tomorrow. The first familiar face they saw was Roman.

"Hey Roman! Where's Dean and Wade?" Liv greeted Roman with a friendly hug and Robin followed.

"I think Dean is off getting ready for his match, and I saw Wade in catering with Cesaro and Sheamus." Roman laughed to himself as he saw Chloe's face perk up when he said Cesaro's name.

"You wanna go with me to catering, Chlo?" Liv elbowed Robin as she teased Chloe.

"You guys go ahead and I'll meet you there after I find Dean and Baron." Robin stood there with Roman after the other girls left. Roman picked Piper up while Robin held Mason.

"So things are going pretty good with you, Dean and Baron, huh?" Roman spoke softly so nobody else could hear them.

"Yes, it's actually perfect for us…" Feeling uncomfortable, Robin started to walk away to go find Dean.

"It must be nice to have a fulfilling relationship like that." Roman followed her with Piper in tow.

"Aww, Roman. Don't worry. You'll find the right situation…just be patient!" Robin patted him on the arm before sprinting ahead of him as she saw Dean walking towards them. Roman watched them embrace and desperately wanted a relationship with a woman who looked at him like Robin looked at Dean. He would just have to try to be patient, but it wouldn't be easy.

In catering, Liv and Chloe found Wade and his group of friends, and went to sit down with them.

"Hey Livy!" Wade stood and gave Liv a kiss and Cesaro stood with him to gesture for Chloe to sit next to him. She walked around the table to the empty seat and sat next to Cesaro, across from Liv and Wade. "Are you ladies ready for the show tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Liv pulled at her Wade Barrett t-shirt enthusiastically to show him exactly who she was rooting for.

"And where's your Randy Orton t-shirt?" Cesaro joked with Chloe and Wade joined in. "It's bad enough you're sitting here having a civilized conversation with another man AND you're not wearing his merch!"

"I opted to go my own direction this evening. I don't have to wear his shirt to cheer for him." Chloe looked across the table at Liv who was giving her an expression of disbelief.

"Well personally, I like the Celia Cruz shirt better on you than Randy's shirt…just don't tell him I said that. He'll come over here and drag you away!" Cesaro continued to joke but Chloe was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Liv noticed it immediately and offered to help Chloe go find Randy.

"You okay?" Liv whispered to Chloe as they walked away from the guys in catering.

"Yeah…do you think Randy is possessive?" Chloe looked at Liv and waited for an answer she probably didn't want to hear.

"Umm…a little, but I feel like he's changing. Before, I was taken aback when he met you, and proposed in like less than a month, but maybe he's different now." Chloe listened to what Liv had to say, but she had a nagging feeling that he hadn't changed that much.

They walked around backstage and ran into Robin and Baron standing in a group with Corey and Seth, who was moving around pretty good without his crutches.

"Hey there you guys are!" Robin just handed Mason to Baron as Liv and Chloe walked over. Seth bit his lip as he hugged Liv, taking a few extra seconds to hold her before it became inappropriate. This was the first time Chloe had seen Corey since he told her about the baby. He stood there with a terrified expression on his face wanting nothing more than to give her a big hug and kiss, but the expression on her face told him that wouldn't be a good idea. Noticing the tension between Chloe and Corey, Robin tried to get her girls away from the group as quickly as possible. "I'll see you and Mason a little later." She quickly kissed Baron, picked Piper up and tried to move down the hall towards catering, but Corey wanted to seize this opportunity.

"Chloe…can we talk?" The rest of the group drifted away as Corey grabbed Chloe's wrist.

"What do we have to talk about? Go talk to your baby's mom." Chloe started to walk away, but Corey grabbed her and pushed her against a wall with his lips only inches from hers.

"You know I'm not with that woman, and I'm still in love with you. You know you love me too!" Corey was about to kiss Chloe when Wade and Cesaro walked up to see Chloe pinned against a wall.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on here?!" Cesaro pulled Corey away from Chloe drawing Baron and Seth's attention. Robin noticed the look on Baron's face and quickly handed Piper to Liv and ran to grab Mason from him.

"Why don't you just back up, Cesaro?! This has nothing to do with you!" Corey smacked Cesaro's hand away. Wade grabbed Cesaro and Baron pushed Corey away from the altercation just as Randy walked up and tried to figure out what was happening.

"What the hell? Were you in my girl's face?!" Randy started to walk over to Corey, but Sheamus came up to hold him back.

"She's not your girl, you jackass!" Corey was yelling from across the hall while Baron tried to calm him down.

"Why don't you go check on the chick you knocked up while lying to Chloe about loving her?!" Randy lunged in Corey's direction and Corey quickly broke free from Baron's grasp. The two men swung at each other and Cesaro grabbed Chloe to pull her out of the way. Catching Corey in a moment of weakness, Randy hit him with something that looked like the RKO and Piper screamed with delight thinking it was no different from seeing her favorite wrestler fighting on TV. Corey made his way on top of Randy to land a few good punches before Sheamus and Baron were able to pull them apart. "Fuck you, Corey! You need to leave my girl alone!" After Randy's outburst, he turned to see that Cesaro was talking to Chloe with his arm around her, making sure she was okay. "What the fuck is this?!" Randy turned his rage towards Cesaro and the look on his face scared Chloe. "I just won Chloe from Corey and now I have to deal with you trying to steal my girl?!" Chloe's fear left as she became outraged.

"You _won_ me from Corey? What the hell am I…some kind of trophy to you?!" Chloe walked away from Cesaro and got in Randy's face.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that!" Randy tried to grab her hand but she snatched it away.

"Don't fuckin touch me!" Liv and Robin's eyes widened as they saw a side of Chloe they had never seen. "I'm not your girl and I'm damn sure not your property! You and Corey can stay here and kill each other, but don't think you're doing it for my sake because I don't want either of you assholes!" Chloe stormed away to the ladies' room, and Liv and Robin followed her with the kids.

"Chlo, are you okay?" Robin ran up and hugged her.

"I can't believe Randy!" Chloe paced the floor. "He _won_ me?! What the hell is that?!"

"That was bullshit! I'm sorry you had to go through that, Chlo." Liv put Piper down to hug Chloe.

"This isn't a surprise! I should've known I was just a piece of property to him after last night." Chloe leaned on the sink and slowly brought her eyes up to meet her reflection in the mirror.

"Okay, you know what?! We're not gonna let these dudes ruin your weekend! This is Wrestlemania! We're gonna have a good time tonight, right?!" Robin gave Chloe a pep talk that was complete with Piper cheering.

"For real, Chloe. Let's go enjoy the rest of the night." Liv wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder and led the group out of the bathroom to see Dean and Wade talking with Cesaro.

"Tweety, are you guys okay?" Dean grabbed Piper and Kissed Robin on the cheek. Olivia went to Wade who was waiting with open arms and Chloe stood next to Cesaro not knowing what to say.

"We're fine, sugar. We're not going to let that fight bring us down!" Robin winked at Chloe who was now talking to Cesaro.

"Are you okay? Those guys are crazy." Cesaro put his hand on Chloe's arm.

"I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me." Chloe was so timid around Cesaro and he wasn't sure how to take it.

"You didn't need me. You handled it very well." Cesaro smiled at Chloe before Wade mentioned the time and all the guys headed to the locker room to prepare for the show. The girls took the kids to their seats and had a blast watching the show. Of course Robin and the kids cheered when Baron and Dean wrestled, and Liv went insane for Wade, but Chloe just rolled her eyes when Randy came out. He tried to get her attention without breaking character, but she wouldn't bite.

After the show, most of the guys were tired and ready to go back to the hotel to get some rest. Olivia got caught in an uncomfortable exchange with Seth and decided it was best for her and Wade to leave without waiting for the rest of the group. Cesaro had rented an SUV for the trip and offered to give Robin, Dean, the kids and Chloe a ride back to the hotel. As they were pulling up to the hotel, Chloe remembered she was sharing a room with Randy.

"Shit, I have to get a room." Chloe and Cesaro were the last ones to get out of the car. Robin and Dean carried the two sleeping kids up to their room.

"Why don't you go check in and I'll meet you at the bar for a nightcap? You seem like you could use a drink." Cesaro walked towards the bar as Chloe walked to the front desk.

"You don't have any available rooms?!" Chloe's frustration grew as she spoke to the man behind the desk, and tried to think where she would be sleeping tonight.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Our presidential suite has even been booked." The man at the front desk gave his apologies and Chloe retreated to the bar to find Cesaro. He was sitting at a table tucked away from the rest of the bar.

"I hope you don't mind the table. I figured you could use a place to relax in private." Cesaro had already ordered a scotch for himself and a Malibu and Pineapple for Chloe.

"Thank you…it looks like I'm stuck staying with Randy tonight. The hotel is booked solid." Chloe took a healthy sip of her drink and noticed there were 3 cherries in her drink. "Thanks for the drink."

"No problem…I figured after the night you had, you could use 3 cherries instead of 2." Cesaro smiled as Chloe laughed as if it were music to his ears.

"I didn't know you noticed the cherries last night…"

"I noticed a lot last night." Cesaro sipped his scotch and smirked at Chloe as she looked down trying not to blush. "This may be completely out of line, but you're more than welcome to stay in my room for the night until tomorrow." He saw Chloe almost cringe and he knew he needed to explain what he meant by letting her stay in his room. "Wait! I mean simply sleep. I don't expect anything from you. We won't even sleep in the same bed." Chloe lowered her defense after his explanation. She hadn't really had the chance to get to know Cesaro, but she knew he was good friends with Wade and Dean, so he couldn't be that bad.

"Well, if you don't mind, I could really use a place to stay…just for tonight." Chloe smiled back at Cesaro. He quickly paid the tab for their drinks and they headed upstairs to his room.

He opened the door and let Chloe walk in. The room was surprising neat for that of a man, but there was only one bed. He must've noticed the confused look on Chloe's face because he went into explanation mode again.

"Before you slap me, I plan to sleep on the floor. You'll have the bed all to yourself." Cesaro took off his jacket and hung it up before pulling the spare pillows and blankets from the closet. "Make yourself comfortable." He tossed the bedding on the floor and whisked his shirt over his head making Chloe's throat go dry.

"Thank you…" Chloe darted to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She tried to wash away the stress of Randy and running into Corey. She gave herself a little pep talk in the mirror. "Okay Chlo, he's just a nice guy. You just got out of some crazy shit with Randy and Corey. Don't go getting close to another wrestler!" She walked out of the bathroom to see Cesaro lying on the floor. She climbed into bed fully clothed and turned off the lamp.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd join me for breakfast tomorrow morning…we're not waking up in Havana, but I think we can still have a good time."

"Umm, sure…that would be great." Chloe cursed herself as she laid there in the dark. Robin always said the best way to get over a man was to get under another one, but that hadn't exactly worked out for her with Randy and Corey. There was nothing wrong with having Cesaro as a friend, but that's where she wanted it to end.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

The buzz from Wrestlemania was still going strong the next day. Chloe woke up early and called Robin to see if she could borrow a shirt until she could get her clothes from Randy's room. She knocked on Robin's door and she was greeted by a devilish smirk from Robin.

"Don't start, Robin. All we did was sleep! He even slept on the floor." Chloe whispered as she entered the room to see Dean still sleep and the kids watching TV.

"I didn't say anything! He's a nice guy. I'm sure he was a perfect gentleman." Robin closed the door behind her and handed her the shirt. Dean turned over to see who was there.

"Who's a perfect gentleman?" His hair was disheveled as he tuned into their conversation.

"Dean, mind your business!" Robin threw one of Mason's toys at him before turning her attention back to Chloe. "When are you getting your things from Randy's room?"

"I don't know. I really don't wanna see him right now."

"Don't worry. I'll get your things from his room. You just enjoy your breakfast date." Robin was smiling from ear to ear.

"And who are we having a breakfast date with?" Dean sat up on the edge of the bed, getting into their conversation again.

"It's not a date, Dean. I'm just having breakfast with a friend and your wife is making way too big a deal out of it." Chloe shook her fist at Robin.

"Well, whoever it is better not be an asshole!" Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"It's Cesaro." Robin spoke in a sing song tone as Dean kissed her when he walked by.

"Good dude…" Dean winked at Chloe and stuck his tongue out the way Robin always did and Chloe shook her head knowing they were already shipping her and Cesaro even though it wasn't like that.

"I gotta get away from you two!" Chloe walked towards the door and Robin followed her.

"Seriously Chlo, you deserve to have a good time with a man who doesn't expect anything from you…even if he's just a good friend." She hugged her and Chloe was on her way back to Cesaro's room.

After taking a quick shower and changing, Chloe and Cesaro were on their way to Te Aro, a café that some of his friends raved about when they came to Toronto.

"Their coffee is phenomenal from what I've heard." Cesaro stood looking at the menu as Chloe snuck little peripheral glances at him towering over her.

"Great. I could use a good cup of coffee." Chloe eyed the menu when they got up to the counter. They both decided to have the Costa Rican blend, two breakfast sandwiches and two fruit cups. Cesaro paid for the breakfast before Chloe could reach into her purse. They walked over to put milk and sugar in their coffee, but Cesaro only put sugar in his and Chloe made a face.

"What was that look for?" His accent made Chloe giggle.

"You don't like milk in your coffee?"

"Sometimes…but sometimes I like it black. You can take the boy out of Europe, but you can't take Europe out of the boy." His slight accent and smile made Chloe feel warm all over. She poured milk into her coffee and held her hand up to the cup to check the color, and Cesaro laughed this time. "Is it a match?" She looked up at him and laughed.

"Yes…"

"It looks delicious!" Chloe wasn't sure if he was talking about her coffee or her skin as he walked back over to the counter, licking his lips. He got the food and found a table. They wound up sitting by the window, watching all of downtown Toronto go by. "So, tell me about yourself. All I know is that you've been teaching in Brazil, and you're Liv's cousin and Robin's best friend…oh yeah, and you're incredibly beautiful."

"Thank you…" Chloe seemed to shrink into her seat with bashfulness. "What else do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, you're an extremely intelligent woman, with the power to make men come to blows at the biggest event in sports entertainment, but you seem to get shy every time I compliment you. What's that about?"

"I'm not shy…" Chloe tried to sit up and look him in the eye.

"Then what is it? You barely look me in the eye…am I that ugly?" He laughed and Chloe couldn't help but to smile at how absurd that notion was.

"You're not ugly at all and now you're just fishing for compliments!" Chloe started to get more comfortable with him.

"There you go! I knew you were a firecracker!" He took a bite as Chloe tried to return his intense eye contact, but she had to look away after a few seconds.

"What about you? I don't anything about you except that you're friends with Robin and Liv's husbands."

"Well, I was born in Switzerland, and I've had the pleasure of wrestling in a few different countries…other than that, I'm a pretty simple guy." He took a sip of his coffee and Chloe's hand fell on the table.

"Ok…yeah! You're really simple…I heard you speak like 5 languages!" Cesaro laughed and pointed at Chloe.

"Aha! So you _do_ know more about me than you claim!" Once the ice was broken, the two of them went on to talk about Chloe's time in Brazil, her Creole heritage and some strange things Cesaro experienced while wrestling all over the world.

"You know, I'm glad I came to breakfast with you this morning." Chloe and Cesaro walked down the street, heading back towards the hotel.

"Really? That's great! I really wanted to show you that all wrestlers aren't jerks." Cesaro walked to the other side of Chloe so he was closest to the street.

"Dean and Robin said you're a really nice guy. I'm glad I got to see for myself." Chloe started to blush again.

"Well, I'll have to thank them for the recommendation." They walked back into the hotel lobby to see that Robin, Dean, Liv and Wade were coming out of the hotel restaurant.

"Well, you too are out and about pretty early!" Liv gave Chloe a hug and Wade elbowed Cesaro as if he were saying " _That a boy!_ " Robin and Dean stood there with knowing smirks on their faces, but didn't say a word.

"We just had breakfast..." Cesaro shook his head at his friends and started to blush, making them tease him even more.

"Oh we know, Casanova. You ready to go work out?" Dean slapped him on the back with a big smile on his face. Dean kissed the kids and Robin, and Wade wrapped his arms around Liv to kiss her goodbye for the day.

"I guess I'll see you later, Chloe. Thanks for joining me for breakfast." Cesaro stood there not knowing what to do with his hands.

"It was my pleasure…" Chloe was equally nervous as the couples watched them.

"Can't wait to try your beignets with coffee some day!" Cesaro's face turned red as the group cheered thinking beignets were a euphemism. "Shut up you guys, I mean the pastry…her family is from Louisiana!" Chloe blushed and put her face in her hands.

"I'll have to make them for you soon. Have a great workout." Chloe walked over to Robin and Liv as the guys walked out to go to the gym, still teasing Cesaro. Even though they teased him, Wade and Dean loved the idea of Cesaro spending time with Chloe. They knew he was one of the good guys who would never hurt her, unlike Randy and unfortunately Corey.

The girls utilized the business center and their laptops to get some work done while Chloe worked on a lesson plan. Liv and Robin tried to refrain from asking questions about Cesaro, but when lunch time came around, all bets were off. Baron took the kids until he had to be at the arena for Raw, and they knew they needed to catch up on some girl talk.

"Okay, Dr. Toussaint…how was your breakfast with our dear friend Cesaro?" Robin couldn't even wait until they ordered to start with the questions.

"It was nice. He's a very interesting!" Chloe was tight lipped and it only made them want to ask more questions.

"So, is that interesting like a friend or…more?" Liv tried to tip toe around what she really wanted to ask, but Robin wasn't so graceful.

"Girl, are you trying to find out why they call him the Swiss Superman or not?" Robin blurted it out as the waiter came to set down their drinks.

"Oh my gosh, Robin, really?!" Chloe shook her head and sipped on her drink. "We had breakfast as friends. It's not like that! I've had enough of dealing with wrestlers. He is just a friend!"

"Okay, okay!" Robin laughed at Chloe knowing she was saying that to convince herself more than them. "He is a good friend…but let me say this…I've been friends with Cesaro for a minute and he's never looked at me like he looks at you!" Robin sipped her drink, leaving Chloe to think about that.

"He does have intense eyes! But there's nothing that says a man and woman can't just be friends!" Chloe looked over Liv's shoulder and saw that Seth just came in with Roman. "Speaking of friends, here comes Roman and Seth!" Chloe took a second to realize the irony of calling them " _just friends_ ". That example didn't really do anything to help her case.

"Hey! It's my favorite troublesome trio!" Seth kissed Liv on the cheek and Roman nodded at the ladies. "You guys having a girls' lunch to gab about the boys?" Seth batted his eyelashes as if he were imitating a girl.

"As a matter of fact we are!" Robin pinched Seth and Roman scooted into the booth next to Robin to grab a breadstick as she slapped his hand.

"Well, we wouldn't want to intrude…even though it is pretty crowded in here and we probably won't be able to get a table for a few minutes…" Seth lingered waiting for one of the girls to invite them to stay.

"Here's a thought…why don't you guys have lunch with us." Chloe made the suggestion in a very dry, sarcastic tone that made all of them burst into laughter.

"Why thank you, Chloe! At least one of you girls has some manners! I'd hate to miss a chance to catch up with my big sis, Robin and my good friend, Liv!" Seth pulled up a chair to the edge of the table and leaned in to Olivia.

"Bullshit, Seth! You're not thinking about me! You're just here to stare down Liv's shirt!" Robin put him on blast and Roman laughed as he leaned over onto Robin.

"Well…if I happen to have a good view for lunch, I don't see anything wrong with that!" Seth rested his elbow on the table, deliberately looking down her shirt.

"Where's my buddy, Dean?" Roman put his arm around Robin.

"I probably won't see him until tonight at the show. He's off with Cesaro and Wade." Robin looked at Chloe across the table and they exchanged a _wtf_ glance at Roman hanging on her.

"Ahh…and how is our friend Cesaro?" Roman gazed across the table at Chloe, giving her a goofy look.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Chloe folded her arms and laughed as Seth broke his stare from Liv to get in on the interrogation.

"Whoa…what's going on with you and Cesaro, 'Mason's god mom'?!" Seth sat back in his seat as the waiter brought his and Roman's food to the table.

"For the last time, I have a name and it's not 'Mason's god mom'! And nothing is going on with me and Cesaro. We're just friends!" Chloe was starting to regret asking the guys to join them. She thought they would take the pressure off of her, instead they were adding to it.

"We get it, Mason's god mom! I mean, Chloe." Seth returned his attention to Liv who was trying to keep his hand out of her shirt.

"You guys traveling with us until Wednesday or are you leaving tomorrow?" Roman kept his arm around Robin as he picked at his food with one hand.

"We're flying back home early tomorrow morning…you know you could eat a lot better with both hands." Robin lifted Roman's arm from her shoulders and it was Seth's turn to laugh at him.

"See, that's why you weren't Piper's godfather…you better not let Dean and Baron catch you with your arm around their woman." Seth ravaged his food as Roman gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah, whatever! Me and Robin are good friends. They wouldn't care if I put my arm around her, but you better watch out for Wade coming up behind you and seeing you trying to put your hands in his cookie jar!" The girls laughed as Liv smacked Seth's hand away for the millionth time.

"I gotta go get my kids from Baron…" Robin tried to move Roman so she could get up.

"Aww, you can't even finish lunch with us?!" Roman reluctantly got up and Seth put his hand on Liv's thigh as she stood up to let Chloe out of the booth so they could leave.

"It's been nice guys…we'll see you later." Robin caught Roman looking at her ass as they walked away and gave him a look of shame, and he laughed off his embarrassment.

Once the girls were outside of the restaurant, they waited to get in the elevator to freak out. As soon as the door closed, they screamed with each other.

"What the hell was that?! I thought Seth was gonna fuck you right there in the restaurant!" Robin threw her head back in laughter as she put her arm around Liv.

"Me?! I thought Roman was gonna kiss you or something! What the hell was _that_ about?!" Liv was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe.

"You guys are a mess! You better hope your men don't see them hanging all over you guys like that!" Chloe was trying to be the voice of reason. She knew Liv had something going on with Seth, but she was looking at Roman out of the side of her eye for the way he was carrying on with Robin.

Later that night after Raw was over, the usual gang had dinner together at a popular Mexican restaurant called La Carnita to celebrate an awesome Wrestlemania weekend before everybody went their separate ways. Liv sat snuggled up next to Wade as Seth sat across the table trying to behave himself, and Robin sat between Dean and Baron, who each had their kids on their lap. Roman sat at the other end of the table, and Robin was relieved after his little display at lunch. Chloe and Cesaro sat next to each other engaged in their own conversation that somehow led to Cesaro speaking French to her.

"I understand some French, but I'd like to learn more." Chloe sipped her wine as Cesaro continued to speak to see how much she could understand. By the time the dinner came to an end, everybody else stood to leave, but Cesaro and Chloe.

"You guys gonna close down the restaurant?" Robin tapped Cesaro on the shoulder as she put Piper's jacket on her.

"I guess we should get going." Cesaro stood and pulled Chloe's chair out before helping her put her jacket on.

After a short walk back to the hotel, Dean took the kids so Robin could spend the night alone with Baron. They stood at the elevator saying their goodbyes as Roman looked on smirking when Robin walked back over to Baron. Wade could barely keep his hands off of Liv after they left the restaurant. They said a quick goodnight to everybody and they were off to their room.

"Those two are gonna have a slew of kids if they keep at it like that!" Cesaro whispered to Chloe, but Seth heard him and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Chloe pulled out her key. She was able to get a room of her own that night after she got her clothes from Robin after lunch.

"Not goodbye…just seeya later." Cesaro grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, _Ma Cherie_." Chloe got into the elevator and Cesaro was left standing there with Seth and Roman.

"Well guys, we don't need women to have a good time!" Seth slapped Cesaro and Roman on the back and they gave him a look as if they were saying " _yeah right!_ " Seth withdrew his statement and just shook his head. "Okay guys…this sucks…let's go drink our sorrows away." Seth led them to the hotel bar where they'd drink to forget their troubles, if only temporarily.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

After returning to Philly on Tuesday from Wrestlemania weekend, the women rested up to prepare for the rest of their work week. Olivia prepared herself to visit each of her stores over the course of the next few days. She welcomed the periodic breaks that Seth gave her by sending his usual inappropriate text messages. Chloe didn't text or call Cesaro when she got back to Philly. She didn't want to give him the impression that she was checking in with him like a girlfriend would do. She thought it would be best to wait a few days before casually texting him to see how his week went.

Robin spent Tuesday establishing her game plan for Lucas. She checked her messages in the office and Lucas left her a message first thing Tuesday morning asking when he could expect her to "spend some time" with him and his wife. She kept him waiting until she returned to the office on Wednesday morning. She walked into her office wearing her favorite blue, power pantsuit and sat down at her desk to call him.

"Good morning, Congressman Taylor."

"Why hello, Robin. Did you enjoy your weekend away?"

"As matter of fact, I did, but I believe you and I have some _unfinished business_." Robin sat twirling her hair as she baited him.

"You are correct. When would you like to get together to discuss this very pressing matter?" He lowered his voice and Robin had to admit that she was turned on. She wasn't turned on by him, even though he was a very attractive man. She was turned on by her renewed sense of power.

"You tell me, congressman." She sat looking at her calendar, waiting for him to answer.

"How about tonight? I go back to DC next week and I'd love to play with you before I go back to work."

"Tonight would actually be perfect. Will this be a private party or will your wife be joining us?"

"Kim will be present…I know you don't have a problem with a group party." He laughed and Robin rolled her eyes.

"You're right, congressman. Give me a time and a place."

"3028 Midvale Ave at 8pm."

"I'll see you then." Robin hung up before he could say anything else. She had to admit, she was going to enjoy this.

Later that evening after dropping the kids off at Chloe's apartment, she went back home to get dressed. She told Chloe that she had a work function to attend because she didn't really want to go into detail. After slipping into her favorite little black dress, she drove over to Lucas' house. As she walked up to the immaculately maintained, East Falls, Tudor home, she laughed to herself to think that a freak like Lucas was masquerading among his traditional neighbors. She rang the doorbell and met his wife for the first time.

"Hello, you must be Robin." Kim was taller than she expected and seemed sweet, but stuffy as she stood there in a red dress that would be worn to a political fundraiser instead of a dinner that was destined to turn into a sorted sex party.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Kim." Robin shook her hand as she walked into the living room that looked like it was a conservative government office instead of a home. She wondered how anybody could unleash their inner freak in this house. Lucas came into the living room and saw Kim and Robin talking.

"You made it…dinner is ready. I'll show you to the dining room while Kim serves the food." Kim went directly to the kitchen and did exactly what Lucas said. It made Robin sick to her stomach the way this woman lived like a Stepford wife. Lucas showed Robin to the dining room with his hand on her waist. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress." He pinched her ass as he showed her to her seat.

Lucas sat at the head of the table with Kim sitting on his left and Robin on the right. They talked about his work, and Kim's love of decorating throughout dinner. They went through two bottles of wine and Lucas suggested they take some shots after dinner to loosen things up. Robin was determined to stay as sober as she could, but she definitely needed something to take the edge off if she was gonna go through with her plan.

"Here's to new friends. I hope this will be the first of many times we'll be getting together." His eyes were on Robin's cleavage as he spoke and Kim just seemed to look the other way. After the shots, Lucas suggested that they take Robin on a tour of the house. Kim tipsily showed off her conservative decorating taste in each room until they reached the master bedroom. It was a pristine, white room that Robin could never imagine having sex in until Lucas opened up the closet door. "She might have decorated the room, but this is my playground." When he opened the door, there were various sex toys and bondage devices. Robin's eyes lit up, and Lucas and Kim laughed incessantly.

"Now this is my kind of closet!" Robin got closer to look at the toys and Lucas took that opportunity to come up behind her and kiss her on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her as he softly moaned in her ear. Robin's defenses were beginning to weaken and she knew she needed to break away from Lucas. She turned her attention to Kim who was sitting on the bed. "You two don't strike me as the bondage type…well maybe Lucas, but not you Kim." Robin sat next to her on the bed and Lucas just sat back watching them as Robin put her hand on Kim's thigh.

"Lucas says I just need to learn to loosen up." Kim turned her head away from Robin.

"Oh don't get her wrong, Robin. She has a freaky side…I think she likes you." Lucas came over and sat on the other side of Kim on the bed.

"Is that right? Do you like me, Kim?" Robin went off of Lucas' cue and ran her hand further up Kim's thigh, making her tremble. Robin and Lucas laughed as they saw Kim start to blush. "Oh she's blushing, Luke. I think you might be right!" Robin knew what Lucas wanted and she was willing to play along to do what she needed to do for her family.

"Just relax baby. You're in good hands with me and Robin." Lucas started to kiss Kim's neck and Robin pulled her face in her direction and planted a passionate kiss on Kim's lips driving Lucas crazy. He pulled Kim's face back to him and kissed her while Robin unzipped Kim's dress. Robin softly kissed her on her back as she slipped the dress off of her shoulders. They stood Kim up and let her dress hit the floor. Robin took off Kim's bra as she stood behind her and Lucas sucked her nipples making her let out a loud moan. Lucas seemed shocked by Kim's lack of inhibition. It was clear to Robin that this woman hadn't really been pleased in a long time. That only made Robin resent Lucas even more.

Kim turned to face Robin and shoved her tongue down her throat. With Kim sandwiched between her and Lucas, Robin reached down and started to take off Lucas' belt. Once she had his belt in her hands, Robin took on a dominant role.

"I think your wife is more into me than you, Lucas." Robin winked as Lucas stepped back with a look that let her know he was getting upset. Loving how pissed he was, Robin knew it was time to put her plan into action. She went to her purse and pulled out a strap on that she bought just for this occasion. Before returning to the action, she set her purse up on the dresser facing the bed. Robin slipped her dress over her head and eventually stood there in her black lace bra and the strap on. Kim went back to Robin and kissed her again as Robin pushed her back onto the bed. "Oh she's definitely feeling me, Lucas. Do you want me to show you how it's done?!" Robin maintained an intense eye contact with Lucas, who was now sitting at the head of the bed stroking his dick. She pulled down Kim's panties and Kim was moaning with anticipation. From the look on Lucas's face, Robin couldn't tell if he was turned on or mad.

"You want her to fuck you, don't you?" Lucas stroked Kim's face as he jerked off. Kim nodded her head, but Robin knew she was only doing that to please Lucas, and it pissed her off even more.

"Come on, Lucas. I really do have to show you how it's done, don't I?" Robin knelt down on the floor at the foot of the bed and spread Kim's legs. Lucas stopped jerking and gave Robin a look as if he was saying " _What the fuck are you doing?_ " Robin looked directly in Lucas' eyes as she slowly licked his wife's pussy making her scream louder than she ever did with him. Lucas tried to feel included by putting his semi hard dick in Kim's mouth, but she kept turning her head away, pissing him off. Robin was so thrilled that Lucas was upset that she went in even harder, making Kim gyrate and convulse on the bed. To completely piss Lucas off, she hopped up on the bed and inserted the strap on into Kim making her grab at the bedding in total pleasure. The whole time she was fucking Kim with the strap on, Robin maintained eye contact with Lucas who was sitting there trying to get hard again. To most men, they'd love to see a woman pleasuring their wife, but Lucas wanted power more than anything. He wanted Robin to come into his bedroom and join his wife in adoring him, but things were going a much different direction with Robin pleasing his wife and leaving him out in the cold.

Stroking the hell out of Kim, Robin wouldn't stop until Kim was so spent that she didn't even have energy to grab at the sheets anymore and she lost her voice from screaming.

"Uh oh, Kim. I think we're making your husband a little jealous." Robin climbed off of Kim and stood at the foot of the bed. "Come here, baby." Robin had to put on a sweet act to get Lucas involved again. She saw the smile on his face as he came over to her and she shoved her tongue into his mouth giving him small taste of his wife. She felt him getting hard again and knew she had to continue to bait him, so she dropped to her knees and sucked his dick.

"Ahh…shit!" He took off his shirt and held Robin's head as she took every inch of him into her mouth. "This is the shit I remember!" Lucas was getting cocky and Robin let him. He thought he was back in charge and that brought out his freaky side. That was exactly where Robin wanted him. He was feeling himself even more as he fucked Robin's mouth as hard as he wanted to. She regained control as she grabbed his balls and put them in her mouth. "Fuck yes!" Lucas nearly collapsed and Robin stood up to kiss him.

"I never wanted you to feel left out, sugar…" After kissing him and killing him with sweetness, Robin moved to his ear and whispered to him. "Get on your knees!" He looked at her in confusion, but obliged thinking she wanted him to eat her out. "I want you to taste your wife…suck my dick!" He looked at her like she was crazy, but she cracked his belt on the floor and it turned him on that Robin was going back and forth between sweetness and being a dominatrix. He took the tip of strap on in his mouth and tasted his wife's juices. "I said, suck it!" Robin grabbed the back of his head and forced more of the strap on in his mouth. Noticing Kim starting to masturbate while Lucas tasted her on the strap on, Robin knew that it turned her on to see her husband in a submissive position. "You like seeing him suck my dick, don't you Kim?" Robin pulled the strap on out of his mouth and slapped his face. "Now, go eat your wife's pussy just like I showed you earlier!" Robin told Kim to scoot up on the bed so Lucas could kneel on the bed and eat her out. Robin watched as Lucas timidly licked at her pussy. "You've gotta be kidding me! Get your face in there!" Robin pushed his face into Kim and she tried to scream, but she still didn't have a voice from the way Robin had her screaming earlier. Robin went over to the closet and got some wrist ties. She tied Lucas' hands behind his back so he could only use his lips and tongue. Once he seemed to get into eating Kim out, Robin came up behind him and jerked his dick a few times while biting his ass, working her way to lick his asshole.

"Fuck!" Lucas tried to pull his face from Kim's pussy, but Kim was holding his face in place and he was defenseless. He moaned into his wife as Robin gently circled his asshole with her tongue. She got up to get the bottle of lube from her purse on the dresser and made sure everything was in place for the grand finale. She came back and gently massaged the lube onto Lucas' asshole while continuing to jerk him off.

"Does that feel good, Lucas?" Robin jerked faster and he was rock hard when she stopped and instructed Lucas to lay flat on his stomach between Kim's legs while he continued to eat her out. With him lying flat on the bed, Robin climbed on top of him and rubbed the strap on along his lubed asshole. She noticed him grinding his hips as he felt the strap on pressed against his asshole letting her know that this wasn't his first rodeo. Robin giggled to herself as she slapped his ass. "Keep those hips still!" She positioned herself over him and slowly slid the strap on into him.

"Ahhhhhh! MMMMMMMMM!" He moaned as he shook uncontrollably while Robin slid all the way in and pulled out.

"You like that don't you, congressman? You sick fuck!" Robin plunged into him again and kept thrusting into him as he drowned in his wife's pussy. Thrusting into him faster and faster, he grinded his hips into the bed. "You better not cum before your wife, you selfish bastard. Eat!" Robin plowed into him even harder as he tried his best to suck Kim's clit and she finally had another orgasm and squirted in his face. Kim scooted to the side of the bed to enjoy the view of her husband getting fucked in the ass.

"Ahhhh!" Lucas screamed out as Robin pulled at his long locks to get leverage as she got deeper into him. Unable to take it anymore, Lucas came on the bed and his body went limp. Robin enjoyed breaking Lucas down, and she even helped his wife reach multiple orgasms. Her job was almost done.

After getting dressed, Kim and Lucas walked Robin to the door. Robin pulled her car keys out of her purse and stepped out on the front steps.

"I must say, I enjoyed myself this evening…." Robin started to walk down the steps as a sign that she wanted to speak to Lucas alone. Robin said goodnight to Kim, and Lucas walked her down to her car.

"That was amazing, Robin. I can't wait 'til you come back…I want a chance to fuck you." Lucas' arrogance made what Robin was about to say even easier.

"I'm afraid your days of fucking me have passed, Lucas." Robin pulled out her cell phone and swiped through it.

"What the hell are you talking about? I guess you don't care that your kids are gonna read about your scandalous sex life online when they get older!"

"My sex life is nothing compared to what you and your wife are into, congressman." Robin held up her cell phone to show Lucas the recording of their evening. It was cued up to the part where she was fucking him in the ass. "This is my _favorite_ part!" Robin giggled as Lucas looked on in horror. He tried to grab her phone but she snatched it away. "You can try to destroy my phone if you want, but I've already sent this video to my husband and my boyfriend…I just thought they'd get a kick out of how I handled things, don't you?"

"How did you tape this?!" Lucas held his head in his hands as he cursed himself.

"I had my phone set up inside my purse, on the dresser, and as you can see, the position was perfect to capture every freaky detail!" Robin laughed as she put her phone back in her purse.

"What the fuck do you want to do? Ruin my life?! I have an 8 year old son!" Lucas pushed Robin against her car.

"First, I suggest you get your hands off of me! Second, I don't want to do that to your family. I actually like your wife and I'm glad she _finally_ had an orgasm because she clearly wasn't satisfied with you! Shame on you, Lucas!" Robin laughed again as she pressed the button to unlock the car doors. "This video is my insurance policy. You won't say shit about my family to the press and I won't alert the press that I managed to fuck a US congressman AND his wife with the same strap on, in one evening!" Lucas gestured for her to lower her voice.

"Okay…fine! You know this was wrong! I thought we could have a nice relationship and maybe even be friends." Lucas tried to guilt Robin, but it wasn't working.

"You told me there aren't any friendships in politics…just power. Well, it looks like I might be better at politics than you!" Robin got in her car and started it before rolling down the passenger window. "Oh yeah, tell your wife she can hang onto this." Robin pulled the strap on from her purse and threw it out the window. She drove off to Lucas scrambling to pick it up before one of his neighbors could see what was going on.

Robin called Dean as she drove back home to celebrate.

"Hey Tweety! I got your video…I guess it's handled, huh?" Dean's raspy laugh rang throughout the car as Robin put him on speakerphone.

"Yes, sugar…he knows I have the video and agreed to stop being an asshole."

"Well, after you fuck a dude in the ass, he kinda can't be an asshole anymore." Dean and Robin both laughed heartily and Robin could hear some people in the background asking Dean what he was talking about.

"You telling all your boys?"

"Of course not, Tweety…just Roman." Dean continued to laugh with Roman in the background and Robin got a weird feeling.

"Oh ok, baby…I'm gonna go home and pick up the kids in the morning from Chloe. I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes you will…Do you mind if Roman hangs out with us for a couple days?" Dean waited for Robin's response and she tried not to seem too hesitant.

"Of course I don't mind…." Robin laughed to herself as she remembered how she caught Roman looking at her ass.

"That's my Tweety! We'll be home tomorrow before dinner time."

"Great! I'll order some sushi." Robin laughed along with Dean at her ironic choice for dinner. "I mean actual sushi, Dean! You're so nasty!"

"Can't wait to see you Tweety. I love you."

"I love you too, sugar." Robin hung up and reveled in the residual high of her power move with Lucas. She'd deal with having her house full with Roman, Dean and Baron tomorrow.

 **** I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY! REVIEWS & FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!****


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Thursday evening, the day after Robin's session with the congressman and his wife, the women picked up all the sushi they could get their hands on in preparation of the guys coming home. As they were neatly organizing the sushi on platters, Liv got a call from Wade. She was expecting him to tell her that he was on his way from the airport, but that wasn't the case.

"Livy, I'm in still in Winnipeg. Cesaro hurt his shoulder pretty bad and they're gonna keep him here longer than we thought. Me and Sheamus are gonna just stick with him until tomorrow. Is that okay, love?"

"That's fine, baby. Tell Cesaro we wish him a speedy recovery!" Liv felt Chloe give her a concerned look.

"I'll be sure to tell him. I'll call you in the morning to let you know when I'll be home."

"Okay, Wade. I love you."

"Love you too, Livy." Olivia hung up and Chloe tried to pretend she wasn't dying to know what was happening.

"Cesaro hurt his shoulder and Wade is staying with him in Winnipeg." Olivia finished helping Robin set up as Chloe stood with her hand over her heart.

"That's horrible! I hope he'll be okay!" Chloe went to her phone and thought about that text she never sent to Cesaro because she was trying to play it cool. "I guess it's too late to text him, huh?" Robin and Liv finished setting out the sushi, and sat to talk to Chloe.

"Chlo, it's not too late. The worst that could happen is he's getting some rest. He'll get back to you." Liv picked up a California roll and rearranged the rest of the sushi so the guys wouldn't notice.

"Yeah Chloe, it'll probably make him feel better to hear from you!" Robin snatched a Spider roll just as she heard someone coming through the door. Chloe sent Cesaro a quick text as Robin got up to greet Dean the guys.

" _Hey Cesaro…I heard you got injured. I hope feel better soon. I've been meaning to text you…hope to talk to you soon._ " Chloe sent the message and went into the living room to greet the guys with Robin and Liv.

"There's my Tweety!" Robin wrapped her arms around Dean and kissed him before he went to greet the kids, who were watching TV. "Hey Pipes! And how's my little man doing?" Dean laid on the floor and let the kids jump all over him. Roman came in and he was followed by an unusually subdued Seth Rollins.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Robin gave Roman a quick hug and moved on to give Seth a kiss on the cheek. "How's the knee, little bro?"

"Oh, it's doing great! I'll be back in action in no time!" Seth walked over to Olivia and gave her a lingering hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hey Liv."

"Hi Seth…" The whole group seemed to pause and look at them. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!" Seth gripped Liv's waist and bit his lip as Dean covered Piper's eyes.

"Well, I think its bedtime!" Robin scooped up Piper and Dean grabbed Mason.

"Here, let me take Little Man." Roman took Mason from Dean and followed Robin upstairs. Chloe and Liv flashed a look at each other that went unnoticed by Dean.

Upstairs, Robin quickly put Piper in bed and turned on her nighttime music before checking in on Roman and Mason. She stood at the door and watched Roman tuck Mason in. He turned on his night light and closed the door.

"You're a pro at this by now, huh?" Robin playfully punched Roman's arm.

"Yeah, I know all the tricks to get JoJo to sleep." Roman rested his hand on Robin's lower back as they walked down the hall towards the steps.

"Roman…are we good?" Robin stopped and whispered to him at the top of the steps.

"Of course…why wouldn't we be?" He flashed his charming smile at her and she just shook her head. She convinced herself that she was just making too much of his actions. Roman would never betray Dean's trust again.

Downstairs the wrestlers murdered the sushi and guzzled beer while talking and laughing so loud, Robin was afraid they'd would wake the kids.

"Y'all are so damn loud. You're gonna wake my babies up." Robin walked to the bottom of the steps to see if she heard Mason crying or Piper getting out of bed.

"I should get going anyway. I told the hotel I'd check in before midnight." Seth stood and stretched out his leg.

"I can drop you off. I should get home too." Liv stood and grabbed her purse as Chloe and Robin laughed and gave Liv a knowing look.

"I guess that's my cue to clear out too." Chloe glanced at her phone and noticed she still didn't get a response from Cesaro. She couldn't deny that she was genuinely concerned about him.

After Robin walked them to the door, her cell phone rang. It was Baron saying he and Corey just landed and he was dropping Corey off at his hotel before coming home.

"You okay sleeping on the couch, Rome?" Dean snapped him in a headlock and it was obvious to both Roman and Robin that he was drunk.

"I'm good. I know you guys have a full house." Roman smirked at Robin and she just shook her head.

"I'll get you some blankets, Roman." Robin took Dean by the hand and led him upstairs. "You come with me, Mr. Good. You need to get in bed before you wake the babies up." As Robin was leading Dean upstairs he stuck his tongue out at Roman.

"Oh I'll have you screaming and waking the babies up!" Dean staggered behind Robin up the steps and she closed him in the bedroom before grabbing some blankets and pillows from the linen closet and taking them to Roman.

"Here you go, Roman. Sorry our guest room isn't available." Robin turned to go back upstairs, but Roman stopped her.

"I understand. It must be nice having your men under the same roof." Roman took his shirt off and started to make up the couch.

"Yes…it is nice, but Baron won't officially move in until after the commitment party." Robin backed towards the steps.

"We're friends right, Robin?"

"Of course…"

"Well I have to ask you a question…" Roman started to walk towards her. "Why didn't you choose me?"

"Choose you for what?"

"Choose me to be your partner…I know you enjoyed the sex. So, I know that's not an issue." Roman was standing face to face with her and Robin started to feel a wave of heat come over her.

"It's not just about sex, Roman. Baron and I are in a relationship." Robin patted her face and neck to wipe away the sweat.

"I think we could've been in a relationship, don't you?...Is it too late?" Roman put his hand behind Robin's neck like he was going to kiss her when Baron walked through the front door.

"Hey Robin…Roman…" Robin rushed over to kiss Baron, but he kept an eye on Roman.

"Hey, Baron…I was just heading up to bed." Robin took Baron's hand and walked him to the bottom of the steps. "I'll catch up with you in the morning, baby. I saved you some sushi in the fridge." Robin kissed him goodnight and left as fast as she could.

After Robin went upstairs, Baron turned back towards Roman to try and figure out what was going on.

"Did I interrupt something?" Baron walked back into the living room to get his bag by the door.

"Nah man. I was just talking to Robin."

"Just talking, huh? She looked a little hot and bothered." Baron walked up to Roman and got in his face.

"Look, me and Robin were _friends_ before you, man. I'm not trying to jeopardize what you have with her." Roman didn't back down from Baron, but Baron just laughed.

" _Friends_ , huh?! Are you trying to be her 3rd man or something?!" Baron continued to laugh at Roman.

"Anything is possible, right?" Roman stepped closer to Baron, but stepped back when he heard Dean stumbling down the steps.

"Hey Baron's home!" Dean walked over and threw his arm around Baron. "What are you guys talking about?" Baron and Roman looked at each other, and Baron just laughed and walked away.

"I'm beat, Dean. I'll see you tomorrow…" He turned and looked at Roman before walking up the steps. "I think I'll stop in and kiss Robin goodnight before I turn in." As Baron walked up the steps, Dean looked at Roman completely unaware of what happened.

"Everything cool, big man?" Dean patted Roman on the shoulder.

"Yep…I'm gonna get some sleep." Roman went to lay down on the couch and Dean went in to the kitchen to grab some chocolate syrup from the fridge. He scurried back up the steps and Roman just laid there thinking about how great it would be to be in their world.

In center city, Liv was dropping Seth off, but he couldn't keep his hands off of her. They made out in her car for almost an hour before Liv broke away to look at the clock.

"You should really go check in. It's 11:30." Liv tried to pull Seth's hands off of her, but he wouldn't budge.

"The only way I'm getting out of this car is if you come with me." Seth's brown eyes sparkled in the lights and all Liv could think about was Wade's offer.

"If I go upstairs with you, I'm gonna be a very bad girl…" Liv licked Seth's lips and he jumped on her from the passenger's seat. "Your knee, Seth!"

"My knee is fine! I'm trying to see you be a bad girl!" Seth backed off of Olivia and opened the car door to go check in. Several minutes later, he texted her to come to room 528. She pulled herself together and parked her car before going up to his room.

Liv knocked on the door and she was able to push it open. She checked to make sure the room number was right before entering.

"Seth?" She walked around the dark room looking for Seth and she suddenly felt his hands pulling her towards the bed.

"Ready to be a bad girl? Cuz I'm definitely gonna be a bad boy!" He pulled her back into his lap and squeezed her breasts as he kissed her neck. Olivia was lulled into a trance by the feeling of his scruffy beard on her skin and the freedom of the darkness. She allowed herself to accept Wade's offer as she melted into Seth's arms. Even though she made love to Seth numerous times that night, it didn't take away from the love she felt for Wade, and that made her time with Seth even better.

Around 1 am, Chloe was sitting in bed reading when she got an unexpected text message from Cesaro.

" _Sorry I'm so late. I'm on some pretty heavy pain killers, but your text made me feel so much better._ " Chloe read his text and she felt a burst of energy flow through her body.

" _I'm just glad to hear you're feeling a little better…_ " Chloe set her phone down and tried to go back to her book when her phone rang.

"I hope it's not too late." Cesaro sounded really tired, but happy to speak to Chloe.

"No…I was just up doing some reading." Chloe took off her glasses and settled down in her bed.

"What are you reading?" Cesaro sounded like he was sitting up in bed and he was groaning in pain.

"A book I just picked up called 'Arc of Justice'."

"Ahh the one about civil rights and The Jazz Age, right?" Chloe was shocked that Cesaro had even heard about that book, let alone read it.

"You've read it?!"

"Oh yes…I like to read during the long hours on the road."

"You're not the average wrestler, are you?!" Chloe sat up in her bed, intrigued by him.

"I don't believe in being average…it's so overrated." Cesaro and Chloe laughed and talked about the interesting books they've read for the rest of the night. When morning came, Chloe expected to be tired, but she felt refreshed and energized from her several hour long conversation with Cesaro. She has nothing against mind blowing sex, but Cesaro managed to blow her mind in a different way, and it was exactly what she needed.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Over the next several weeks, spring continued to bloom and love was in the air. Robin, Dean, and Baron prepared for their commitment celebration. Robin tried to figure Roman out in the coming weeks while keeping a safe distance. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Dean again, and Baron wasn't exactly thrilled with Roman's actions either. Liv and Wade were closer than ever after her night with Seth. She loved him for being secure enough to let her explore other sexual options. Seth was calling her constantly to try and set up their next evening together.

Chloe was doing her best to comfort Cesaro. He was having his surgery in Florida with Dr. Daquino and he was going to call her with info on when he'd be released from the hospital. Chloe sat in her office anxiously waiting to hear from him after his surgery. As she was sitting at her desk, she heard a knock on her door.

"Dr. Toussaint?" Dr. Simpson knocked and pushed her door open as a warm smile spread across his face.

"Hello, Dr. Simpson. How are you?" Chloe took off her glasses and set them down as Alexander walked in and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"I'm great. I just needed to know if you'll be joining us for the faculty mixer on Friday night. I know I gave you the invitation a while ago. I wasn't sure if you forgot about the event." He stared into Chloe's eyes optimistically.

"I'm so sorry I haven't RSVP'd yet. I'm thinking about going, but I'm not sure."

"Oh I hope you make it. Will you be bringing a plus one if you do?" He was clearly hoping that she said no, but if she agreed to go, she'd definitely be bringing Liv or Robin.

"If I make it, I will be bringing a plus one."

"I see…well, I look forward to seeing you nonetheless." He winked at her and stood to leave her office just as her cell phone rang. It was Cesaro and Chloe rushed to answer.

"Hello? Cesaro?"

"Hey Chloe…I just woke up. Dr. Daquino said the surgery was a success. Now I just have to heal." He sounded groggy, but she could hear his smile over the phone.

"That's great! When will you be going home?"

"Well, the doctor said I can leave tomorrow if there aren't any issues, but I won't be going home. Wade invited me to come stay with him and Liv for a little while. It works out since I was planning to attend Robin and Baron's commitment celebration." Chloe tried not to get too excited that he was going to be in Philly for a while, but he could hear her excitement anyway and it made him feel even better.

"That's great, Cesaro. I might have some books for you to read during your recovery."

"I would definitely appreciate that! I'll call you when I find out when I'm getting released. Have a great day, Ma Cherie." Cesaro hung up and Chloe sat daydreaming for a few minutes before her next class. He had certainly made her Monday a bit brighter.

Meanwhile, Liv was going over the sales numbers for her stores with a consultant in her home office when she got a text from Seth.

" _Phone date for Raw tonight?_ ' Liv tried to ignore it and continue with her meeting, but Seth wasn't making it easy. He sent her a picture of his erect penis. " _This happened just from thinking about you!_ " Liv tossed her phone on her desk and the consultant droned on about the successful sales numbers.

"So I'd say we're right on track for our quarterly goals, Olivia." He finished talking and Liv tried to look like she had been engaged the whole time.

"That's good news! I guess we'll meet again in June. Thanks for coming in." She stood and shook his hand before showing him to the door. As soon as she closed the door she ran to her phone to text Seth back and saw that he sent her another message.

" _I'm about to hop on a flight to see you!_ " Liv fanned herself to try and gain her composure before texting him back.

" _Tonight isn't good for me…Wade is taking a red eye after Raw. He has off tomorrow._ "

" _I need you…_ " Olivia sat in her office feeling conflicted. Yes, Wade was cool with her having sex with other men when he wasn't around, but she never really told him it was Seth. Plus, she didn't want to be in some hotel with Seth when Wade got home, but she was craving Seth's touch. It had been weeks since they last saw each other.

" _Can't you wait until the commitment party on Saturday?_ " Olivia's mind raced trying to think of how she could schedule time to be with Seth over the weekend when Wade would be home too.

" _I can try…_ "

" _I promise to make it up to you._ " Liv felt flushed as she thought about the last time she was with Seth. She was on a high from his touch after not having him inside of her for so long.

" _Now, I'm really excited! ;)_ " Liv got up to get herself ready to go meet with one of her store managers. She glanced at the picture Seth sent her periodically enjoying it throughout the day because she knew she'd have to delete it before Wade came home.

Robin had been enjoying her newfound power at work. She no longer had to worry about Lucas and that gave her incredible peace of mind. Her mind was primarily on the final touches for her commitment party with Baron on Saturday. She was making sure that Dean was included in every part of the planning process, but he was graciously stepping aside to let Robin and Baron have whatever they wanted. Just as she was wrapping up for the day, she got a call from Baron.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey sugar! You ready for the show tonight?" Robin threw her papers in her briefcase and started to walk out of the office.

"Nah, they pulled my segment." There was background noise and it sounded like Baron was in a car.

"Aww, I'm sorry…"

"It's all good. I get to come home early and chill with you for a while." Robin and Baron rarely had time alone and it was always a treat when they got some time to themselves.

"Good you can help me finish planning the party." Robin got into her car to go pick the kids up.

"Yeah, I'll be there baby…I wanna talk to you about somethings when I get home." Robin was concerned because the last time Baron wanted to talk, he proposed. She knew it was something big.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…we're good. I just wanna make sure we stay that way." From Baron's tone, she could tell he was talking about Roman. They hadn't talked about his exchange with Roman a few weeks ago, but Robin knew it was on his mind.

"We'll always be good, honey. You just have a safe flight and we'll talk when you get home."

"Later, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Baron." Robin had hoped this thing with Roman would pass, but she felt the storm brewing and she knew there was no dodging this situation.

The girls got together for their normal Monday Night Raw viewing party at Liv's house. They had just finished dinner and grabbed a glass of wine when they sat down to watch the intro for the show. The first familiar face to come up on the screen was Corey's at the commentary table. Chloe rolled her eyes and the other girls just shook their heads.

"Has Corey tried to call you anymore?" Liv put her hand on Chloe's as she saw her becoming upset simply by the sight of him.

"No! I blocked his number. I think he got the point!" Chloe gulped at her wine and folded her arms.

"What about Randy?" Robin really didn't care about Randy, but she was concerned that he would try to just show up one day.

"I blocked Randy's number before we even left Toronto!" Chloe gave Robin a high five and Roman came on the screen. "There goes your man, Robin!" Chloe and Liv burst into laughter and Robin tried to reach over and slap both of them.

"Stop it! Roman just wants a woman to love on him. It's not about me personally!" Robin sipped her wine and looked away as she thought about their confrontation a few weeks ago.

"Well, call me crazy, but I think that man wants YOU! Did Dean notice him getting _friendly_?" Chloe set her glass on the table and turned the TV down.

"No, I don't think so…but Baron knows all about it, and I don't think he's too happy about it." Robin drank some more of her wine. "I know he's gonna want to talk about it when I get home tonight."

"Well, you guys better work everything out because we've already finalized the plans for your commitment party on Saturday night!" Liv pointed to some of the decorations she had already ordered.

"Nothing's gonna jeopardize the party or my relationship. I'm just gonna talk to Baron and hear him out."

"Would you want to bring Roman into your bedroom if Dean and Baron were cool with it?!" True to form, Chloe asked the tough questions.

"Hell no! I'm happier than I've ever been! The sex was amazing, but I'll pass! " Robin laughed with the girls as Wade came out and interrupted Roman's match by hitting him with a chair.

"There's my baby!" Liv's hands shot into the air and she blew kisses at the screen.

"Wait…What are you talking about? I don't see Seth anywhere!" Robin sarcastically looked closer at the screen as Chloe laughed into her glass of wine.

"Haha, very funny!" Liv had to laugh at herself as she drifted off to visions of Seth. The girls noticed she got quiet for a while and stared at her for several seconds. "Guys, I have to tell you something…" Both Robin and Chloe leaned in. "I think Wade found some questionable things on my phone that led to him giving me the okay to have sex with other men when he's not around." Robin spit out her wine and cheered into Liv's face, giving her repeated high fives as Chloe sat in awe.

"Wait, Liv….what kind of questionable things did he find on your phone?" Chloe kept it cool while Robin was acting like Liv had just won the Superbowl.

"Well…one night, Seth and I had a heated phone conversation, and I had to call in my little battery operated friend for reinforcement. Wade saw it on our bed when he came home. Then, I noticed my phone was unlocked while he was in my office. He probably looked at my texts or call log and put two and two together."

"Does he know you were practicing 'self-love' while talking to Seth?!" Robin composed herself enough to ask a question.

"I don't know…I think he has an idea, but we haven't really talked about it." Liv gulped at her wine.

"Well, you better hash out the details of this hall pass before you get involved with Seth again!" Chloe patted Liv on the shoulder, but Robin noticed a weird expression on Liv's face.

"Wait a minute! You already fucked him, didn't you?!" Robin took Liv's silence as a confirmation and resumed her cheering. "When?!"

"The night we found out Cesaro got hurt and Wade stayed with him in Canada." Chloe's face lit up with the mention of Cesaro's name. "You know…Cesaro will be coming to stay with Wade and me this week." Liv elbowed Chloe and the attention was turned back to her.

"I know. He told me earlier today when he got out of surgery. It'll be cool to have him around. I can check up on him during his recovery." Chloe still played it cool, but the girls saw through her.

"You can keep playing that innocent, _just friends_ act if you want to, Chloe, but we know that look!" Liv leaned over on Robin and pointed at Chloe.

"What are you talking about? He and I are friends. He's a very interesting guy. This is not a love thing!" Chloe threw a throw pillow in Liv and Robin's direction as they rolled their eyes at her in disbelief. "Wait a second, Robin. There was something I've been meaning to ask you. That night we had sushi at your house, Dean whispered something about you eating sushi the night before to Roman. What was that about?" This time Chloe and Liv leaned in as Robin gulped her wine and prepared to fill them in on her Lucas situation.

"Okay, you wanna know? I'll tell you!" Robin refilled her glass and took another liberal sip. "You guys know that congressman, Lucas Taylor? He tried to blackmail me because we fucked several years ago and I didn't remember him. He put some facts together about me, Baron and Dean and was threatening to tell the press if I didn't sleep with him and his wife. Long story short, I ate his wife out, and fucked him in the ass with a strap on. I recorded the whole thing and sent the video to Dean and Baron for insurance." Robin gulped the rest of her wine and turned her focus to the TV as Dean came out. "Hey look! There goes my hubby!" Liv looked at Robin in shock at what she just told them and Chloe dropped her glass of wine on the floor. Liv and Chloe blotted at the stain to get it up as they grilled Robin.

"How the hell are you just gonna say that like it's no big deal? You went down on his wife?! You are too much!" Liv stopped blotting and laughed at Robin's nonchalant attitude.

"And fucked him in the ass with a strap on?!" Chloe was beside herself with nervous laughter.

"What?! I did it for the sake of political power and my family! I had to do what I had to do to make him leave my family alone! Besides a lot more men like a _little something_ in the butt than you'd think, and I tasted my own pussy before, how much different could hers taste? It's just sex!" Robin shrugged and went back to cheering Dean on.

"I can't deal with you anymore, girl! I'm gonna head home early, guys. Goodnight!" Chloe grabbed her purse and headed for the door as Liv laughed hysterically.

"Aww Chloe wait!" Robin stood up to grab her purse before following Chloe out the door. "I'm going home to my man who loves every freaky part of me! Goodnight, Liv." Robin walked out to her car to go home to Baron and the kids. Liv finished cleaning up in the living room and decided to take a bubble bath. She slipped into the bubbles and called Seth.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to hear from you this evening." Seth's voice was raspy like he just woke up.

"Did I wake you?"

"Kinda, but I'm good…what are you up to?"

"I just got done watching Raw with the girls and now I'm taking a nice, hot bubble bath."

"Is that right?!" Seth sounded like he sat up in his bed. "If I was there, I'd make you get dirty before you take that bath."

"You'd make me get dirty, huh? Dirty like those 'Cyberfights' matches you had back in the day?" Liv laughed as Seth took her words like a bullet.

"You got jokes, huh? I'm gonna make your ass pay for that when I see you!" Seth and Olivia settled in for another steamy conversation that night. After getting out of the tub, Olivia snuggled in her bed happy and satisfied. She drifted off and waited for Wade to tap her on the shoulder in the middle of the night to let her know he was home.

Over at the Good/Pestock household, Baron had the kids in bed by the time Robin got home. He was sitting on the couch watching TV with the lights off. Robin came right in and snuggled with him.

"Hey baby…" Baron kissed Robin on the neck as she leaned back on him. He felt so good that Robin almost forgot he wanted to talk to her about something. She figured she'd be proactive and ask him what was up.

"What did you want to talk about, sugar?" Robin nestled in even further as he kissed her on her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"Later…" Baron pulled her into him and started to unbuckle her belt.

"No, honey…let's talk first." Robin had to block his hands as they tried to undress her with ninja quickness. "Baron!"

"Okay, baby…" He rested his hands on his legs and let out a long sigh. "What's the deal with Roman?"

"What do you mean?" Robin was nervous and she sat up to look Baron in the eye.

"I mean…I saw him in your face that one night and I just get a bad vibe from him."

"Don't take it to heart, baby. Roman and I are just friends." Robin moved to the other end of the couch and Baron sat up, looking somewhat irritated.

"Have you told Dean about him getting in your face? Roman is supposed to be his boy and he's trying to push up on his wife! Just because we have our arrangement doesn't mean you're like a fuckin pizza he can reach in and take a slice of!" Robin got a lump in her throat as she remembered she never told Baron about her situation with Roman before she married Dean.

"Baron, I fucked Roman before…It was before Dean and I got married and it was a mess! It hurt their friendship and Dean and I would've never gotten married if it wasn't for Bret Hart."

"Look, I know I'm not your husband, Robin, but we said that complete, 100% honesty was a part of this partnership…" Baron shook his head, brushing off her confession.

"I know that, honey. I promise to always be honest with you about my urges and desires just like I am with Dean!" Robin crawled over to Baron's side of the couch and straddled him. "You and Dean have accepted all of me and I don't feel the need to lie or hide anything from you. I don't want Roman!" Robin kissed Baron and he grabbed her ass as she laid down on his chest.

"Then, tell me something Robin…" He took his hands off her ass and lifted her face so she was looking him in the eyes. "If you have the urge to bring someone else into our relationship sexually, will you talk to me and Dean about it first?" There was a seriousness in Baron's eyes that she hadn't seen in a while.

"That won't happen. You, Dean and our kids are my world! I would never do anything to put that at risk. You may not be the one I walked down the aisle with, but you're mine and I'm yours! I love you Thomas."

"I love you too, Robin." He kissed her passionately and ripped her clothes off right there on the couch. Even though they were wrapped up in the ecstasy of being alone, they kept their promise to Dean and exercised caution…no more babies.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Over the next few days, the crew came in to Philly at different times to prepare for the commitment party. Cesaro arrived at Liv and Wade's house on late Thursday afternoon, and was fighting them tooth and nail not to fuss over him.

"Guys, seriously. I appreciate you letting me stay here, but I can do things to pull my own weight. I still have one good arm!" Cesaro lifted his duffle bag with his good arm and set it on the bed in the downstairs guest room.

"Well, you're our guest and we want to make you comfortable." Liv wrapped her arms around Wade's waist and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Seriously, if you need anything, let us know!" Wade bumped Cesaro's good fist before he and Liv walked out to leave Cesaro to unpack.

The next group of guys to come in town were Dean, Roman and Seth. They arrived at Robin's house just around dinner time. Robin went the easy route and ordered pizza to feed the 5 hungry wrestlers who would be invading her home.

"Where's Baron and Corey?" Robin greeted Dean, Roman and Seth, but craned her neck to look outside.

"They were right behind us. They'll be here." Seth charged towards the dining room to get some pizza. Robin turned back to the door and saw Corey and Baron walking up the street.

"Hey Core!" Robin gave him a huge hug. She felt bad for the way things went down with him and Chloe, but there was nothing she could do about it. Baron pushed Corey into the house and grabbed Robin making the other wrestlers whistle and cheer from the dining room. Robin broke free and Baron walked into the dining room, giving Roman a side eye. "Oh the joys of being the only chick in the house tonight!" Robin made sure each of the guys had beer as they inhaled all 5 pizzas she ordered. There was one slice left and Roman and Dean reached for it at the same time.

"Nah, go ahead, Rome. You can have the last slice." Dean conceded to Roman, but Baron wasn't trying to let that go.

"No, Dean that's _your slice_. He can't just come in your house and take what he wants." Baron eyed Roman up as the other guys got quiet.

"No, really…I'm good. He can have it. Besides, I perform better when my stomach isn't full. Isn't that right, Tweety?!" Dean leaned over and kissed Robin, but Baron's eyes stayed on Roman.

"No Liv tonight, Robin?" Seth guzzled his beer and dribbled some on the table.

"No, she's having dinner with Wade, Cesaro….and Chloe tonight." Robin felt awkward talking about Chloe in front of Corey.

"Call them and tell them to drop those dudes and come party with us!" Seth was drunk and trying to stand up, but the guys made him sit so he didn't further injure his knee.

"I'm all for that idea! I say we have Robin call them!" Corey, who had more than a few beers chimed in catching Robin off guard.

"Geez, the whole crew is trying to get with my girls!" Robin sat at the head of the table with Dean on her right side and Baron on the left.

"Not the whole crew…." Baron remarked, staring Roman down and Robin put her hand on his leg to calm him down.

"Well, nobody is sober enough to drive to a hotel. So, we can make room for you guys here." Robin stood up to go to her linen closet to gather blankets and air mattresses. "Okay guys, I have two air mattresses and some blankets for somebody to crash on the couch."

"Core, you can grab an air mattress and bunk in my room." Baron took one of the mattresses from Robin and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs.

"I'm fine with the couch. Seth you can take the other air mattress." Roman took the blankets from Robin and headed towards the living room, and Seth staggered behind him with Dean's help. Robin went up to check on the kids and Dean followed after he had Seth settled in. The tension had been diffused for the moment, but Robin knew Baron wasn't trying to hold his tongue. She knew she'd have to have a conversation with Roman to set him straight.

Over at Liv and Wade's house dinner was over, and Liv and Wade went to bed leaving Chloe and Cesaro to talk in the sitting room.

"I love teaching African-American History at Temple. I couldn't ask for a better faculty family. We're actually having a mixer tomorrow night, but I'm not sure I'm going." Chloe set her mug of coffee down as she felt Cesaro's eyes peering into her.

"Why aren't you going? It seems like it would be a great opportunity to get to know your coworkers."

"Well, I'm still up in the air. Plus, I was going to ask Liv or Robin to be my plus one, but they both have their hands full with the party on Saturday."

"What about me? I've got some dress clothes and I still have one arm to hold a drink with." Cesaro laughed as he held up his good arm.

"Would you feel up to something like that? I don't want to tire you out." Chloe was silently hoping he'd go with her.

"Tire me out? It takes a lot more than talking to a bunch of professors for a few hours to tire me out, Ma Cherie."

"Well, I guess I have my plus one!" Chloe clinked her mug with his and stood to walk to the door.

"Thanks for coming over to check on me. You made my night." Cesaro put his hand on her back and Chloe flinched. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's not that." Chloe opened the door before turning to face him. "I hope I don't sound crazy, but I'm just not trying to get too close to anyone right now." Chloe didn't want to assume anything with him and she was afraid she was making a fool of herself.

"You could never sound crazy. I completely understand…I know it's tough with Corey in town and everything." Chloe forgot Corey was going to be at the commitment party.

"Thanks, Cesaro." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll pick you up tomorrow evening at 6. Goodnight." Chloe walked to her car with tears in her eyes because she knew she'd have to face Corey on Saturday and she wasn't ready for another Wrestlemania style altercation. She would somehow have to keep her distance from Corey while trying to convince herself that she doesn't want to get closer to Cesaro.

The next day Chloe breezed through her classes and jetted home to change for the mixer. After slipping into a midnight blue cocktail dress, she headed to Liv's house to pick Cesaro up.

"Okay, Chloe. This is just a friend escorting you to a work thing…no big deal!" Chloe sat in her car giving herself a pep talk, but before she could get out of the car, Cesaro appeared in the doorway and he was walking towards her. He was wearing a dark blue sports coat with khakis. His left arm even looked dapper in a sling.

"Hey there. I figured I'd come out and meet you." He got in the car and shot a charming smile at Chloe.

"Thanks, you look very handsome!" Chloe was beating herself up inside for saying that.

"Thank you…you look stunning, as usual." Cesaro looked like he was chastising himself as well, and it made Chloe giggle to know that he seemed to be as nervous as she was.

Once they arrived at The Radisson Convention Center, they walked into a room full of Chloe's colleagues who were milling about and drinking. Chloe walked to the bar with Cesaro where they were greeted by Dr. Simpson.

"You made it!" Alexander shook Chloe's hand before turning his attention to Cesaro. "Hello, I'm Dr. Alexander Simpson."

"Hello, I'm Claudio." Cesaro extended his hand to Alexander.

"I see you're working with one arm, Claudio." Alexander handed Cesaro and Chloe their drinks.

"Yes, I suffered an injury in the ring, but I'll be good as new in no time."

"In the ring? You must be the wrestler I've heard about that was visiting Chloe on our campus." Chloe cringed knowing Alexander was referring to Corey.

"Would you excuse us, Dr. Simpson? I'd like to introduce Claudio to the head of my department." Chloe started to walk away and Cesaro followed her.

"What was that about? Are you okay?" Cesaro stopped Chloe and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine…I just don't feel like answering questions about Corey. I was hoping to get away from that, if only for an evening."

"Do you want to go? I've been hearing about this restaurant that has an amazing view." Cesaro took Chloe's hand and nodded towards the door.

"I can't just leave! We just got here."

"You can do whatever you want to do, Chloe. The sooner you realize that, the happier you will be." Cesaro took Chloe's drink and set it on a nearby table before escorting her to the parking lot.

The restaurant Cesaro wanted to try out was called Nineteen at the top of the Bellevue hotel in center city. They entered the restaurant and breathed in the mix of classic architecture and modern design. They walked through the main dining room to the balcony and sat at their table overlooking a buzzing Broad Street.

"This is beautiful!" Chloe's eyes lit up as she took in the view.

"I've been hearing about this place for a while, but it's not exactly the type of place you bring the boys."

"I'm sure there's a beautiful young lady somewhere you could bring here." Chloe sipped her wine, but Cesaro just stared at her.

"Yes…and I'm here with her right now." Cesaro noticed Chloe shaking her head as she tried to brush off what he was saying. "What is it? Does my breath stink? Is it the sling?"

"No!" Chloe laughed with him and sighed deeply. "I told you…I'm just not trying to go there…"

"Where?! You're not trying to have dinner with a man who loves your company? What's so wrong with that?"

"It's not about the company. It's about staying away from the drama of relationships…I just want to be by myself and stand still for a moment."

"Well, you can't be by yourself because I'm here with you…Randy and Corey really did a number on you, huh?" Cesaro laughed as he sipped his beer.

"They were just too much, too soon. Whatever happened to a man simply expressing interest without expecting me to jump into bed with him?!"

"You mean the way I've been trying to express interest in you?" Cesaro rendered her speechless. "Maybe I'm old fashioned, but I believe in courtship. I want to get to know if a woman is on the same wavelength as me before I take her to bed." He sat back to take in the view.

"I just don't think I'm ready to be involved with…another wrestler." Chloe felt bad as soon as she said that. "I mean, it's not you personally."

"I know, Chloe. This is a tough business, but please don't think that we're all the same. The men who choose to accept the challenge of maintaining a relationship know what they're getting into and they do whatever necessary to make sure their women know that the job doesn't define their ability to be a good man who won't treat them like a convenient piece of property that only matters when they're in town." Cesaro finished his beer and walked over to the railing to cool off.

"I didn't mean to get you upset…I know there are good men in your industry. I see the way Dean and Wade are with Robin and Liv, but I just don't think I'm ready." Chloe walked over to him and rested her hand on his sling.

"You're a smart woman, Chloe. I'm by no means saying you need to rush into another relationship. I actually don't believe in the idea of formal relationships, but I also won't deny that I enjoy spending time with you." Cesaro ordered two glasses of champagne and invited Chloe to rejoin him at their table.

"I have to admit I enjoy spending time with you too, but…"

"You're scared I'm going to be like Corey or Randy." As Cesaro said exactly what Chloe was afraid to say, the waiter brought the glasses of champagne. "I can understand being cautious, but you can't be held back by fear. As Einstein said, 'Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving'." They both lifted their glasses to toast. "Here's to rewriting the rules, and moving on, Ma Cherie." They toasted and took a sip.

Chloe was smiling ear to ear the entire ride back to Liv's house. She and Cesaro had a newfound understanding of each other and it made her feel more at ease about spending time with him. Once the concept of building a traditional, fast moving relationship was taken off the table, she was free to enjoy his company without the fear of a label. She was truly convinced that not only was he beyond the typical wrestler, he was beyond the typical man.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

Saturday evening Robin arrived at Liv and Wade's house to a sea of beautiful white tulips, black lilies and deep red roses. Liv converted her whole first floor into an elegant ballroom for the celebration. Liv let Robin get dressed in her bedroom while she and Chloe directed the caterer downstairs. They came back up to see Robin draped in an elegant, champagne colored gown.

"I'm loving that dress, girl!" Chloe hugged Robin and gave her a glass of champagne.

"Thanks! Are Dean and Baron here yet?" Robin sipped the champagne and tousled her curls after putting on her diamond necklace.

"They both just got here with the kids. Are you ready to go downstairs?" Liv was almost as excited as Robin was.

"Yes, I'm ready!" Robin held hands and screamed with Liv and Chloe before Liv went to the top of the steps to make sure they were ready to start. Robin and Baron didn't want a traditional commitment ceremony and figured they would tailor the celebration to their taste.

Robin walked down the stairs to see all of their friends standing there with Dean and Baron directly at the bottom of the steps. The DJ handed Baron a mic just as Robin got to the bottom of the steps. Her eyes started to fill with tears as Liv and Chloe hugged her and walked away leaving her in the middle of the crowd with Baron, Dean and their kids. Baron and Robin said their informal vows and exchanged rings before kissing each other to seal the deal. The crowd cheered as the DJ played "The Weight" by Amigo the Devil while Baron and Robin embraced their kids. The first person Robin went to after the kids was Dean, who was smiling from ear to ear while he held Robin in his arms.

"I'm happy for you guys Tweety…I love you." He pulled her in close as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Dean…til death!" Robin kissed him with her eyes closed and allowed herself to get lost in his arms until she felt a hand on her back. It was Roman coming over to congratulate her.

"Congrats, Robin!" Roman seized the opportunity to hug her as soon as Dean let her go. Baron, who was greeting their other guests, kept an eye on Roman from across the room.

"Thanks, Rome!" Robin tried to keep the hug light and quick, but Roman kept his hand on Robin's back even after the hug was over and Baron made his way over to her.

"Hey Robin…" Baron pulled her away from Roman, making Dean chuckle. "How about we go get some champagne?" He led her away from Roman, and Dean just laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Looks like Baron isn't too fond of you, big guy. What's up with that?!" Dean walked Roman over to the bar to get a beer after he saw that Baron had taken Robin across the room to mingle.

"I think he looks at me as a threat…" Roman grabbed his beer and Dean paused to listen to Roman.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Dean took his beer from the bar and looked at Roman out of the side of his eye.

"Well, he and I had a conversation. I just told him that Robin and I were friends before him and if I had played my cards right, I could've been in his spot." Roman drank, but Dean just looked at him in awe.

"What are you trying to say here, Roman? You know you're still talking about my wife." Dean set his beer down and stared Roman down.

"Calm down, Dean…I'm just saying I know both you and Robin very well." Roman finished his beer and thought it was best to leave before Dean wanted to smash his glass over his head. Roman walked away leaving Dean standing there to wonder if Robin was interested in inviting Roman into their marriage sexually before Baron. As he watched her mingling with their friends while Baron clearly kept an eye on Roman, he knew he'd have to talk to Baron about this because Robin was no longer just his wife, she was officially Baron's partner now too.

During the dinner, Chloe sat at a table with Cesaro, Wade and Olivia. As usual, Chloe and Cesaro were in their own little world. Their conversation was broken up when she felt Corey looking at them from the next table. Cesaro noticed her getting upset and followed her eyes to Corey.

"I understand things ended badly for you guys, but you should say whatever you need to say to him to find peace. You guys are both Mason's godparents. So, you're going to see each other. He shouldn't get to you every time he's in the room." Cesaro gently caressed Chloe's back as she looked in Corey's direction. Chloe gulped at her champagne before hesitantly walking over to Corey's table and asking him to join her outside.

"Thanks for coming out to talk to me, Corey."

"I've been waiting for you hear from you, Chlo. You blocked my calls." The sadness in Corey's eyes tugged at Chloe's heart strings.

"How have you been?"

"I'm miserable…I understand I fucked up, but not being able to talk to you is killing me." Corey reached out and stroked her face. "You can't tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore. Not after what we had!"

"I just need to move on from this, Corey. We have to see each other and it would be nice if we could be cordial." Chloe tried to keep things strictly business, but she knew in her heart that she still had feelings for Corey and that's why she was so upset with him.

"I'll always be cordial…and I'll try my best to not touch you…" Corey walked over to her and pressed her up against the house. "And I'll really have to try not to kiss you…" He moved in close and his fresh, familiar scent weakened her defenses as he hovered in front of her lips and Cesaro came outside to make sure Chloe was okay.

"Is everything ok out here?" Cesaro stood there with a smirk on his face as Chloe walked towards him leaving Corey standing alone.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just coming back to the party." Chloe guided Cesaro back to the door, but not before exchanging a smile with Corey. She wanted to be civil with Corey more than anything, but she couldn't deny that she had been craving his kiss.

Once they were back inside, Cesaro asked Chloe to dance. The DJ was playing "If This World Were Mine" by Luther Vandross. Wade was holding Liv close on the dancefloor as Seth looked on with envy. Robin was dancing with Mason who was dressed in a miniature version of his dad's tuxedo with a red tie, while Dean danced with Piper who was wearing a champagne colored dress like her mom. As Chloe danced with Cesaro, she couldn't help but to sneak glimpses of Corey. He stood with Baron at the bar and lifted his glass in Chloe's direction as she closed her eyes and thought about kissing him.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" Cesaro whispered in her ear, making her tingle.

"You're looking pretty good too." She couldn't seem to break her stare with Corey.

"Seems like you made things right with Corey."

"Yeah…You were right. I needed to do that." Chloe's stare with Corey was broken when he walked out of her line of sight.

"I mean I can understand that it may be tough with the residual feelings you have for him. You can't just turn your feelings off for someone that easily." Cesaro could feel Chloe tightening up in his arms. "Nothing wrong with your feelings for him, Ma Cherie. Love isn't always black and white…look around you!" Cesaro pointed to Robin and Dean who were about to dance as the DJ played "I Want a Little Sugar in My Bowl" by Nina Simone.

Chloe and Cesaro took their conversation back to the table as Robin and Dean shared a moment in the middle of the dance floor. Dean held Robin tight and closed his eyes as they danced to "Their Song".

"Tweety, I'm trying to give Baron his time with you tonight, but I'm about to take you somewhere and rip this dress off!" Robin giggled as Dean whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for being so cool with all of this, Dean. This means a lot to me."

"Regardless of anybody else that may be a part of our situation, we're the constant. You're honest with me and we're closer than ever…" Dean trailed off like he was trying to figure out how to say something. "I know you said you're happy, but is there anything or anyone that sparked you interest before Baron came into our marriage?" Robin was caught off guard by his question but she had a gut feeling he was talking about Roman.

"Why do you ask, sugar?"

"I have a feeling that Roman wants to fuck you." Dean blurted it out through clenched teeth just as the song was ending and Baron was coming over to Robin to ask her to dance.

"Everything cool?" Baron noticed a strange look on Dean's face.

"Yeah man…I think we need to talk." Dean walked Baron outside for privacy. "I think Roman is trying to push up on Tweety again."

"I know, Dean. I put that together a minute ago when I caught him in her face at the house after you went to bed. I walked in and she was pretty frazzled." Hearing what Baron had to say made him think about how Robin felt.

"Was she turned on?"

"I think she was just embarrassed. She said she just wants us and I believe her." Baron put his hand on Dean's shoulder to reassure him that Robin wouldn't betray their trust.

"Maybe we're approaching the wrong person about all this…" Dean started to pace the driveway thinking about Roman.

"I know he's your boy, but I don't like that dude…then I found out that he fucked Robin before you guys got married. He's supposed to be your boy!"

"That's in the past, Baron. We fought it out about that, but he came straight to me this time suggesting he should be in your shoes."

"This fuckin dude..." Baron tried to calm himself down.

"We don't have a reason not to trust Robin. She's real with us…"

"But we have to deal with Roman. I can only imagine what he says to her when we're not around." Baron clenched his fist before Dean came over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll deal with him…but not tonight. Concentrate on Tweety tonight." Dean extended his hand and Baron shook it while nodding his head in agreement just as Robin came outside to get them.

"Baron…the DJ is playing our song!" Robin waved for him to come in so they can dance. The two of them glided out onto the dance floor to "Hell and You" by Amigo the Devil. Baron held her tight as he grilled Roman who was talking to Seth. "Is everything okay, Baron?" Robin pulled his chin in her direction to get his attention.

"Everything is cool, baby. I just want you to know that I love you so much." Baron pulled her even closer and squeezed her now that Roman was looking.

"I love you too, sugar!" Robin started to get turned on by the way his large hands were squeezing her. "I'm ready to go whenever you are." As soon as Robin whispered that in Baron's ear, he took her by the hand and led her off the dancefloor. They quickly said their goodbyes and thanked Wade and Liv for the party before heading off to the Ritz for their honeymoon.

As the party winded down, Dean left with the kids and Seth stayed to help Olivia and Wade clean up after everybody else left. Chloe and Cesaro went for a late night ride and once everything was cleaned up, Seth was stranded at Liv and Wade's house. He didn't drive and both Liv and Wade were too drunk to drive. He could've taken a cab, but Wade offered to let him stay in their upstairs guest room since Cesaro's things were already in the downstairs room.

"Thanks for letting me crash, guys." Seth tried not to stare at Olivia right in front of Wade.

"No problem, man. Make yourself at home…" Wade walked into their bedroom, leaving Liv standing there with Seth. Seth reached out for her hand and nodded towards his room, which was right next to the master bedroom.

"No!" Liv whispered, and tried to push Seth away, but he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. It turned her on that she was kissing Seth while Wade was in their bedroom. "Goodnight, Seth." She finally pulled away from him, but not before Seth made her hand graze the erection in his pants. Liv wanted to get down on her knees right in the hall, but she stuck to her guns and went into her bedroom with her husband.

Still feeling hot from her interaction with Seth, Liv walked into her bedroom leaving the door slightly cracked. She jumped on top of an unsuspecting Wade, and gave him a kiss that would make most people blush. He grabbed her ass as she straddled him on the bed. Hearing the sound of their kissing and moaning, Seth stepped out into the hallway and leaned against the wall just outside the master bedroom door. Feeling an extra set of eyes on her, Liv slowly slid down one of the straps to her dress. Wade slid down the other strap as Liv gently rocked in a grinding motion on top of him. She squeezed her bare breasts and smirked in the direction of the open door. Liv stood up and put on a little strip show for both Wade and Seth. After she was completely naked, she mounted Wade and kissed his chest before sliding down onto his shaft. She rode him with a deep grinding motion, making his toes curl. Seth peaked into the room while stroking his dick, imagining Liv was riding him. He tried to keep his moaning low so Wade couldn't hear, but Liv's sporadic glances in his direction let him know that she was aware of his presence.

After taking Wade close to his breaking point, Liv turned around and rode him in the reverse cowgirl position making him moan even louder as he grabbed her ass. Getting a better look at Seth peering in from the darkness of the hallway, she could see his arm moving rapidly as he jerked off. She bit her lip as she looked at him and he accidentally let out a loud moan as he convulsed, cumming in his boxer shorts. Luckily, Wade was moaning even louder as he came inside of Liv. Wade sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was amazing, Livy! Fuck!" Wade kissed her on her back and squeezed her breasts as she looked out in the hallway one last time to see that Seth had retreated to his room.

"How about a glass of water?" Liv slipped into her silky robe before going down to the kitchen to get a glass of water while Wade laid in the bed trying to recover.

Just as she poured the glass of water, she turned around to see Seth standing there shirtless.

"That was some show, Liv." Seth walked up to her and kissed her up against the fridge. "That was so hot…but I have to have you for myself now." He took the glass of water from her and set it on the counter before ripping open her robe and immediately turning his attention to her nipples. Seth spun her around and pressed his erection against her ass. Just as Seth was about to slide into her from behind, they heard someone coming through the front door. Liv tied up her robe and Seth tried to do whatever he could to conceal his erection just as Cesaro walked into the kitchen.

"Oh I didn't think anybody would be up….I didn't know you were staying over, Rollins." Cesaro playfully punched Seth and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

"Yeah it was kinda late after we cleaned up, so I just stayed." Seth gave Liv a strange look and Cesaro picked up on it.

"Oh…ok….well, I'm just gonna head to bed. Goodnight." Cesaro went to the downstairs guest room and Olivia picked up the glass of water to take upstairs to Wade, but Seth grabbed her arm after following her to the top of the steps.

"You're driving me crazy, Liv." Seth whispered in her ear as he pressed her against the wall just outside of the master bedroom.

"I have to go..." Liv broke away from him and held the water up to her forehead to cool herself off as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Everything ok, Love?" Wade sat up and wrapped his arms around her before taking the water.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Olivia tried to lay down and forget about Seth in the next room.

"Oh okay, I thought maybe Seth wanted an encore performance." Wade chuckled to himself as Liv covered her face and laughed off the embarrassment. "I don't care, Liv. I had the best seat in the house… Goodnight, Livy." Wade pulled Olivia into him and drifted off to sleep. Liv went to bed with a million questions on her mind, but instead of obsessing, she laid in her bed with her husband and reveled in the moment.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

The women saw spring fly by with the men in their lives by their sides and an unwavering focus on their careers. The guys had been maintaining their normal road schedule through the summer, but they made it home to see the girls whenever they could. Baron officially moved in with Robin and Dean, and the kids loved having him around more often. He and Robin had been getting so close that he insisted on her coming home to Kansas with him to meet his family for a late July barbecue.

The summer also brought on new adventures for Chloe and Cesaro. They had been heavily discussing the idea of taking a trip to Cuba and after much convincing from the girls, Chloe let her guard down and decided she could go with him… as a friend. After coming around to the idea of traveling with him as a friend, she also agreed to let him stop with her in Louisiana to visit some of her family on their way out of the country.

Upon arriving in Baton Rouge, Chloe got word from her mom that there was a big family dinner in her honor and she should come over as soon as she checked into the hotel. She was visibly nervous during the taxi ride to her parents' house and Cesaro just patted her hand to calm her down.

"Why are you so nervous, Ma Cherie?" He took her hand as they turned onto Beaujolaes Avenue.

"You're about to meet my parents…" Chloe threw her head back as she watched the houses fly by.

"It's no big deal, Chlo. We're friends…it's no different than introducing any other friend to your parents." Cesaro gave her a smirk knowing full well it wasn't the same.

They pulled into her parents' driveway and they were immediately greeted by a swarm of cousins, aunts, uncles and Chloe's parents. Chloe was clearly overcome by her family, but Cesaro was completely cool.

"Hey Chlo!" Chloe's mom was the first to push through the crowd to get to her. "And who's this?" Her mom's attention went to Cesaro as Chloe's dad fanned the crowd back into the yard so they could have time to greet Chloe in peace.

"Mom, Dad…this is my friend Claudio. Claudio, this is my mom and dad, Annette and Victor Toussaint."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Toussaint." Cesaro extended his hand to Victor first, followed by a hug from Annette.

"It's nice to meet you too, Claudio. So you're the friend Chloe is traveling to Cuba with, huh?" Annette took Cesaro by the arm and led him to the backyard to meet the rest of the family. Victor put his arm around Chloe, who was still very nervous, and laughed.

"A friend?" Victor laughed to himself knowing his daughter even better than she knew herself.

After a few hours of eating crawfish, red beans and rice, and Annette's famous gumbo, Chloe and Cesaro sat out on the patio talking and having a few drinks with some of Chloe's cousins. It made her smile to see Cesaro laughing and getting along with her male cousins while she had girl talk with her female cousins.

"So y'all are going to Cuba? He sure is fine, Chlo." Chloe's sister, Maxine, leaned over to nudge her as she finished off her glass of wine.

"We're just friends, Max. Don't even start…" Chloe tried to fight the smile that was infectiously spreading across her face. "But he is fine, isn't he?" They laughed and high fived each other, drawing a wink from Cesaro.

Somewhere around midnight, most of the family had dispersed, and Chloe and Cesaro were standing at the end of the driveway getting ready to get in their taxi. Annette was busy saying a long goodbye to Chloe while Victor pulled Cesaro aside for a little talk.

"It's a shame you guys can't stay longer. We rarely get to see Chloe."

"I'd love to come back with Chloe for another visit…if she'd like me to." Cesaro smiled at Chloe standing there sharing an emotional goodbye with her mom.

"We'd love to have you back, Claudio….I look forward to getting to know you." Victor shook Cesaro's hand again before they both walked back over to Annette and Chloe.

"We're just gonna head back to the hotel and get some rest, mom. Our flight leaves first thing in the morning." Chloe was still locked in an embrace with her mom.

"Well, you guys be careful…and make sure to let Claudio open the hotel room door if someone knocks in the middle of the night. People try to prey on young women while traveling!" Annette would always look at Chloe like her baby even if she had traveled all over the world.

"Mom, I'll be fine…besides Claudio and I aren't staying in the same room." Chloe's statement made both of her parents pause and study Cesaro.

"Mr. and Mrs. Toussaint, Chloe and I are taking our time as friends. I'll always make sure Chloe is safe, but we have no problem waiting for a true courtship, and that means separate rooms." Cesaro put his hand on Chloe's back as she bent to sit down in the cab. Victor was clearly impressed by Cesaro as he and Annette waved goodbye to them while their taxi pulled out of the driveway. Chloe was so relieved at how well everything went, and Cesaro truly had a good time with her family. They both went back to their separate rooms that night, but neither of them slept a wink. They both laid awake trying to force themselves not to think of each other…they both failed.

The next morning, in another airport, Liv and Wade had just landed at the O'Hare International Airport in Chicago. Liv had surprised Wade by planning a trip to the Chicago Bears training camp. They checked into their hotel and headed to the training site where Wade was bombarded by fellow fans and players for autographs. Olivia looked on with pride as Wade traded autographs with Jay Cutler, but there was a commotion in the crowd and Liv couldn't see what it was. After some pushing and shoving, Seth Rollins appeared at the edge of the fence to meet the players. He shook hands with Matt Forte before spotting Wade and Liv.

"Hey Barrett!" Seth shook hands with Wade before bending over to greet Liv. "Hey beautiful. I didn't know you guys were gonna be here."

"Yeah, I surprised Wade with this trip. He's a huge Bears' fan!"

"Oh really?!" Seth turned and punched Wade in the shoulder playfully. "I see your taste in teams is as good as your taste in women, Barrett." Seth's loud laugh wafted over the crowd as he followed Liv and Wade to find some open seats.

They sat and watched the training camp in silence for the first few minutes until Wade and Seth struck up a conversation about Cutler's QB style and the outlook for the team.

"Things are looking pretty good this year with Alshon Jeffery healthy." Wade leaned front to pay closer attention to what was happening on the field.

"Him and Martellus Bennett are just what this team needs!" Seth sat back at the same time as Wade did and they both tried to put their arms around Liv, who was sitting between them, at the same time. Noticing his faux pas, Seth raised his hands in surrender. "My bad, boss…" Wade pulled Liv close to him for the rest of the practice as he and Seth continued to spout stats and optimistic predictions for the upcoming season.

When the practice was over for the day, both Seth and Wade signed additional autographs for the players and fans before retreating to the parking lot.

"I don't know if you guys have plans for dinner, but I know a great steakhouse, if you'd like to join me." Seth went to get into his car as Liv looked at Wade for the "okay" to accept Seth's invitation.

"Sounds good, Rollins." Wade put his arm around Liv and started to gently pull her towards their rental car. "We'll follow you."

One short ride zipping through the streets of Chicago and they arrived at Gibsons Bar and Steakhouse. The entire ride there, it felt like Seth and Wade were flexing their testosterone. Seth was flooring it and testing Wade to see if he could keep up. The whole thing turned Liv on so much, she could barely wait to drink her ice water at the table.

"So where are you guys staying?" Seth sipped his beer that the waitress just bought to the table.

"We're at the Kinzie…" Wade sipped his drink and put his arm around Liv.

"Ahh, I'm at The Gwen." Seth was trying hard not to stare at Liv because Wade seemed to be watching his every move. "I'll be back, I have to go to the little boys' room." Seth eased out of the booth, leaving Liv and Wade alone.

"Is he gonna be with us for the whole trip? I'd kinda like to spend some time alone with my wife." Wade gulped at his drink as he rolled his eyes in Seth's direction.

"We'll have plenty of time together, baby. After dinner, it's just me and you." Liv stroked Wade's face and gave him a few gentle kisses before Seth walked back towards the table.

The three of them ate, drank and even shared a few laughs. Once Wade really had a chance to talk to Seth, he saw that they actually had a lot more in common than expected.

"Can I get you guys a dessert menu?" The waitress had been making eyes at Seth all night and his eagerness to return her flirtation was starting to get to Liv.

"I can always go for something sweet…." Seth took the menu from the waitress, taking his time to "accidentally" brush her hand.

"No dessert for me…" Liv leaned over to kiss Wade on the cheek. "I'll satisfy my sweet tooth back at the room." She ran he hand down Wade's thigh as he chuckled in her ear, while nibbling on it.

"On second thought, I think I just lost my appetite….check please." Seth handed the menu back to the waitress and sat across from Liv and Wade brooding like a child.

Before walking out of the restaurant, Wade excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Liv and Seth alone this time.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Seth wanted to grab her, but exercised restraint in case Wade came back.

"You tell me! You were flirting with that chick all night!" Once the words came out of her mouth, Liv had to face the fact that she was jealous. Seth found a sense of satisfaction in the expression on Liv's face.

"You're jealous!" Seth pointed at Olivia and started to grab her hand, but Wade came over and interrupted their conversation.

"You ready to go, Livy?" Wade said a quick goodbye to Seth and escorted Liv to the car, and back to their hotel. Anyone with eyes could see that Liv was jealous of Seth flirting with that waitress, but Wade decided to give her space to work out whatever was going on. In the meantime, Wade would do whatever he could to steer clear of Seth being the third wheel for the remainder of their trip.

Late that Saturday night, Baron, Robin and the kids arrived at Kansas City International Airport. They got their bags and put two sleepy kids in their rental car before making the short drive to Lenexa. Robin was nervous about meeting Baron's mom and brother, but she was so interested to see the people who produced one of the loves of her life. They checked into their hotel and put the kids to bed before walking out onto the patio to relax.

"What have you told your family about me, Baron?" Robin sat nervously twirling her hair.

"I told them that you're an economic analyst who happened to be a huge wrestling fan and fell in love with me immediately." Baron jokingly grabbed Robin and stood her up. "What are you nervous about, baby?"

"I don't want your mom to think I'm some kind of freak." Robin looked up into his dark eyes and tears streamed down her face. Baron was going to make a joke about her being a freak, but he refrained when he saw how upset she was.

"Baby, stop. We already decided that we don't have to tell our families about our arrangement. As far as my mom is concerned, you're my girl. She's already met Piper and loves her. She won't ask too many questions. Just relax and be yourself." Resting in Baron's arms made all of Robin's worries disappear. They went back into their room and fell asleep in each other's arms. They'd be sitting in Baron's mother's house by preseason kickoff the next day, and Robin was trying to convince herself it was just another Football Sunday, but she knew this was a huge step in their relationship. A step she had never even taken with Dean.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

Sunday morning greeted each of the women in different locations, experiencing totally different emotions. Liv woke up in Wade's arms overlooking Chicago from their beautiful suite. She laid there awake for about an hour thinking about Seth before she felt Wade kiss her on her neck to wake her up. She melted into his arms, but she closed her eyes and imagined they were Seth's.

In Cuba, Chloe woke up in her room to a beautiful, Havana ocean view. Cesaro was in the room next to hers and just as she thought about texting him to see if he was up, he called her.

"Good morning, Ma Cherie…are you enjoying your view?"

"Yes, I'm actually looking out the window right now."

"Want some company?" Chloe did an assessment of her hair and her pajamas. She sped around her room to get presentable.

"Sure…" She hung up, and brushed her hair and her teeth when she heard a knock on her door. Cesaro came in with a tray of coffee and a plate of beignets that he purchased in Louisiana before they left. They sat on her balcony and enjoyed their breakfast taking in the beautiful scenery before setting out to explore Havana. Even though Chloe had been fighting it every step of the way, she wouldn't want to experience Cuba with anyone but him.

Robin was preparing for a different kind of day. She got the kids up while Baron met his brother for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. She wanted him to be able to spend some time with him alone before they got together as a family later. Even though they agreed it wasn't necessary to discuss the details of their relationship, she secretly hoped he'd at least give his brother the heads up.

Around 12:30, they headed to Baron's mom's house and Robin had serious butterflies in her stomach. That particular Sunday was especially interesting because the Eagles were playing the Chiefs in their preseason opener. Robin and Piper wore Eagles t-shirts, while Baron insisted that Mason wear a miniature Chiefs jersey.

They walked into the house to the smell of barbecue and the sound of many family members laughing and talking. Robin squeezed Baron's hand and he kissed her on the forehead to let her know everything would be okay.

"Tom's here!" One of Baron's cousins ran up and tackled him. A flood of relatives and family friends came into the living room to greet them.

"Everybody, this is the love of my life, Robin, my beautiful step daughter Piper, and my little man Mason." Baron kissed Robin's hand before the relatives greeted each of them. Baron's mom was eager to grab Robin first. She whisked her off to the kitchen while Baron took the kids outside to see his brother, Danny, who was on the grill.

"Robin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. We just love Piper and Mason." Baron's mom hugged her and offered her a glass of wine.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Pestock. You have a beautiful home." Robin sipped her wine to ease her nerves.

"Thank you! Tom has told us a lot about you. He said you work for the mayor of Philadelphia."

"Yes ma'am. I just started, but I love being able to work with our city's government." Robin realized she was holding her glass with her left hand and Baron's mom was looking at her wedding ring. Before Mrs. Pestock could ask anything, Baron called Robin out to the yard to meet his brother.

"Robin, this is my brother, Danny." Baron proudly guided her over to his brother who was manning the grill.

"I finally meet my brother's girlfriend!" He closed the lid of the grill and gave Robin a big hug.

"You look a lot like Tom!" Robin's head went back and forth between them as Baron snapped Danny in a headlock.

"Yeah, but I look better tho!" Baron released his brother and they playfully pushed each other before Danny took a minute to study Robin's shirt.

"An Eagles fan?" He pointed at Robin and Baron just shook his head.

"I know man, I've tried to convert her to a Chiefs fan, but she won't budge." Baron picked up Mason to straighten out his Chiefs jersey and Piper was involved in a little football game with some of the other kids.

When Robin had a minute alone with Baron, she thought it would be best to discuss the fact that his mom was eyeing her wedding ring.

"Your mom saw my wedding ring, Baron. She's gonna ask." Robin's wine buzz had worn off and she was even more nervous than before.

"Baby, calm down. If she asks, we'll just tell her it's just a ring." Robin's face was twisted with anger.

"I'm not denying my husband, Baron! This wasn't a part of the deal!"

"Well, what did you expect when I offered to introduce you to my family?!" Baron was trying to keep his voice down, but his brother heard them arguing. Robin was starting to go get her purse to leave when Baron stopped her. "Look, baby I'm sorry. This is my issue and I don't want you to deny Dean. Maybe we can get ahead of this and have a talk with my mom and brother before dinner." Robin nodded in agreement and walked in the house with Baron to catch the kickoff of the game.

They watched the first half of the game and Baron's brother and cousins were impressed that Robin's football knowledge went beyond the hot guys on each team. Knowing the food would be ready soon, Baron knew that was the time to pull his mom and brother aside to explain their relationship. While the rest of the family was in the living room, he asked to speak to his mom and Danny out in the yard.

"Mom, Danny…I… _we_ need to talk to you guys about something." Baron helped his mom and Robin sit at the picnic table as he thought about how to go about this. "Mom, I know you probably noticed Robin has a wedding ring on her finger. There's a reason for that…"

"Tom, did you guys get married?!" Danny put his arm around Baron.

"Nah, bro…well, not exactly." Noticing Baron was really struggling with this, Robin got up to go stand next to him.

"Mrs. Pestock, Danny…I'm married to Dean Ambrose…" Robin couldn't finish her statement before Danny started to mark out.

"You're married to Dean Ambrose?! Oh shit!"

"Please, let me explain…" Robin saw a sad look come over Mrs. Pestock's face. "Dean and I have a…unique relationship. When I met Baron, I fell in love with him. We had Mason and thought we would just be civil co-parents, but we still loved each other very much…"

"Because of the nature of Robin and Dean's relationship, she and I are able to still be together. We've vowed our commitment to each other." Baron lifted Robin's right hand to show Danny and his mom the rings he gave Robin. "I know this is a lot to take in…" Baron hung his head, unsure of how his mom would respond.

"Look, you've always been an unconventional dude. If this works for you guys, then I'm happy for both of you." Danny hugged both Baron and Robin before walking away, leaving them with Baron's mom.

"Tom, Danny is right that you've always been my child who has marched to the beat of his own drum, but I don't understand all of this or how it works!"

"Mom, I know this is tough for some people to figure out, but this is what works for us." Baron wrapped his arm around Robin in solidarity.

"Don't you ever want to get married, Thomas? You can't marry a woman who's already married." Baron knew she was upset when she called him Thomas.

"Mom, I've vowed to love this woman and my son for the rest of my life. That's good enough for me!" Baron had tears streaming down his face and Robin wiped them away.

"Both of you, come and sit." Mrs. Pestock looked them both in the eye sitting across from her. "Thomas, what do you think your father would say about this relationship?" Baron tried to fight back more tears as he thought about his dad.

"If dad were here, he'd probably want me to do whatever I had to do to steal Robin away from Dean, but that isn't necessary. This is what works for us."

"And what about your children?" Mrs. Pestock turned her attention to Robin. "What will you tell them when they get older?"

"Mrs. Pestock, Piper fully understands who her father is and Mason does too. We will encourage our kids to ask questions. We're not a group of perverts, but we have nothing to hide from our kids. I'm in love with your son, Mrs. Pestock. I know this doesn't make sense traditionally, but I've learned that love doesn't always make sense." Robin had tears in her eyes as she looked at Baron and Mrs. Pestock just nodded her head trying to grasp what they were saying.

"I love you Thomas, and Robin you seem like a wonderful young woman. While I'd love to see you two get married, you're two consenting adults. This may be a bit much for me to understand, but I will try my best." She extended her arms for them to come around the table and give her a hug. Both of them felt a huge sigh of relief. This was a huge hurdle for them and they cleared it a lot better than expected. They were able to go back into the house and enjoy some authentic Kansas barbecue with the family.

By the end of the day, the kids had grown closer to their cousins, and Mrs. Pestock fell in love with Robin. She continued to make subtle comments about wanting her to be in their family legally, but she was happy to settle for what they had. She jokingly waged war on Dean for getting to Robin first, but as far as she was concerned, Robin was her daughter in law and both Mason and Piper were her grandchildren.

Back in Chicago, Liv and Wade had just finished lunch and were preparing to go to the Chicago Bears preseason home opening game. They were heading to their box to watch the game, and a reporter from the Chicago Tribune approached Wade for an interview.

"Mr. Barrett, it'll just take a few minutes. I heard you were in town for the training camp and I've been wanting to sit down with you." The reporter extended his hand for Wade to follow him into the press box for the interview.

"Go ahead, Wade. I'll be waiting for you in our box." Liv gave Wade a kiss and started walking towards their box when she saw Seth walking towards her. She thought about turning the other way, but he already saw her and it was too late.

"Hey, Liv! Where's Wade?" Seth looked around for Wade as he placed his hand on her hip.

"He's being interviewed in the press box." Liv started to lose her breath as Seth ran his hand down her body, ultimately grabbing her butt.

"So we have a few minutes alone?" Seth took her hand and led her to his box.

"Where are you taking me?" The excitement of being alone with Seth for a little while was making her tingle. They walked into a private box that had lots of fresh flowers all over the place, and a few people Liv didn't recognize milling about. He managed to lead her into the bathroom, completely unnoticed. Without saying a word, he unzipped his pants and bent her over the sink.

"Try not to scream too loud, baby." He let out a sinister laugh as he locked the door and pulled down Liv's jeans and panties. He smacked her ass before slowly easing into her. "That's my pussy! Mmm!" After giving her a few thrusts to get used to his size, He dove into her as deep as he could and Liv screamed into his hand, which was over her mouth. "Shhh….you don't want anybody to hear me beatin' this pussy up, do you?!" Seth pounded into her so hard it felt like the sink was gonna come off the wall. He smacked her ass again with his free hand and slowed his strokes down, torturing her. "You want this dick, baby?" Liv's body trembled with excitement, unable to answer him because his hand was still over her mouth. "Let me see you take this dick!" He sped up again until Olivia collapsed on the sink and he pulled out to cum all over her ass. "That's exactly what I needed, Liv." Seth pulled up his pants and fell back against the wall as Liv cleaned up and checked herself out in the mirror.

"I should really be getting back to Wade…"

"Ahh, yeah I guess you should…" Seth waited until Liv was presentable, then he opened the door to walk her through the box and back to the hallway. He stopped her just short of the hallway and took her hand. "When can I see you again?" His face was somber. Of course he wished he could watch the game with Liv, but he knew that would be out of the question.

"I'll call you when I get back to Philly…goodbye, Seth." Liv started to walk out into the hall feeling high from her quick fix.

"I love you, Liv." Seth closed his eyes in regret after blurting that out. She turned back around and looked at him in shock.

"I…" Liv saw Wade walking towards her from the press box. "I gotta go, Seth…" Liv felt warm all over hearing Seth proclaim his love again, but she tried to pull herself together before Wade got there.

"Hey Livy, the interview is over. Did you make it to our box yet?" Wade draped his arm around Liv's shoulders as they walked away from Seth's box, toward theirs.

"No…" She turned around and saw Seth blowing a kiss to her from the door of his box. "I was just looking around and taking in the atmosphere of the stadium."

"Oh really? Sounds like you could become a Bears' fan after all!" Wade kissed her on the forehead as they took their box seats and got ready for kickoff.

"Possibly…" Liv sat daydreaming about Seth and the look on his face as he said he loved her. She was already looking forward to coming back next year for training camp.

As the sun began to set in Havana, Chloe and Cesaro decided to go back to their rooms to change for dinner. Chloe had just showered and slipped into the sky blue cocktail dress she was going to wear to dinner when she got a call from Cesaro.

"I have an idea…can we try something different for dinner tonight?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sure…what do you have in mind?"

"Just leave everything to me, Ma Cherie. Come to my room at 8:30." Cesaro hung up and got to work. He wanted to make their last night in Havana extra special.

When 8:30 came, Chloe knocked on Cesaro's door expecting to pick him up and go to dinner, but that wasn't the case.

"Come in, Chloe." Cesaro was very dapper in his suit and smelled like a million bucks. Corey's smell was like kryptonite to Chloe, but Cesaro's scent reminded her that she was with a grown man.

"What's all this?!" Chloe looked around at the assortment of Cuban and seafood, complete with a Cuban rum tasting table.

"Well, we've been eating out in restaurants since we got here. That's fine, but I was hoping to do something special for you tonight." He showed her to the table for two that he arranged to have brought up with the room service. "Have a seat…" Cesaro had a mix of Cuban music playing in the background as the breeze blew in from the balcony.

"You really pulled out all the stops, didn't you?" Chloe took a sip of the wine he poured for her as he set the plate of assorted Cuban delicacies in front of her.

"You're worth it!" They toasted each other before digging into the food.

After they finished their meal, they moved onto the rum tasting. Cesaro arranged the bottles on a table out on the balcony so they could enjoy the tropical, night air while they tasted the rum.

"The trick is to start with the youngest rum and work your way up." He poured a bit of the Havana Club Anejo 3 anos and sipped it with Chloe.

"Whew!" Chloe took the rum as a shot and Cesaro laughed.

"Slow down, baby. You're supposed to sip, not shoot it." He poured a glass of the next level rum, the Anejo Especial and handed it to Chloe. "Sip…nice and slow." Chloe put the glass up to her lips and sipped the rum. Cesaro gently wiped away a drop from her lips. "Good, right?"

"Very good…"She wasn't sure if it was the rum, the wine or the moonlight, but she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hand on her face.

"You ready to move on?" As Cesaro poured the third rum, the Anejo Reserva, Chloe flung herself at him and planted a kiss on him. He dropped the rum and wrapped his arms around her. "Whoa, I meant move on to the next rum!" Cesaro tried to restrain himself because he knew Chloe was drunk.

"I'm sorry…I just felt something and I couldn't fight it anymore….I'm sorry….I should go!" Chloe tried to run to the door, but she stumbled and Cesaro grabbed her.

"No, you don't have to go, Chloe." Cesaro sat her down on his bed and ran his hands over his head in frustration. "What are we doing? We spend time with each other, I'm attracted to you, you're attracted to me, but you're so afraid of labels that we're holding ourselves back! This is crazy! Of course you felt something out on the balcony! I've been feeling it since the first night I hung out with you!" He took her hand and forced her to look into his eyes. "Just let go and let it be whatever it's going to be, Chloe."

"I don't think I can let go…if I did, I'd jump on you right now." Chloe was drunk and her filter was nonexistent. Cesaro laughed because he knew she was saying things she wouldn't normally have the nerve to say. Instead of using the situation to find out more about how she truly felt about him, he decided to be a gentleman.

"As much as I'd love to have you jump on me, I'd rather have you make that decision when you're sober." He pulled back the blankets to his bed and helped Chloe lay down. "How about we watch a movie until you fall asleep?" He got out of his suit and put on his pajama pants before crawling into bed with her. He laid on top of the sheet to fight his own temptation to feel Chloe's body pressed up against his, and held her. They barely made it through the opening credits before she drifted off. "Goodnight, Ma Cherie." He kissed her on the back of her neck before turning the TV off and letting the sound of the ocean lull him to sleep.

The next morning Chloe woke up totally confused. She looked around the room and gradually remembered details about last night. Cesaro's arm was still securely holding her. In order to put off the embarrassment of her drunkenness, she tried her best to slip under his arm unnoticed, but he tightened his grip and pulled her into him.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm ok…" Chloe finally broke free and sat up. "I guess I had a little too much to drink, huh?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's fine. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." He stood up and Chloe's eyes were drawn to his abs.

"I'm sorry about anything I said last night…I didn't mean it." Chloe stood and almost fell back down on the bed.

"In vino veritas…"

"Excuse me?" Chloe staggered around the bed towards him, holding her head.

"You DID mean it, Chloe…you meant what you said last night and I meant what I said!" Cesaro walked towards her with a sexy smile on his face. "I'm ready to stop acting like we're just friends whenever you are." He stood right in front of her and she tried not to look him in the eye.

"I'm not acting! I'm just being very careful." Chloe tried to turn and walk away, but he grabbed her.

"I don't want to own you, Chloe. I just want to love you. That's it!" He kissed her on the forehead and winked. "I'll let you go pack. We should leave in an hour or so for the airport." He picked up his suitcase and started to pack his clothes as Chloe went to her room to do the same.

After she finished packing, she walked back over to Cesaro's room, so they could go to the airport. She pushed his door open to see him standing on the balcony. Something about seeing him, and the beautiful beach and ocean, made her lower her guard and abandon her stubbornness. She walked out onto his balcony and neither of them said a word. He saw the surrender in her eyes and kissed her the way he had been wanting to kiss her ever since they met.

They came back in his room and made love for so long that they missed their flight and had to stay in Havana for another night. They called down to the front desk to extend their reservation. They both agreed to stay together in Cesaro's room and they were inseparable for the rest of the day and night. Even though they took their relationship to the next level, they still decided to stay away from titles. They decided to just enjoy each other, and let it be.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

Going into Summerslam, there was nothing but smooth sailing. Chloe and Cesaro had the pleasure of spending more time with each other as he continued to fully recover from his injury. He hadn't needed his sling for a while and was healing very well. He had been staying in a short term rental in Center City that Chloe seemed to be sleeping at more than her own apartment, but they were still just enjoying themselves without titles.

Liv and Wade didn't have a lot of time to spend together after they came back from Chicago. He was a guest judge for a boxing related reality show in England. So he had been gone for an entire week so far, and he wasn't booked for Summerslam as a result of his conflict. Liv joined him in England for a weekend, but she had to be in Philly for work. Coincidentally, the same week that Wade left for England, Seth decided to take a short term rental in the same building as Cesaro for the remainder of his recovery.

Robin, Baron, and Dean were enjoying all of the benefits of a polyamorous household. Since Baron had been called up the main roster full time, he and Dean had similar schedules and that meant Robin was able to spend more time with both of them. She made it a point to carve out special time to spend with each of them alone. She had especially been missing her alone time with Dean. So right before Summerslam, Robin and Dean decided to go to Phoenix ahead of Baron and the kids for a little getaway.

"This was an amazing idea, Tweety! I missed you so much!" Dean grabbed her hips as they walked into their hotel suite in downtown Phoenix.

"I missed you too, sugar…I'm all yours." Robin pushed him back on to the bed when Dean heard his text message alert. He pulled the phone from his pocket, looked at the message and laughed before showing it to Robin.

 _"Don't bring home anymore babies!"_ It was from Baron and included a picture of Piper and Mason smiling from ear to ear. Robin took his phone and texted Baron back.

 _"I can't make any promises! Lol"_ She tossed his phone on the bed and straddled him as they kissed like they were newlyweds.

"What do you say, Tweety? Baby number three?" Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body.

"I just got used to two…I love our little family." She pulled his shirt over his head and he flipped her so she was on the bottom. Even though she was on birth control, she could tell Dean was going to try to beat the odds that night, and she'd enjoy every second of watching him try.

Back in PA, Baron seized the opportunity of having the house to himself and he invited Seth and Corey to come chill with him before they all flew out for Summerslam the next day.

"Dude...I didn't invite both of you guys over here so you could be on your phones all night!" Baron chugged his beer and shook his head at his best friends. "The kids are in bed, I have a fridge full of beer and all you guys wanna do is text like a bunch of little girls!"

"Shut up, Corbin! It's not our fault that Robin is too busy fucking Dean's brains out to text you." Seth barked out his usual "friendly insult" as he gave Corey a high five and Baron tried to laugh off his comment.

"I have no problem with her spending time with Dean. There are plenty of times when I'm blowing her back out while he's home with the kids…sometimes we even tag team!" Seth spit his beer out all over one of Piper's dolls.

"Come on, dude! They're like my brother and sister in law!" Seth was still shuddering at the thought of the three of them.

"Oh I knew some freaky shit was going on in this house!" Corey threw his head back in laughter.

"Oh Corey, please! You were shotgunning Chloe with Orton for months!" It was Baron's turn to make a smart ass remark as he high fived Seth. Seth nearly fell out of his chair with laughter.

"Chloe put some space between the times she was with me and Orton…I guess she's chilling with Cesaro now." Corey finished his beer and slammed the empty bottle on the table.

"They have been getting pretty close. They went to Cuba together a few weeks ago." Seth put his hand on Corey's shoulder to console him before going to grab another round of beers.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like she still feels something for me…" Corey took one of the beers from Seth when he returned and sipped it.

"What makes you think that?" Baron took a beer from Seth and leaned back in his chair.

"At the commitment party, I almost kissed her and she didn't push me away. It was like she wanted it to happen…until _Cesaro_ interrupted us." Corey angrily drank his beer.

"Yeah Cesaro was out pretty late with her that night. It was about 2am when he walked in on me and Liv in the kitchen." Seth gulped his beer and put his hands up to explain. "Nothing happened. Wade invited me to stay in the guest room, I looked in on them having sex and I tried to fuck her in the kitchen, but Cesaro interrupted us." Corey and Baron just shook their heads.

"Cesaro is one cock blockin' ass dude!" Baron laughed feeling sorry for his friends.

"I've been texting Chloe all night. Cesaro is sleep…I should invite her over here." Ever since the commitment party, Corey discovered that she had unblocked his number and his thumbs were moving a mile a minute.

"Hold up, Core. I have my kids here. You can't smash here tonight." Baron waved his hands to shut down Corey's plans.

"Aww, come on Baron! I can even call Liv over since Wade isn't in town." Seth pulled out his phone and started to text Liv.

"I don't believe this…you guys better not wake my kids up. Y'all are some dirty dudes, inviting other people's girls over in the middle of the night." Baron shook hands with his boys as if he were wishing them luck.

"Baron, you're the original dirty dude! You fucked another dude's wife and got her pregnant! So don't try to act all innocent now that your dirt is legit." Seth jumped behind Corey after running off at the mouth, but Baron took it all in good stride. After playfully punching Seth on the arm, he went upstairs to check on the kids before going into the master bedroom to get some sleep.

Within an hour, Chloe and Liv arrived at Robin's house. They giggled as they ran into each other on the stoop.

"Girl, what are you doing here?" Liv hugged Chloe, a little confused about what was going on.

"I got a text from Corey asking me to come over to chill." Chloe stopped to talk to Liv before ringing the doorbell. "What about you?"

"I got a text from Seth asking me to come over too. He said they were drinking beer all night and he was too drunk to drive." Liv shrugged her shoulders and rang the doorbell. The door flung open to a dark living room that was only lit by a few candles positioned all over the room. Mellow make out music was playing softly in order to make sure they didn't wake the kids.

"Hey Liv!" Seth grabbed her and they started going at it like unsupervised teenagers. Chloe closed the door and saw Corey standing near one of the candles on the other side of the room. He met her in the middle of the room and kissed her without any kind of implied permission. She leaned into him and thoroughly tasted him. She had missed his taste and the way he grunted softly while they kissed.

"Hi…" Corey ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hi…" Chloe breathed in his scent and felt a rush. Corey led her to the other sofa. Liv and Seth were all but having sex right there in front of them.

"Umm…do you wanna go someplace a little more private?" Corey stood and extended his hand to her. "I just wanna talk…" She eventually conceded and took his hand as he led her up to Baron's room since he was staying in the master bedroom that night. Chloe sat on the bed as Corey closed the door and stood there staring at her. "I've missed you…I heard you went to Cuba with Cesaro."

"Yes, I did and I had a wonderful time!" Feeling no need to explain herself, she changed the subject. "How have you been?"

"Ok…are you and Cesaro dating?"

"I don't owe you any information about my love life!" Chloe stood and got in Corey's face, but quieted down when she realized Mason's room was right next door.

"You can't tell me you don't still love me, Chloe. I felt it at the commitment party."

"Maybe I do still have feelings for you, but I also have feelings for Cesaro. He doesn't treat me like an object that he owns or has to _lie_ to! We don't even put titles on each other and I'm having the time of my life!" Chloe tried to be haughty in getting her point across, but Corey kissed her and walked her back to the bed where he gently laid her down and climbed on top of her.

"I thought we had some pretty good times too. Maybe I need to refresh your memory." He kissed her gently on the neck while trying to pull her pants down.

"No, Corey…this isn't what I came over for. I'm willing to chill with you, but I'm not having sex with you tonight." Realizing that it was a huge accomplishment to even get her to speak to him, Corey controlled himself and laid next to her on the bed while they caught up. Throughout the night they got closer and closer, until she fell asleep in his arms. Talking things out was exactly what both of them needed. They both fought against temptation laying there in bed together. They both knew they'd have to turn a blind eye to lust in order to try and rebuild their connection.

The next morning, Liv and Chloe got up early to go home and pack for Summerslam. They also didn't want the kids to wake up and see them there together. Piper was at the age where she was old enough to ask all the right questions. Seth went to his apartment to pack before returning to help Baron and Corey get the kids together. After all the commotion and preparation, the guys got on their plane for Arizona and they were greeted by Dean and Robin when they landed. Liv and Chloe were taking a later flight with Cesaro.

"There's my baby girl!" Dean grabbed Piper while Robin grabbed Mason from Baron, and gave him a kiss.

"Hey guys!" Robin greeted Corey and Seth after her and Dean swapped kids. "Did my girls have a good time last night?" Robin was smiling from ear to ear. Corey and Seth gave Baron a look as if they'd been betrayed.

"Of course I was gonna tell her!" Baron kissed Robin on the cheek before securing the kids in the back seat of the rental van.

"Don't be mad, Corey and Seth. Your secret's safe with me…besides you know my girls would've told me everything, anyway!" Robin climbed into the passenger seat, Dean climbed into the driver's seat and the guys all hopped in the back with the kids.

Once they got to the hotel, everybody went their separate ways. The wrestlers each had something to do to prepare for the show the next day. Even though Seth was injured, he had some interviews to do and wanted to go to the arena with the guys. Robin took advantage of some down time by taking the kids up to her and Dean's suite to take a nap. Shortly after she got them down, she got a call from Chloe saying they were on their way from the airport. She was thanking God for her and Dean's wisdom to get a two bedroom suite. This way she could have girl talk even while the kids were napping. Robin had taken the liberty of ordering a few bottles of champagne and they were already on ice. She couldn't wait to get the scoop on what went down at her house last night.

"Y'all didn't corrupt my kids, did you?" Robin joked with Liv and Chloe as they relaxed in the sitting area of her room.

"Seth and I were downstairs the whole time…I tried to keep as quiet as possible!" Liv sipped her champagne and covered her face.

"Oh please! Seth and Liv were basically having sex before me and Corey even left the room!" Chloe put her cousin on blast and Robin was genuinely impressed.

"Oh really? I can remember a time when Liv was blushing while Dean and I made out in the limo in front of her and Seth." Robin patted Liv on the back to congratulate her. "What about you Chloe? Did you get you Corey fix?"

"We just talked and kissed…nothing else." Chloe quietly went back to her drink and Robin exchanged a glance with Liv.

"How are things with you guys?" Liv put her arm around Chloe.

"We're ok. We want to be cool because of Mason, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start having sex with him again…besides, Cesaro is taking care of me in that area!" Chloe tried to fight the urge to smile as Robin and Liv cheered and gave her high fives. "Don't think too much of it, we're just going at our own pace. I'm not his girl and he's not my man."

"Oh okay…" Robin raised her hands to back off of the topic. "You know I'm all for free love…it's only natural!"

"Speaking of free love…" Liv put up two fingers to make a peace sign and acted like a hippie. "How was your second honeymoon with Dean?"

"It was great! But, I got the impression that Dean wants to have another baby." Robin gulped at her champagne as both Liv and Chloe gawked at her.

"Umm….what did you say?!" Liv knew Robin was content with her little family the way it was, but she was open to more kids.

"I told him that I think we should fall back. I like my life right now." Robin sat back unapologetic for wanting to pump the breaks on baby #3.

"I agree. You guys seem to be hitting a groove in your relationships. Take some time to enjoy it." Chloe once again offered some profound wisdom, but the look on Liv's face showed she thought something was up.

"Wait, Robin. All of a sudden Dean wants another baby? Is something going on with you guys?" Liv was prepared to play detective.

"No not really. Although I did notice that after I went to Kansas, Baron and I have been closer than ever. Do you think that bothers him?" Robin was worried about Dean. She never wanted what she had with one man to take away from her relationship with the other.

"Ahh…I think you're on to something, Liv. Robin, you met Baron's family and that brought you guys closer because that's something you've never been able to do with Dean. He might be feeling a little left out…" Chloe stood as she explained what had suddenly become so clear to all 3 women.

"He thinks that if I have another baby with him, it'll help to even the odds because that's something else that only he and I will share." Robin put her hand up to her heart as she thought about how hurt Dean must've been as she went on and on about how she loved Baron's family. "I need to talk to him about this…" Robin got her phone and texted Dean to set up a date for that night so they could straighten things out.

That night Liv had the pleasure of exploring Phoenix with Seth while Wade was in England. They spent the evening at a Lounge called The Side Bar. After her third glass of wine, Liv found herself in a public lip lock with her side piece at The Side Bar.

"What is it about you that makes me so crazy?" Liv said as she pulled away from his lips.

"You love me…just like I love you…" Seth pulled her back into his lips and ran his hand up her thigh. It was obviously time for them to head back to the hotel, but they never made it out of the rental car. There was something about Seth that freed her from all inhibitions. She was able to get a little wild with Wade, but it was nothing like when she was with Seth. He made being bad feel so damn good.

Chloe was spending most of her time with Cesaro. They had dinner and drinks at Otro Café before going for a nice long walk back to the hotel.

"It's beautiful here. I could get used to this." Chloe breathed in the warm Arizona night as she strolled along, holding hands with Cesaro.

"Would you ever be open to moving to Phoenix?"

"Sure…I guess. I mean, if I didn't have my life all set up in Philly… I never really thought about it. How about you?"

"I'd be open to living anywhere as long as you're there." He winked at her and made her heart skip a beat. He pulled her in and put his arm around her waist as they walked in the hotel. Their cozy moment was interrupted by Baron and Corey walking through the lobby to the hotel bar. Corey spotted Chloe with Cesaro and his face went serious before he smiled at her. Cesaro saw his smile and he felt Chloe start to tense up.

"Do you want to go say hi?" Cesaro looked down at Chloe who had a confused look on her face.

"No I'm okay…let's go upstairs." She loosened up and pulled Cesaro even closer to her. He just smiled and led her to the elevator. She had the option to go and spend time with Corey and she chose him. He'd continue to give her freedom, and the fact that she made the decision to be with him showed him that she genuinely wanted to spend time with him, without any kind of obligation. That made their relationship that much more meaningful.

Robin and Dean maintained their tradition of ice cream sundaes with the kids in the hotel room. After the kids got ice cream wasted and passed out, they went to the sitting area for a late, adult dinner. Somewhere between dinner and drinks, Robin decided it was time to talk.

"I need to say something, baby." Robin noticed a worried expression on Dean's face. "You know what we have is more important to me than anything in the world, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you know that no matter what Baron and I share, you're my husband and nothing will ever change how I feel about you." Robin walked around the table to go sit on Dean's lap.

"You and the kids mean the world to me, Tweety, but that's all I can offer as far as family is concerned. I can't take you home for holidays and barbecues."

"That's fine, sugar. We're your family and that's enough." Robin kissed his forehead and he squeezed her tight.

"I'll give you the world. I hope you know that. I love you, Robin."

"Til death, Jon."

The rest of the weekend went by with Chloe on Cesaro's arm, Liv sneaking off every chance she got with Seth, and Robin falling even deeper in love with Dean. Chloe loved spending time with Cesaro, but she had been texting Corey to set up a possible meeting. Liv was surprised by Wade when she got back to Philly. He had a few days in the states and they took full advantage of it. Olivia kept her phone on silent knowing she'd be getting text messages from Seth. As much as she enjoyed her wild adventures with him, she missed her husband and she was prepared to give him her undivided attention.

Robin returned home late Monday night with the kids and she was somewhat relieved to have some time to herself without Dean or Baron. She got the kids ready for bed and sat down to watch a movie on the couch, reveling in the peace and quiet when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Liv or Chloe, she opened the door to see Roman standing there.

"Want some company?" A devious smile spread across his face as Robin stood there in horror. So many questions were coursing through her mind. In order to get them answered, she invited him in. As she closed the door behind him, she knew this was a bad idea. She exhaled and rubbed her eyes to prepare for whatever he had to say.

"Here we go again…" She closed the door behind him and fell back against the door as he plopped down on the couch.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

As Robin sat talking to Roman in her living room, she maintained a comfortable distance as she sipped what she promised herself would be her only glass of wine that night. He got comfortable as he told her about having off for Raw and Smackdown that week. He was going to be a special guest judge on Wade's reality show, which is why Wade had off for a few days, when an unexpected lay over to London left him stranded in Philly for the night. Before going to check into a hotel, he thought he'd try to stay at Robin and Dean's first. Robin almost felt like Roman was trying to set her up.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." Roman moved closer to Robin on the couch.

"No, I'm fine, but I think we need to have a little talk." She sipped her wine again out of habit before silently cursing Roman for putting her in this position.

"Look Robin, contrary to what Baron thinks, I'm not trying to mess up what you guys have going on."

"I know…we're just _friends_." Robin got up and moved to the other couch making Roman chuckle. "Dean and Baron are all I need! No matter what happened between you and me in the past, I think you needed to hear that!" She was prepared for a fight and Roman could tell. He rubbed his chin as if he'd taken a hit.

"I get it, Robin…" He looked down and Robin felt bad, but she still kept her distance.

"What the hell is going on, Roman? I catch you looking at my ass and you're saying all kinds of crazy things to me. Talk to me for real!"

"I don't know…I guess I just figured that Dean and I are so close, and you and I had a great time together. Why wasn't I an option to be your partner?" He sat forward and rested his arms on his knees, looking directly into her eyes.

"You still don't get it do you?! Baron and I aren't just some convenient hook up that's only about sex!" She held up both of her hands to show the rings from Dean and Baron. "This symbolizes everything I have and I'll never jeopardize that! Don't let my business suits fool you. I'll fuck up anybody who tries to mess with my family!" Robin and Roman both chuckled to themselves as they thought about Dean's wedding vows and how serious they both are about protecting their family. "Look Rome, I feel like this isn't about me at all. You're looking for a woman who will ease the pain you feel from Galina, but it's not me." Robin walked over and sat next to him as he looked at the floor in contemplation.

"I'm sorry. You're right…the three of you just seem so happy…and I want that too." He looked up into her eyes and her heart broke for him.

"I know, Roman. It'll happen for you when the time is right…you and I have become such good friends. I can tell you're hurting from all of Galina's shit, but when the right girl comes along, you'll know!" She placed her hand on his back just as she heard Piper calling her from the top of the steps. "Mommy's coming, baby." Robin grabbed her phone and walked towards the steps. "You can crash on the couch. You know where the linen closet is Roman. Make yourself at home. I'm gonna go call Dean and Baron." Roman made a strange face and laughed when Robin mentioned Dean and Baron's names knowing they wouldn't be too thrilled that he was there with Robin.

"I have a feeling I'll be getting a call from Dean right after you guys hang up…Goodnight Robin, and thanks for talking to me."

"Anytime…that's what friends are for…Just don't let me catch you looking at my ass again!" Robin wagged her finger at him and he nodded in agreement before laying back on the couch. The conversation between them had definitely strengthened and clarified their friendship. It also saved him an ass kicking from Dean and Baron…for now.

The next day, Chloe was back in classes and she had a certain pep in her step as she waited to hear from Corey who was flying into Philly for the night. She was sitting in her office at the end of the day when she heard a knock on the door.

"Dr. Toussaint, there's a man here to see you." Her assistant gave her a strange, but excited look as she stepped aside to let Corey walk into her office.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Toussaint…" Corey walked over to her and Chloe was wrapped up in his sexy scent as he hugged her.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be in until later tonight."

"I wanted to surprise you, Chlo." He leaned her against her desk and Chloe felt a warm feeling rush through her body.

"Well, mission accomplished…" She kissed him on the cheek and thought for a moment about how exciting it would be for him to take her right there on her desk until she heard another knock on her door, shaking away her inappropriate thoughts. She quickly straightened her clothes and pushed Corey away. "Come in." It was Dr. Simpson and he did a double take after seeing Corey standing against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Toussaint, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh its fine, Alexander. This is a friend of mine, Corey Graves. Corey, this is Dr. Alexander Simpson." Alexander shook Corey's hand and gave Chloe a strange look.

"It's nice to meet you, Corey. Are you a wrestler too?" Alexander eyed Corey's tattoos with a smirk on his face. He had heard all about Chloe's adventures with Randy, met Cesaro and now he was meeting Corey.

"Yes I am…" Corey looked at Chloe with a confused expression and she seemed to look ashamed. She knew how it must look that she's been associated with three different wrestlers over the past several months.

"I had no idea you knew so many professional wrestlers, Dr. Toussaint."

"Yes, I guess I do…" Chloe gave off a nervous laugh before Alexander got to the business of why he was there. He handed her a piece of paper and asked her to fill out and return it to his office.

"Have a great evening, Dr. Toussaint…it was nice meeting you, Corey." Alexander was giving off a judgmental vibe as he left her office, closing the door behind him. Chloe plopped down in her chair and covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong, Chlo?" Corey walked over and tried to console her, but she flinched almost pulling away from him.

"Nothing…I just think we should keep our interaction out of my office…this doesn't make me look good." Chloe stood up to get her purse and get ready to leave.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened!"

"You don't understand! This is my job! Cesaro has been here a few times and even attended a work function with me. I can't have people thinking I'm running around with a different wrestler every week!" Chloe lowered her voice and tried to compose herself before opening the door to leave.

Once they were outside, Corey walked silently with Chloe to her car.

"Do you mind if I ride with you? I took a taxi from my hotel."

"Why would I mind if you rode with me?!" Chloe got in the car after Corey opened the driver's side door for her.

"I know you don't want to _risk_ being seen with me." Corey let out a snort of disbelief and Chloe could tell she hurt his feelings. She simply nodded her head and he walked around to the passenger's side to get in. After telling her what hotel to go to, the rest of their ride was uncomfortably silent. Corey thought that there could be a chance that things really were light and easy with Cesaro and Chloe, but he just realized no matter how they refused to put titles on each other, Cesaro was more than just a friend, and there was nothing he could do about it.

After spending a few days with Wade, Liv was feeling refreshed and looking forward to the next time he'd be home again. However, the constant texts from Seth let her know that he was growing restless with her absence. On the way back from dropping Wade off at the airport that evening, she decided to give Seth a call.

"Hey Seth!"

"Oh so you do remember I exist?!" There was more disdain in Seth's tone than usual.

"I'm sorry…I was busy…I…"

"You were fucking Wade. I know he had some time off. You couldn't even text me to tell me you'd be ignoring me for a few days?!"

"I'm sorry, but you already know the deal…this isn't new." Liv was silent as she waited for Seth to respond.

"Yeah I guess. I thought we had a great time in Phoenix. I thought that meant something!"

"We did have a great time, Seth, but Wade is still my husband. You know how things are."

"Yeah…I fall in love with you and you choose Wade… again." Seth was clearly hurt and Liv had no idea that he was falling so deep again.

"Let me make it up to you….can I come over?" She knew this was the worst thing she could possibly do, but it hurt her to think of how she hurt Seth by ignoring him.

"You can always come over…I love you Olivia."

"I…love you too, Seth…I'll be there in a few minutes." Liv hung up and let out a deep sigh. She was playing with a towering inferno. An occasional tryst to satisfy her lust for him was one thing, but it was clear that he was deep in his feelings and things could get very ugly.

That week all three women had their hands full with their personal and professional lives. Chloe spent an awkward night with Corey before he got back on the road, but she was able to clarify her feelings with him and he seemed to understand. The situation in her office made her much more careful of having any of the guys come visit her. Liv was stuck between a rock and a hard place with Seth. She loved spending time with him, but she wasn't trying to get too serious. Sure she loved him, but she wasn't sure why she was allowing herself to get so emotionally tangled with him again, especially when she was happy with Wade. Robin felt much better now that she hashed things out with Roman. She talked to Dean and Baron, and they seemed okay with her handling the situation, but they would certainly be keeping an eye on Roman.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

After several weeks of secretive rendezvous, Chloe and Corey made their first public reappearance at Piper's birthday party. Now that their roles in each other's lives had been clarified, they were having a great time together. They played with Mason while Liv and Robin finished setting up for the party. Cesaro went home to Switzerland for a few weeks before he went back to work and, Chloe and Corey had been spending a lot of time spending time with their godson.

Liv had been trying to keep her distance from Seth since Wade returned from England. She felt comfortable being in the same place with Seth and Wade, but Robin was worried the complicated situation would come to a head at Piper's party. Wade had an imaginary tea party with Piper while Robin and Liv were in the kitchen and Seth looked on from the dining room.

"Is Seth cool?" Robin poured juice into tiny cups as she watched Seth.

"Yeah, he understands what's going on." Liv winked at Seth making him smile.

"Okay….cuz I know how crazy he was about you, Liv."

"Trust me, Robin. He's good. We're not gonna mess up Piper's party." Liv poured chips in a bowl as Baron walked in the front door and grabbed Mason from Corey. "Is Baron cool with Roman coming to the party?"

"Yeah…I talked to him and Dean about my conversation with Roman. Loneliness can do strange things to a man." Robin sighed as she thought about Roman. He had been sharing some things with her via text and phone calls over the past few weeks that he didn't have the courage to share with his boys. Their friendship was growing, but Robin made sure to keep him at an appropriate distance.

Before Liv could respond, Dean walked down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Hey Tweety! Need any help?" Dean wrapped his arms around Robin as Baron walked into the kitchen to join them.

"Hey Baby…what's up Dean?" Baron kissed Robin on the cheek as Dean held her before shaking hands with Dean.

"We have everything under control. You guys just go grab a beer and let us handle this." Liv swatted them out of the kitchen just as Roman arrived, and JoJo joined Piper in the tea party with Wade. "Roman just got here...Check out your man's face." Liv nodded towards Baron who wasn't hiding the fact that he still wasn't too thrilled with Roman being there. Roman greeted all of the wrestlers before making his way into the kitchen to say hi to the girls.

"Hey ladies!" Roman gave light kisses on the cheek to Liv, Robin and Chloe who just came in the kitchen to help.

"Hey Rome, glad you and Jo Jo could make it!" Robin looked into the living room and giggled as Jo Jo and Piper sat with Wade drinking imaginary tea.

"You know we wouldn't miss this for the world…" He looked in the dining room at Baron and Dean who stood together staring a hole into him. "I guess I should go hang out with the guys…"

"I think that would be a good idea!" Robin made a face at Dean as if she were telling him to be nice as she pushed Roman towards the dining room.

Roman took the bowls of chips and pretzels into the dining room with him and set them on the table. Dean and Baron were silent. Ever since the trick he pulled of showing up to Robin and Dean's house unannounced, both of them have kept their distance from him. They understood that Robin straightened him out, but there was still the matter of disrespect towards Dean and Baron.

"It looks like all the kids are having a blast!" Roman's small talk was immediately rejected by Dean.

"Don't come in here with that bullshit!" Dean's voice carried to the kitchen and Robin popped into the dining room to calm things down.

"Guys, I know the three of you need to talk, but you will not ruin this party! Take it to the backyard and play nice!" Robin had a silly smile on her face and spoke in a sing song voice that made all three men laugh as they walked out the back door to talk.

"Dean, I know you're mad at me, and I don't blame you…" Roman knew he was standing in the lion's den and he had to face the music like a man.

"Damn right…but it's not just me you tried to fuck over this time!" Dean pointed at Baron who was standing back, carefully observing Roman's actions.

"I know…I didn't mean to disrespect you guys. I thought I saw something with Robin that wasn't there. She heard me out with sympathy, but also told me to stay in my lane or she'd kick my ass…I needed to hear that. No matter how crazy I get when I get lonely, I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." Roman stepped back to let Baron and Dean process his apology. Baron broke the silence with a low chuckle.

"I'd pay money to see Robin kick your ass." Baron shook his head as Dean joined in on the laughter and Roman stood back with a nervous look on his face.

"Me too, Baron. Tweety is not to be played with!" Dean bumped fists with Baron before his face went serious and he walked over to get in Roman's face, with Baron walking close behind him. "But Tweety will be the least of your problems if I hear about you trying to fuck her again. She told me you guys are becoming better friends, but I swear, if you overstep your boundaries again…you're dead." Dean stayed in Roman's face for several seconds before cracking a smile as if he had multiple personalities. "Now let's go enjoy my baby's birthday party!" Dean slapped Roman on the shoulder and walked back into the house, leaving Baron staring face to face with Roman.

"I know Robin and Dean look at you as a friend, but I still don't like you. Watch your fuckin' step…" Baron walked back into the kitchen, gave Robin a quick kiss and went back into the living room where Dean joined the other wrestlers to play with the kids. Roman eventually came in and nodded in Robin's direction to show her that he had done what he needed to do. He fully understood that he was no longer just dealing with the potential consequences of facing one lunatic in Dean. Robin, Baron and Dean were three lunatics who had a pact to protect their family by any means necessary, and that wrath was something he certainly didn't want to experience.

The party progressed without any altercations, which was odd for a party with their group of friends. Liv stuck by Wade except for a moment when she and Seth helped Piper blow her candles out. All of the children erupted in cheers as the smoke unfurled and Wade gave Seth a look as if he were saying "back off". Just as Robin and Dean cut up the cake and distributed it to the kids the doorbell rang. Piper was preoccupied with her sugary treat until she saw who was at the door. She ran into the living room to greet her favorite wrestler, Randy Orton. While all the kids followed her in excitement, Chloe stood frozen in the dining room next to Corey,

Randy made his way through the sea of children into the dining room as Robin gave Dean a death stare.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Robin pulled Dean by his shirt into the kitchen.

"Piper wanted her favorite wrestler at her birthday party." Dean tried to pull Robin close to him but she pushed away to see how Chloe was reacting to Randy coming through the door. She was still frozen next to Corey as Randy greeted everyone else.

"Hey Beautiful…" Randy kissed Chloe's hand before raising his head to look at Corey. "Where's your man?" There was no doubt that Randy's smug question was directed at her assumed relationship with Cesaro. All of a sudden, Wade and Seth weren't the topics of tension at the party. Even though Chloe wasn't Corey's girl, he pulled her into him by her waist and it was clear that the party was about to take an interesting turn. Randy chuckled to himself as he picked up on Corey's possessiveness. "I see you're still playing second fiddle, huh Graves?" Corey lunged at Randy, but Baron swooped in to grab him before he ruined Piper's party.

"Dude, I know it's hard to deal with this douchebag, but I can't let you ruin my stepdaughter's party!" Baron shoved him in the chest to get him into the kitchen. Randy tried to grab Chloe's hand, but Robin stepped in and told him to go in the living room with the kids.

"I could kill Dean for doing this!" Robin was furious as she paced the dining room floor and Liv comforted Chloe. "Chloe I'd understand if you and Corey wanted to get out of here."

"No!" Chloe stood up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of wine. Corey and Baron made their way to the backyard to cool off and the ladies joined her to refill their glasses. "I'm not going to miss out on Piper's party because of this asshole. I'm fine." The three women sipped their wine while giving Randy an evil stare from the kitchen doorway. Roman picked up on it and elbowed Dean to get his attention.

"Hey Deano, looks like your surprise for Piper might land you in the doghouse. She might make you sleep in Baron's room tonight." Roman laughed loudly, but Dean looked back at him sternly.

"Yeah you'd love that wouldn't you?" Dean elbowed Roman back. Roman was attempting to get things back to normal, but the look on Dean's face made it clear that they had a long way to go.

"Come on man, I apologized for acting crazy…you're still my boy, right?"

"Yeah, whatever…" Dean gave Roman a half assed fist bump before turning his attention back to Robin. "I'll make it up to her…I'm not gonna let the fact that Randy is a pussy cause a rift between us." Dean started to walk away from Roman as he heard Piper and JoJo repeat the word "pussy". He stopped to reprimand them. "Hey that's a mommy and daddy word. I don't wanna hear you girls repeat that again." The girls nodded their heads and went back to playing.

After Piper's party came to an end without any major incidents, the adults went from a 4 year old's party to a night out on the town for Baron's birthday. Robin managed to get two teenagers from her church to come and stay with all the kids overnight. Robin planned a penthouse birthday party at the Ritz with all of his friends. His brother Danny even made the trip from Kansas to celebrate.

The party was attended by Apollo Crews, Nia Jax, and a few others from NXT in addition to his regular crew from the main roster. The penthouse was specifically reserved for Robin, Baron and Dean, but they secured a block of rooms for the others on the floor below them.

Baron was pounding whisky with one hand, while his other arm was around Robin. After a few drinks, he agreed to let Roman join the party since he was already staying in the hotel and all of his friends were there. Danny kept refilling Baron's glass every time it even got close to looking empty. Robin just shook her head knowing a whiskey filled Baron would make for an interesting night.

The group migrated to a few center city bars, signing autographs and taking pics with fans. They eventually wound up at a small dive bar on Sansom Street called Oscars. The drinks were cheap and strong, and the wrestlers, along with their ladies, livened up the place.

"Hey Dean come take a shot with me!" Baron's voice rang out over the bar and Dean staggered over to him. Roman sat with Seth at the end of the bar where Baron had a clear view of him.

"We shootin whiskey?" Dean slurred as he came up on the other side of Robin and kissed her on the neck. Liv kissed Wade on the cheek before walking to the other end of the bar and leaning in between Robin and Dean to whisper in her ear, unable to contain her laughter.

"Girl, you are gonna have your hands full with these two tonight!" Liv was a little louder than she thought, letting both Baron and Dean hear her comment.

"Oh Tweety can handle us just fine. She knows whiskey gets me going!" Dean pulled Robin into a pelvic thrust making Baron laugh so hard he spit out his shot.

"We make sure our girl is always satisfied! She doesn't need any other man to make her happy!" Baron was so loud that Roman and Seth heard him at the other end of the bar. He stared directly at Roman as he took another shot. Robin's face went straight and a lot of the wrestlers' attention turned to Baron and Roman in case something happened.

"Dude…I'm not even gonna say anything. It's your birthday. Just have a good time and worry about your girl." Roman took a sip of his beer and Seth gave him a look to tell him to shut up.

"You wish you had my girl! Who fucks their best friend's girl once and then tries to fuck her again?!" Baron turned to his brother who had a nervous look on his face. Dean chuckled to himself, kind of entertained by the confrontation. Apollo and Nia tried to assure the bartender that he didn't need to call the cops. Danny and Dean fought to hold Baron back as he threw every glass he could get his hands on in Roman's direction. Wade, Corey and Seth pushed Roman outside and walked him back to the hotel before the rest of the group would let Baron leave. Liv and Chloe stayed behind with Robin to help her calm Baron down as their men played peace makers with Roman. After things died down, Robin gave the bartender some cash for the damages and they were on their way.

When they got back to the penthouse, the party continued without Roman. He went back to his room, and Wade, Corey and Seth returned to the party. When Wade saw Liv, he grabbed her by her ass and pulled her into a kiss, making Seth suck his teeth. Corey tapped Seth on the shoulder to tell him to calm down.

"Easy boy…no more fights tonight." Corey lifted his glass to toast an already drunk Seth.

"No…it's not fair. You and Baron get to be with your girls tonight and I'm stuck watching Barrett feel my girl up!" Seth tried to stand up, but Corey pulled him back down.

"Yo, Seth…you're drunk, man. You're gonna ruin everything with Liv if you act like an asshole tonight. Just take a deep breath and chill the fuck out!" Corey turned his attention back to Chloe as he felt Seth relaxing, but he knew he'd have to keep an eye on him for the rest of the night.

Chloe, Liv and Robin went out onto the balcony to get some fresh air around 3am. Most of the party guests, including an extremely drunk Seth Rollins, went back to their rooms. It took Corey and Dean to get Seth back to his room, while holding his mouth to keep him from outwardly professing his love for Liv in front of Wade.

After that fiasco, only Dean, Baron, Robin, Wade, Liv, Corey and Chloe remained in the penthouse.

"What a night?!" Chloe's head fell back as she let the September breeze wash over her. It was cleansing away all of her anxiety from Randy showing up.

"I take it you'll be leaving with Corey pretty soon…" Liv nodded in the direction of the living room of the penthouse where Corey was staring out at Chloe.

"After running into Randy today, I need a good dose of that man to make me feel better." Chloe was really feeling her champagne. Liv and Robin just laughed at their normally subdued friend.

"What about Cesaro?" Robin hated to bring Chloe back to reality, but Cesaro would be back in town next week.

"He and I are still having a blast…we have an understanding." Chloe winked at Corey who was rubbing his crotch. "Well, ladies…it's been real!" Chloe hugged each of them before darting inside to grab Corey and rush down to his room.

"Then there were two!" Robin clinked glasses with Liv as she eyed Baron who was sitting on the couch staring out at her.

"Girl, you know he's gonna tear your ass up tonight." Liv laughed with her back turned to Baron.

"I know! He's probably gonna try to make me scream so loud that Roman will hear it from his room downstairs!" Robin looked back into the penthouse to see Dean walking around shirtless. "I think both of them are gonna be putting in extra work tonight…" Robin downed the rest of her champagne before gesturing to Liv that they go inside.

Wade was coming out of the bathroom and biting his lip as he smacked Liv's butt when she came in.

"Goodnight, all." Wade grabbed her by her hips and hurried her to the door without any objection on her part. As soon as the door closed, both Dean and Baron's eyes locked on Robin. They stood and walked towards her slowly like Lions stalking their prey. She surrendered herself by whisking her top over her head and letting her jeans hit the floor.

"Come and get it, boys!"

 ****I hope you guys are enjoying the story. As always, reviews and feedback are appreciated. I'll be taking a brief hiatus, but I'll be back very soon with new chapters and new stories! In the meantime, check out my other stories. If you have a suggestion for a one shot, send me a message! Thanks for reading!****


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

Late fall greeted the women in three different positions in their lives. Chloe and Corey had been talking on the phone pretty regularly, but since Cesaro was back in Philly whenever he wasn't on the road, she found herself falling into a comfortable groove with him that kept her away from almost everybody else.

Liv was loving that Wade's schedule was reduced on the road. He had been playing with the idea of retiring and using his free time to pursue some business ventures and acting opportunities he'd be thinking about for years. Seth noticed how Wade was pulling back from the wrestling business and had a feeling he would be walking away soon. He felt like he was living on borrowed time with her and it was apparent every time he looked into her eyes.

Robin was loving every minute of her life with the two men she loved. In addition to a prosperous personal life, she was also being considered for a position working closer with the city's finance director. She had been busy with work and a visit from Baron's family for the past few weeks. So she got in touch with the girls and proposed a joint birthday party/ Halloween party for her and Liv at the end of October. This was the perfect time for all of them to reconnect after being so busy with their personal lives. Robin, Dean and Baron took the kids trick or treating and then put them to bed before the adult party started.

Chloe and Cesaro came as Romeo and Juliet, punctuating their costumes with olde English accents that made Wade almost spit out his drink every time he heard them. Wade came as Macho Man and Liv complimented him dressed as Sensational Sherri. Robin and Baron were vampires, and Dean matched them perfectly as a werewolf.

Their little party was going off without a hitch until Seth showed up in a Shawn Michaels costume. Liv couldn't control her laughter at the irony, but Wade didn't seem to be impressed.

"What were Mason and Piper for Halloween?" Liv brushed off the clearly awkward moment as she flung her arm around Robin's shoulders.

"Piper was a lady bug and Mason was a little biker." Robin scrolled through her phone with a twisted face, looking for the pictures of her kids in their costumes. "So….you're just gonna act like it's not crazy as hell that your side piece just walked in wearing a costume of a man that just happened to be managed by Sensational Sherri?!" Robin flipped a piece of Liv's curly, glittery wig and laughed into her wine.

"It was just a coincidence. I swear I didn't tell him I what I was dressing up as. I haven't talked to him in a minute, but he does look good." Liv shrugged her shoulders and followed Robin and Chloe into the kitchen. "No Corey tonight, Chloe?"

"Nope. Tonight it's just me and Cesaro. I kinda like it this way." Chloe had a certain glow about her as she talked about Cesaro. "You know it's kinda strange, but he gives me the freedom to talk to Corey and that only makes me want Cesaro more!"

"I know the feeling, Chlo!" Robin raised her glass in Chloe's direction. "But I must say, I never saw you as the free love type."

"I'm not! That's the thing, I love talking to Corey and we have such a great time together, but it doesn't even come close to what I have with Cesaro! He's different." Chloe beamed as she looked into the dining room and saw Cesaro wink at her.

"You guys still aren't trying to admit you're in a real relationship?" Liv looked at Robin, knowing Chloe and Cesaro were definitely together whether they'd admit it or not.

"We haven't used titles yet…but I have to admit that I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend!" After Chloe's statement, the women cheered and Robin ran to the fridge to get a bottle of champagne.

"It's about time! We have to toast to this!" Robin quickly filled 3 glasses and handed 2 of them to Liv and Chloe. Liv looked hesitant as she stared at Wade in the dining room. He smirked at her and she set her glass of champagne on the counter. "Come on Liv!" Robin looked on in confusion as Liv bit her lip.

"I….I'll be right back. You guys toast without me." Liv walked into the dining room and pulled Wade into the living room away from the rest of the guys.

"What's up Livy?" Wade sipped his beer and rested his hand on her lower back.

"I think we should make our announcement soon…" Liv was almost trembling with fear as she looked up into Wade's eyes.

"Okay, you ready?" Wade rubbed her back and Liv felt her heart jump to her throat as she looked at Seth.

"Umm sure…" They held hands and walked into the dining room before Wade's booming voice rang out, demanding everybody's attention.

"Guys, we have an announcement to make. We wanted to wait until we were sure before we told our closest friends, but it's been confirmed…Liv is pregnant!" Wade kissed Liv before the girls ran over and grabbed her. The guys walked up to Wade and shook his hand, but Seth was frozen. He had a strange look on his face that was immediately noticed by Dean. He tapped Seth on the shoulder and gestured for him to join him in the kitchen.

Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the counter and two shot glasses before opening the back door and taking Seth into the backyard. They both stood in silence in the yard as Dean poured the shots. The sound of celebration was the only background noise as they pounded the shots.

"I know this is tough, man." Dean put his hand on Seth's shoulder, but he still had a strange look on his face.

"I don't even know how I feel right now." Seth took the bottle and poured another shot. He stood and walked to the door to see that Liv was still swarmed by the girls, and Baron was making his way outside.

"You cool, Seth?" Seth barely spoke to Baron as he walked in the house the same time he was walking outside.

"I gotta talk to Liv…" Dean and Baron exchanged a concerned look before following Seth in the house to make sure he didn't do anything crazy.

Once he was in the dining room, Seth walked right up to Olivia and gave her a hug. Chloe and Robin backed up. Cesaro, who was talking to Wade, looked on to make sure an altercation didn't break out.

"Congratulations, Liv….Wade." Seth nodded in Wade's direction before shaking his hand. "Liv can I talk to you for a second?" The room went silent and Liv looked at Wade with her heart racing. Wade nodded his head for her to go and Seth escorted her to the backyard for some privacy.

"Seth..."

"You're gonna make a beautiful mother, Liv."

"Thank you…" Olivia was confused by Seth's calm demeanor.

"I just have one question…"Liv nodded for him to proceed. "Is this my baby?" Seth's face was serious, but Liv went through visible emotional changes at his question.

"Excuse me?!"

"Come on, Liv! Don't tell me it didn't cross your mind when you found out."

"It didn't! I was very careful with you! I never took any chances."

"So you weren't careful with him? Were you trying to get pregnant?!" Seth's coolness was starting to fade and Liv's rage was building.

"So what if I was?! Wade is my husband!"

"Here I was excited to tell you that I officially ended things with Zahra and she's finally out of my life, but you've been trying to have Wade's baby!" Seth realized Liv was about to lose it and he tried to grab her to calm her down.

"If you got rid of that piece of shit girlfriend of yours, good! Do it because you deserve better, not because you think you're doing me any favors! As I said before, Wade is my husband!" Liv lowered her voice and walked over to Seth, who looked like he was on the brink of tears. "How did things get so serious? We were supposed to just be having fun, Seth." Liv's back was to the door, but Seth saw Wade standing in the kitchen.

"We had lots of fun. I've had the pleasure of making you scream in cars, hotels and even VIP boxes all over the country, but I have to know if you really love me?" Seth saw Wade walk to the door so he could hear their conversation better. "You told me you loved me and you know I love you."

"This is so complicated…" Liv turned her back to Seth and saw Wade standing at the door. Her heart nearly stopped as he pushed the door open and joined her and Seth in the yard.

"Why don't you answer him?" Wade's voice carried into the house and got the group's attention. "Do you love him?" This was like a nightmare for Liv. She had no idea that this situation would be coming to a head so soon. Liv could see the group standing near the kitchen in case they had to break up a fight, but they still kept a respectable distance. There was no way out of this.

"Just tell the truth, Liv." Seth put his hand on Liv's arm drawing a stunned look from both her and Wade.

"This is crazy!" Liv started to get dizzy and she went to sit down in one of the chair on the patio.

"No, Liv. This has been coming for a while now." Wade walked over to Seth and looked down at him with a smirk on his face. "I know that little recall of your sexual escapades with my wife was for my benefit, but the joke is on you. I knew about every single time you fucked my wife and she didn't even have to tell me. I also know that you can barely keep from professing your love for Liv every time you see us together." Wade walked away from Seth and knelt in front of Liv. "I'm a patient man, but I'm not a fool, Livy." Liv sobbed into her hands, wanting nothing more than to walk away from the tension. Robin heard Liv crying and went into protective mode, unable to stand by any longer.

"Okay guys, I don't know what's going on, but Liv doesn't need this right now." Robin helped Liv up and walked her back into the house, leaving Wade and Seth in the yard.

"I love her, Barrett and she loves me. Nothing can change that!" Seth was feeling bold in his love for Liv, even though she hadn't admitted it in front of Wade.

"Oh yeah?" Wade laughed as he got into Seth's face. "Maybe you're right, but you still don't understand that Liv is _my_ wife. You might have fucked her, but she always came back home to me. Nothing can change that!" Wade mocked Seth and laughed as he clenched his fists. "You keep thinking that one day she's gonna choose to be with you, but in reality, you're never gonna be anything more than a dick on the side. She knows where home is and now she's having my baby. Accept it, Rollins. It's over." Wade turned to walk back in the house leaving Seth without any ammunition in his arsenal. He sat for a while drinking whiskey and laughing to himself in the yard. The rest of the party guests figured it was best to leave him alone for a while to process the announcement.

As the party progressed, the other guests arrived. Among them were Roman, The Usos, Noami and a few of their cousins who were travelling with them. Although the mood of the party picked up, Baron and Dean kept an eye on Seth who was still visibly shaken by his conversation with Wade and Liv. As they broke the news to the guests who weren't there for the initial announcement, Seth had taken to making loud comments that could be heard by those near him. Dean and Baron kept taking him into the kitchen for periodic breaks to calm him down.

The end of the party was signaled by Dean all but ripping Robin's costume off while they made out like teenagers. Baron laughed to himself as he jokingly tried to clear the guests out of the house. Robin broke away from Dean long enough to say goodbye to her friends.

"Give me a call tomorrow, Liv. Congratulations again!" Robin gave Liv and Wade a big hug before they walked out the door. Seth stood sulking, hoping to get another chance to speak to Liv alone, but it never happened. He thought about texting her, but every time he thought about it, Wade calling him a "dick on the side" kept him from hitting send.

In the car, Wade and Liv were silent. Even though he read Seth like book, he knew there was a reason Liv wouldn't confirm her feelings for Seth one way or the other. They pulled into their driveway and Wade just sat looking at her for several seconds.

"You don't have to say anything, but I know you love him, Livy. You always have." He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. She couldn't respond to Wade's comment. She didn't know how. It was pointless to lie, but it was torturing her to admit the truth. They walked through the door and Wade headed straight for the steps to go to bed. Olivia followed feeling as though she was about to collapse.

They climbed into bed and the complex cocktail of emotions left miles between them. It was only laying there, wrapped in the armor of the dark that she could speak to him.

"I love you him…but I love you too." She cried in the comfort of the darkness and she could feel him stiffen in the bed at her confirmation. He dozed off and Liv tried her best to get closer to him, but he felt like he was getting further with each attempt. He offered Liv the freedom to have sex with Seth, but never imagined it could become this complicated.

Back at the Good/Pestock house, Robin was trying to clean up, but Dean was persistent with his attempts to undress her. Baron went up to check on the kids and when he came back downstairs, all three of their attention was drawn to Seth sitting there, holding his head in the living room.

"You need to go talk to your boy. I'll be upstairs." Robin kissed both Dean and Baron on the cheek before going upstairs and leaving them alone with Seth. Dean and Baron looked at each other trying to figure out how to approach the situation. Dean, true to nature, just jumped in.

"You good, man?" He walked over and sat down, followed by Baron.

"She's really having his baby this time…" Seth had a fierce look in his eyes that was fueled by whiskey and pain.

"But you had to know this could happen one day, Seth." Baron slapped Seth on the back and tried to appear comforting. Dean shot him a look to let him know he could handle it alone, and Baron made his way to the steps. "I'm gonna let you talk to Dean. I'll see you in the morning, dude." As Baron walked up the steps, Dean leaned back on the couch and wiped his face.

"You know, I really know what you're going through." Dean sat forward, meeting Seth's doubtful stare. "When Tweety got pregnant by Baron, I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. Sure, we had an _understanding_ , but I never thought a baby would come out of it." Dean wiped his face again as Seth came to the realization that Dean knew the hurt he was feeling.

"How did you deal with this? I'm going crazy because I know Barrett is her husband, but she was my woman." Seth sat front as if he were a student in Dean's class.

"Well, as much as it hurts man, you have to realize she's Wade's wife." Dean's face was stern and Seth seemed to be examining it for a "but" or some other glimmer of hope, but it never came. "If they want to have a baby, they can and that has nothing to do with you." The medicine Dean was dishing was bitter and Seth looked like he had been shot. "When dealing with unconventional relationships, you open yourself up to pain that is inevitable. I'm cool with Baron now, but when Tweety told me she was pregnant by him, I was pissed!" Dean clenched his fists and Seth's eyes were wide open in shock. "But I gave her permission to explore her desires. I always knew this was a risk. Now I couldn't love Mason more if he were my own kid. We have to deal with the complex feelings of the decisions we make." Dean put his hand on Seth's shoulder as tears started to form in his deep brown eyes.

"I think she still loves me, Dean. What am I supposed to do?" Seth bit his quivering lip and tried to fight back the tears that forced their way down his cheek.

"As crazy as it seems, all you can do is deal with this." Dean stood up and patted Seth on the back. "Liv is gonna have this baby, and it's gonna be the happiest time of her life. If you really love her, you'll let her enjoy this without holding it against her. Being able to see the woman you love happy even if it doesn't involve you will show her exactly how much you love her. This is the time for you to step up, Rollins. Are you gonna be a selfish little boy or will you man up?" Dean patted him on the back again before walking up the steps to join Robin in their bedroom.

Seth sat thinking for several minutes until he chuckled to himself to think of Liv as a mom. He knew this was a defining moment in their relationship and he was truly ready to accept the challenges they'd face. He went to sleep thinking about Liv and hoping she was thinking about him. He believed their love was strong enough to get through anything and he knew the next several few months would prove that. In the meantime, he'd play his part and do his best to "man up".


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

After the Halloween party, some of the members of the group found themselves settling into new roles by Christmas. Chloe and Cesaro were loving their newly confirmed positions in each other's lives. There was a certain easiness to their relationship that neither of them had experienced before. They had both been in relationships that required a great deal of work, but they seemed to mesh so easily that it almost made them skeptical of their happiness. They spent Christmas with Chloe's family in Louisiana. Her parents were on cloud nine as they reminisced about past Christmases in Pennsylvania, complete with embarrassing pictures that only made Cesaro love Chloe more.

Liv and Wade were ecstatic in the preparation for their child. Wade had decided to leave wrestling full time and scaled back almost all of his other ventures to be with Olivia as much as he could going into her 2nd trimester. They spent a quiet Christmas at home in front of the fireplace. They were filled with joy knowing that their next Christmas would be spent with their child.

Robin, Baron and Dean hosted Baron's family for Christmas. Baron's brother and mom got closer to Dean, Robin and the kids, but their crowded home led them to the realization that it was time to look for a bigger house. With a promotion at her job and both of the guys doing very well within the WWE, they were looking at larger homes outside of the city. It was the perfect excuse for Robin to look at houses in Olivia and Wade's neighborhood.

One late Mid-January afternoon, Olivia and Chloe joined Robin in looking at a beautiful 5 bedroom, 4.5 bathroom house only 3 blocks from Wade and Liv's house. It had been a while since the women hung out together. This was the perfect time to get together and catch up.

"This is beautiful Robin." Chloe looked around the gorgeous foyer as Robin checked out the kitchen.

"I know! This one feels good." Robin couldn't hide her excitement in front of the real estate agent. She had seen about 6 other homes, but none of them were a good fit.

"Wait until you see the master suite…" The agent gestured for the women to go up the steps. After seeing 3 good sized bedrooms, the group finally reached the master suite. It was massive and included 2 large walk in closets, master bath, dressing room and sitting area.

"This is perfect!" Robin looked around the room, but stopped with a perplexed look on her face. "But I thought this home had 5 bedrooms…and I think I only counted 3.5 bathrooms." Robin noticed a smile creep onto the agent's face.

"Ahh yes…the 5th bedroom is right through those doors." She opened the French doors and revealed what looked like a 2nd master suite. It was an adjoining bedroom with a full bath. Robin's face lit up and the other girls could barely believe their eyes. It was as if this house was specifically built for a polyamorous couple.

"This is it!" Robin clapped her hands enthusiastically and the girls came over to hug her.

"Shall I draw up the paperwork, Mrs. Kendall-Good?" The agent knew she knocked this one out of the park. Dean and Baron left the house hunting up to Robin. So, all she had to do was make it official.

"I think I'm prepared to make an offer!" Robin threw her arm around her real estate agent who had become like a sister to her throughout this process.

"Great! Let's go back to the kitchen and get this started!" The agent took Robin downstairs and the girls lingered to admire the 2nd floor.

"I swear this house was built for Robin, Dean and Baron!" Olivia looked in the closet and shook her head in amazement.

"I know! I think I'll use this agent when Cesaro and I look for a place together." Chloe made her statement as if Olivia wouldn't notice.

"Excuse me?! Are you and Cesaro looking for a place? Together?!" Olivia sat down on the loveseat in the sitting area.

"I've been thinking about it…nothing is written in stone yet."

"But I thought you didn't want to live with a dude unless…"

"Unless I was married…or at least engaged. I know, but Cesaro just makes sense. We fit." Chloe smiled as she stroked the curtains by the window, thinking about Cesaro.

"So I guess Corey is officially history, huh?" Olivia stood up and walked over to her cousin at the window.

"I told Corey about how seriously things have been getting with Cesaro." Chloe turned to face Liv to show her how serious she was. "He understands that I'm with Cesaro and I love him. He's good for me, Liv. I've never had a man like this before!" Chloe gave Liv a big hug before hearing Robin yelling from downstairs.

"Hey girls! You wanna get out of my bedroom and come downstairs so we can go to dinner?!" The girls went downstairs and they were off to dinner at their favorite spot, Bridget Foy's to catch up before Cesaro, Dean and Baron landed that evening.

Chloe met Cesaro back at his apartment buzzing from her evening with the girls. He decided to stop in Philly while traveling down to Florida for some live events and Monday Night Raw next week. With the brand split, Tuesday nights had become their own little weekly date night.

"How was dinner with the girls? Did Robin find a house?" He pulled her into him as he sat on the couch watching TV.

"Dinner was great. I think Robin found the perfect house!" Chloe's excitement made it clear to him that there was more to her enthusiasm.

"That's great. Can't wait to see it…" He turned and looked at her as if he were studying her.

"What?" Chloe's bright smile was infectious and it made him giggle.

"Oh nothing…you just seem positively giddy, Ma Cherie!"

"Well, it's just that the real estate agent did a great job finding a home for Robin…" She turned to look at Cesaro. "I got her card. I figured we could use her when we start looking for a home…if we look for a home together." Chloe was visibly walking back her statement, feeling a bit presumptuous.

"I think that would be great...when the time is right." Cesaro had a strange look on his face and it extinguished Chloe's excitement immediately.

"Yes, I mean when the time is right. I'm not saying right now or anything." Her body language totally changed in response to Cesaro's comment. She was all about taking things slow with him, but now that he had pumped the breaks on them officially living together, that's all she could think about.

Back at the Bennett household, Olivia was helping Wade pack for a trip to California. He had taken a movie role, but his agent had negotiated a deal with the studio that gave him a manageable schedule that would allow him to be with Liv for her doctor's appointments.

"I think that's everything, Livy." Wade zipped his suitcase and sighed as he hated to think about being away from her for even a week.

"Okay Mr. Bennett...now you should get to bed. You have a very early flight in the morning." Olivia tried out her best "Mom" voice on Wade but it only turned him on.

"I fully intend to get to bed Mrs. Bennett, but only if you join me!" Wade kissed her as she tried to pretend like she was putting up a fight. He had stripped her almost naked when she heard her text message alert. There was a shock that went through her body as if her sixth sense was telling her it wasn't Chloe or Robin. She returned her attention to Wade and tried to forget about the text that would bring Seth back into her life.

Early the next morning, Wade's car picked him up to take him to the airport and Olivia felt jittery trying to force herself to not think about the text message she received last night. As she grabbed her phone, the slight hope that it would be from someone else was dashed as she saw Seth's message.

" _Hey Liv! I just wanted to see how you're doing."_

She paced the floor thinking of a response. She hadn't talked to Wade about Seth since the morning after his outburst when she announced her pregnancy. Wade hadn't exactly said he didn't want her talking to Seth, but she believed it was implied. Wanting to evade a situation where she'd be sneaking around during her pregnancy, she kept her response to his text very brief.

" _Hi Seth. I'm doing well. Thanks for asking."_

She hit send and expected to walk away without any further conversation, but he responded almost immediately.

" _You're up early…can't sleep?"_ Seth was luring her in to feel her out. She had a decision to make. Should she take the bait or shut the conversation down completely?

" _Wade had to fly out early this morning. I was seeing him off."_ Liv plopped down on the bed before sending off a second message. " _Why are you up so early?_ " It was clear that she was fully diving into conversation with him as she settled back in bed to watch the sunrise. She was thrust out of a cozy daydream when her phone rang. "Hello?!" She answered it quickly just to stop the loud ringtone.

"Hey Liv…I just wanted to hear your voice." Seth sounded timid, and not like himself.

"Hey…um, what's up?"

"I've missed you like crazy…"

"Well, your craziness kept me away." Liv sat up and prepared to fight.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I've been giving you space to enjoy this time in your life." Seth paused as he thought about what Dean said on Halloween about "manning up". He had a lot of time to think and he decided to be a man about the situation. "I shouldn't have gone off like that. It was wrong."

"Yeah, you were insane for that!" Liv was lowering her defenses as he apologized. "You sound different."

"I _am_ different. I hope to show you that." There was a silence as Olivia tried to process what that meant. "Well, I'll let you get your day started, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here. Have a good day Liv." Seth hung up and left Liv speechless. He didn't make any inappropriate comments or try to have phone sex. He was genuine and it made her hopeful. They had fully explored their relationship as lovers, but it felt like they finally had the chance to truly become friends.

The morning in the Good/Pestock household was met with Robin laying in between Baron and Dean. The excitement of the new house and the wine she had with the girls at dinner put Robin in a crazy mood the night before. Dean woke her up by sucking on her nipples. Her moans woke Baron up and he jumped right in by kissing the back of her neck. Just as they were clearly settling in for a continuation of last night, they heard a tiny hand knock on the door.

"Mommy!" Piper was calling Robin through the door and the guys plopped back on the bed in frustration. Robin laughed at Piper's timing. She had gotten into a routine of climbing out of her bed and waking Robin each morning, sometimes in the middle of the night.

"Go back to your room baby. It's not time to get up yet. Mommy will be there in a minute." Robin tried her best to stabilize her voice as Dean resumed his work on her nipples.

Once they heard Piper go back into her room, Robin grabbed Dean's head and pulled his mouth into her breasts. Baron squeezed her ass as he went back to kissing the tattoo on the back of her neck. Knowing they didn't have much time, Dean rolled her over so she was laying back against Baron, in between his legs. Baron massaged her breasts from behind as Dean ate her out. She fought to keep quiet knowing Piper could come back for her second wake-up call at any minute. Baron bit her ear and contributed to Dean's effort to make her scream.

"I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you…I'd like to see you try to stay quiet!" Baron's words turned her on even more and she began gyrating her hips, pushing her pussy into Dean's face. Unable to wait any longer to get in on the action, Baron pulled Robin up by the sides of her body and ran his dick along her slit from behind for lubrication before slowly easing into her ass.

"Fuck!" Robin brought her hands to her mouth to muffle her screams just as Dean slid on top of her and into her pussy. Having her body filled with both men was pushing her to the edge faster than she anticipated. Dean pounded into her pussy so hard he had to stabilize himself on the bed. With each of Dean's thrusts, she was pushed further onto Baron's dick and he just fell back onto the pillow to enjoy her muscles pulling him deeper into her ass.

"Shit Tweety, I'm gonna cum!" Dean shot inside of her as he bit one of her nipples before Baron quickly pulled her away from Dean and flipped her over on her stomach while still inside of her. He grabbed her ass as he long stroked her so good that she screamed into the bed. Feeling himself about to cum, he increased his speed until he came in her ass. He pulled out gasping for air and separated her cheeks as Dean came over to see their cum dripping from both of her holes while she tried her best to catch her breath.

"Mommy!" Piper was back at the door and the three of them couldn't help but to laugh at her persistence. She was certainly Robin's daughter. This time she brought Mason with her. As the three of them heard him joining in with Piper in calling Robin, they were shocked to realize he could climb out of his toddler bed.

"Looks like we have a climber on our hands boys!" Robin got up and put her robe on as the guys got dressed. The three of them laughed as Robin opened the door to see Piper holding Mason's hand. Dean grabbed Piper and Baron picked Mason up to get him dressed. As she went into the bathroom, Robin turned around as saw the 4 loves of her life, and reveled in a sense of joy that brought her to tears. She was truly happy. Everything was going so well that it almost seemed like a dream, and sometimes that scared the hell out of her.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

It was early February and there was a huge snowstorm about to hit the east coast. Everybody was picking up supplies for the bad weather. For Olivia, Robin and Chloe that meant the essentials like food and plenty of wine. They sat in Liv's living room, staying warm by the fireplace as the kids slept in the downstairs guest room.

"It's already coming down pretty heavy. I don't think you guys should drive home tonight." Liv looked out the window, rubbing her belly.

"Looks like we're in for a good old fashioned slumber party, ladies!" Robin walked over to the window to see the snow as she toasted Liv's glass of water.

"The school will probably be closed tomorrow. So I'm having another glass of wine!" Chloe grabbed the bottle of wine and poured the remaining content into her glass. It was strange to see Chloe drinking so much. It was usually Robin who overindulged.

"Chlo, you good?" Robin walked back over to the coffee table to clean up the wine she spilled.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just trying to let loose with my girls!" Chloe lowered her voice remembering the kids in the other room. "When's your next appointment Liv?" Olivia gave Chloe a concerned look before answering.

"It's not for another few weeks. If all goes well, I might learn the gender!" Liv shrieked with the girls as she sat back down and nibbled on the cheese and crackers Robin brought over.

"I don't care what it is…I'm going to spoil my godchild rotten!" Robin finished her wine and stood to go check on the kids. Taking advantage of a moment alone with Chloe, Olivia pried.

"Okay Chloe, what the hell? You're trying to drink something away. What is it?" Liv was whispering, but Robin still heard her.

"Yeah Chlo, spill it. What are we drinking to forget tonight?!" Robin picked up her glass and refilled it.

"How the hell did you hear that?!" Chloe laughed, a little shocked at the fact that Robin heard Liv from so far away.

"Mom ears…I can hear my kids waking up 2 doors away. You'll get them too Liv. Now back to the subject at hand. What's up?" Robin turned in her seat towards Chloe.

"Nothing….It's just that…" Chloe started to vent, but shut down when she convinced herself that she was being silly. "Nothing!"

"Bullshit!" Liv pointed at Chloe. "This is my house, I demand an explanation for the funk you've been in!"

"And trying very poorly to hide with wine!" Robin set her glass down and touched Chloe's hand. "Talk to us!" After hesitating, Chloe appeared to finally open up.

"Well, I talked to Cesaro about living together, but he seemed to shut it down. I felt so stupid!" Chloe covered her face as Robin shared a concerned look with Liv.

"If he shut it down, he had to have a good reason." Liv searched her face for an explanation.

"He just said 'When the time is right'." Chloe sipped her wine again.

"Okay…so that's not a shut down. He's just saying not right now." Robin got up quickly, thinking she heard the kids making noise.

"I'm sure Robin's right." Liv rubbed her chest, experiencing heartburn. "This baby is making its presence known!" Robin walked back in the living room after checking on the kids.

"Wait til the baby gets here! We've been having a problem with Mason climbing out of his bed. I'm lucky if I sleep at all!" Robin settled back into her seat. "You've got a little wrestler in there…I can feel it!" Robin reached over and touched Liv's belly.

"Well, it is the family business!" Chloe raised her glass to toast the women, temporarily distracted from her issue with Cesaro. She had to believe that there was a reason for his hesitation. She'd just have to be patient.

After showing Chloe to the upstairs guest room and making sure Robin had everything she needed in the downstairs guest room, Liv settled into her bed and texted Wade to say goodnight. Just after she hit send, she got a text from Seth with a meme about first trimesters. She couldn't help but to laugh before responding. He was in Wisconsin for a few shows and Monday Night Raw. He had limited their communication to text messages for the most part. Liv was truly enjoying her friendship with Seth, but she hated to admit that her hormones had her hoping Seth would return to his "Old Inappropriate Self" just a little bit. She set her phone on her nightstand and fell asleep with a pillow between her legs trying chase away her thoughts of Seth's body.

The next day, the three women spent the snow day playing in the snow with the kids and warming up by the fire. Chloe tried her best to seem normal when Cesaro called her. He had noticed a difference in her ever since their conversation about moving in together. He had crossed traveling paths with Dean and Baron on his way to a house show and asked them to join him and Seth for dinner. They sat in "Player's Sports Bar" enjoying their burgers when Cesaro stopped eating and drew the attention of the other men.

"You're usually done eating your food and picking at our plates by now. What's up?" Dean put his burger down and studied Cesaro.

"I think I hurt Chloe." Cesaro sat back and observed each of the guys' reaction. Dean rubbed his beard, Baron continued to scarf down his food waiting for more info, and Seth held his phone trying to think of something else to send to Liv.

"What did you do man?" Dean closed his eyes thinking he had done something horrible.

"She asked about moving in and I basically told her no. Now she's acting kinda strange." He tried to go back to his food, but he just didn't have an appetite.

"Aren't you guys basically living together as it is?" Baron spoke with a mouth full of food, making Seth laugh at how disgusted Dean was with the pieces of food flying in his direction.

"Yes, we stay together a lot, but buying a house is a different story. Besides, I wanted to be in a different place in our relationship before we did that." Cesaro finally picked up his burger and took a bite after revealing the real problem to the guys.

"Ahh, so you wanted to be married before you buy a house? Nothing wrong with that, it's smart!" Seth finally chimed in and rubbed his hands as they started to get to the good stuff.

"Exactly! It's not that I don't trust Chloe or anything like that, but I have a plan in place." Cesaro smiled as he leaned in to reveal his plan to the guys. A smile spread across each of their faces, even Baron. They knew that Chloe might be a bit confused about Cesaro's actions now, but she'd be very happy as she watched his plan unfold.

By the time they reached February, Robin, Dean and Baron were preparing to move into their new house just in time for Valentine's Day. That weekend, they hired a moving company to make the transition as easy as possible. Robin was on the phone giving Chloe a pep talk while Baron and Dean helped her unpack.

"I'm just not feeling Valentine's Day, Robin." Chloe was relaxing in her apartment eating popcorn and thinking about cancelling her plans with Cesaro that night.

"Chlo, I know this is about Cesaro's response to you guys living together. Just enjoy the night, girl."

"It's crazy because I've never wanted to rush things with him, but I can't get the look on his face out of my head!"

"Just put that whole exchange out of your mind and have a good time, Chloe." Robin stopped unpacking the kitchen boxes and held her heart, feeling her friend's pain. Dean and Baron overheard her conversation and gave each other a look.

"Maybe you're right! I'm just gonna have fun tonight and stop thinking so much. Thanks girl!"

"Anytime! Now put down the popcorn and go get dressed!" Robin went back to unpacking and Chloe hung up to get ready. Dean and Baron walked into the kitchen and caught her off guard. "What?" Both of them looked at each other again as if they wanted to say something. "Are you gonna tell me why you're looking at me like that?!" Robin put down the glasses and folded her arms to look back at them.

"How's everything with Chloe?" Dean walked over and disarmed her literally and figuratively.

"She's good…why?" Robin gave Dean side eye and made Baron laugh. Baron walked over and placed his hand on her lower back.

"We know she's kinda upset with Cesaro, but everything is gonna be fine." Baron kissed her on the cheek and she backed away from both men.

"What's going on? What do you guys know?" A slight smile crept onto her face and they tried their best to act as if they didn't know anything.

"Tweety, trust me that everything will be good." Dean elbowed Baron and she became jokingly outraged.

"Oh you two know something and you're just not gonna tell me?!" Robin picked up a dish towel and swatted them.

"No offense Robin, but you can't keep a secret worth a damn!" Baron made Dean laugh so hard he almost knocked a box off the counter.

"Oh I see how it is!" Robin's laughter drew the kids' attention and they joined their parents in the kitchen. "I'll just have to spank it out of you later!" Robin held her mouth as she noticed Piper standing there laughing.

"Oooh daddy's gonna get a spanking!" Piper's outburst made Robin cover her face in shame.

"See what you're teaching your kids?!" Baron grabbed Robin and picked her up as Dean told Piper not to repeat what she heard. Luckily, Mason was consumed with trying to get his sippy cup from the kitchen table. The 3 of them could only imagine the calls they'd get from Piper's preschool teacher if she repeated what Robin said to the other kids.

Over at the Barrett house, Liv and Wade just came back from a doctor's appointment and they were on cloud 9. Liv walked around the upstairs guest room that they were turning into a nursery and giggled to herself.

"Well Mrs. Bennett, have you decided on a color scheme?" Wade held her from behind and place his hands on her stomach.

"I have some things in mind. I think I'm still in shock!" Liv put her hand up to her mouth as she was almost brought to tears.

"Well, our appointment today certainly narrowed things down." Wade was fighting back his own tears as baby names flowed through his mind.

"Yes, it did! I'm thinking….Lilac and mint!" Liv walked around the room and began imagining where everything would go.

"I think that's the perfect color scheme for our little princess! Now let's talk about names…" Wade walked towards Liv with a huge smile on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" Liv tried to back up, knowing that look in his eyes. "Stop Wade! Not in our daughter's room!" Both of them fell into each other's arms and let the fact sink in that they would be welcoming their daughter into the world by early summer.

Meanwhile in Atlantic City, New Jersey, Chloe and Cesaro were having a less family friendly night at Cuba Libre. Since both of them weren't able to take off to go back to Cuba, they figured that was the next best thing. They sipped mojitos and Chloe was truly loosening up to the idea of just enjoying herself by the time the entrees came. Cesaro still seemed a bit nervous around her, but the rum was started to take the edge off.

"Listen Ma Cherie…I know things got a little weird when we talked about living together, but there was a reason for that." Cesaro jumped right into the tension and it caught Chloe off guard. She sipped her drink and stared at the table. "I don't want to just live together, Chlo. When we find a house, it will be where we officially start a new life together." Chloe lifted her head and stared into his eyes as he reached over and grabbed her hand. She started to breathe heavy as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Ok…" Chloe covered her mouth with her right hand as he held on to her left hand tightly.

"I knew that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with from the first time we sat and had a conversation. I wanted to give you the space you needed to make your own decisions. That leads me to a question I've been wanting to ask for some time now." Some other people at the surrounding tables took notice of what was happening and began whispering to themselves. Cesaro was becoming increasingly nervous and it melted Chloe's heart. He quickly sent a text to someone and Chloe thought it was odd, but she was still trying to understand what was happening. "How about we finish this conversation in the suite upstairs?" He signaled for the waitress and she came over to tell him that their meal had been charged to their room.

They walked through the Tropicana Casino and Hotel, feeling as if they were actually back in Cuba. By the time they reached the suite Cesaro had reserved, Chloe was trembling with anticipation. He opened the door and revealed several bouquets of flowers, candles and her parents standing there in the sitting area. She burst into tears finally feeling a confirmation of what she had suspected ever since Cesaro took her hand at the table. He still hadn't let go of her left hand.

"As I was saying downstairs, I've taken things slow and given you the chance to decide exactly what you want from me. However, I know exactly what I want from you, Chloe…" Cesaro walked over and shook her father's hand, and gave her mom a big hug before turning back to Chloe and dropping to one knee. "Chloe, I don't want to just share a beautiful new house together, I want to share my entire life with you. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a small blue box and opened it to expose a ring that was traditional yet unique. It was just like Chloe.

Looking around the room at her parents and back at Cesaro, Chloe felt as though she was going to pass out. This is the moment she had been dreaming of her entire life, and Cesaro seemed to do everything right, right down to including her parents. She rested her eyes on his hopeful yet nervous face and tears streamed down as she excitedly answered him.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She let him slip the ring on her finger before pulling him up into her arms and kissing him to seal the deal. Her parents were hugging each other and her mom couldn't wait to congratulate her daughter and soon to be son in law.

Cesaro arranged for a celebratory dessert to be brought up the suite for the 4 of them. They sat laughing about how clueless Chloe was about Cesaro's plan and how he had stopped in Louisiana to ask for her dad's blessing on his way to Florida the week they spoke about moving in together. Her parents loved that their daughter had found such a loving and respectful man, and Chloe was over the moon thinking about being Mrs. Claudio Castagnoli.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

By the time Wrestlemania came around Olivia was reaching the end of her 2nd trimester and feeling like a blimp. She couldn't believe she had 3 more months to go until she gave birth. She was actually looking forward to watching the event with Wade at home with her feet kicked up. It would be the first year since she and Robin got thrust into the wrestling world that she'd be missing the biggest show of the year, but she was content in her decision to turn down Chloe and Liv's invitation to spend with her husband.

Chloe and Robin enjoyed the weekend with their men, sending pics to Liv every chance they got. With Wrestlemania being in New Orleans, Robin got to have a reunion with Chloe's family. Her parents insisted on traveling from Baton Rouge and hosting a dinner for the group after the hall of fame ceremony. Chloe's mom enlisted the help of a few family members to cook a traditional New Orleans dinner in the Presidential Suite Chloe and Cesaro reserved. It was a nice change of pace for most of the wrestlers to have a home cooked meal and relax before the big show the next day. Dean and Baron joined Robin, but they decided to keep the details of their arrangement between them. Cesaro also invited Seth, Sheamus and Rusev to the dinner while Piper and Mason stayed with Roman and Jo Jo.

"This is amazing Mrs. Toussaint!" Rusev loaded up his second plate with jambalaya, and Chloe's mom silently thanked God that she decided to cook so much food.

"It really is ma'am! Thank you for cooking for us." Dean wiped his mouth and threw in the towel after his 2nd plate.

"You're welcome! Chloe told us how you guys are like family. We just wanted to give y'all a nice welcome. I hope to see you all again at the wedding." Mrs. Toussaint hugged her husband as the other guys hollered to congratulate Chloe and Cesaro.

The group of wrestlers, including Baron who went to pick up the kids, began to disperse just after midnight and Cesaro was left with Chloe, her parents, Robin and Dean. They sat talking about the wedding plans and what Robin and Chloe were like as teenagers. After laughing and reminiscing until 2am, Chloe's parents went to their room. Robin and Chloe talked about wedding details, and the guys retreated to the balcony.

"So you ready for the big day, man?" Dean slapped Cesaro on the back and he spilled his drink.

"Yes, I'm just ready for it to get here. September can't come fast enough, Dean." Cesaro tried to clean up his spilled drink as he looked into the suite at Chloe excitedly talking to Robin. "I just wanna be a good husband, you know?"

"I completely understand…" Dean put his arm around Cesaro as they studied their women. "Our girls have been through a lot, and I think we all want to make sure we don't screw them over. You're a good dude, I know you'll be good to Chloe, but you know if you aren't you know you'll have me, Wade and Baron to answer to!" Dean was half joking, but Cesaro knew there was some seriousness to his statement.

"I know!" Cesaro laughed heartily with Dean but stopped him before they went back inside. "I know I'll have hell to pay with you guys if I ever mess up, but I'm truly terrified of your wife and Liv!" They laughed together before joining the girls. Robin and Dean went down to check on their kids before turning in for the night, but Cesaro and Chloe laid in each other's arms talking about their wedding plans, totally forgetting about Wrestlemania the next day. Being surrounded by friends and family gave them a glimpse into what their wedding would be like. Both of them were more excited than ever.

The next day Robin and Chloe got together just before the event in Robin's room to get the kids dressed. Chloe was spinning Mason around as Robin hesitantly allowed Piper to put on the Disney Princess lip gloss Baron's mom got her for Christmas. Seeing the terrified look on Robin's face made Chloe giggle as she played with Mason.

"Mommy is freaking out because your sister is a becoming a big girl!" Chloe teased Robin as she twirled him around the room. Robin had tears in her eyes as Piper reached up to share her lip gloss.

"Shut up Chloe!" Robin grabbed Piper's lip gloss and put it back in the case. Looking down at Piper with her shimmering clear lip gloss and Dean Ambrose t-shirt, Robin was reduced to tears. "Can't wait til daddy sees you!" Robin laughed through her tears as Chloe led her to the door to leave.

Once they reached the backstage area, the girls took the kids to see their dads and they happened to find Cesaro with Dean.

"Hey Tweety." Dean kissed Robin and paused before grabbing Piper. "Is that lipstick?!" Chloe and Cesaro stood aside giggling to themselves as Dean gave Robin a horrified look.

"It's just the princess lip gloss Baron's mom got her." Robin shot a look at Dean to keep him from flying off the handle and extinguishing Piper's excitement.

"Ahh…I see. You look gorgeous, baby." Dean whisked his shirt over his head and crouched down in front of Piper as Baron came over. He grabbed Mason from Chloe and stopped to see what Dean was doing.

"Is Pipes wearing makeup?!" Baron's mouth was wide open as Dean turned around to slowly nod his head in disbelief.

"Daddy's just gonna clean up a little smudge….right…here…" Dean wiped almost all of Piper's lip gloss off and the group burst into laughter as Robin covered her face.

"Dean, it was just a little lip gloss…it's not like she was all painted up!" Robin laughed as Piper puckered her lips and feeling her lips to see if her dad left any gloss on them.

"Daddy's just not ready to see that…" Dean shook his head and kissed Piper before kissing Robin. Baron patted him on the shoulder feeling his pain in not wanting to see Piper grow up so fast.

"I hear you, Dean. I'll have to talk to my mom about that lip gloss. Let's go talk to her now…" Baron led their family away to go talk to his mom and brother who made the trip down for the show.

Cesaro and Chloe stood there both silently daydreaming about a time when they would possibly have children.

"That could be us in a few years!" Cesaro kissed Chloe as she beamed with excitement. All of this talk about their wedding and families was making her positively giddy. Her glow was apparent to everyone around her including Corey Graves, who was walking by.

"Hey Chloe…Hi Cesaro." Corey was going to keep walking until Cesaro seemed to pull him into conversation.

"Hey Corey, how's it going?" Cesaro didn't grip Chloe up to show ownership like Randy would have. He was secure in his relationship with Chloe. He had given her the chance to choose and she made her choice loud and clear.

"I'm good. How are you guys? I heard congratulations are in order." Corey smiled at Chloe whose glow was almost overwhelming.

"Yes, we're getting married! We're looking at September for the wedding." Chloe gushed as she wrapped her arm around Cesaro.

"That's awesome. You deserve to be happy, Chloe." Corey turned to Cesaro and shook his hand. "You've got a good woman, Cesaro."

"I know, she's my world. I'll always do anything I can to keep her happy." Cesaro kissed Chloe and Corey smiled. He seemed to be genuinely happy for Chloe. Even though he would always have feelings for Chloe, he knew that truly loving someone meant putting their happiness first. In this case that meant letting her go.

"I'll catch you guys later…congratulations again!" Corey seemed to stare at Chloe as he walked away. He knew he could still call her and interact with her as a friend, but his eyes welled with tears as he officially said goodbye to possibility of being lovers.

After Corey walked away, Robin walked over with the kids, and Baron's family. It was time for them to go to their ringside seats for the show. Chloe kissed Cesaro goodbye feeling even more assured of her connection with him and left the backstage area with Robin.

Throughout the show, Chloe cheered for Cesaro in his tag match with Sheamus and he discreetly blew her a kiss after their victory in the Raw tag team championship match. When it was time for Dean's match, Robin was in an odd position since his match was against Baron. Their storyline had been building up for several weeks and the whole feud turned Robin on in a way that she fought to keep hidden as she sat next to her mother in law. Although Robin thoroughly enjoyed the match, afterwards she found herself having to console both Piper and Mason as Baron hit Dean with a chair, unable to accept his defeat. Not realizing their dads were just putting on a show, they were upset seeing them clobber each other in the ring. Once the match was over, Robin thought it would be best to take the kids backstage so they could see everything was okay. Chloe decided to join her since she had already seen Cesaro's match.

Walking backstage, both women had their hands full with two crying kids. They ran into Baron first and Piper wouldn't go to him without seeing her daddy was okay first. Baron led them to Dean and Piper ran up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey…what's going on here?" Dean wrapped her in his arms as Baron consoled Mason. "Daddy's okay! Baron didn't hurt me baby." He stood up to shake hands with Baron, showing both of the kids that everything was okay.

"Pipes…you know I wouldn't hurt your dad. Can I have a hug?" Baron held on tight to Mason as Piper reluctantly walked over and hugged his leg.

"That's my girl. I told you everything was fine." Robin breathed a sigh of relief that the kids were okay, but then she caught a glimpse of Renee Young out of the corner of her eye. She was coming over to get Dean for their backstage segment.

"Dean, it's time to shoot our segment." Renee barely looked at Robin or the kids as she tried to pull Dean away. Robin clenched her fists and Chloe wrapped her arm around her to calm her down.

"Not in front of your kids…they've been through enough tonight." Chloe tried to lead Robin away as Dean snatched his arm from Renee and she became visibly upset.

"I'll be there…I had to make sure my wife and kids were okay." Dean came over and kissed Robin. Robin kept her eyes on Renee waiting for the slightest eye roll and she'd be all over her. Renee wisely walked away instead of letting Robin see her frustration. "I'll see you guys after the show, Tweety." Dean nodded to Baron so he could get in position to "attack" him during the backstage segment. Baron gave the kids to the girls and kissed Robin on the cheek before giving her a wink to say he was proud of the way she controlled herself with Renee, for the sake of their kids.

"Someone is becoming rather civilized!" Chloe teased Robin as they walked the kids over to a TV backstage that was showing the remaining matches.

"I am! I'm just glad she didn't say anything. Then all bets are off!" Bruce the security guard got Robin's attention from the door and wiped his forehead, showing he was relieved that he didn't have any altercations to diffuse. Robin kissed Piper and laughed to herself at how different she had become since motherhood. With no fights or screaming matches, they had a truly civilized and grown up Wrestlemania for the first time.

With Wrestlemania season over and spring warming up the Philadelphia area, the women were spending more and more time getting ready for Chloe's wedding and Liv's new arrival. They sat in Robin's family room one Tuesday night watching Smackdown and looking through photos of bridesmaids' dresses. Chloe and Cesaro decided on a royal blue, black and white color scheme. Her sister Maxine would be her Maid of honor, with Robin and Liv as her bridesmaids. Cesaro chose Sheamus as his best man, with Wade and Rusev being his groomsmen.

They chose to have the ceremony and reception at The Philadelphia Country Club, and they'd be spending their wedding night in a suite at the Bellevue where they dined the night of Chloe's faculty mixer. The women met with the wedding planner at the country club already, and now they just needed to get their dresses.

"So Liv and I get to wear black gowns?" Robin was beaming at the idea of Chloe steering away from the traditional bridesmaids' dresses.

"Yep…I have 3 styles picked out. You just choose which one you like." Chloe sifted through the magazines and plopped them in front of the girls.

"I can't wait to get my body back after this baby!" Liv was laid back on the sofa, fantasizing about wearing heels again.

"You'll be fine, Liv! You guys are going to look beautiful!" Chloe started to tear up and Robin hugged her. Her head shot towards the TV as Dean appeared on the screen for his segment with Renee Young. They were doing a storyline that included him playing her on-air boyfriend and Robin was less than thrilled about it.

"I see we have another week of the 'Dean and Renee' saga!" Liv slowly sat up to take in the segment.

"Yeah…I hate this shit!" Robin clenched her fists and Chloe took the wine glass from her hand so she didn't snap the stem in half.

"What are you worried about? You know Dean doesn't want that woman." Chloe brushed off the tension in the room, but Liv and Robin shared a look.

"Well…they were involved in the past, Chlo. It could be very easy for Renee to think this storyline is a way for her to get back in Dean's life." Liv tried to keep her voice down so Piper and Mason wouldn't hear her from the other room where they were playing.

"Okay…but Dean loves you. He doesn't seem like he wants anything outside of your marriage." Chloe tried to calm Robin's doubt, but she knew that they gave each other the freedom to act on their urges. Even though Dean had never wanted another woman, he would be well within his rights if he did choose to mess around with Renee. Feeling jealous of Dean possibly wanting another woman seemed crazy given the fact that he had accepted her relationship with Baron wholeheartedly.

"I know he loves me, but I guess I'll just have to trust that he'll be open with me." Robin was abnormally subdued and the other women were clearly worried. They knew that there were complexities to a polyamorous relationship that neither of could fully understand. This was something Robin had to handle with the men in her life.

Liv rubbed her belly thinking of something to break the tension. She searched Chloe's face and she didn't have anything.

"Okay…change of subject…My hormones are making me horny as hell!" Liv succeeded in breaking the tension because Robin couldn't help but to laugh through the tears forming in her eyes.

"Have you and Wade been getting it in?!" Robin sat front almost on cue to jump into the conversation.

"We haven't had sex in weeks! I think he's nervous about hurting me or the baby." Liv laughed into her glass of juice.

"I heard feeling like that at this stage is perfectly normal!" Chloe was still flipping through magazines.

"Yeah Liv, I had sex all through my pregnancies. Go on and get yours!" Robin stuck her tongue out in traditional Robin fashion and Liv knew she had gotten her mind off of Renee Young, at least temporarily. They talked about the best sexual positions during pregnancy for the rest of the night as Chloe just shook her head at her friends' raunchiness.

After Smackdown, Liv and Chloe went home leaving Robin to put the kids to bed. When Liv got home she laid in bed talking to Wade on the phone, trying to at least spark up a naughty phone sex session, but he was still on the set and couldn't really talk the way he wanted to. Her hormones were raging even after he had to hang up. She bit her lip as she thought about her other options. Before she knew it, she had scrolled through her phone to text Seth.

" _Hey…are you up?_ " She hit send and covered her face in shame, not knowing what she was expecting from her attempt at a late night text convo with him.

" _Yes…What are you doing awake?_ " His response came quick, letting her know he wasn't busy.

" _Couldn't sleep…_ " She was being vague and unsure if Seth would even engage in a sexual exchange with her. He had been keeping his distance and sending her strictly friendly texts.

" _So you thought of me?_ " Seth was clearly testing the waters. Liv could easily make her agenda known, but she decided to play it safe.

" _Robin is busy with the kids and Chloe is exhausted from wedding planning._ " Liv kept from answering his question.

" _You didn't exactly answer me, but that's cool. You good?_ " Seth didn't want to push himself on her. He was trying to behave himself.

" _Yes, I'm fine…sorry to bother you._ "

" _You could never bother me, Liv. Do you want me to call you?_ " Seth's message went unanswered for a few minutes and Olivia weighed the pros and cons of talking to him on the phone. She knew with the way she was feeling, things would certainly take a dirty turn.

" _No, I'm fine…I'll talk to you later._ " Liv put her phone down to go to sleep when her phone rang. It was Seth. Clearly, he didn't believe she was "fine".

"Hey Liv…why don't you tell me what's up?" Seth's scruffy voice made her bite her lip and rub her legs together.

"I told you I was fine, Seth."

"Okay, well I wanted to see for myself." She could hear him walking into a quieter room. "If you're having trouble sleeping, you could always revert to our old standby…" Liv paused for a moment thinking he was talking about the phone sex they would have that knocked Liv out on numerous occasions.

"Umm…I don't think that would be appropriate." She covered her face as she tried to convince herself, more than him, that it was inappropriate.

"What's inappropriate about watching 'Christine'?" Seth's tone reeked of intrigue. "Wait…what did you think I was talking about?!" Liv went quiet and covered her face. "Oh my God! You thought I was referring to phone sex!" His loud laughter gave Olivia goosebumps. The way he seemed to gloat showed her that some of the old Seth was still there.

"No….shut up!" Liv laughed along with him knowing she had been figured out.

"But you almost seemed like you might have been on board…" Seth got quiet waiting for her response, feeling torn between being a friend and a former lover. When she didn't answer, Seth knew what she was thinking and he let her off the hook. "It's cool Liv. I'm not going to give you a hard time. I'm just playing with you." Liv sat on the other end trying to get herself to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"I….gotta go, Seth." She knew she had become dangerously close to crossing a line with Seth again and she felt awful.

"Okay Liv. Well you know I'm here…Goodnight." Seth hung up leaving the ball in her court. She laid in her bed trying to force herself to sleep as she rubbed her belly. It all seemed so twisted to crave one man while another man's baby was inside of her. Drifting off to sleep, she told herself that everything would be fine once Wade came home and satisfied her. As she laid there comforted by the darkness of her bedroom, she silently admitted to herself that this wasn't true.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

Early June met Robin and Chloe with their hands full. Robin and Chloe were planning Liv's baby shower in addition to putting the final touches on Chloe's wedding. With Liv under doctor's orders to rest, they planned the shower at Liv and Wade's house so she could be comfortable in her own home.

"Liv sit down! We got this!" Robin scolded her very pregnant friend as she hung decorations with Chloe.

"Seriously Liv, all you have to do is chill…let us handle this!" Chloe joined in as she stepped off the ladder and went into the kitchen to make sure all the food was ready to go.

"Just letting you guys know, I can still help out a little bit…"Before Olivia finished her sentence, the other women gave her a look to let her know that she just needed to sit down and relax. "Point taken! Geez, tough crowd!"

By 4pm the house was buzzing with Liv's coworkers, a few female wrestlers and some other WWE employees that Liv had become acquainted with over the years. She sat opening her gifts as the women "Oohed and Ahhed". Robin made sure the champagne was flowing for the guests and Chloe made sure everybody was well fed. After the gifts were opened and properly listed by Robin for thank you cards, the women had cake and gave Liv tips for being a mother.

"That baby girl is gonna be tall just like her daddy!" One of Liv's coworkers touched her stomach just in time to feel the baby kick.

"Whoa!" Liv held her stomach with a slightly shocked look on her face. She had never felt her kick that strongly before.

"You okay, Liv?" Robin noticed the look on her face and started to get concerned. She shared a look with Chloe as the other women continued to buzz around the house. They knew it was time to politely wrap up the shower so Liv could get some rest.

"Ladies, I'd like to thank you for coming out to celebrate Olivia and Wade's new addition, but our soon to be mommy needs to get her rest." Robin made the announcement and the women got the message as they said their goodbyes and made their way to their cars.

"I was fine guys. You didn't have to end the party." Liv sat down in a chair as Robin and Chloe cleaned up.

"No, I know that look. You need to rest Liv." Robin joined Chloe in washing the dishes as Liv rubbed her stomach feeling a bit weird.

After about 2 hours of cleaning up, Liv insisted that they leave because she was fine.

"Wade will be home later tonight and you guys need to go home and be with your men. Get out of here!" Liv took her time standing up from her chair to walk them to the door.

"If you need anything, call us and we'll be right here." Chloe hugged her cousin tightly before letting Robin squeeze in for a hug.

"I'm right around the corner, Liv. Even if you only need to talk, call me!" Robin hugged her so tight that Liv had to peel her off.

"I'm fine guys! I'll call you in the morning. Thanks for everything!" Liv waved goodbye as the women got in their cars and left the driveway. She turned around and took her time admiring the beautiful flowers that her best friends filled her house with before hearing the doorbell ring. She sucked her teeth and laughed to herself as she walked back to the door thinking Robin or Chloe had found some excuse to come back and check on her again. "I told you guys, I'm fine!" She opened the door and the shock made her knees weak.

"Hey Liv…am I too late for the party?" Seth stood there holding a giant pink basket full of goodies for her baby girl.

"Oh my god, Seth…what are you doing here?" She stepped aside to let him into the house. He noticed that all the guests were gone and his shoulders sank.

"Dammit, I missed the party…" Liv studied his perfect ass and thighs, and shook her head to get the dirty thoughts out of her head.

"Yes, Robin and Chloe ended the party a little bit early because they thought I needed to rest." He turned around and proudly showed her the basket.

"Well, I got some things for the baby." He noticed her wincing in pain. "Are you okay Liv?" He quickly set the basket on the table in the foyer and ran to grab her.

"I'm fine. It's just that my feet are killing me and this baby won't stop kicking." She walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Sore feet, I can handle that!" Seth lifted her legs as he sat on the other end of the couch and cradled her feet in his lap. He slipped her shoes off and began massaging her feet before she could protest.

"Ahhhhh….that feels amazing!" Her head fell back and Seth rubbed away the pain from the past few hours.

"I was trying to show you my friendship by coming to your shower." Seth seemed to be disappointed.

"I know you're a friend, Seth. You don't have to try to be one of the girls for me to see that." Liv laughed as she thought about how horny she had been for the past several weeks.

"Oh I know I'm not one of the girls…" He chuckled to himself as he switched feet. Olivia seemed to be in complete pleasure from feeling his strong hands on her feet. "I doubt Robin and Chloe look at you the way I do." He laughed heartily making Liv's eyes snap open.

"What does that mean?" She felt herself wanting to bite her lip at the way Seth was looking at her.

"You know exactly what that means, Liv. I'm being a good boy now, but it hasn't been easy." He could feel her legs begin to tense up, so he slid his hands up her legs to relax them.

"You have been a good boy lately…" She almost seemed disappointed as she instinctively rubbed her legs together.

"Well that's what you wanted, and I chose to give you what you want." He was clearly testing the waters and Liv found it hard to be coy.

"Are you sure that's what I wanted?" His head snapped in her direction as he got chills all over his body. He had convinced himself that she didn't want him anymore and she had just opened the door again.

"You mean you've wanted me as more than just a friend?" His childlike innocence melted Liv's heart. She couldn't bring herself to answer, but she moaned softly as he continued to massage her legs under her sundress. "What have you wanted from me, Liv?" His hands slid up her dress and squeezed her thighs.

"Mmmmm." She tried to keep herself from enjoying his touch but her body had other plans.

"Is this what you've wanted?" He slid his hands further up her thighs until he gently brushed her covered mound and she let out a loud moan.

"I shouldn't be doing this, Seth!" She protested, but her legs drifted open further letting him know that she needed him.

"You're not doing anything…I am…" He moved her panties aside and rubbed her clit before slipping his middle finger inside of her.

"Shit!" She grabbed the arm of the couch as she braced herself to feel him knuckle deep inside of her.

"Oh I missed that look on your face!" He gently slid a second finger in while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh….My…..God…." Her body trembled as he picked up the speed being careful not to hurt her.

"Too bad I can't fuck you the way I want to!" He repositioned himself on the couch and let her feel his growing bulge against her leg as he fingered her.

"Shit! Wait! I'm gonna cum!" Her body tensed up again and went limp as she had her most intense orgasm in months. Her eyes widened after she came and she looked down to see a horrified look on Seth's face.

"Umm…Liv…I know it's been a while, but you've never come like that before!" Seth stood up from the couch looking mortified.

"Oh shit! I think my water broke!" Liv tried to scramble to her feet and held her belly.

"What the fuck?! Umm…I gotta get you to the hospital!" Seth spun around in the floor even more flustered than Olivia.

"Seth! Calm down!" She walked over and grabbed him to console him. "I have a bag already packed upstairs just inside my bedroom door." As Seth sprinted up the steps, Liv sent a text to Robin and Chloe telling them to meet her at the hospital. Seth came back downstairs with her bag and whisked her out to his car.

On the way to the hospital, Liv called Wade, but his phone went straight to voicemail. She left a message filling him in and Seth zipped through the streets trying to be as quiet as possible.

"How are we gonna play this Liv?" Seth looked worried but he was trying to keep his composure.

"What do you mean? You came over to give me my gift and my water broke…end of story!" She smiled at him but he still looked worried.

"What if I hurt the baby or something?!" Seth's face was serious, but Liv couldn't help but to laugh.

"Seth…you know this is normal part of going into labor, right? You didn't hurt the baby. I think this little girl was ready to come out today anyway."

"I just helped her out huh?" Seth started to smile feeling relieved as he pulled up to the hospital and rushed to get a wheelchair to take Liv inside. Robin and Dean pulled up shortly afterwards, just in time to see Seth wheeling Liv into the emergency room.

"Rollins? What are you doing here?" Dean stopped to talk to Seth as Robin went into the back with Liv.

"I was with Liv when her water broke." Seth tried to hide the truth but it was written all over his face.

"Okay, man." Dean patted Seth on the back and laughed knowing there was much more to the story.

Meanwhile, Robin was in the delivery room trying to make sure Liv was comfortable.

"Umm…Liv…what is Seth doing here?" Robin rubbed her back as she had a contraction.

"He came by to drop off a gift and my water broke." Liv's eyes shifted and Robin just laughed to herself, exactly like her husband and brushed it off for the time being. "I have to try calling Wade again." Liv knew her contractions were getting closer together.

"I'll call him. You just relax." Robin walked into the hall and called Wade. He had just landed and he was coming to the hospital as soon as he could. Olivia felt relieved that Robin had finally reached Wade. Her doctors said everything was looking good, but she was praying that their daughter could wait until her daddy got there.

About 45 minutes later, Wade finally reached the hospital just after Chloe got there and he saw Dean sitting with Seth in the waiting room.

"Wade! Get in there man! The girls are back there with Liv!" Dean was positively giddy thinking about the arrival of his god daughter. Wade was in such a hurry that he didn't have time to think about why Seth was there.

After Wade went into the delivery room with Olivia, Chloe and Robin came out into the waiting room with Dean and Seth. Cesaro had flown in after Wade and arrived at the hospital while they were all waiting for an update. It was about 3 hours before a nurse came out to let Robin and Dean know they could come in to meet their god daughter.

"Oh my goodness!" Robin squealed as she walked into the room to see Liv holding the tiny baby girl.

"Guys meet your god daughter, Ava Alexandria Bennett." Wade gushed as Liv stared in amazement at their daughter.

"She's beautiful! Congrats, big guy!" Dean patted Wade on the shoulder and slipped a cigar into his pocket as they both fought back the tears in their eyes.

"Isn't she amazing?!" Liv whispered as Ava slept in her arms. Robin gave Liv a hug as she tried to keep her excitement down while Ava was sleeping.

"Welcome to the 'Mommies Club'!" Robin held her hand over her heart as she stared at little Ava.

"I'm sorry, but our new mommy and baby need to get some rest." The nurse whispered into the room. Robin and Dean took the hint and said goodbye to their friends and their god daughter before going back out into the waiting room.

"She's adorable!" Dean could barely contain his excitement as he told the rest of the group about the newest edition to their extended family.

"She's really little with big feet like Wade!" Robin had tears in her eyes as she shared her bliss with Chloe. The group started to walk out of the hospital and go home to get some rest. Cesaro and Chloe had seating arrangements to go over so they could visit Liv and the baby the next day. After they rushed off, Robin and Dean were left there for a moment with Seth.

"So…you were dropping off Liv's gift, huh? Guess she was lucky you were there." Dean looked at Seth out of the corner of his eye with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you must've given her _some_ gift, Seth." Robin could barely contain her laughter as Seth covered his face in embarrassment.

"You guys have dirty minds…go home to your kids and Baron!" Seth laughed with a sense of relief as he went back to his car. He was genuinely worried that he put Liv and the baby in danger. Now that everything was okay, he felt happy for her and Wade, but the way Ava came into the world would always be his and Liv's little secret.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

The girls were all buzzing around the time Summer Slam came up, but for different reasons. Liv was positively over the moon watching her beautiful baby girl grow over the past 2 months. She and Wade were already planning their trip to take Ava on her first trip to England. Chloe was less than a month from her wedding and she couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Castagnoli. She made it clear to Robin and Liv that she didn't want a raunchy bachelorette party. She took the time to reiterate her point as the women travelled with the kids to Brooklyn for Summer Slam.

"I hope you guys aren't planning anything crazy…I know that look on your face Robin!" Chloe shot a look at Robin who was sitting in the backseat of the van.

"Why are you singling me out? Liv is a freak too!" Robin stuck her tongue out at Liv who was riding in the front seat.

"She knows I won't plan anything too wild…you're the one who was tipping strippers alongside your husband at your bachelorette party!" Liv laughed as Chloe's shock made her take her eyes off the road.

"I know Chlo doesn't want anything like that. She's too reserved for some strip club!" Robin smirked and Liv did the same out the passenger window.

"What is that smile about? You've been pretty happy for the past few weeks, Mrs. Kendall-Good. I guess Dean's storyline doesn't bother you anymore, huh?" Chloe kept her eyes on the road as she waited for Robin to answer.

"Well, Dean told me that the storyline is coming to an end very soon." Robin's smiled broadened as she checked on the kids who were all fast asleep.

"Oh that explains your giddiness lately. I'm glad she won't have an excuse to kiss your hubby on screen anymore." Liv mimed a toast in Robin's direction as each of the women settled back in their seats with their minds going in different directions. Liv was eager to get to Brooklyn to see Wade who had a meeting with some WWE officials. He hadn't gone into detail about the meeting, but she had seen him positively beaming over the past few weeks. Robin was consumed with thoughts of Dean ending his storyline with Renee Young. She didn't know when it was scheduled to fall apart, but Dean had assured her that it would be soon. Then there was Chloe. She was concentrating on the road, but she couldn't help but to daydream about her wedding next month. She dreamt of the start of hers and Cesaro's life together almost every night. Letting her head fall back on the headrest, she couldn't help but to sit back and laugh about how she never imagined the love of her life would be a wrestler.

Going against their norm of arriving the day before the major events, the ladies pulled up to the hotel to quickly check in and freshen up before heading to the Barclay Center for the night. Robin wore her "Ambrose Stole My Heart" t shirt with a "Lone Wolf" necklace to rep both of her men while her kids wore mini versions of their dads' t-shirts. Chloe had on a custom made "Future Mrs. Cesaro Section" t-shirt made for the event, and Liv wore her Bad News Barrett t-shirt with little Ava wearing a onesie that Dean and Robin gave her that said "I've Got Some Bad News!" on the front of it. They went back stage to see their men and once again ran into Bruce the security guard.

"Hey Ladies! Good to see you again!" He hugged each of them and let them walk through as he pinched Ava's cheek.

They walked through the backstage area with numerous wrestlers and employees stopping them to gush over Ava. It wasn't until they reached the catering area that they finally found Dean, Seth, Baron and Cesaro. Robin and Chloe went directly over to their men, leaving Seth and Liv in an awkward silence.

"Hey Liv…can I hold her?" Seth diffused the awkwardness by turning his attention to Ava.

"Sure!" Liv set the carrier on the table and Seth smiled as he realized Ava was wearing a pair of the booties he gave to Liv in the basket. Liv unbuckled Ava and picked her up to hand her to Seth, who looked like he was handling fine china.

"Oh my goodness! Look at these little cheeks!" Seth lightly pinched her cheeks and she smiled at him. It made Liv and the other members of the group giggle as Ava seemed to take to Seth immediately. "You like Uncle Seth, don't you?!" Seth held her up and made a series of funny faces making Ava's smile broaden. Robin and Dean looked at each other with a knowing look as Baron looked on with a look of suspicion.

"What was that look about?" Baron leaned down and whispered in Robin's ear.

"We'll talk later, sugar." Robin tried to be discreet but Dean was nodding his head at Baron with a crazy look on his face that made him start cracking up, and Robin pinched both of them.

Before Liv could scold the 3 of them, the group's attention was turned to Wade who had just come out of another meeting with some of the executives.

"Hey Livy!" He walked over and kissed Olivia on the cheek before looking at his daughter having the time of her life with Seth. "Hey Rollins…I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you for getting Liv to the hospital." He extended his hand for Seth to shake. An almost solemn look replaced the animated expression on Seth's face.

"No problem, man. I'm just glad I was there…your daughter is beautiful, just like her mother." Seth handed Ava to Wade and she started kicking her legs in excitement. Wade smothered his baby girl with kisses and Seth seemed to fall back with the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, we have to get going..." Cesaro placed his hand on Seth's shoulder to console him before kissing Chloe on the cheek. "I'll see you after the show, Ma Cherie." Dean and Baron said their goodbyes to Robin and the kids before heading to the locker room with Seth and Cesaro following behind them. This left Wade standing there with the girls. Chloe and Robin straightened Piper and Mason's clothes while Liv and Wade talked.

"Livy, we need to talk about the meeting I just had." Wade grabbed her hand while Ava rested on his chest.

"Umm…okay. Are you gonna tell me what this is all about?" Liv's smile transformed into a concerned look as Wade looked at Chloe and Robin. "What is it?" She gripped his hand even tighter and he led her to the edge of the catering area for privacy.

"They want me to head up the UK division of NXT." Wade's smile was almost uncontainable.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you baby!" Liv hugged Wade, but her excitement was followed by the stern realization of what that meant. "Wait…that means…"

"We'll have to relocate to the UK…" Wade tried to read her face and his head fell as she looked over at Robin and Chloe playing with Piper and Mason.

"Wow…" Tears welled up in Liv's eyes and she felt her heart break as she thought about leaving her best friend and her cousin.

"I'd have to be there for about 9 months out of the year. We could still keep our house for the other 3 months." Wade tried to lessen the blow, but he knew he had already hit Olivia with a lot.

"That's great, honey…I think I'm just shocked." Liv turned away from him to hide her tears.

"I haven't made my decision yet. I wanted to talk to you first." Wade was desperately trying to make Liv feel better as he started to notice Robin and Chloe looking in their direction. "Just think about it, love." He kissed her on the forehead and started to hand Ava back to her. "I have to go to the Gorilla position, the UK champion has a match tonight. They want me to coach him." He lifted Olivia's chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "No pressure, just think about it." He kissed her one last time and waved goodbye to Robin and Chloe. They rushed over to Liv as soon as he walked away, but she insisted she was okay.

"Guys, let's just go to our seats. You're going to miss your men's matches." Liv put Ava back in the carrier and started towards the doors to general admission. Chloe and Robin were deeply concerned about Olivia, but they would give her the time she needed before telling them what was going on.

Watching the show from their front row seats had a different vibe from the others they had been to. Liv seemed distracted the entire time, and she seemed to grow anxious as the UK champion came out for his debut PPV match. Chloe cheered like crazy for Cesaro's match against Sheamus and appropriately rolled her eyes when Randy came out for his match. By the time Dean had come out for his match, Robin came down from her high of seeing Baron in action. Dean was in a match with Renee Young at his side versus The Miz with Maryse tagging along. Both of the women had played a part in each of the men's recent victories and having them both at ringside evened the score.

The crowd booed and cheered through a rather grueling match between the two men. There were a few moments when it looked like each of the women were going to interfere, but the referee had prevented it so far. Towards the end of the match, Renee Young hopped onto the apron and lured the Miz into a screaming match after the ref banned Maryse from ringside. Dean walked up behind The Miz to take advantage of his distraction, but Renee went to slap the Miz and instead wound up hitting Dean. The Miz seized the opportunity and pinned Dean to retain the Intercontinental Championship. Maryse came down the ramp to celebrate with her husband as Dean stood in the ring rubbing his jaw after Renee's slap. She tried to hop in the ring to console Dean, but he made a gesture showing he was done with his on-screen girlfriend and the crowd went wild. To confirm the end of their storyline relationship, Dean was supposed to kiss a random female fan. He rolled out of the ring and walked right up to Robin who was standing at the barrier. He looked back at Renee Young standing in the ring before kissing Robin passionately.

"I love you, Tweety." Dean whispered in Robin's ear as the crowd continued to cheer with Renee Young losing her mind in the ring. Dean even broke Kayfabe a little bit to kiss Piper on the cheek and tousle Mason's hair before his music hit. He walked up the ramp with all three of the women cheering for him and Piper jumping up and down. Robin waved goodbye to Renee Young as she had a temper tantrum and eventually stomped up the ramp like a spoiled brat.

By the end of the show, the women went backstage to see their men and get ready to go back to the hotel. Olivia was excited for the end of Dean and Renee's storyline, but she had so much on her mind that she just wanted to get Ava back to the hotel and get some rest.

"Girls, I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see you guys in the morning." Liv hugged her friends and walked outside with Wade before they could ask her if she was alright. Chloe and Robin knew there would be a lot to discuss and they were worried.

Their worrying was interrupted by a very loud Seth, Dean, Baron, and Cesaro. Chloe fell into Cesaro's arms as Dean and Baron embraced Robin and the kids. Seth seemed to be looking around for someone.

"Hey guys, where's Liv?" He craned his neck to look around as Robin and Chloe shared a concerned look.

"She went to put the baby to bed with Wade." Robin put her hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Oh…ok." He looked disappointed, but he tried to brush it off. "I guess I'll see her tomorrow or something…who's up for a late dinner and some drinks?" Seth searched the other guys' faces, but they all seemed to want to go back to the hotel with their women.

"Why don't you guys go for a late dinner and hang out…Chloe and I will have sundaes with the kids." Robin kissed Baron and Dean on the cheek, gently nudging them to comfort their obviously hurt friend.

"That sounds like fun baby….go have a good time." Chloe kissed Cesaro before pushing him in the direction of the other guys. They all got the hint as the women took the kids to the van they rented.

"You're a class act, Tweety. We'll celebrate my storyline freedom later." Dean pinched her ass as she put the kids in their car seats.

"I'll see you later, Mrs. Castagnoli." Cesaro kissed Chloe as if he were stealing her soul and the other guys teased him.

Once the women and kids were off to the hotel, the guys got in Seth's rental and headed to the Atlantic Social Restaurant and Bar. Seth contacted the owners and they agreed to stay open late for the WWE Superstars. The men ate, drank and enjoyed their night. They didn't know why, but they knew that it was the end of an era. The next few months would certainly mark a transition in their lives.

After getting back to Philly, the girls went into full wedding mode. They helped Chloe make arrangements for out of town guests and finalizing the flower arrangements. Around early September, they really needed a break. So they decided to have a good old fashioned sleepover at Robin's house. Liv brought everything that Ava would need for the night and came to Robin's house right after work on Friday night. Piper and Mason were playing in the living room, but as soon as they heard the doorbell, they ran to greet Liv and their "cousin" Ava.

"Can I hold her Auntie Liv?" Piper's blue eyes were beaming as she stared up at Olivia. She was looking more and more like Dean as she got older.

"Come sit down with me sweetheart and you can hold her." Liv walked Piper back into the living room and sat with her on the couch before placing Ava in her lap. Robin picked Mason up and set him on her lap while watching Piper hold Ava.

"I have a feeling those two are gonna be very close!" Robin had tears in her eyes watching Piper cradle her little cousin. Ava's little blue eyes lit up as she and Piper appeared to share a laugh.

"I really hope they stay this way…" There was a sadness in Liv's eyes, but just as Robin was about to ask what was up, the doorbell rang.

"Hey ladies! I brought the wine!" Chloe came through the door and Mason ran up to her and jumped into her arms. "Give Auntie Chloe a kiss!" Mason puffed out his cheeks and placed his lips on Chloe's cheek.

"We're in the living room Chlo…You gotta come see this." Robin was positively giddy at how much Ava and Piper seemed to enjoy each other's company. After Chloe grabbed some wine glasses from the kitchen, she joined them in the living room.

"Oh this is too freakin cute!" Chloe gushed before setting everything down and taking a quick picture with her phone. Piper made a crazy face like her daddy, with her brown curls all over her head. Liv became visibly upset and excused herself to the kitchen. Robin took Ava from Piper and put her in her playpen before she followed Liv in the kitchen. Chloe grabbed the wine and joined them.

"What's going on Liv? Are you finally ready to talk to us?" Robin's heart was breaking to see her best friend so upset.

"I don't even know where to begin!" Liv grabbed a glass of wine that Chloe just poured. "I had everything I wanted, and now things are changing!" Liv guzzled the wine and Robin placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Do you have the Mommy Blues?" Robin had been there with her kids.

"No…it's not that…." Liv put the glass down and looked at her friends' faces.

"Well then what's going on, Liv? Talk to us." Chloe came around the counter and put her arm around Liv.

"Wade has been offered a job heading the UK division and that means we'll have to move to England." Once Liv got it out, she broke down into tears. Robin's eyes shot down to the countertop and Chloe's arm sank to her sides.

"That's a great opportunity for Wade…" Robin tried to seem happy, but she was stunned. She walked around the counter and downed her glass of wine.

"Yeah! I know you guys always love your trips to London…but what about your career?" True to form, Chloe came in with the tough questions.

"I've thought about that. I've wanted to start my own line of clothing for years. Wade said this would be my opportunity to do that." Liv's eyes sparkled in the midst of her tears.

"Well, that's awesome!" Robin fought back her tears and raised her glass in Liv's direction. "Let's toast to dreams coming true!" The three of them toasted and Robin held her glass after taking a sip.

"I have some news…I haven't even told Baron and Dean." Robin set her glass down and placed her palms on the counter before looking up into her friends' eager faces. "I've been offered a financial research position with a progressive senator in Washington D. C." Robin exhaled quickly as if a huge weight had been lifted.

"Oh…my gosh…that's pretty much your dream job!" Chloe hugged Robin and Liv followed.

"So that means you'll have to relocate to Washington…" Liv looked at Chloe who suddenly become painfully aware of the direction their lives were taking them.

"You'll be moving too…" It was Chloe's turn to down her glass of wine and pour another.

"I haven't taken the position yet, but this is huge! The mayor and the governor recommended me for this job." Robin's head turned towards the living room where she heard Piper and Mason laughing and playing.

"You have to do this Robin, this is a big deal!" Liv came around the island and hugged Robin. Chloe eventually walked over and joined in on the hug.

"Let's truly toast to us living our dreams." Chloe refilled all of their glasses. "Liv you're going to start your clothing line, Robin you're going to be working for a senator, and I have my dream teaching job…we've made it ladies!" They toasted each other through happy tears, but there was a little bit of sadness mixed in. There would be no more random sleepovers or last minute dinners at Bridget Foy's. Their lives were about to change in ways they never could've imagined. They'd always be close and keep in touch. No distance could ever change the sisterhood they formed.


End file.
